This is a Man's World
by tryingtowritesomething
Summary: Bluebell Curtis is trying her best to find her place in what is definitely a Man's World, she has to deal with over protective brothers whilst falling in love with their best friend, and trying to keep her best friend on the tracks is harder than it looks. Crap summary but I promise the rest is better! Disclaimer-I do not own the Outsiders
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over angrily and turned my alarm off. 6am was not my favourite time of day, in fact I believed it should have been illegal for people to have to wake up at this time. However, I persevered and rolled out of my bed and let my feet hit the cool floor. I shuffled across my tiny room and through the hall to the bathroom, careful not to make any noise and wake my brothers up.

I had a quick wash and sorted my hair out ready for school. Once I'd finished getting dressed I headed to the kitchen to start cooking everyone's breakfast, careful not to wake the boy sleeping quietly on our couch.

Its not that I hate making breakfast, in fact I quite liked cooking, but since my parents passed away it was one of the many womanly tasks that fell on my shoulders, making my day just that little bit longer. I'm one of four children, my eldest brother Darry works full time, and then some, as a roofer. He squeezes every last working minute out of the day trying to get enough to keep us comfortable. Seeing as we are technically orphans the state does give Darry a bit of money to look after us, but it's never enough for three young men and a young girl. So he does his best. I let him off for slacking round the house seeing as he really does try. Sodapop is my twin, happy-go-lucky and outgoing, he dropped out of school to work full-time at the DX station to help out with bills and stuff. I try not to nag him to help out around the house seeing as he does try, but I also work at the DX casually and I know he doesn't exactly work his guts out down there. Mostly he spends his time messing around with cars and girls. Ponyboy is the youngest, he wanted to drop out and get a job, but at the age of 14 that was pretty much out of the question. He tries hard at school, and Darry is always on his back about grades, but out of the four of us Pony has the best chance of going to college. Darry did get in with a football scholarship but he couldn't go once our parents died. It's not like he didn't have the chance, we tried to convince him to go, but that would have meant us going into a care home and he wouldn't have it. So here we are.

I try at school, but I'm not really academically minded. I am Soda's twin after all and I'd have dropped out too if I'd had an opportunity. But being a girl job options are limited, especially in this neighbourhood, so I needed all the help I could get. So my days consist mainly of cooking breakfast for my brothers, and the variety of other hungry guys that pass through the house, waking my brothers up, giving the house a quick tidy, sorting the washing then heading off to school. After school I come home, put the washing on, hang it out, tidy up some more (there's always someone making mess around here) then cooking dinner for when everyone gets home.

I bang on Pony and Soda's door first, they take the longest to get ready for the day. Pony is just so dreamy and slow and takes his sweet ass time to do anything, and Soda is just a scatterbrain so he spends most of the morning chasing around looking for clothes and shoes. I give Darry a few more minutes. I know he'll probably be up anyways. By this point Johnny is stirring on the sofa so pop back and check if he's coming to school today as well.

"Dunno man," he says with a shrug, "guess I probably should huh?"

I nod and walk back through to check on the toast, telling him if he hurries and sorts himself he can have some breakfast before he leaves. Johnny is here most out of our friends. He doesn't exactly have the best home life and our door is always open to him so most nights he ends up here. I look at his mop of black hair, greasy still from yesterday although he'll most likely pinch more of Pony's grease to sort his hair for today. He rubs his big brown eyes and mopes on over to the kitchen table. I smile and set his plate for him, shouting for the other boys to get their butts in gear and get through here. I look at the clock and notice its 7am already so I go through to knock on Darry's door but just as I raise my hand to knock he opens the door and looks down at me.

"Morning Blue, don't worry I'm up and ready to go"

I smile and start banging on Pony and Soda's room across the hall. One of them is in there and one in the shower so I hurry them along. When I get back through Darry is helping himself to breakfast and chatting to Johnny. Neither of them are very talkative, Johnny is shy and quiet and Darry is usually in too much of a rush, but today he's in a good mood. It's funny seeing them sitting side by side. Darry is huge, like tall huge and really muscley. He reminds me a lot of dad, tall and well built, same dark hair and blue-green eyes, he towers over all of us at 6ft 2in. Mostly he towers over me, although Soda and I are alike in many ways I clearly do not share the same genes in terms of height. I barely scratch 5ft 2in, and Johnny isn't much taller at 5ft 5in. But I have another giggle to myself and join them for some food. By this point Pony comes in and mumbles something about being sick of eggs for breakfast and just has some toast and jam, earning a scowl from me. Soda rushes through a few minutes later, half dressed as usual and with hair like a wet dog. He usually just greases his hair in the car on the way to the DX, he even keeps a tub in Steve's glove box.

Thinking that we're in for a quiet breakfast I settle in and tuck in to some eggs on toast, realising I spoke too soon. At that moment Steve and Two-Bit crash through the screen door and rush on over for food as if they've been starved for days.

"Don't you guys have food at your own houses?" I scowl at them.

"Yeah we do dollface, but no one tops your cooking" says Two-Bit with a wink.

"Pff yeah that's right keep on my good side otherwise your second breakfasts will be a thing of the past."

Steve grabs some toast and egg and makes a sandwich ready to go, nudging Soda and telling him to hurry up. If it wasn't for that boy Soda would never get anywhere. Steve and Soda have been best friends since they were little kids, but I like thinking that he's just Soda's carer, he's always looking out for him and making sure he does what he needs to do. It's not that Soda can't take care of himself, its just he's always too busy enjoying life to realise what he needs to be doing one minute to the next... trivial things like socks and shoes often slip his mind whilst he heads off for his latest adventure. Steve's a nice guy though, seeing as he's such good friends with Soda he's kind of my best friend by default I guess. We don't hang around too much any more though, since becoming teenagers they have become more interested in girls and parties and dragging your twin sister along doesn't really make for a good wingman. On the relationship front though things have become a bit distant between Steve and I, we kind of shared a moment a couple months ago, but it didn't last. It's not that Steve's not a nice guy, hes pretty good looking too with his lively brown eyes and dark brown hair always sleeked back in complicated swirls, but I'm his best mate's sister and we're kind of like family so it was just a fleeting thought.

By this point everyone is being rushed out of the house by Darry. He hops in his truck and heads off to work whilst Soda and Steve rush out the door after him into Steve's Ford and they skid off down the street. We have a couple more minutes before we need to leave so I run back to my room to get my school stuff and give myself a once over. I tried the best with the money I got to get some girly clothes. There was a period after our parents died when money was tight so I mostly wore hand me downs from the boys, but once I started filling out that didn't quite cut it. I'm pretty short like I said already, and quite slim build, but my bust seems to stick out a fair bit and boys shirts are just not made to fit. However I'm an aspiring seamstress so between buying and making my own clothes I make do. Today it's just jeans and an Elvis t-shirt Soda got me for our birthday. My curly gold hair is up in a ponytail and I grab a red bandanna and tie it round to keep stray strands from flopping into my eyes at school. I have the same deep brown eyes as Soda, and same hair, although mine is maybe a shade or two lighter. We take most after our mum, infact Darry jokes I'm almost a carbon copy. I figure I better stop messing around and get the guys in the car and off to school. No doubt Two-Bit's car will brake down halfway there anyways.

"C'mon guys we best get a move on or we'll end up late again", I earn a glare from Two-Bit as I say this, we had a string of late days last week until Soda and Steve looked at his car on the weekend. Something about alternator and charging, but it's fixed now, until the next thing breaks.

"Your carriage awaits m'lady" Two-Bit says as he opens the passenger door for me. I punch him on the arm and hop in, whilst Pony and Johnny squeeze in the back. Pony complains constantly about how he can't fit his legs in and he should get to sit in the front whilst the shortys sit in the back. But Two-Bit insists he's a gentleman and that ladies should sit in the front and winks at me. I just roll my eyes and laugh at Pony. He's a lot taller than me with light brown hair and same eyes as Darry and Dad, except his are maybe a bit greener. He's starting to become a bit of a looker I reckon, going to be a heartbreaker as my best friend Angela Shepard puts it. Pony is definitely going to be as tall as Darry, he's already same height as Soda, and he's not all that short, just about 6ft. But Two-Bit's front seat is a bench seat and so the passenger side can't be moved forward more than the driver's side. So Pony will just have to lump it.

We drive along for a bit listening to the radio, with Pony giving the occasional kick to the back of my seat. I just look out the window and plan what I should wear tonight for my date with Danny. I dunno whether I'm excited or not, we've been seeing each other for a few weeks, but I don't know if he's quite right for me. He's one of Angela's brother Tim's friends. Tim is quite a tough guy and his gang are known not to be messed with. But Danny asked me out at a party at theirs a few weeks ago and I thought why not. He's pretty cute with dark brown hair and chisled face. He's got a pretty good body too which is always a plus. But being in Tim's gang he's a bit of a dick. However we shall see tonight how we go.

Before I know it Two-Bit's car starts to shudder and there seems to be a lot of steam or smoke coming from under the hood... Pony whines loudly that we'll be late for school again and Johnny just shrugs and leans against the window for a snooze.

"I guess today is gunna be a long day" I say as Two-Bit stomps around to the front of the car and opens the bonnet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. It is loosely based on the original story and I plan on extending it a bit. But like everyone else I hate the way the original ended haha so here is my take on it. Like I said in the disclaimer I do not own the Outsiders. Enjoy!**

School dragged on sooooo long that day but luckily it was Friday, and I had my date tonight so I had something to look forward to. I walk to the car park with Angela in my ear the whole time banging on about the Rodeo tomorrow night.

"So you gunna come then? You can take Danny" she winks at me.

"I dunno we haven't even had that many dates yet Ange, I'll see how we go tonight. I dunno how keen I am on him."

She just giggles "Well I know how keen he is on you." I just laugh at her and tell her I'll call her in the morning and let her know how it goes.

"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do... not that it leaves you much room"

"Angela! You're terrible!" She just laughs again and walks off to meet her brother. I hope in Two-Bit's car, which he tells me he has managed to patch up a bit in shop class this afternoon.

"Hey Two, where's Ponyboy at?"

"Ah he walked off into town, wanted to go see a movie, me n Johnny offered to go with him, but he reckoned he just wanted some time alone"

"Jeez, I dunno what is with him. He's been getting quite distant recently, getting a bit worried about him."

"Pah I wouldn't be worried doll, he's just having some lady troubles." Two-Bit winks and pulls out of the carpark.

"So how was school today Johnny?" I already know what the answer will be. He doesn't enjoy it too much, just goes because he has to really. Johnny and Pony are both Sophomores, Pony is because he was put up a grade due to his brainy abilities, although they don't have many classes together as school is not really Johnny's strong point. I'm a Junior so I'm not in any classes with anyone, I used to be in a couple of Soda's classes till he dropped out, but he took things like shop class and math and I do home ec and textile and sewing classes. I like it though, those are definitley my strong points, which is not what I can say for most of the girls in those classes. Mainly soc girls who take them just to become the perfect little housewife. I on the otherhand took home ec out of necessity and a love of cooking passed on from my mum, and making clothes and fashion is a passion of mine. Two-Bit is a senior, again. I don't know why he hasn't dropped out already. I think he just loves coming to school and annoying the teachers. They can't expell him though because he never does anything bad enough. He plays pranks and is always mouthing off, hence his nickname, but he's just a big kid really. Plus it was either go to school or get a full-time job and he sure as hell preferred the first option.

"Yeah it was alright I guess. Failing math, no matter how hard Pony tries to help."

"Shoot kid, you don't need math anyways. You can just pinch anything you want from the shops and with your five finger discount you never need to worry about counting up your pennies!" Two-Bit bursts into hysterics at this, once again finding his jokes all too funny. However he is brilliant at shoplifting. I know it's bad and all, but makeup and smokes are expensive and Two-Bit can get em for free!

Once we're home I thank Two-Bit for getting us home this time and hop inside to get ready for my date. Johnny and Two-Bit just turn on the tv and wait for the after-school cartoons. Apparently they are better on a Friday.

I look in the mirror at my outfit. I made the dress myself and it was a pattern I was trying out for the first time. A few people around the neighbourhood have noticed my knack for making dresses. This side of town is fairly poor, the Greaser side. So unlike the rich South side soc we have to make do with what we got, which means altering clothes, hand me downs and making them from scratch. A few ladies have asked me to make dresses for their daughter's dances or for going to a wedding etc and I just charge them for fabric. It's good practice and most of the time they give me a little bit of money for my effort. This dress I like, I picked a red fabric, red being my favourite colour. It has buttons down the front to my hips where the skirt pleats out a bit stopping just above my knees. The top half is fairly tight, showing off my curves, I figured it's a date after all. I've let my hair into it's natural curls and pinned some back, I've done my makeup all nice with some black eyeliner and red lipstick, all that's left is to slip on my black wedges. I don't wear as much make up as most of the greaser girls, and I like to think I do dress a bit better than them, mainly because Darry wouldn't let me leave the house in some of the stuff they do. He quite often says that Tim and Curly should keep a better eye on their sister Angela as she comes to pick me up to go out sometimes in some pretty skimpy stuff. But I just tell him he's getting old.

I check my clock and its quarter to six, I told Danny I'd meet him at his at 6, he only lives a block away but I better get a move on seeing as Darry would most likely give me the third degree about walking alone, and what not to do on this date or he'll kill me and the guy I'm with. I usually carry a blade in my jeans pocket, and if not then in my bra, but I figured tonight I'm wearing a dress and I probably won't need it being with Danny seeing as he'll have one, so I don't bother with it and put it on my bedside table. I look around my tiny room searching for where I slung my jacket. My room isn't messy it's just tiny! Darry, Soda and Pony used to share a room until my parents died and so Darry moved into their room giving Pony and Soda a bit more space. Me being the only girl I've always had my own room. I think it used to be a pantry on one side and a linen closet on the other, but dad knocked it through and set it up as a room taking a bit of the back veranda in as well. So my ceiling is a couple of different shades of paint, and it's just big enough to fit a double bed in with a bedside table and couple of dressers. My bed is pushed into the corner with a wardrobe dresser at the bottom of my bed facing the door and another dresser next to the door with just enough room left for about a square metre of standing room in the middle. I find my leather jacket at the bottom of my bed and shove it on.

"Oooohhhh check you out that Danny is a lucky man!" Soda whistles at me, Steve is next to him just kinda looking at me with a distant look in his eyes. But he gives me a smile and a nod, he's with Evie anyways, and the brief thought we both shared is long forgotten. I never liked him all that much anyways and I think that's why he never pushed the issue, he didn't wanna risk his friendship with Soda for something which would probably never have happened anyways.

"And he's about to get a whole lot luckier" Two-Bit winks, and Soda punches him in the arm saying "that's my sister man, watch it!"

This just earns another laughing fit from Two-Bit. Now it's Darry's turn, he pops his head around the wall from the kitchen and reminds me of my curfew, to not be pressured into anything, he knows what the guys from Tim's gang are like and to make sure Danny drops me home.

"Yeah yeah Darry I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

"I dunno about that, still got a couple feet left to grow shorty!"

"Yeah whatever Two-Bit, see ya later".

I turn around the back of our house to start walking up the dirt track to Danny's street. But before I even get around the house I hear Pony screaming for Darry and Soda, I see him just up the end of the track with a fair few socs on top of him.

I run back into the house yelling for the guys to come and everyone runs straight down the track hollering at the socs. I try and keep up wishing I'd worn flats instead of wedges but I catch up as the boys start throwing punches at the socs as they pile back into their mustang. I stop by Pony and ask him if he's ok, but he's bleeding from his neck. I search my jacket pockets for a handkerchief but don't find anything. By this point the socs have taken off and Darry and Soda head back to where Pony is slumped on the ground.

"They didn't hurt ya too bad did they Pony?" Darry asks with concern etched all over his face.

"Hey Pony, did they pull a blad on you?" Soda kneels down next to him.

"Yeah" Pony shrugs turning away trying not to cry.

"Hey they ain't gonna hurt ya no more." Soda stands pulling Pony up giving him a rag from his pocket to stop the blood.

"God walking by yourself you don't ever think." Darry starts his rant now, I just get up and hold Pony's arm as I walk along next to them.

"All's I did was walk home from the movies."

"Movies and books, movies and books. You know I wish you would just concentrate on something else just once in a while."

"Yeah you should just concentrate on girls and cars, works for me" laughed Soda as he tapped Darry.

"Look if you had to go by yourself you shoulda carried a blade."

"Oh yeah that woulda been a great excuse for the socs to cut his neck a little more there."

"Hey if I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother I'll ask ya alright? Kid brother?" And with that Darry storms off into the house kicking a can along the way.

"Jeez man why does he always gotta be like that?"

"Hmph, don't worry about it Pony he's just stressed out is all. He's got a lot more worries than he used to." Pony just gives me a half smile and nods.

I look over and see Dallas Winston leaning against our neighbour's old truck. Didn't even realise he was out of jail yet. I give him a wave and he just nods, taking a smoke out of his pocket and lights it.

"How's the kid?" he asks swaggering over to us.

"He'll live, I'm sure." I say as I walk over to Two-Bit.

"What are ya doing out of the cooler Dal?" But before he could give Pony an answer Steve pipes up, not happy again. Pony seems to get on his nerves a little bit.

"Yeah and what are ya doing walkin by your lonesome on the streets? Huh?"

"None of your business smartie."

"What do you mean none of my business? It is my business look at ma nose!"

"Yeah it's huge."

"He's a smart ass, he is some smart ass kid." Steve rants as he turns to Two-Bit and Dally giving Dal a handshake. "Hey Dally how ya doin?"

"Yeah I thought you were in for about 90 days Dal?" Pony pipes up, ignoring the look Steve gives him.

"Yeah I got out early man, good behaviour." He starts walking round us towards Johnny who snuck past us, a little shook up from seeing the socs. "Hey Johnny man! How ya doin bro?"

"Thing's would go a lot better if the Socs stayed on the south side of town."

"Hey don't you worry bout that Johnny coz we're gunna have it out with them sooner or later" we start walking over to our yard as Steve pipes up looking for a fight.

"Sure as hell are if they keep comin' over our side of town." Soda joins Steve. I don't know what it is about the two of them, they're always keen for a fight, and are always in competition with each other.

Dally ignores them, "those the same guys that got you?"

"Nah, they were other guys."

"Now that I'm out I'm gunna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face." Dal's thick New York accent coming through.

I just nudge Johnny and give him a smile, which he returns sheepishly. He doesn't really like talking about the night he got beat up. It was real bad, we almost thought he was dead. Johnny took beatings from his dad a fair bit, but this was something else. Dal got put away a couple days later. He was really angry about what happened. Out of all of us he was closest with Johnny. Dally wasn't exactly the most loving person, but he had a soft spot for Johnny. When Johnny was bad, I don't think he really knew what to do with all the worry he had inside and he got in a pretty bad bar fight with some socs and was locked up for assault. Just another item on a long, long rap sheet.

"What do ya think bout me becoming your personal bodyguard, huh Ponyboy?" Two-Bit pipes up with a grin.

"I don't think it's too hot of an idea."

"Hey I was thinking you and Sylvia come over with us to the game tonight?" Steve says to Dally, changing the subject.

Pony beats him to the answer, "I wanna go."

"Awh nah we're takin' Evie and Sandy," Soda lets him down gently before Steve gets his word in,

"Which means no kids allowed." God, Steve was so moody, guess he was just shitty he copped a punch to the nose.

"Nah I'm gunna go hunt some action. Little kids are allowed." Dally asks Johnny and Pony if they wanna go to the Nightly Double tonight, which I'm not too keen on as that's where I'm headed with Danny.

Oh shit, Danny.

"Hey sorry guys I better run now the coast is clear. I was meant to be at Danny's at six."

"Where ya's goin?" asked Pony.

"Same place as you guys by the sounds of it."

"Might see ya there then Curtis." Dallas just winks as I turn around and rush off to Danny's. Man is he gunna be annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hopefully you like it so far. I'm new to this writing thing, but I wanted to give it a go. Do let me know what you think.**

We made it to the drive in eventually. Danny was pretty shitty that I was 10mins late, but I explained what happened and he got over it. But he did spend most of the drive cussing out the socs. I didn't pay too much attention. I know what him and the Shepard boys are like, any excuse for a fight so that's all he rambled on about. That and I was pretty pissed that he didn't make any mention about how I looked. I know greaser boys aren't exactly gentlemen and so I don't expect much, but a wolf whistle at least wouldn't have gone down badly.

We got there and parked up, sorted out the speaker and I got settled. Danny went off to go and get some popcorn and drinks and left me in the car with my thoughts. I must say Danny did have a pretty nice car, another tick on the pros list to dating him. I'm pretty into cars, something I inherited from my dad and Soda. Soda and Steve both work in the garage at the DX and I work in the shop attached to it. The shop is owned by David Hill a close friend of dad's and so he gave Soda and Steve jobs there one summer after they helped him restore a car with dad. Once mum and dad passed away he gave me a bit of a casual job there, I liked working in the shop, it wasn't hard and I got to admire some of the nice cars, and boys, that passed through. Soda worked there full time and Steve part time when he wasn't at school, so there was always someone in the garage to mess about with on slow days.

I could see Danny walking back to the car through the rear view mirror. He was pretty handsome, like I said he was not a bad looker and was pretty fit, I knew he was pretty tough in a fight and he had a tuff car so what's not to like? I guess I was still trying to convince myself that I really liked him. I knew he was hoping tonight would be the night that we would... well you know. I was still a virgin, not that he knew, but I'm surprised he hadn't pushed the issue before hand. We had been dating a few weeks now and been on a couple dates, most greaser guys wouldn't even wait that long. However I had a feeling he was only waiting as he knew who my brothers were and had some respect for the fact I was Tim's little sister's best friend. Tim was super protective of Angela, with reason, she was a loose cannon, and he'd known me since I was a little kid, and he was pretty good friends with Darry. His younger brother Curly was Pony's age and they were mates too. So I think with that connection Danny realised he kind of had to be a bit more relaxed with me. And so far I hadn't made a move. It wasn't really something I wanted to rush into, Darry had painfully given me "the talk" even though mum already had, but the basic gist of it was that I should watch myself as he knew how guys round here acted. My best friend Angela was far more into guys than I was, and was a hell of a lot more experienced, but I had had bigger things on my mind the last little while. Since my parents died I kind of withdrew a lot and wasn't interested in partying much or meeting guys. But eventually Angela got through to me and the past few months especially she got me out of my shell. I was actually quite grateful to her for it, I must admit I've had a lot more fun as a result and I was starting to think more about guys now. I was almost 17 after all, it was about time I guess.

This was what spurred me on with Danny, it was definitely about time I grew up. But I just didn't know about him. To be honest I noticed some kind of feelings to someone else over the past few weeks, but I wasn't really sure what to think. Seeing him this afternoon certainly didn't help. I just dunno, while he was in the cooler I kinda missed him... He was more of a jerk than Danny though so I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Hey doll, got you a 7UP. Fancy some popcorn?"

"Yeah thanks Danny. What took ya?"

"Ah it was pretty busy in there, but don't worry babe, I'm back now. Miss me?"

I just giggled, not really I thought. But here goes.

We sat there for a bit, I had moved next to him and he loped his arm across my shoulders. I could smell the beer on his breath, and it was kind of off putting. I knew he'd had a couple before we left, but he must have had more when he was up at the candy bar. That must have been what took him so long. After about half an hour of the movie he started stroking my shoulder. I didn't mind too much, but then his other hand moved over to my thigh. Then his lips followed on my neck, I must admit that did feel kinda nice, tickled a little bit.

"Mmm you smell so good doll." He murmered against my neck, moving his hand higher up my thigh as we started to make out. We had made out loads already so I was used to it, but it started to heat up quickly this time. Quicker than I liked.

Before I knew it he was opening the buttons on my chest and trying to grope underneath, he pushed my legs apart slightly and tried to lie me down. I let him, but I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. Once he was on top of me he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue deeper and running his hands over my chest and up my legs. All I could smell and taste was beer and as he started to undo his belt I realised this is not what I wanted. I was far too uncomfortable and I just didn't want to do this, not with him. I told him we should stop, and he just pushed me back down saying "nah doll it's fine don't worry about it."

"No it's not fine Danny, I'm not cool with this get off."

"You're such a fucking tease Bluebell."

"Fuck off Danny" I hissed as I tried to push him off me. But he just held me down, he told me it was about time we got down to business as he'd waited long enough.

I started to panic, I struggled against him as he tried to take off my underwear but he just punched me across the face. I yelped and struggled some more till he grabbed both my hands with one of his and pulled them above my head, punching me again across my face this time hitting my eye. There was only one thing for it, Soda had once told me it was the easiest way to floor a guy in a fight. So I rammed my knee up into his crotch. He groaned and pulled off, crouching in his seat with his hands on his crotch. I scrambled to open the door and grabbed my stuff running away as he called me a string of swear words.

I was shaking as I did my buttons back up and tried to compose myself, leaning on the fence seperating the rows of cars. I decided to go and find Pony, Johnny and Dally. They'd walk me home, I didn't wanna go by myself as it was a long walk and I don't know whether Danny would be pissed enough to come after me. I walked up to the seats where all the walk ins would be and searched for the three of them. I could taste the blood in my mouth from where Danny punched me and it was kind of making me feel sick, but I figured the boys would have some coke or sprite or something to wash it down with.

I spotted the three of them in the second row and made my way towards them, they were sitting behind a couple of soc girls from school. As I walked over Dally got up and stormed towards the candy bar. So I just sat down next to Johnny, just listening on their conversation. Neither of them paid me much attention at first. Pony was engrossed in conversation with the red head, I realised she was a senior on the cheer squad. Cherry I think her name was, I dunno what her friend's name was though, not that I cared.

"What's your name huh?"

Pony straightened up in his seat, looking nervous, bracing for the laugh that was sure to follow his answer to that question, "Ponyboy Curtis."

But Cherry didn't laugh, she just smiled "hmm that's an original name."

"That's my dad, he was an original person, I got a brother named Sodapop and a sister named Bluebell, even says so on their birth certificates." He looked over at me then, smiling, then saw the marks on my face.

"What the fuck happened Blue?"

"Danny happened." At this point Dally came back with drinks and started handing them out, stopping when he saw my face.

"What the fuck man!? Who did that to you Curtis? Ain't you meant to be on a date with Danny?"

"Yeah I was until he tried it on with me. I told him to stop but things didn't exactly go down so well." Dally threw the remaining sodas on the floor, splashing Cherry and her friend who seemed a bit miffed. I didn't care though, thought it was quite funny actually. Up until now they hadn't even looked at me properly, just lapping up the attention from all the guys.

Dally glared at me, I could see the anger in his eyes, not directed towards me, but just him figuring out what to do next. "That bastard still here?"

"I dunno, I guess so. I just kneed him in the balls and got the hell out of his car. Don't think he'd have gone too far though. I know Shepard's here tonight so he'll probably have gone to find him."

"We're going then," he looked at Pony and Johnny, "get up guys."

Dally started storming off towards the ramp down into the car bays, Johnny got up to follow and followed after him, Pony turned to Cherry and her friend to say goodbye, but they asked if they could come too, they didn't wanna stay alone or walk home alone. I just rolled my eyes and tried to catch up with Dally.

"What ya gunna do Dal, I don't wanna start shit."

"I'm gunna find him and teach him a lesson." Dally fumed. Dal would use any excuse to get in a fight, but this was pretty serious. No matter what happened Dal would never ever hit a woman. I think it has something to do with his parent's relationship, although he'd never talk about it. I think that's why he gravitated toward Johnny so much. He knew how that felt, he left New York after his mum had died and he was left with his dad. However I have a feeling that his dad had something to do with his mother's demise. Although Dally was pretty easy with girls he did have some respect for them. His ex, Sylvia, had cheated on him whilst he was in prison. Angela told me during the week and I'm guessing he found out tonight which is why he ended up going out with Pony and Johnny to "hunt some action". Sylvia had cheated on him a few times, but he would never cheat on her. That was one thing about Dallas Winston, he was loyal. To us, to his girlfriends (when he rarely ever had a relationship that lasted longer than a one night stand), he'd protect them and fight for them. It was a shame no one seemed to do that in return for him. Aside from us that is. I think that's why he was so pissed about Danny.

By this point Two-Bit had crossed our paths.

"What's goin on guys?" he stumbled over his words, clearly he'd been drinking.

Dal just kept glaring ahead, so Pony answered, "Danny hit Blue so we're going to find him."

"What an asshole, I'll happily join in that hunt. I never liked the guy anyways, too good looking for his own good." Although I knew the main reason Two-Bit didn't like him was because of his car, he was pretty jealous of it.

We walked around a bit till we ended up at the fence near the far toilets, usually a few greasers could be found here, planning trouble, it was fairly secluded from the cars and seats. No one really parked down this end if they could help it as the view of the screen was a bit too wide. Tim and his guys were there and noticed us walking across, and Danny was leaning against the fence having a smoke with one of the other guys. He looked a bit nervous as he saw Dally storming towards the group.

Tim stepped forward, oblivious as to what was going on and offered Dal a handshake, "didn't know you were out of the cooler man, what's up?"

Dal shook his hand and said "he's what's fucking up!" pointing at Danny.

Tim looked kinda confused, "what's goin on man?"

Dally just pointed to my face and walked over towards Danny, bailing him up against the wall. Danny was fairly built, but Dally was was even with him, and he was a lot harder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?! You're gunna regret ever laying a finger on her." Dally slammed him against the wall a few times.

Tim just said sorry on behalf of Danny, and that he's guessing that Danny's getting what he deserved, after looking at me. Pony, Johnny, Two and I just hung back. Dally was pissed and there was no point getting involved as he was about to steam roller Danny.

"Pfff she got what she deserved man, the fucking tease!"

That was it for Dally, he dropped Danny and hit him hard in the face, immediatley punching him in the gut after. Danny fell to his knees with the shock, but tried to get up to hit Dal back, he almost did, but Dally kneed him in the chest and dropped him again, this time to his side. Danny buckled over and Dally kicked him a few times, then got on top of him and just started beating the shit out of him. Punching him again and again and again. After a couple of minutes he got up, out of breath and knuckles bloody.

"Don't fucking touch her again," he kicked him one more time, spat on the ground next to him and stormed off. Danny was barely conscious.

We were kind of in shock a little bit. It wasn't uncommon for Dally to loose his temper like that, but it still took us aback a little bit. Tim apologised again, told us he got what was coming for being an idiot and a couple of his other guys started trying to pull Danny up.

Two-Bit started ushering us off, saying he'd walk us all home before going to find Dally. Cherry and her friend looked completly shocked and appalled and said something about not liking fights and that they'd go phone their parents to pick them up. Pony looked a bit disheartened but they said their goodbyes. Pony slung his arm over my shoulder and we started the long walk back home.

So much for looking forward to my date.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blue get up you gotta get ready for work, get a move on!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm up Darry."

God I was so tired, by the time we got back last night it was midnight, a whole hour after my curfew... Darry was pretty pissed. But when he realised what had happened he got over the curfew problem and started on about looking after myself and not putting myself in those situations. I got kind of upset, it wasn't really my fault Danny was an asshole, I never asked for that to happen. So he apologised and said he was just worried about me. Either way I got to bed pretty late, but I had work 9-5 today.

As I got out of the bathroom the phone started ringing, Soda grabbed it first, still half dressed, and called out to me.

"Hey Blue, Angela's lookin for ya!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin."

"Just don't be on there long Bluebell I gotta drop ya's to work in 15mins, hurry it up." I told Darry I'd be quick, and seeing as I was dressed and Soda was not, he turned his attention over to him.

"Hey Blue so tell me all the juicy details!"

"Wasn't much juicy to tell other than Danny's an asshole"

"What happened?"

"Nothin' thats what. He tried it on, I wasn't keen and it kinda turned into a bit of a scuffle. I ended up with a couple bruises, but he ended up with more once Dally was through with him."

"ohh, I see. So you're finished with him then?"

"what do you think? of course I am."

"Hmm well, you're still gunna come to the rodeo tonight yeah?"

"I dunno Ange, we'll see. I don't really wanna go to the Rodeo by myself."

Soda piped up in the background, "We'll take ya Blue don't worry bout it, you gotta come!"

"See Soda agrees. I'll see you there tonight yeah?"

"Ok ok, I'll see you at mine at 6pm then? We'll bum a lift off the guys seeing as they're so intent on me coming."

"Alright I'll see you then, I'll have to check what you're wearing first, seeing as you're back in the game"

She just giggled and hung up, I turned to Soda "now you've really dropped me in it". I could already tell tonight was going to be just as much fun as last night.

xxxx xxxx

Work went so slow today. There wasn't much happening in the garage either. A few people popped in the shop for fuel and bits and pieces, but it was just one of those days. I spent most of the day chatting to Soda and Steve while they bagged out Danny, wishing they'd have been there too. Soda wasn't happy when I got home last night and he realised what happened, and then Steve was really pissed this morning when he saw my face. It wasn't too bad and I had managed to cover it a bit with makeup, but you could still see it.

But they were finally locking up and Steve offered us a lift back to our place before he left to pick up Evie. He was gunna meet us there later which meant we would all have to pile into Two-Bit's car. The night was already promising to be a good one...

By the time we got home we only had 45mins before we had to leave, so I shoved Soda out the way and ran to the shower first. He'd take forever like usual and I had a whole lot more getting ready to do. Angela would not let me leave the house without a full face of makeup and it was better that I did it first before she got here, otherwise I'd be left at her mercy. I grabbed my high-waist capri jeans and pulled them on, I had already altered them to be shorter, another joy of being tiny, and buttoned up my blouse. I picked my black blouse with short sleeves and tied the bottom up around my belly button. I undid one more button than I would usually, seeing as Angela would do it anyways, and Darry had already gone for the night. He was meeting up with some football buddies for drinks, which was good as he rarely got out much. Darry had a kind of second job at the timber yard helping them unload trucks when they were super busy. So he wasn't called in every night but he would often get hours on friday and saturday nights when they got deliveries. Anyway I was thankful I wouldn't have to deal with any dissaproving looks from him, Soda would look out for me, but he never really cared what I was wearing so I figured I would be safe.

I hopped into the living room whilst trying to put my converse shoes on, by this time all the rest of the guys were here. I was surprised to see Dally sat in the chair, he usually jockeyed for Buck so I figured he'd have gone in already.

"Lookin' good Curtis, being single certainly agrees with ya."

"Not too shabby yourself there Dal. Ain't ya riding tonight?"

"Yeah I am, not till later though so I figured I'd head on down with you guys. Plus I couldn't resist seein you dollface." He winked and got up to go outside for a smoke, I just rolled my eyes and followed him. I sat down on the porch next to him, bumming a smoke off him. I figured I've got time to kill before Angela got here and Johnny, Pony, Soda and Two-Bit were busy messing around inside. Plus a few moments alone with Dal would be good.

"So where'd you get to last night after.."

"After I beat the shit outta Danny?" I nodded, "just went back to Buck's to cool off" he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Hm fair enough, lookin forward to tonight?"

"Guess so, gunna be a good night, I got a feeling" he said with a smirk in my direction. I just gave him a smile and took another drag.

"So what's happenin with you then Dal? How's Sylvia?" I already knew the answer, but figured I'd make conversation. Plus I was curious as to his current relationship status.

"Fuck her, little broad was two-timin me again when I was in jail. But whatever, I got my eye on someone else."

"Oh, tuff enough." I was a bit disheartened at that, but he just winked at me and stood up, stubbed out his smoke and walked inside.

"Oi, LULU!" I hate that nickname. I don't mind people calling me Blue or Bell, but I dunno I just hate Lu or Lulu, but that was Ange's preffered way of addressing me when she was in a good mood.

"Angie, how are ya?!" she just scoweled at me, I knew she hated Angie.

"Not bad, not bad, you scrub up alright. I see I don't have as much work ahead of me as I thought I did." I checked her out, she had her curly black hair loose over her shoulders, with a few bits pinned back out of her face. She had spent a LOT of time on her makeup, really heavy eyeliner etc, but it suited her. We had gone for similar ideas with the blouses tied up, but Angela paired hers with a very tight and somewhat short denim skirt and some cowboy boots. But she looked good. She glared my converse shoes, but she knew she wouldn't get me in any better than that, I didn't really fancy wearing heels to the rodeo, my feet would kill me.

At this point the boys came out of the house and started over towards the car. Two had brought it down to the DX for a bit today seeing as it was quiet and the boys messed around with it a bit, it was a lost cause, but I guess they breathed a bit more life into it as it started up first time. Seeing as there was 7 of us in a 6 seater car, and most of them were overly tall and muscular boys, we had to pile in a fair bit. Soda, Johnny and Pony squeezed in the back, Angela sat next Two-Bit on the bench seat in the front and Dally hopped in next to her on the passenger side. Seeing as I was the smallest I was going to have to sit on someone's lap. I didn't really fancy sitting on Soda and Dally patted his leg so I hopped in on top of him, fixing my legs to sit over Angela's a bit. Dally immediatley put on of his hands around my back and onto my bum, and the other on my legs which were stretched out over Angela.

"I can see I'm going to have a very comfortable ride" he said with a glance at my chest which was very close to his face. I kind of shifted a bit, but there wasn't much I could do in the tight space.

"Yeah yeah man, just keep your hands where I can see em'" Soda gave him a bit of a punch on the arm and Dally just continued grinning.

We took off towards the rodeo, it was about a 15minute drive from our place, but the drive seemed to take a hell of a lot longer in Two's car as we all waited with baited breath incase a tyre fell off or something stupid like that. But we were in high spirits, Soda, Dally and Two-Bit had beers and were enjoying the journey, I grabbed Dal's a couple of times for a few swigs. I didn't mind drinking, Soda didn't usually but he was in high spirits tonight, but he'd only ever have the one. It's all he needed, he was drunk on life most of the time. But he'd been looking forward to the rodeo for a while and Sandy couldn't come tonight so he was in a bit of a party mood. I on the other hand didn't mind so much. I liked getting in the party mood, although me and Angela preferred Vodka to beer any day. But as it was she was stealing sips off Two-Bit, he didn't seem to mind too much.

The ride was fun though, Dally kept one of his hand's where Soda could see it, just resting his bottle on my knee, but the other hand Soda couldn't see. He was stroking the bare skin between my pants and my shirt. It felt really nice, making my skin erupt in goosebumps, he noticed and gave me a bit of a smile, though he had a funny look in his eyes. I couldn't tell quite what it was, but his blue eyes had a bit of a sparkle to them that I hadn't really seen before, making the blue colour deepen, I liked the way it looked compared to his dark brown hair. I couldn't help but look at him, this was the closest I'd been to him in months.

Dally was a bit of a character, for some reason he ended up hanging out with Darry when he moved here from New York, even though he'd fit in more with some of the tougher outfits like Shepard's gang or the Brumly Boys. But he ended up meeting Darry at school and for some reason they became friends. Darry was in no way a bad guy, yeah he got in a few fights and was in trouble with the police a couple of times because of it, but dad soon sorted him out. I think Dally liked that, he really liked our parents. He had moved here to live with an uncle but that only lasted a few months and he rarely ever saw him. I don't think they got on too well. So he spent a lot of time with Darry and my parents, and ended up a part of our little gang, which was good, for the most part we kept him out of trouble, well as best we could. He still had a rap sheet a mile long, and Darry wasn't too keen on us hanging out with him alone as we'd end up in trouble, but we were all good friends. He looked out for Ponyboy and Johnny who weren't as street savvy as the rest of us, Johnny was just too scared to fight, he was beat enough at home, and Pony was just too dreamy to pay much attention. So Dal looked out for them which was good. Soda and Steve had each other to get in, or out, of trouble, although they mostly ended up in trouble when they hung around together. Two-Bit just went with the flow, he loved having a laugh and was a giant kid at heart. I was the same really, when we were younger it didn't matter too much and I just did what the boys did, but when everyone got older and started getting into dating and stuff, and when I became more of a woman, things changed. Luckily I had Angela to talk to. She knew what it was like growing up with a bunch of boys, protective older brothers too. Her mum was around but was usually too drunk, or too busy with her latest fella, to care much what was happening. So it was left to Tim and Curly to look out for her.

When I looked back around Dally was still watching me, I wondered what was going through his mind. But before long we were pulling up in the parking lot and I knew I'd have to pull away. I'd enjoyed those moments though, it was weird. Angela was practically vibrating with excitement next to me, she'd already seen plenty of guys in the car park and was excited to see what the night had to offer.

When we hopped out she grabbed my hand "check it out Blue, plenty of eligible bachelors around tonight, this will be fun", I laughed, she just had a gleam in her eyes which was hard to ignore. Dally just gave me another look and turned to walk towards the entrance.

Maybe tonight would be good after all...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I don't really know how this is going, if you could review to let me know what you think that would be great. I don't know if this is any good or not, but I'll post a couple more chapters and see how we go.**

It was so busy inside the grounds, just people everywhere. I don't particularly like being in big crowds, mainly because I'm so short and people don't really notice me and so I get shoved around a lot. I just followed the guys as we tried to walk through to where we said we'd meet Steve over near the grandstand seats. I had to keep a close eye on Angela, she was on the hunt for guys and if she got distracted and walked away I wouldn't be able to find her.

Dally grabbed my arm as we pushed through a particularly busy section around the bar area, guiding me through the throngs of people. Eventually we found Steve and Evie, or as I like to call them Stevie. Evie was an alright girl, same age as me and she was in a few of my classes at school, but she swore a lot and was a bit too in your face for me. But Steve was happy and she seemed to really like him so that was good in my books. The guys all shook his hand and winked or wolf whistled (in Dally's case) at Evie, this made her very happy. Steve informed us there were some good seats up the back so we headed up into the stands. Dally held me back a little bit and we ended up sitting next to each other, Angela got to chatting to a couple of greaser guys from school and stood flirting with them a few rows in front. She was having a good time and was trying to signal to me to come down as well but I ignored her, I was a bit to enthralled with Dally to notice.

After a couple of races I offered to go down to the food stalls and get some chips and popcorn. The guys were too busy messing around, trying to embarass Pony by calling at some younger girls in front of us to have them hook up with Pony. Needless to say he was mortified and tried to shut Soda, Steve and Two-Bit up but it was a lost cause, they were having too much fun. Soda and Steve gave me some money to grab a couple things and Pony said he'd pay me back. I didn't mind, he didn't exactly have much spare cash and seeing as Darry insisted I kept half my wages for myself I would often shout things for Ponyboy.

I started to walk down the steps when Dally caught my arm, "what's up with you Dal? Ready to race yet?"

"Nah not for a while yet, just figured you shouldn't really be walkin' around this joint by yourself, plus I got this", flashing his fake ID at me. I laughed as we made our way toward the bar area. Dally grabbed us a couple beers each and suggested we chill for a bit and wait for the line at the food section to die down. We sat down and just chatted in between drinks, mainly about horses and the rodeo.

"What ya plannin' on doin' now you're outta the cooler Dal?"

"I got a few things up my sleeve" he winked and gave me a smirk.

"Is that so... What's with you? You've been actin' a bit weird..."

He just shrugged, again with the funny look in his eyes, "Nothin's wrong man, lets finish these and go get the food, otherwise your brother'll be out huntin' my ass."

He downed the last of his beer in one, I took a couple more seconds to finish mine, bit too bubbly for my liking. By this point he'd started walking away, I tried to catch up to him as we walked under the grandstand towards the food stalls but he wouldn't wait up.

"Dude what is your problem? Quit runnin' away, I've got short legs ya know!"

He turned and looked at me and just said, "you're right, it's probably you who should be runnin' away from me."

"What's that supposed to mean? What's the problem Dal?" getting impatient now.

He moved towards me slightly, "You're the problem, this is the problem...", with that he grabbed me and started kissing me. I was shocked at first but after a second I gave in and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, this encouraged him and he kissed me harder, locking his arms around my waist. After a few more seconds he pulled away, "man I've been wantin to do that for a while."

I could feel myself blushing, "then why didn't ya?"

"Your brothers mainly."

"I don't care, I've been wanting to do that for a while too."

"Fuck...", he seemed to think for a second, running his hands through his un-greased hair, he was the only greaser guy I know who didn't actually grease his hair. I giggled a little at the thought, earning a funny look from Dal, "damn I gotta race soon, look, come back to Buck's tonight? I'll meet you there after my race?"

"Uh.. I suppose. I'll have to make up something to tell Soda. Why?"

"Look, just meet me there alright Curtis." And with that he stormed off towards the stables, leaving me in the crowded tunnel under the seats, asking myself what the hell just happened.

I decided I'd better go and get the food now, it had been about half an hour since we first left, not that the guys would have noticed, but I needed to talk to Angela. The whole time I queued for food I was just running over everything in my head, the looks Dal was giving me, the car journey here, some of the stuff that happened before he went to jail even. Some of the events of the previous few months were running through my head in a different light this time. This was a mess, I had no idea what to think. On the one hand I really liked Dal, my feelings toward him had been developing for a few months now and I was only just realising the extent of them. But on the other hand this would really piss off my brothers, Darry already didn't like me hanging around Dal, he was a "bad influence" apparently, and he was one of their best friends. Plus I knew what Dal was like. He was loyal, but at the same time he was hard. He didn't give much in terms of relationships, I'd witnessed this many times, within our friendship and also from observing him with his girlfriends. He could be harsh and selfish and quick to react, and although he was too loyal to cheat on anyone any of his few relationships, that made it to that status, failed due to this lack of giving. Most of the time Dal just stuck to one night stands, and living at Buck's there were plenty to go round. He'd probably only ever had 3 or 4 girlfriends that made it past the first week, and one of them was Sylvia and she messed him around a lot.

I was overthinking this surely. I don't even know what was going to happen yet, although I was starting to imagine what I would like to happen...

That would be rushing it though, surely... I gotta talk to Angela, I need her opinion, and I need her as an alibi for tonight too. There's no way Darry would be cool with me going to Buck's. It was a bit unfair of him seeing as he didn't mind Soda going, but apparently it was no place for a girl like me, bit of a hypocritical thing to say seeing as he had dated girls he'd met there and he wouldn't mind Soda doing the same either. Not that it mattere'd I needed to talk to Ange anyways, I wasn't sure what to think about this and whether I was being ridiculous at thinking how far this could go tonight, or in future.

Luckily Ange was right where I left her before, I snuck past her and quickly gave the guys their food, no one really noticed that I had been gone long, they were just happy to see food and stuffed their faces. Two-Bit apparently had wandered off after seeing some "cute broads" so he was gone, luckily for me, he'd have been the only one to make a comment regarding mine and Dal's extended trip.

I went back down to Angela and pulled her away from her new guy friends for a minute, we climbed down a few steps, away from prying ears, whilst she complained at me for dragging her off.

"What's the big idea Blue, you should have joined me," she joked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestivley.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm in a bit of a predicament," this caught her attention, "Dal and I kind of kissed and he's asked me to go back to Buck's after this, I dunno why, I'm guessing to talk but I dunno really."

"YOU KISSED DALLY?!"

"Jesus Ange! Keep your voice down.."

"Well, well, well, I knew I was encouraging you to pick up tonight but never did I think you'd hook Dallas. So are you gunna go?"

"Yeah I wanna see what he wants,"

"Oh I know what he wants," she interrupted in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah yeah ok ok I get it.. I wouldn't mind to be honest," this earned a massive grin from her, "but I kind of need an alibi, there's no way Darry would let me go. Mind if I tell Soda to tell him I'm going back to your place for the night?"

"Of course you can, I'll head over to Buck's for a bit too anyways, those guys are heading there after too so maybe we'll both get lucky!"

"Haha whatever, we'll see, alright I'll go back up and tell Soda, I think these are the last couple races, Dal is gunna meet us there after."

"Ok, I'll see if this lot will give us a lift."

I agreed and climbed back up to our seats. Man I was so stupid to agree to this, but after watching Dal's races I thought maybe not...

xxxx xxxx

As confused as I was about everything I was sure of one thing... I really hate beer. I was on my second already at Buck's just waiting for Dal to show up. We took off soon after his races ended and Angela's new friends took us over to Buck's. She was chatting to one of them right now, I was just sitting on the veranda watching them. I wish I could be as carefree as her, she was just so at ease around guys, she knew how to flirt, giggle and get what she wanted. I just didn't know how to do that. I was also worried about getting myself in too deep with Dallas. I didn't really know what he wanted and I reckoned when I found out I wouldn't really know how to give it to him.

Angela caught my eye and excused herself from her beau, plopping down next to me on the deck she slung her arm around my neck, "What are you so caught up about?"

"I'm just worried is all."

"What about? If you like Dal as much as you say then it should come easy."

"That's just it though, I'm not as comfortable around guys as you are, I mean I've fooled around a bit, but I haven't gone that far, not yet... and we all know Dal has."

"Haha you're too right there, just calm down, it'll come natural, and as you say it's not like Dal won't know what he's doing."

"If that's even why he wanted me here."

"Whatever his intentions for asking you back here it's obvious he likes you. Just see what happens."

"Hmmm, yeah I suppose we'll see how it goes."

"Should my ears be burning Curtis?", I jumped a little as Dal's heavy boots thumped onto the veranda behind us.

"Maybe, I'll leave you two alone shall I?" Ange got up and with a wink made her way back over to her date. I focussed my attention back on Dal but I'm sure I saw them head back over to his car.

"So how are you?" I asked taking another sip from my, now warm, beer.

"You know me doll, I'm always alright."

There was a few minutes silence between us as I tried finishing my beer and he lit up a smoke.

"So about tonight, what brought that on?"

"I dunno Curtis, stupidity mainly."

I was slightly hurt at the tone in his voice. "Oh I see, then why am I here then?"

"Look I dunno man, I wanted to kiss ya, have done for a while, but you're brothers will kill me. I ain't jokin'."

"I think you're exaggerating slightly. If they realised we mean it, you know like each other, then they'll get over it."

"haha ain't that simple doll face, you just don't do that with your mate's sister." He stood up, offering me his hand and pulled me up too.

"Ugh that's such bullshit, I have my own mind, I'm old enough to make my own decisions and they're gunna have to respect that. Plus isn't it better that they know you?"

"They know me too well though." By this point we were standing right in front of each other, his hand still on my arm from pulling me up.

"Look, do you like me or not? Just put me out of my misery ok."

"Haha," he was giving me his trade mark smirk, "of course I do, and I'll put you out of your misery..." with that he gave me a wink.

I felt my cheeks go red, "so you heard me and Angela talking, huh?"

"Kinda hard to miss a Shepard's voice. Come on let's head inside for a bit." He pulled me through into the downstairs bar area, there was some music playing and lots of people dancing and drinking. I don't know what all Darry's fuss was about it wasn't that bad a place. The building used to belong to Buck's parents, they ran it as a motel until they passed away in a car crash a few years ago. Since Buck inherited it he let the place slide a little. He made his money from rodeos, and some other I'm sure illegal forms of earning. So he no longer felt the need to run a motel, instead he let some of his closer friends live there, like Dally, he raced for Buck so he gave him a room and a cut of their winnings on nights like tonight.

We went over to the bar and got some more beer, I knew I wouldn't be drinking it again after tonight, but I was starting to feel tipsy and the taste wasn't as bad any more. After a few sips we made our way onto the dancefloor, surrounded by couples closely dancing against each other we kind of fit right in. It felt nice having his hands on my hips, feeling his breath on my neck as he crouched his head down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my hands down his chest, it felt so nice just moving to the rhythm against his body.

We stayed like that for a while, I was definitely enjoying the making out but he started pulling away. He held my arm and started moving us upstairs. I knew where this was going, but this time I was excited...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I have no idea what I'm doing and I want to know what you think!**

My back slammed into the wall next to Dally's door, he put his hand out to shut it whilst the other one fumbled with my shirt buttons. He kept kissing my neck whilst he undid my buttons, groaning as he slid his hands down my chest. I slid my hands up his shoulders and into his hair "I love that you don't grease your hair."

He looked up at me, "why?" he moaned into my neck, kissing and sucking at it again.

"Cos I can do this", I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips up to my face, he started kissing me again, I've never been kissed like that before, I moaned slightly as he undid my jeans revealing my underwear.

"Fuck this is so bad Blue." His eyes roaming my body as he ruffled his hair.

"I don't care, I just want you." I stepped forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up, although he had to help me take it off, I was about a foot shorter than him, not that I was complaining, I had a great view of his chest. I ran my hands down from his shoulders, trailing down toward his stomach stopping at his belt.

He started kissing me again, I undid his belt and buttons and dropped his jeans to the ground, he stepped out of them, with one hand on my neck pulling me into his kiss, the other on the small of my back pushing me into his body.

We crossed the tiny room, he swung me around and my back hit the bed with him falling on top of me, his hands and lips roaming every inch of my body, my skin tingled with the heat of his touch, I kept pulling him towards me every time he pulled away, kissing his chest, his neck, his lips anything I could reach. I knew this was what I wanted, what I needed.

He pulled his face back down to my neck, heading in to create another hickey, "sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes" I gasped, every part of me wanting this. "You?"

"You have no idea." he moaned as he ripped down my underwear.

xxxx xxxx

I awoke the next morning with a start, slightly disoriented as to where I was. Then I noticed the snore next to me, I looked over at Dally's messy hair and bare chest. I smiled to myself, I felt so good.

I saw the clock on his nightstand, I'd better get a move on if I don't wanna miss work. I moved towards the end of the bed, trying not to wake Dally. It was hard as this bed wasn't exactly a big one and I was stuck inbetween Dally and the wall.

He groaned and moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"It's 9:30am, I gotta get up to go to work." I hopped off the bed, smiling at him.

"Pff man, I got another 2 hours 'fore I gotta move." He lay back down and rolled to his side to watch me dress.

"Some of us have gotta work for a living."

He just smirked, "who says I don't work? My projects require a lot of effort. Why don't ya just come back to bed, I got some work for ya." I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"No can do Dal, Darry'll kill me if I miss a shift. So will Mr Hill and Soda."

"Oh yeah, forgot about your brothers."

"Mmm, me too. I'll see ya later yeah?"

"Have fun at work doll." He had another funny look in his eyes, but he gave me a smile and rolled over.

I shut the door and made my way down the stairs and through the empty bottles and out the front door. Luckily the DX was only a 15min walk away, giving me enough time to change when I got there. I hoped to god Soda brought my work uniform with him.

I got there before Steve and Soda and just hung around on the bench outside the workshop, waiting for the familiar sound of Steve's car. When they eventually turned up, 3minutes before we opened, I grabbed my clothes of Soda and ran into the bathroom to clean up. I should never trust Soda to pick my clothes for me, I gave him strict and precise instructions as to which clothes to bring and where they were. Naturally he had forgotten them and just grabbed whatever was in the clean laundry basket. I ended up with my too short shorts, I had bought a pair of high waist jean shorts, but as usual they were too long for my short legs, so I attemted to cut them. When I bought them they were meant to end just above the knees about mid-thigh. But on my they were underneath my knees. So I decided to cut them off, the ended up slightly too short, just above mid-thigh and were kind of raggedy. But I could get away with it. He also brought me a white singlet, clean bra (which I was super surprised at) and one of his DX shirts with cut off sleeves, not so good as it was far too big. I tied it up and rolled up what was left of the sleeves and just made do. I gave my face a bit of a wash and fixed my hair up. That was when I noticed the hickey... dammit. Soda would definitely notice this. And of course I didn't have any make up with me. Dammit Dally! It was right on my shoulder, poking out from under the top of the singlet sleeve.

Luckily when I went back through the workshop to the shop Steve and Soda were busy mucking around with the bookings for today. I ran through the door to the shop and grabbed the first aid kit under the till. Luckily there was a big bandaid patch in there so I grabbed it and put it over the hickey, if anyone asked I'd just tell them I'd cut it last night on something.

The day dragged on and on, it wasn't busy but it wasn't quiet. Just made it dull, plus I was pretty tired from last night. In the quiet spots it kept running over in my mind. Dally's smell, touch, kiss, the way he moaned my name. The feeling. I couldn't wait to see him again. I wanted to know what was going to happen between us. We hadn't really spoken about telling my brothers or anything. Well we didn't really do much speaking full stop. But he always ended up round at our place, and I guess he had more of a reason now, so I was hoping to speak to him tonight about what was going to happen between us. He had already admitted to liking me, the problem mainly being my brothers.

By the time hometime came around I was so nervous and jumpy. I really needed to talk to him, I'd done nothing but think about it all day. I hopped in the back of Steve's car and Soda handed me a bottle of coke.

"So what did you two ladies get up to last night?"

"I could ask you the same thing Soda? What did you and girlfriend Steve get up to?"

"Haha whatever Blue, Steve was busy with Evie n I just headed home."

"Darry make a fuss about me going to Angela's?"

"Nah no more than usual, you know him."

"True. How's things going with Evie then Stevie boy?"

"Haha not too bad Blue."

"She's a nice girl, you look good together."

Steve just smiled at me in the rearview mirror. When we got back I raced past Soda and jumped in the shower and Steve roared off down the street back to his place. There was no one home except me and Soda. When I got out the shower I saw a note from Pony on the kitchen table saying he was at the Dingo with Johnny and would be back later this afternoon. It was only 5pm now so I figured he'd be back for dinner. Darry was still at work, he usually came home around sunset, when he was roofing he just worked all hours there was daylight. I pulled some chicken out of the fridge and put it in a bowl with some sauce to marinade and started on a salad. The boys would probably complain but they had to get some vegetables at some point or another.

By 6pm everyone was in the living room waiting on dinner. I asked Pony and Johnny to set the table for us. I asked him to set it for 8 even though Dally hadn't shown his face yet. But I knew he'd be there at some point or another.

I set up the chicken, salad and rolls on the table and called everyone over to chow down.

"Anyone seen Dally today? Reckon he'll be here for dinner." I asked the guys who all had their mouths full.

"Nah ain't seen him anywhere, you know him, lone stallion as he likes to say." Two-Bit laughed out through a mouthfull of food.

"Oh well then, more for us! His loss." Darry grabbed some more chicken and kept eating.

I just kept quiet and ate my dinner, still expecting Dal to walk through the door any minute, wink at me and help himself to food. I was pretty upset, I had really wanted to see him and I would have thought he'd have wanted to see me too.

"I'm off to bed guys, not feeling too good, school in the morning. Your turn to do dishes Soda, if they're still there in the morning I'm gunna skin your ass." He just rolled his eyes and said he'd get round to it.

"Late night Bluebell? What did you and Angela get up to."

"Not much Dar, just girl stuff you know. Spent most of the night talking."

He just told me to be more sensible next time and wished me a good night. I knew it was only coming up to 7pm but I just didn't wanna sit out there with everyone else. I got out all my stuff for school tomorrow and lay back on my bed. My head still spinning with every motion from last night, wishing Dal was next to me, trying to come to terms with my feelings for him and making sense of how they'd been brewing over the past few months, playing over every interaction I'd had with him over the past few months before he went to jail, every flirty comment, every look, every touch. And again with last night, what he said, what we did, he liked me, why didn't he show up tonight? Ugh, this wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought.

Dammit Dally.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, I need reviews, dunno what I'm doing! Hope you're enjoying it.**

"So what do you want to do tonight then Lulu?"

"Nothing Ange. I'm just not in the mood."

"C'mon it's Friday night!"

"Don't remind me."

"Still upset about Dallas?", I nodded, "Look sitting at home tonight by yourself ain't gunna do no good. Come on round to mine and we can have a few drinks, see what the guys are up to."

I searched the car park for Two-Bit, "I dunno Ange, I'll call you later if I feel like it. Sorry, I just dunno what I feel like." She just smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'll be waiting for your call Blue!" And with that she flounced off in the direction of Tim's car where he was waiting rather impatiently for her and Curly.

I found Two-Bit's car over by the edge of the car park, he'd dropped us off this morning and then went off and had himself a little daytrip, luckily he was back in time to pick us up. After the week I had I was really not in the mood for a long walk home.

"Hey Bluebell, how was school then?"

"Hey Two, same old same old. Nothing much exciting." I climbed into the front seat and we sat waiting for Pony and Johnny.

"Shame I couldn't convince you to hang out with me for the day, I had a great time!"

"Haha yeah but you would have had to face the wrath of Darry tonight for leading me astray."

"Shoot kid, Superman don't scare me!"

"Yeah right Two-Bit, you almost fell off your chair last night when he caught you sneaking his bit of cake."

"Yeah whatever. Where's your bro then?"

"I dunno probably staring dreamily at his one-true-love as usual." Pony had a major crush on one of the Socs in his class. Her name was Diane and she was a lovely girl, really bright like Pony and they were both in the same advanced English class. They had to work on a project together at the begining of the semester and since then he fell head over heels for her. Unfortunatley for him she was seeing one of the other Soc boys in their year.

"Speak of the devil there he is." Pony was talking to Diane at the begining of the car park, Johnny standing just behind him, looking like he wished he were somewhere else. Diane was laughing and smiling at him. I suppose that was a good sign. He deserved someone to make him happy. I just wish it wasn't a Soc, I knew that there would be some big problems that would follow that sort of relationship.

And with that I wish I had never thought of it. A guy Soc from my year, I think his name was David, came over to Diane, slinging his arm around her shoulder. He started saying something to Pony and Pony just put his hands up and backed off. Johnny looking like he wished he were somewhere else now more than ever, as three other guys from my year walked over to them.

"Two-Bit I think we needa go over there." And with that we were out of the car and hurrying through the car park.

"Do you think she's gunna want to be seen with a filthy greaser like you pal? huh?" David spat as he pushed into Pony. Pony straightned up at the touch and puffed his chest up slightly.

"Who you callin' filthy pal?" I was surprised at Pony's confidence, but it was soon gone as David threw a punch. Johnny jumped in then and tried to stop the second blow but one of the other guys got him and swung at him.

In the few seconds it took us to push through and reach them there had been a few more punches thrown. Johnny and Pony were holding their own surprisingly well, but they were outnumbered.

As soon as we reached the group Two-Bit jumped right in and pulled David away from Pony and gave him a really good smack in the jaw. I tried to get Johnny and Pony out of the way before they could hit or get hit any more and received an elbow to the face from one of the other guys, it stung and I think it re-cut the scab I had on my lip from Danny last week. So I turned around and punched him really hard in the gut, and he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Two-Bit whipped out his switch blade and fronted up to David, asking if he had any more problems or if he was going to fuck off. David and the rest being unarmed decided it was best to leave and they dragged a very angry Diane off with them. She turned around to give Pony an apologetic smile, but I don't think he really noticed.

"Well that was a good way to end the week! Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah man we're fine, thanks for coming over."

"Anytime Pony. What ya do to piss off ol' Dave so much?"

"Nothin' I was only talkin to Diane on my way out from class."

"Yeah but Pony you know what these guys are like, just be careful." He frowned at me and said he was sorry. "Oh well, come on we best get going before any teachers show up and bust us for fightin."

I linked my arm in Johnny's and walked over towards the car. Two-Bit happily flicked his blade back in and sauntered over towards the car, knowing that people were watching him. Pony climbed in the back trying not to get the blood from his nose on the seats, it wasn't broken, just bleeding luckily. Johnny was a bit shaken, but he wasn't too badly beat. He was surprisngly strong and a pretty tuff fighter, but he tried to avoid it as much as possible, with good reason.

The ride back to ours was pretty quiet. I was still thinking about Dally, and why he hadn't come over. He surely wasn't that scared of my brothers or what happened between us, I'd started thinking that maybe he was just looking for an easy broad and I fit the criteria and he'd decided to lay low for a while for it to blow over. It was Friday already and I hadn't seen him since sunday morning. No one had, in fact Two-Bit had made a joke about me missing him because I kept asking if he were around. That's why I didn't wanna go with him today, I knew he'd beat it out of me one way or another so I just avoided the situation. Either way I had had a rough week, I spent most of the time worrying about what was going on, replaying what happened in my head, wondering and wishing about what might happen between us in future. And now dreading seeing him seeing as it had been nearly a week.

When we pulled up at our place Pony rushed in first to grab a shower, Two-Bit sped off down the street toward his place and I sat down on the porch for a smoke. I asked Johnny if he wanted one too. He shrugged a yes and plopped down next to me. Darry and Soda wouldn't be home from work for another hour or two and Pony would spend about half an hour in the shower, so I figured it might be safe for me to talk to Johnny for a bit.

"So how ya feelin? Not get too many bruises?"

"Nah I'm alright Blue. Your lips pretty cut though."

"Yeah, just split again from last week, it'll be ok though." I kept dabbing it with a handkercheif I had in my bag and the bleeding was slowing down now. We sat in silence for a few moments, just unwinding in the smoke from our ciggarettes. I don't usually smoke an awful lot, only when I'm drinking or stressed, unlike Pony who smokes like a chimney. Darry and Soda never smoked, Darry because he was focussing on being fit for football and didn't wanna be coughing a lung up on the field and Soda just never felt the need to, same with drinking although Soda would from time to time. Soda had noticed the increase in my smoke intake this week and had asked me what was wrong. I told him I was just stressed about school and I'd be fine later, he'd just given me an I-don't-really-believe-you-but-I-know-you-won't-ta lk-about-it look and left me to it. I usually spoke to Soda about everything, we were close seeing as we were twins, but I just couldn't tell him about Dally. I knew he wouldn't be happy, and he definitely wouldn't be happy when he found out that Dal had ignored me the rest of the week after. And as a result any advice I would be hoping to receive from Soda would be tainted with the revenge he planned for Dally... So I decided to avoid it.

Johnny was my best hope though. He and Dal were really close, Johnny spent the most time with him out of any of us, he really looked up to Dally and Dally really looked out for him. I figured Dally could see a bit of himself in Johnny, and knew that it may have been too late for him but at least someone could look out for Johnny. So I figured Johnny would have an insight into Dal's mind and would possibly be able to give me the advice or reassurance I so desperatly needed.

"Hey Johnnycakes. Can I tell you something?"

He looked at me slightly confused. "Anything Blue."

"Can we walk over to the lot. I don't want Pony to hear."

"Oh. Ok, sure." The lot was just at the end of our street, you could see it from our driveway. But at least we'd have warning before any of my brothers could hear us. We dropped down onto one of the old couches that sat around one corner of the lot and I took out another smoke. I was so nervous about telling anyone, but you can trust Johnny.

"Ok, firstly please promise you won't tell my brothers, or get angry at me."

"You know I wouldn't." He accepted my offer of another smoke.

"Well... Uh this is kind of embarrasing, and personal, but I really need to tell someone and you're so close to him, and I need advice... IsleptwithDallylastweek." It all kind of came out at once.

"You... and Dally?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah" I looked down at the lit ciggarette in my hand, "well I've been kinda getting feelings for him for the last few months and hadn't really realised, and when he got out of jail last week it kind of clicked. When we went to get food at the rodeo he kissed me, and said he'd wanted to do that for ages, and then he asked me to meet him at Buck's after the race. So I went back and well, one thing led to another, and... you know."

"Wow." He didn't sound too surprised, and he didn't say anything else for a few more minutes.

"So yeah. And then on sunday morning he was acting a little bit funny when I left and I haven't seen or heard from him since... no one has. And so I'm kinda worried because I really like him and the stuff he was saying it seemed like he liked me too. And now I don't know anymore. I can't really tell anyone else because my brothers would kill us both. I've told Angela but she doesn't really have much useful advice and I figured you know Dal the most and might be able to give me some advice..?" I looked into his lovely brown eyes and noticed he was smiling. "What? Why you smiling so much?"

"Haha I knew this was coming! Man I wish I'd told someone else so I could have bet on it." He was laughing now.

"I'm glad someone's happy about it, because I don't think Dal is and I was happy but I'm not anymore." I felt like crying and Johnny could see the tears welling up in my eyes. I hated crying, I never really did. I couldn't really around my brothers growing up, they'd have beat it outta me, not in a bad way, but growing up with three brothers you soon realise how much they make fun of you.

"Oh, no don't cry Blue, I'm happy because I could tell this was coming. Dally's definitely liked you for months now." He was trying to comfort me, he didn't want the tears to spill over, he didn't really know what to do when girls cried, or when anyone cried really, no one did round here.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I can just tell, he started just like being close to you all the time, on the sofa, at dinners, when we were out walking, at the drive in, just all the time. And then he started talking about you more than usual. I don't think he realised he was doing it, but a month or so before he went to jail he just had it in his eyes when he looked at ya. But it was around the same time that he started dating Sylvia. I think he maybe realised and knew it was a bad idea so he used Sylvia as a distraction."

"Jeez, you pick up on a lotta stuff huh?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"So you reckon he does like me. Well why hasn't he been around since? Cos right now I kinda feel a bit used, he knew that was my first time and he still hasn't bothered to come and see if I'm ok. I know it sounds stupid, but I just figured if he does like me he would have come round."

"Well like you said, your brothers would kill him."

"Not literally... well maybe Darry would... but I just don't see it as that big a deal."

"That's becuase you're a girl. No offence."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I know for sure if anyone messes around with anyone in the gang I'd be angry as hell. Especially with you, you're like a sister to me, to all of us, so when someone messes about with you they mess with us. And that's even worse for your brothers. You're their sister, and they want to look after you, and Dally is someone they'd consider a brother. For him to make a move on you that's a pretty big deal. They'd see it as a breach of their trust. Darry trusts him to look after you, infact he trusts all of us to look after you guys, so for Dal to do this they'd be really pissed and Dal knows that, you just don't go after your mates sisters. It's just a guy thing... Plus you know Dal and his record for trouble, I think they'd be just as pissed if they didn't know him!"

"Ughh, this is such a mess. So you don't think they'd understand?"

"I dunno, Pony wouldn't mind so much, he might be a bit annoyed but you know him. Soda would be pretty damn angry, he respects Dal and has given him chances where no one else would, but because of that I don't think he'd respect him going after you. And Darry, well Darry and him are pretty close in a way. He was the first person Dal was really friends with here, and Darry brought him into the gang, he won't like it at all. But they'd get over it with time I think."

I sighed, my head was even more confused now. I knew my brothers would be a bit angry, but I thought they'd be happy I was happy, and happy that Dal was with someone nice, someone they know wouldn't mess him about. And they know he won't mess me about. But I guess at the same time they knew his reputation more than anyone and worried. But I never thought about this whole brother-gang-love thing would be such an issue.

"So what do I do now?"

"Do you really like him that much?"

"Yeah, I really do. Do you think he likes me?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"So what next?"

"Well..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Could someone review... anyone? Let me know how you like it!**

"Hey hey ya lazy greasers, what's goin on in here, not much work by the looks of it!"

"Ha like you can talk Two-Bit! You ain't worked a day in your life!" Steve threw a dirty rag in Two-Bit's direction.

"And don't I know it." He threw the rag right back, wiping his hands on his jeans after. "What are you guy's plans for tonight? In fact scrap them, I don't wanna know, cos now ya'll are comin with me to Buck's."

Steve, Soda and I were all eating our lunch in the workshop when the whirlwind that is Two-Bit Matthews came storming into the shop. It had been a quiet day, and we were all clocking off at 5pm, so only 2 hours left, then I could get to mine and Johnny's plan.

"What's goin' on at Buck's Two-Bit?" I was curious as this could give me the alibi I needed to go and see Dally.

"He's havin' a massive party to celebrate the end of the racing season. Mainly to show off his winnings I guess, he's had a good season."

"Ya mean Dally's had a good season, well when he wasn't in the cooler that is." Soda knew how good of a jockey Dal was, he helped him out quite often at the stables too.

"Whatever, all I know is it's time for a good party! So ya'll are comin' or what?"

"Yeah we'll be there, Evie and Sandy are goin' to Janet's birthday tonight so we are free." Soda was pretty miffed that Sandy was going tonight, they hadn't really been spending much time together recently.

"What about you Bluebell? Gunna come hang with the cool kids?" Two-Bit walked over to me and grabbed a swig of my bottle of cola.

"Yeah sounds great, only if you guys can come up with a good cover for me, ya know what Darry's like about me goin' to Buck's."

"Yeah course we can, leave ol' Darry to me, I'll get ya out. I'll come pick ya'll up from your place at 7pm."

And with that Two-Bit was gone.

Looks like tonight was going to be a lot easier than I thought. Johnny's idea was to sneak me over to see Dally, force him to deal with our situation and then come clean to my brothers tomorrow. It wasn't the best idea, but I'd been thinking about it all day and I knew Dally was going to have to face it sooner or later. The only sticking point with the plan was getting me out of the house and over to Buck's. Luckily for me Two-Bit saved the day.

xxxx xxxx

I was so tired when we got in, I just did not have the energy to go out tonight, I'd hardly slept all week, worrying about this. Now I had the chance to fix it and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I'd just have to get over it. I called Angela and told her to get over here for 6 so she could help me get ready. Plus I wanted her to come with, that way I could have her as an alibi if I needed. Anyways she was totally for it, she wanted to see what would happen.

I quickly had a shower, racing in before Soda could get in there, I still had to make everyone dinner first. Two-Bit was already here when we got home and told us that Darry had been called in to work at the timber yard, so we didn't need to worry about him. I fixed us up some of the left over roast beef and rolls, potatos and some veggies and made a plate for Darry to leave in the fridge. He'd no doubt be hungry when he got in tonight and I wanted to make sure he was in a good mood for tomorrow. Every little helps.

By the time we finished eating Angela blasted through the front door with a couple of bags and summoned me to my room, telling Soda and Two-Bit she did not have time for chit-chat. Steve followed in behind her ready for some dinner whilst Soda got ready and we all know how long of a process that is. I'd most likely be ready to go before him.

"First things first, go and grab a couple glasses of orange juice." Angela was waving a bottle of Vodka in front of me with that gleam in her eyes and an infectious smile on her face.

I complied and went back through to the kitchen sorting out what I needed.

"Don't tell me you two are on a health kick. Or do you have some additives for that juice?" Steve was smiling at me from across the table.

"Well what can I say, it's party time." I smiled and headed off back to my little room.

Angela sorted our drinks whilst I admired the outfits she had selected for me that lay on my bed. She told me to pick one so I went for something similar to what she had on. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress that accentuated her slim figure. Angela wasn't as busty as me, but she was well proportioned, she was a few inches taller than me and a bit slimmer. Although I wasn't chubby or anything, my petite and busty frame quite often hampered efforts to look like Ange, so I gave up a long time ago.

I went for the black skirt, which came just above my knees, which I knew was a hell of a lot shorter on Angela's frame, and a red sweetheart neckline shirt which accentuated my assets quite nicely. I needed to make sure Dally knew what was at stake after all.

Angela set about sorting my hair, she sorted some of my curls and pinned some up out of my face and left the rest down around my shoulders. Then it was make up time. I hated this the most when I left it to Angela, but I had to get it right for tonight, it was a big party after all.

She did a not too bad job after all my worrying. I ended up with eyeliner that wasn't too heavy, some pale eye shadow to make my eyes "pop" as she put it and some red lipstick. Nothing too drastic. But she wouldn't let me leave without her black heels on. God I hated wearing high heels, for someone as short as me it was scary being that far off the ground, and they were only 2 inches tall!

While I fussed Ange sorted her lippy a final time and we were ready to go. We walked out into the living room to wolf whistles from Two-Bit, Ange went to sort us some more drinks whilst I went to check on Soda. We weren't leaving till 7pm so Soda had 15 minutes left to sort himself out.

Steve cracked another beer and turned the radio up a little bit as Johnny and Ponyboy came in the back door. Pony announced they were headed to the drive in with Curly and a couple other guys from their year and went through to his room to get changed. I got up to get him some money from my room and grabbed Johnny to chat.

"So I'm guessing this is it then. What if I get there and he's not there, or worse still he is there and he's not alone."

"Trust me, he'll be there. And if he isn't alone then he's an idiot. He'd be a moron to miss this opportunity, especially when ya scrub up so good." He winked at me, jeez Dal was rubbing off on him more than I'd realised.

"Haha thanks Johnny. Make sure you two are safe tonight, don't let Curly drag you and Pony into any trouble. I'm probably gunna need you around tomorrow to help diffuse the situation if things work out the way I want."

"Ok, don't worry bout us though. Go have fun."

"Thanks Johnnycakes." I planted a kiss on his cheek leaving a red mark, which he immediatley rubbed off and we headed back out into the living room.

"Alright soldiers, we ready to go?!" Soda sauntered into the living room, "Lookin' good Bluebell, who we trying to impress? Gunna have to keep my eye on my sister tonight!"

"Haha thanks Soda, but you don't have to keep an eye out for me, I ain't tryin' to impress no one."

Angela burst out laughing and winked at Soda as she passed him to walk out to the car. She was clutching some cups with more drinks for us.

This was going to be a good night. I could feel it!


	9. Chapter 9

We had another drink or two in the car on the way over to Buck's so I was well and truely in the party mood by the time we got there. When we got inside everyone split up and went their seperate ways. Soda and Steve saw some of their mates and headed over to have some drinks with them. Two-Bit went off to chase some tail, and Angela and I headed over to the bar to grab some more drinks.

Dally was no where to be seen, but Angela told me not to go looking for him, not yet, I guessed she was right, I didn't wanna seem too desperate. If he was gunna act all cool and distant I would too.

So we grabbed our drinks and went over toward a group of guys who were in Tim's gang, luckily Danny was not there, he had the sense to stay well clear. They were nice and we started chatting, the usual greaser types, I didn't really know any of them, and I didn't recognise them from the drive in last week so we got to flirting. It was nice having guys appreciate me and pay attention to me, something which I'd been lacking from Dally all week. Angela dragged one of the guys over to the dancefloor and motioned for me to follow, the guy I was chatting to, Mike, pulled me over to them and wrapped his arms around my waist and we started moving to the rhythm.

As our bodies got closer and his hands started roaming, I was begining to wonder where Dally was, we'd been here for 45mins already and I wanted to go find him. However as we turned around a bit I saw him, standing at the bottom of the staircase to the rooms, just glaring at me. As our eyes connected he quickly turned and made his way back up the stairs. I didn't really know what to do, it was a pretty compromising position I'd been caught in. Angela noticed what was going on and nodded towards the stairs. I excused myself from Mike, saying I needed to go freshen up, and made my way up the stairs to Dally's room.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a response, but I didn't get one, so I knocked again. Again no response so I just held my breath and opened it and walked in. Dal was lying on his bed with his hands under his head, his room was pretty messy, messier than last week, and there were a few empty beer bottles around.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno, nothing? Where have you been all week?"

"Around." He was still glaring at the ceiling.

I just sighed. "Look I'm not gunna apologise for what you saw down there."

"I never asked you to."

"Then why are you being such a dick?!" I was pretty pissed now, all the nights of waiting for him to turn up, and all that dissapointment was bubbling to the surface. "Dude you haven't spoken to me since sunday morning, I have no idea what the hell is going on with you, no one has seen you, I'm starting to think you never liked me in the first place, so I come here tonight for a bit of fun, try to distract myself from you, and you know what? That worked out great. See I've realised that other guys do like me and will pay me the slightest bit of attention even if you won't. So stop acting so pissed and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you! You know where I stand, you knew that when you slept with me."

He just turned to look at me. "You wanna know what's wrong with me?" He got up off the bed and started over towards me. "Well all of a sudden I realise that I've got feelings for my best mates' sister, guys that I've considered brothers for the last couple of years, guys who've done more for me than anyone else has, next thing I know I'm out of the cooler and in bed with you... What a hell of a way to repay them." His voice started rising, "I like you a lot Blue, but I know what I'm like, I know what will happen sooner or later and you'll find someone else and I'll loose your brothers for good too. That's if I haven't already. I've got NO fucking idea what the hell I'm gunna say to them, how I'm gunna face up to them. I've done nothing but think about that all week, and nothing but think about you and how badly I wanted you. But I couldn't." He just stood there, staring at me breathing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be so hard for you with my brothers."

"That's not the worst part, I have to come downstairs to see you, with that guy and his hands ALL over you." By this point he was right in front of me, my back pushing against the wall. "God, it took every inch of me to turn around and walk back up the stairs instead of going over there and beating the SHIT out of him." He ran his hands down my arms, and grabbed my waist. "I've realised I don't want anyone else having you, I've thought of nothing but you all week. I want you."

And with that his lips crashed on mine with the most intense kiss you could imagine. I grabbed his hair and his back and pulled myself into him, I wanted to be as close to him as possible, this was the most Dally had ever shared with me, with anyone. "I want you too." I gasped inbetween kisses. This spurred him on and he grabbed me, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist before slamming me back into the wall again. I kissed everywhere I could, whilst he was kissing my neck, sucking and leaving a hickey again, he walked me over to the bed and dropped me down, pulling off his shirt and slid up over my body to my face, engaging me in another intense kiss. His hands pulled my top down, exposing my bra and the other pulled my skirt up, he kissed down my chest and slid his hand under my bra. After a few minutes his lips were back on mine.

"I don't ever... want to see... you with anyone... else again... got that?" He growled at me between kisses.

"Uh huh." I gasped and with that he undid his belt and pulled off his jeans.

xxxx xxxx

We'd been upstairs for almost an hour now, so I figured we'd best get back downstairs before anyone noticed. It took me a few minutes in the mirror to sort my hair out, and rub the lipstick off Dally's face. And a few more minutes adjusting my top and hair to hide the hickey. Dally was pleased with himself though.

We made our way down stairs and towards the bar, Angela winked at me from across the room when she spotted me, but she was pretty busy with her guy from earlier. Luckily the other guys were nowhere to be seen. Dally grabbed a whisky and dry for himself and a vodka lemonade for me and pulled me out towards the back porch. There were a few people out here smoking and making out, but it was a lot quieter than inside. We sat down on the far corner away from the door, taking a few sips from our drinks, me swinging my legs seeing as they didnt quite touch the ground from the porch deck.

"So I figure we need to talk then huh?"

"Yeah, if you're serious about wanting to keep seeing each other Dal, we gotta tell my brothers. Before anyone else does."

"Yeah I know."

"How about tomorrow? I know Darry will be home, and Soda and me ain't workin'. And I don't think Pony will mind too much, and he'll be around."

"Don't worry Curtis, it ain't Pony I'm worried about."

I could see why he was worried, they didn't call Darry superman for nothing. Sure Dally was hard and could be cold and he was damn tough in a fight because of it, but Darry was bigger than him, and smarter. Plus I could tell Dally really respected Darry, the same way he respected my dad. They were probably the only positive male influences in his life, and he didn't want to dissapoint them. Dally had only been around here for 3 years. He arrived from New York when he was 16 to stay with his Uncle. Anything to get away from his father. However he spent most of his time at our place, and after a year I don't think he saw his uncle again. His uncle was probably the same as his dad, and he couldn't handle it. So between our place and Buck's he always had somewhere to crash. Before my parents passed away he spent a lot of time with Darry and my dad, he really looked up to him. And he was pretty cut up about it when my dad died. He wound up in jail the night after the funeral.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finishing our drinks.

"I'm sure it'll work out Dally. Darry does like you, he worries about you."

"Yeah but he worries more about you, and he knows more about me than anyone does. He and Soda have given me more chances than any sane person would." He sighed and looked at me and noticed my cup was empty. "How about I get us another drink, you've still got a couple hours till curfew and this is a party after all, we'll worry bout this tomorrow." He leant over and gave me a quick kiss and went back inside to the bar, saying he'd be back in a few.

I jumped down off the porch deck and lit a smoke, seems like things could be going to plan after all then. I felt content and happier than I had in a long while. I knew Darry would crack it tomorrow, Dally was older, being 19 and me being a few weeks off 17 yet, he got himself in a fair amount of trouble, and he was pretty rough, but at the end of the day they were best friends. Surely he and Soda would realise that he'd not do anything to mess me about, on purpose anyways.

I leant my back against the porch wall, closed my eyes and just relaxed in my smoke when I felt someone come over next to me and put their hand on the wall. I opened my eyes ready to tell them to piss off when I realised it was Steve, a rather drunk Steve.

"Hey Stevie, what's up?"

"I know about you and Dally."

Oh shit, now we're screwed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that shit Bluebell. I saw you go up to his room earlier, I heard what you were talking about before, I saw him kiss you. What the fuck?"

"To be honest Steve, I don't think it's any of your business." What the hell was his problem.

"Of course it's my business. Why Dally? Huh? I thought we couldn't go there because of your brothers, but it's ok for Dally?"

"Are you serious right now? Dammit Steve. Nothin ever happened between us. Mainly because I didn't want it to. Plus you're with Evie now, I thought you were happy." Before I knew it he'd pinned me against the wall and his lips were on mine. I tried to push him off, but I was a little bit on the drunk side, and I was a lot smaller than Steve, he wasn't as tall as Soda or Darry but he was pretty muscley. I mumbled at him to get off me just as he was ripped backwards.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! MY SISTER?" It was Soda and he was pissed, Dally was right next to him holding our drinks and he was fuming. Two-Bit stood shocked next to Dally, he grabbed Dal's jacket just incase he tried to move. But Dally let Soda handle it. I shot him a look, he met my gaze quickly before turning back to Steve.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing Steve Randle?!"

"What am I doing? I think you should ask HIM that!" He grunted, pointing a Dally. Dally threw the drinks down on the ground and fronted up to him, breaking Two-Bit's drunken grasp.

"Really Steve?"

"Can someone please tell me what the FUCK is going on here?!" Soda was standing beside me staring at me, then at Steve and Dally who were still staring each other down.

Unfortunatley Steve piped up, "Dally's doin' your sister."

"STEVE!" I was so pissed off now, Soda just tensed up beside me.

It was Dally's turn to talk. "It's not like that man," he said turning to Soda, "and he knows it. Still doesn't explain why we come out here and you're kissing her."

"I thought it might help her realise what a mistake she's making."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Dally's voice was dangerously cold. Steve was treading on thin ice.

"See Blue told me nothin could happen between us cos of her brothers and the gang, yet here she is being the next dumb broad to hop outta your bed."

With that Soda was no longer at my side, he punched Steve square in the jaw and Steve landed on the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! Fucking stay there." Steve just sat there stunned. Soda turned to Dally. "This true? Huh? You and Bluebell?"

"It's not like that man I swear." Keeping his anger for Steve somewhat under control, Dally tried to be reasonable to Soda, though I knew he wanted to kill Steve.

"It's not like what? Have you slept with her?" Dally didn't say anything, Soda just kept staring him in the eye, "Well, have you?"

"Yes, we have Soda. But we like each other. We have done for ages." He turned and focussed his glare on my for a moment. Before turning his glare back to Dally. Two-Bit was just looking between me and Dal, more confused than ever.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Only a week man. We were gunna tell you guys tomorrow, before Steve stuck his big nose in." he looked over Soda's shoulder to Steve behind him, "Don't think I've forgotten this either Randle."

Soda gave Dally another angry look before turning to Steve and helping him up.

"What are you doing Soda?" He wouldn't look at me.

"Taking Steve home, he's drunk."

"Oh. Ok. Are you gunna tell Darry?"

"C'mon Two-Bit I'll drive. I'll see you back at home Blue. Better not be past curfew." He walked away holding Steve up slightly.

I walked over to Dally and grabbed his arm, man we were in trouble now. Two-Bit looked back at us as he walked away and gave a wink and a smile, before running to catch up with Soda. At least someone was on our side...


	10. Chapter 10

I felt so sick. Darry was going to flip out. This was something I was going to have to ease him into, especially after I realised how worried Dally was about our situation. And that was before Steve got his stupid nose into it. God I hated him so much right now.

Dally wrapped his arm around me as the boys left, he was deathly quiet, thinking I guess. Trying to figure out what to do. I turned around to look up at him. "So... what shall we do?"

"Fuck! I dunno... We're gunna have to go round there. Tonight... before anyone says anything, well hopefully we'll get there before anyone does... Man Darry is going to kill me."

"Maybe we're overreacting here. Maybe they'll get over it. Soda was probably just amped up because of the trouble he's been having with Sandy, combined with the whole Steve kissing me/Dally dating me thing being landed on him like that... It'll be fine I'm sure."

"Nah Bluebell, this ain't good."

That was the first time he's ever called me by full name. He rarely ever called me Blue, it was either Curtis or Kid, or more recently Doll or dollface. That wasn't a good sign.

He dropped his arm from my shoulder, kicked the now empty cups that had once contained our celebratory drinks and stormed inside. I just shrugged and followed him. A couple of people had watched our little exchange, but no one we knew, so I just ignored them as I walked by them to the door. I could just see Dally over by the bar talking to Buck. I hung back, I didn't particularly like Buck, he was a bit too leery and hands on for me so I didn't like getting within arms reach of him if I could help it. Dally grabbed something off him, patting him on the back and looked around for me. Spotting me he motioned for me to meet him at the front door, so I pushed my way through the people surrounding the dance floor and met him on the front porch.

"So what's the plan then?"

"Got Buck's keys, figure we'll head on over to your place, see what's happening. Come clean I guess." He leant against the wall striking a match against the flint hanging off his dogtags and lighting a smoke. He offered me one and lit it for me. I was glad, it would help me stop shaking so much. The effects of the alcohol were begining to wear off, as was the natural high from my earlier happiness. Words could not explain my anger for Steve, that had been the first time since my parents died that I had felt properly happy, pleased to look at what the future had to offer, excited at the possibilities. Now I was dreading the next hour and what it was going to bring. Surely I was just being melodramatic, Dally was overreacting, there's no way it was going to be that bad. Soda was just caught at a bad time, Darry was more level headed and smart... right?

"C'mon then Dal, we better go, hopefully we'll beat Soda back from Steve's, or at least be able to join him in breaking the news to Dal."

"Okay sweets." He half-smiled, stubbed his smoke out in the gravel at the bottom of the steps and led me over to the car.

The car was pretty sweet, red convertible, would have been a lot nicer had Buck bothered to take care of it. But what can you do, some people just don't appreciate their cars.

By the time we reached our street we were both stiff with nerves. Dal was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. I was absentmindedly chewing on the end of a strand of hair, an annoying habit of mine, mum used to always tell me off for it. I pulled it out and looked over at Dal again. He was just concentrating on the road, but when we got to my place Two-Bit's car was in the drive, looks like they hadn't even bothered dropping Steve off before going home. Dammit.

"Well there's no way Darry won't know now."

"I'm going to fucking KILL Steve Randle. Fuckin' bastard!" Dally pounded the steering wheel with his hands.

"C'mon, just park at the lot for a few minutes, before they see us."

Dally drove the car down towards the lot at the end of the street, turned the car around and pulled up next to the kerb. I figured he best take a few minutes to cool off before we went in there. You'd think Soda would have the sense to let us come back and tell Darry, but I guess he was angrier than I thought. This was being blown way out of proportion. I know the guys always tell me I don't understand stuff because I'm a girl, the only girl in the group, but this was ridiculous. Dally was breathing heavily and staring at our house, hands still gripping the wheel.

"Look, you're gunna have to ignore Steve when we go in there, being aggressive isn't going to calm the situation. For a start we don't even know what the situation is, so just cool down."

He looked over at me, loosening his grip on the steering wheel. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything, Steve has it coming for his little stunt tonight, for both the kiss and for telling Soda the way he did. Coward."

"He was just drunk Dal, and upset I guess. I didn't even realise he liked me that much."

"Yeah, well, whatever the reason, he has it coming."

"Uh huh, remember what I said about cooling it?"

"Look, whatever happens when we get in there, it won't be good, trust me, so I'm sorry ok?"

"Sorry for what? What are you on about?"

"For gettin' you in this mess."

"You're being so overdramatic here Dal."

"Maybe, but I always knew this was going to be bad, and now it's worse thanks to Steve... I suppose we better go face the music, huh?"

"Yeah probably should, got 5 minutes till curfew, don't wanna add being late to Darry's list, along with being at Buck's and sleeping with his best mate."

Dally rolled his eyes, pausing before leaning in to kiss me, not as passionate as before, but good none the less.

We pulled up outside our house and I looked to the window, the curtains drawn, I could feel the tension practically breaking through them from here. Dal grabbed my hand as I walked up to the door, giving it one last squeeze before he opened it, no sooner was he in the door than Darry had him slammed up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?!"

"DARRY! What are you-"

"CAN IT BLUE! THIS DON'T CONCERN YOU!" His blue-green eyes were icy and I'd never seen him this angry before.

"Darry I can explain.." Dally was trying to be calm but I could tell he wanted to break Darry's grasp, but that would only inflame the situation, that and I thought he could tell he wouldn't win a fight against Darry, not right now. I turned to look at everyone else, Soda was standing just along the wall from Darry and Dally, still looking angry as ever, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Pony were sitting on the sofas. I gave Steve the dirtiest glare I could muster. He just ignored me, focusing his attention on Dal and Darry.

Darry slammed Dal against the wall again, "ANSWER ME THEN! What do you think you are doing fucking MY sister, OUR sister, after everything we've done for you, messing her around!"

"Look man I'm not 'fucking' your sister, we've only had sex twice, I actually really care about her man." Before Dally could say anything else Darry had comprehended the sex part of that answer and decided to punch Dally, hard, in the face. Backing away after, letting Dally off the wall. Dal's nose started bleeding and I could tell he'd have a black eye in the morning. But Dally didn't make any move to touch his face, he just put his palms up and backed away. "I ain't gunna fight you man, I know why you're pissed, and I would be too, but you know me and I promise I won't-"

But he was cut off by another punch, this time it got his lip and it bust open a bit on his teeth. Dally was pissed now, but he still just backed off, he was near the door now. Darry still staring him down, ready to throw another punch. I moved towards Dally, I wanted to grab his arm and drag him away out the front door, but soon as I got close enough Darry realised and just as my hands touched Dal's arm Darry swung around and pushed me back, I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Darry roared as I fell. At this point the rest of the guys stood up, ready to pull Darry back I'm guessing. Johnny was closest to me and he helped me up.

"DARRY! Can you just calm down!" Dally was staring at him now, fists balled as tight as rock, he was ready to punch, angry at Darry for pushing me, I was shaking and I could feel a bruise forming on my arm from where it hit the coffee table on the way down, Soda was holding Darry's arm. I turned to Johnny and told him to take Dally somewhere to calm down, he nodded and pushed Dal out the door, a few seconds later I heard the car roar into life and burn off down the street.

I turned to look at Darry but he stormed off toward the back porch. I looked at Soda but he frowned and followed Darry. So I was left with Pony, Two-Bit and Steve. I walked over to Steve and punched him as hard as I could muster, it was better than a slap, I felt far better, and I was sure he'd have another bruise to match the one Soda left. He didn't react much, I guess he knew he had it coming. I plopped down on the armchair and put my head in my hands, sighing, I really wanted to cry right about now. I had reason to, it'd serve Darry right, he'd have to deal with a hysterical girl now too.

I felt someone sit on the arm of the chair and put their arm over my shoulder, I looked up and it was Ponyboy, I started crying and he just hugged me. Two-Bit went to the fridge to grab another beer, clearly uncomfortable with my loud and girly sobs. Steve just lay back on the couch and put one of the cushions over his face.

This was such a mess, I had no idea what that was all about, I had a feeling this was about something else. Something more than us dating. There was no way Darry's reaction was purely about his best mate sleeping with his sister. Darry would get irritate, sure, with things like homework and bills, he was stressed more than anything, but in terms of anger, that never happened. Never.

After a few minutes of Pony rubbing my back, telling me everything would be fine, I got up to go and get changed. I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, wiping off what was left of my makeup from earlier. By the time I went back out there Darry and Soda were back in from the porch, sitting at the dining table. Darry's face was expressionless, Soda looked guilty, ashamed maybe. I don't know, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. I sat down opposite them, ready to have a discussion about this.

"Look, I don't know what that was about. But I really like Dally, and he likes me, this isn't some stupid fling, we're not messing around, he's not using me, it's real Darry. I didn't think it would be such a big deal, I knew you'd be mad but this just isn't like you. Or you Soda. What's the big deal?"

"We don't want you seeing Dally again. Any of you. If this is what happens he stays well clear. Savvy?"

I could feel the tears welling up again, Soda still avoiding my gaze, they started to spill over as I asked "Why? I know there's more to this Darry, just tell me!"

"There's things you don't know about Dally, things I'm not going to explain, all I will say is that you don't see him, you don't talk to him and you don't ask about him. Ok?" I shook my head, more tears falling. "I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN BLUEBELL, NO DALLY!"

This time I nodded, and as I walked to my room I knew I was going to get to the bottom of this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well I have a few followers now which I'm taking as a good sign, but if you enjoy reading please review, so I know what you like or dislike, any suggestions you have etc. Enjoy, might be a bit of a boring chapter though I dunno.**

I didn't get much sleep during the night, I had no idea where Dally went and Johnny never came back to our place. I was really worried, not to mention confused, about what happened last night. There was something fishy going on. Ponyboy came in to check on me before he went to bed at 1am, he was just as confused as I was. He didn't seem to think it was that big a deal, he reckoned it was kind of weird to imagine me n Dal together seeing as he was like a brother to everyone, but he thought we'd be good for each other. I guess he was just as in the dark as I was about the whole thing. He told me Two-Bit had gone home and Steve, Soda and Darry were asleep in the living room. I'm guessing they were trying to stay awake to see if Dally came back or I left to go somewhere. Honestly I would have had no idea where to start looking if I did go. I doubt he would have gone back to Buck's, he was too pissed off, and he had Johnny with him and Johnny didn't really like Buck's.

I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 8am, last time I'd checked it was 4:30am, so I'm guessing I got at least 3 hours sleep in. I was pretty hungry, but I didn't wanna make everyone breakfast, I just wasn't in the mood to look after them after last night. So I got up and started sorting through some things in my room, it was starting to get a bit messy. I didn't have much room to store things being that my room was so small and I had a lot of fabric, samples and items of clothing in various states of progress hanging around the place. I would have made some headway on a couple of things I was making for people or my textile design class but my sewing machine was in the living room and I really didn't wanna face Darry or Soda if they were still out there. I knew I was in for a long day seeing as I wasn't working, luckily Soda was so at least I wouldn't have to see him, but it would have been good to get out the house, plus I may have seen some people at the DX who might know where Dal was. Tim quite often popped in to fill up on gas or have the boys check over his car.

I decided I couldn't put it off any longer, I was absolutley starving by this point, so I ran to the bathroom and had a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I tied my hair up pretty messily, I wasn't planning on going anywhere, so I didn't really care what I looked like. I headed through to the living room, thankfully it was empty, I checked the clock, noticing it was 9:30am, Darry's truck wasn't in the drive and neither was Steve's car so I'm guessing they were all at work. I put some porridge on the stove and ran through to see if Pony was still home.

"Hey Pony? You in there?" I got a grunt in response. "I'm making some porridge, you want some?" Another grunt. "Ok well it'll be ready soon, get up."

I grabbed a couple bowls out and pulled the honey from the cupboard whilst the kettle was on to boil. I figured we could both use a cup of coffee.

"Hey Blue, guessing everyone's at work?"

"Yeah thankfully. I don't think I could face Darry or Soda after last night, and if I see Steve again I'll just want to punch him."

"That was a good punch, plus from what I head from Buck's I think he deserves it, kissing you like that."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Soda and Darry seem to have him on their side, I think they've forgotten that he forced himself on me. Just because he's pissed about Dal like they are."

"Mmm it's really weird." By this point we were scoffing down the hot porridge. I was too nervous to eat much last night, plus drinking always makes me hungry and I hadn't had anything since before we went to Buck's so I had a big appetite. Pony was ALWAYS hungry. So nothing new there, got used to it living in a house of teenage boys.

"You know what the worst thing is Pone? Soda and I are so close, but he's completly ignoring me on this. It's as if he doesn't even care what I think. He never even asked me if I was ok last night. That hurts. I mean maybe he's pissed I never told him about Dally, but there wasn't much to tell, I had no idea what was going on between us, and I didn't wanna tell him a half story because then he'd just jump to conclusions, I wanted to wait until me n Dal had sorted ourselves out before I told him anything. And he'd have been the first one I told. Nothin' against you n Dar but with me n Soda bein' twins we're close like that and I owe to him I guess."

"Yeah I get it, comes with the territory of bein' a twin I guess. I can kind of understand Darry being angry about you two, in the way that he's your big brother and Dal is his best mate, but the whole 'there's things you don't know about Dally' carry on was weird. Like what don't we know? The guy has a rap sheet a mile long, yeah we know that, but it's only for stupid things like fighting, being drunk, stealing, being drunk, vandelising, being drunk haha."

"You sum it up pretty accurately haha. But I agree it's not like we don't know Dally... Maybe I should go and look for him. Talk to him about it. But I have no idea where he'd be."

"Darry told me you had to stay here today."

"When'd he say that?"

"Last night, said if he has to go to work today I'm meant to make sure you stay home and don't see Dal, and if Dal does turn up I've to call Soda at the DX."

"What overkill seriously. Whatever, like I said I dunno where to look... Could you see if Johnny is around then? Maybe he'll know. I'll wait here."

"Ok I'll go check his house and the lot see if he's about. Although I doubt he'll be at home. And if Dal doesn't turn up, I won't tell Soda, unless he does somethin' stupid. I kinda wanna know what the big deal is too. Plus if he makes you happy then I'm cool with that, so long as he don't mess ya about."

I laughed, "Thanks Pony, it's good to know someone is on my side."

He smiled and got up to get dressed, I washed up the plates while he went off to go see if he could find Johnny. Seeing as no one was home I took the opportunity to get on with one of the dresses I'm making. Mrs Baker, from down the street, had asked me to make her a dress for her sister's wedding. I still had a month to finish it but I thought I better get it out the way. I had been wanting to finish off a new dress to wear for my birthday. Soda and I were 17 in just over a weeks time and we had been planning a party... but I guess not now. Whatever. I'll just go out with Angela instead. Who knows what would happen with this whole Dallas situation between now and then.

I'd been working on the dress for a couple of hours now, Pony hadn't come back yet so I'm guessing he was still looking for Johnny. I hoped he found him. I heard a car pull up in the drive so I rushed out to the porch, thinking it was Dally as it didn't sound like Darry's truck. Unfortunately it was Two-Bit. Well not that I wasn't happy to see him but I was kind of dissapointed.

"Tsk tsk tsk Miss Curtis. We have gotten ourselves into a right mess here haven't we?" He was grinning, so I'm guessing he was finding the situation funny as usual.

"Oh yeah it's a real laugh Two-Bit."

"I knew you and Dal would get it on. If only I'd have told someone else, coulda put a bet on it." He was still grinning as he barged past me into the house, straight through to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"That's funny, Johnny said the exact same thing!"

"Surprised your brothers didn't see it coming then if we all did."

"Yeah well they're idiots." I sat down on the armchair as Two-Bit popped open a beer and sat on the sofa.

"Nah not idiots. Just oblivious I guess... They really care about ya Blue, I guess they just don't want Dal messin' ya about, getting you in trouble with the cops... or otherwise seeing as ya'll are sleeping together."

I threw a cushion at him. "Two-Bit! That ain't gunna happen, we're not stupid, ya can use protection ya know."

"Lalalalalala! I don't wanna know. But seriously I get where they're comin' from."

"You don't think it was weird though, how much they overreacted? And all that crap about stuff we don't know? Come to think of it, Dally had mentioned something about them giving him second chances, but I didn't know what he meant. You know anything?"

"I ain't gotta clue, honestly doll." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'll give ya some company seeing as you're here alone. Plus it's lunchtime, figured you might wanna go down the Dingo for a bite to eat?"

"Sure I'll go tidy myself up. Beats sitting here all day. Better write a note though incase Darry comes home and thinks me n Dal have eloped to Mexico." He gave me a whooping laugh in response, Two-Bit always brightens the mood.

xxxx xxxx

I didn't talk to Darry or Soda when I they got home. Steve turned up with Soda after work and tried to talk to me. I told him if he opened his mouth again I'd shut it for him, that I was still pissed off about him forcing the kiss on me even if Darry and Soda weren't. But that just earned me an angry rant from Darry which I ended by slamming my bedroom door as I went in. I was currently lying on my bed, listening to snippets from the guys in the other room. They were talking about me, and whether anyone had seen Dal. Pony told them he never came by here, and he went out looking for Johnny while me and Two went to the Dingo. He never found him, he looked everywhere, even asked at Buck's but he didn't tell Darry that part. I had no idea where they'd gotten to. I was more worried than ever now. Thinking they could have run away or gotten themselves in trouble with the fuzz, it's not like Johnny but Dally would have been real angry last night.

"Well Two he better stay gone. I don't want him anywhere near Blue."

"Why man, I get the whole sister/bestfriend deal, but wouldn't you rather him over someone from Tim Shepard's outfit, we all know how well that went last time."

"I don't wanna get into it Two-Bit. I know what I know about Dally and that's that. I wanted to look out for him and I was happy to try and be a friend and keep him on the right track, but I ain't lettin' my sister get involved in his shit. He's in deep and I'm happy to look out for him but he's not goin' with Blue and that's it."

"Ok, I just reckon if it's that serious you're better off tellin' her the truth, she's confused and worried man, everything'll be a lot better if ya'll come clean about whatever it is, then let her make an informed decision, cos this'll come back and bite ya'll in the face." I heard Two-Bit leave, I was glad he was standing up for us, for me. I'd always had a soft spot for Two-Bit. He just saw the light side in everything and could turn any bad situation around. And he was loyal.

Everything died down after a bit, I just sat reading on my bed, after a while I heard Soda come in from working on Steve's car, luckily I also heard Steve's car leave, glad that he wasn't spending the night here. That was until Darry came in to check on me on his way to bed.

"Two-Bit ain't goin' to school tomorrow so Steve's gunna drive ya'll in." I groaned, ready to argue.

"I'd rather walk."

"You know that ain't gunna happen. I don't want you fightin' with him, he's just lookin' out for you."

"Oh yeah it really seemed that way when he had me pinned against a wall with his tongue down my throat."

Darry frowned, "Well, he's real sorry bout that. I guess that was his way of making sure you knew what was goin' on."

"Whatever Darry."

"Don't give me attitude Bluebell, I'm tired of it. We're lookin' out for you I promise you that. Dallas is bad news-"

"So why have we been friends with him for so long then? huh?"

"There's a difference between friends and boyfriend. I don't want you gettin' that close to him, it'll end in trouble. As friends we can look out for him, but as your boyfriend he'll just drag you in, and I'm not gunna let that happen alright? Stay away. Good night."

He shut the door before I could answer back. I lay in bed for a while longer, milling over things, dreading tomorrow, until I dozed off.

xxxx xxxx

I woke with a start, something was opening my window. I froze and looked over at the clock, 2:30am, what the hell. I swung my legs off my bed and jumped to the other side of my tiny room, with my bed up against the corner and wall where the window was I wanted to be away from whatever was opening it.

"It's me." Dally whispered as he latched the window open.

"Oh my god Dally you scared the crap outta me, what's wrong with you!"

"Hey hey keep your voice down, don't want your brother's waking up."

"Where have you been? Pony was looking everywhere for you and Johnny." I went back over to my bed and crawled up to the window.

"Around."

"Sure, whatever. Johnny ok?"

"Yeah he's with me. Listen I better lie low for a while, your brothers have it out for me-"

"Yeah I gathered that, what's the big deal? What's with all the secrecy?"

"I can't get into that now. I'll come pick you up from school on wednesday okay? When you get there just come meet me in the parking lot. Steve doesn't go to school on wednesdays so I figure we'll be safe."

"Yeah Two is onboard as is Pony so they won't blab, that's if they notice I'm gone."

"Cool, sounds like a plan. But before I go, c'mere."

As I leant over he grabbed my face, pulling my lips to his, through the window I slid my arms around his neck and pulled myself into the kiss. I could get used to this, I wanted him to come into my bed, but he refused, saying he would get carried away and give my brothers a hundred more reasons to hate him, as much as he hated to he said I'll just have to wait till wednesday.

We heard a noise next door in Soda and Pony's room, so Dal gave me one last kiss and bolted. I waited not moving incase Soda or Pony came through, but nothing else happened.

So I shut the window and lay down on bed, thinking about what would happen wednesday. I started to doze off again, but turned over and locked the window... You had no idea who could be out there!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we go, hopefully it's going ok. It's heading in the right direction, just I'm not sure if it's exciting enough...**

I groaned as I turned my alarm off. 6am Monday morning, was just not the best time of the week. Not to mention I tossed and turned all night after my visit from Dally. I was really going to have to start drinking warm milk or something before bed. All these late nights of worry were catching up to me. I hopped in the shower and then got dressed, jeans and a t-shirt as usual, but made sure I had my jacket, it was getting colder every day now.

I banged on the boys' doors as I went past to start making breakfast. No one was here yet but I figured I'd best cook some extra for Two-Bit and Steve. Two may not have been going to school today but I figured he'd turn up for food at some point. I noticed Soda was first to have a shower this morning, unlike him, I wasn't really keen on spending any time alone with him so I was hoping the other two would be ready before him. I hadn't properly spoken to Soda since saturday night and I really couldn't be bothered with it right now.

Unlucky for me Soda came through well before the other two were ready, he helped himself to some eggs and toast and plopped down on the seat next to me, still half dressed as usual. I just sipped on my coffee, pretending to ignore him.

"Look Blue I'm sorry about saturday night. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

"No you shouldn't."

"The situation just caught me off guard that's all."

"Caught you off guard!? You weren't the one with Steve Randle's tongue down your throat!"

"Yeah alright fair enough, but he copped a couple punches so let's call it even."

"Pfff whatever Soda, Dally caught the brunt of the fall out. I just feel like the whole Dally situation was blown out of proportion yet the Steve forcing himself on me side was totally fine. You're my twin brother Soda you should be looking out for me and listening to my side of the story!" I got up to go through to my room to finish getting ready. But stopped when Soda started his next sentence.

"Well I thought you being my twin and all would tell me something big like that, I mean come on you slept with Dally and you didn't say a word, you decided you had these feelings for him and didn't say a word-"

"I didn't say a word Soda because I didn't know what was going on myself! After it happened after the Rodeo, I had to rush to get to work, we didn't have time to talk. And then he was pretty scared of the fall out and he was confused about everything so we didn't even see each other till Saturday night. I didn't know what was going to happen between us until I saw him and I didn't want to tell you about the Rodeo because you'd just jump to conclusions and start a fight. Once everything happened on saturday at Buck's and we decided to go steady we were gunna tell you but Steve beat us to it, he was literally there like 2 seconds after we decided what was going to happen. But I bet you're believing everything he's saying."

"It still doesn't change anything. You and Dal just can't happen. Yeah if you dated anyone else in the gang we'd be annoyed cos they're meant to be our best mates, but with Dal he's just bad news. You don't want mixed up in what he's got and as his girl you'll be dragged in."

"Then why don't you tell me what the hell is going on so I can make an informed decision, cos right now Soda I'm so angry with you and Darry I don't believe a word that comes outta your mouths! How come I don't get to know huh?"

"You wouldn't understand. Look we are protecting you, you don't wanna know."

"Oh cos I'm such a precious little girl I couldn't possibly have the same worries as a man. Whatever Soda, have fun at work." I stormed off into my room. This was not going to be a good day, Soda and I never fought like this. I was kind of angry that I'd let Dally come between us, but at the end of the day if Soda and Darry wanted to keep secrets then it's their doing.

Pony knocked on my door a little while later saying Darry had left to drop Soda at work and head off to work himself. Steve still hadn't turned up so we just cleaned up and waited for him. I was glad Steve was taking his time, meant that I didn't have to spend as much time with him. Luckily Steve was only at school part time, so he came on Mondays and Thursdays, we were both Juniors but luckily only shared English class together. Which meant I'd have to sit next to him for an hour today. But Ms Wilkinson never let us talk so I could just freeze him out.

"C'mon you two let's go!" Steve just honked his horn at us from the driveway. I shoved Pony into the passenger seat and I climbed in the back. Steve kept looking at me in the mirror the whole way to school and when he pulled up he told me to stay back. I did. Mainly just to see if he'd give me another excuse to punch him in the face.

"I am sorry about what happened on Saturday. I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever Steve I'm not interested. I really like Dal and you blew that for me. I wanted to come clean to Soda and Darry and do it all properly but now you've taken that chance of happiness and thrown it away just cos you were jealous."

"Yeah at first it was about the jealousy. But Soda told us some stuff on the way home, he wouldn't go into detail, but now I get it and I know you shouldn't be with him."

"Sure, well you guys can have your opinions but until you realise that I'm a big girl now and you can actually tell me things that make an impact on my life then ya'll are just gunna make me angrier and angrier." I opened the door and grabbed my bag before leaning back in, "And if you ever try it on with me again Randle, it won't just be your face that cops a punch." With that I slammed the door and walked off to class.

xxxx xxxx

Monday and Tuesday dragged on and on. I couldn't wait till Wednesday so I could sort everything out with Dally. I was missing him, it was unfair that we'd just realised we liked each other and now it was up in the air. Like everything else. I was on slightly better terms with Soda, we just agreed to disagree on the Dally subject. Our birthday was in just under 3 weeks time, but we had been planning a party for next week seeing as end of semester exams were coming up for Pony around our real birthday, plus Christmas was only a 6 weeks after our birthday so we kind of had to space things out a bit. I was a bit worried if everything would still go ahead. But we were getting there. Darry was still ok with us having the party so it looked like it'd go ahead. I was just hoping I could have Dally there seeing as Soda had Sandy, even if they were on the rocks and Pony and Diane were getting close seeing as she had split up with David... But things weren't looking as peachy for me, I had just over a week to convice Darry that Dally was not the anti-christ.

Everything was in motion for today though, I got up slightly earlier and put a little bit more effort into my school appearance than normal, but not enough to get Darry suspicious. I spoke to Two-Bit last night and he was fine with everything, I had told Pony to tell the absentee lady at reception that I was sick today and wouldn't be coming in so everything was good. Steve wouldn't be at school and Johnny hadn't been at school Monday or Tuesday so I'm guessing he was still with Dally. I was really hoping he wasn't going to be with us today. I was kind of looking forward to spending some 'alone' time with Dal, and I was wearing a nice skirt and everything...

As I walked over to Dally's car, well it wasn't really his but whatever, my stomach was in knots.

"Lookin' good dollface, how's it goin' at the Curtis Compound?" He threw his cigarette butt out the window and roared the engine as I hopped in.

"Not bad I guess, still no one will tell me what's going on, who'd you swipe this from then Dal? Chevvy Corvair huh?"

"You know it! I have my ways."

"So where we goin'?"

"You'll soon see..."

xxxx xxxx

We pulled up in some country picnic place not too far out of town, the drive hadn't been too bad, we just listened to the radio and enjoyed the breeze blowing through the open windows. I wasn't really sure what we'd be doing here all day but I was hungry and I doubt Dally had brought a picnic... he wasn't exactly the picnic and roses kinda guy, I don't think any Greasers were. Their idea of a crash hot romantic date was buying you your own popcorn at the drive in.

"So..."

"First things first Doll, I've been wanting to do this for a couple days." He pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine. I could tell he'd missed me, not that he'd ever admit to it...

After a few minutes I was swung over so that my legs were either side of him on the driver's seat and he reclined it a few inches, things got very heated very quickly, let's just say I'm glad I wore a skirt, it made things a hell of a lot easier.

When we'd finished Dally got out the car and lit a smoke, sitting down on the grass behind the car. I joined him, head on his lap and lay down lighting my own smoke. I felt satisfied and happy and peaceful, it was nice.

But then I had to spoil it.

"So what's been going on? Where have you and Johnny been staying? In fact where is he now?"

"Nothin' and nowhere."

"That's specific."

"Look you don't need to know alright, just chill, I'm here, Johnny's safe he just couldn't be bothered goin' to school that's all."

"Well seein' as you're my boyfriend I'd kinda like to know where you've been all week, I worry."

"Yeah, well, 'girlfriend' you just needa butt out." I really did not like the way he emphasised girlfriend.

"Huh, I see. So I'm not your girlfriend? I thought we'd been through this." I got up, turning to look at him.

He took a long drag and sighed. "Fuck, Curtis, I ain't exactly a hot shot in the girlfriend department so just cool it. I ain't seein' no one else if that's what you're worried about, I'm not like that, but we are what we are, that's if your brothers'll let us."

I guess that's as good an answer as I was going to get, so I took it. He was in a shitty mood now though, he didn't really like being put on the spot like that, or talking about feelings and stuff, although what guy did.

"Ok fair enough, but what is this deal with my brothers? What's with all the secrecy?"

"You don't wanna know babe." He got up and walked back over to the car, ignoring my calls for an explanation. "Just get in the car Curtis, I'm hungry."

By the time we got to the Dairy Queen it was just after lunch. Dally still wouldn't tell me anything and he got angrier every time I asked. Dally wouldn't budge on it, I knew that, he was pretty good at keeping secrets and ignoring other people's feelings so I figured I'd just have to get it out of Darry or Soda. However Dally did buy me lunch which was probably the most romantic gesture he was capable of. So I let it drop and just enjoyed being with him, taking in the rare smiles he'd shoot my way, and his distinctive laugh when I observed other people's misfortunes as we spied on people at the mall. It was a nice glimpse of what could be.

That was until we got back to my place. The plan had been to drop me off at school and Two-Bit take me home, but we didn't make it in time. Luckily Darry wasn't usually home by this point, but today he'd just seemed to have made an exception and when we pulled up his truck was in the drive and Pony was out having smoke on the porch and shot me an apologetic look when I got out the car, after giving Dally a fairly intense kiss first.

I could tell it was about to kick off, so Dally made himself scarce... luckily Two-Bit's car was still here so I'd at least have some friendly allies.

I took a deep breath and marched past Pony and in to face the music...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter is a bit more exciting. I'm hoping that you like it and if you are reading let me know what you think. Thank you :)**

"Bluebell Katherine Curtis! Where the HELL have you been? Huh? I see Dally has taken off, smart of him."

I didn't say anything. He was pretty mad and I was still kind of confused how he figured this all out. I looked around the room, Two-Bit and Steve were sat at the dining table with beers looking a bit apprehensive, Soda was on the couch and Darry was in his chair. Pony followed me in, giving my arm a supportive squeeze as he passed.

"Nothing to say for yourself? How do you think I felt when I got home from work early to hear a message from the school that you've used up all your sick days for this semester and if I could send a doctor's note in with you tomorrow only to find you off gallivanting with Dally in what is most probably a stolen car... I take it you're feeling better?"

"Darry before you say anything just remember the part you guys have to play in this. If you'd tell me what was wrong then I would make an informed decision, but right now Dally seems to be the only one who cares what I want." I sighed into the couch next to Soda, "Can you guys just _tell _me _please_." Soda gave me a worried look.

Soda and Darry looked at each other, nodding they turned back around to face me.

"This ain't somethin' you're gunna want to hear, and it's something Dally promised us not to tell anyone in the gang, but if he's gunna keep on with you then we're gunna have to tell you. You guys listen up too, guess it concerns all of us." Darry turned to Steve and Two-Bit who made their way over and sat on the ground.

Soda turned to me, "Remember the beginning of the year, when you got jumped by those Socs," I nodded, I remembered all too well, I had a scar on my stomach from their switch blade, they got beat up pretty badly, but luckily the guys all made it in time and got them off me, I'd only gone out for more milk. Soda continued, "well the same guys jumped Dally a few weeks later, beat him up pretty bad, it was 7 on 1 and he held them off pretty good and they ran but they got him good first. Anyways he caught up with Peter, the main guy, a few weeks later, he was by himself coming home from football practice, I don't think Dally planned it but he just happened to see him. The guy started having a go at Dal, egging him on, so they got into it. Apparently he said some pretty awful things about you, about what they would have done if Dally and us hadn't got there in time," I shivered in response, Soda just squeezed my hand, "anyway, you know Dal and that really set him off, he beat the kid so bad killed him, I don't think he meant to but... he did, he killed him."

Everyone was deathly quiet, Two-Bit, Steve and Pony were shocked and I was just looking at Soda, searching his face for any sign that I knew he was joking, any flicker of his eyes or twitch of his mouth. But I knew Soda and I knew he wasn't lying. I started crying, I couldn't help it, I was shocked, and annoyed that Dally never told me this, annoyed that I had to find out like this but mostly upset that Dally had done that. I knew he was pretty crazy in a fight, he was tough and cold and he didn't really seem to care what happened to himself and that made him deadly, but I never thought he would lose control like that and it scared me. I always thought the whole 'didn't care what happened to himself' thing was just a front but I guess not.

Soda pulled me into him and I hugged him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. I was still mad at him for not telling me in the first place but I can see why they kept this a secret.

"How come you guys knew all this?" Steve piped up.

Darry took over from Soda, he was a bit busy comforting me I guess. "He came round here after, asking us to clean him up and hide him. The police eventually caught up with him, as usual Dally is always first on their suspect list for any crime, but they had no evidence and no witnesses so they couldn't pin it on him. I don't even think they thought he did it, I think they just hauled him in as they usually do. But he made us promise not to tell, he told us he never meant for it to happen, told us what he said about Blue and everything and we didn't blame him I guess. But if this is what he's capable of, we didn't want you involved with him. If he can lose it like that Blue it's not safe to be that close to him. Not to mention all the Socs have it out for him and his little side jobs with Buck make being his girl a very dangerous position."

I looked up at this, "Side jobs with Buck?"

"What do you think he does all day? Where does he get his money from? He's not exactly got a paper route!"

"Again, what a specific answer, can't none of ya'll tell the truth? Or is it just in guy's DNA?"

"Just ask him Blue. I know I can't stop you seeing him after this. Just promise me you'll take one of us with you."

"God this is such a mess, if you had been straight with me from the beginning I could have sorted myself out, but now I don't know what to do. I REALLY like Dally, I have done for a while and I know he does me. We've been friends with Dally for ages and he's never lost it with any of us, he's never put me in a situation where anything could happen to me, in fact as you say he's gone out of his way to avoid it... but I guess you're right, I don't know if I can forgive him that, and not telling me the truth about anything... I'm going to bed, I got a lot to think about. Like you say I'm gunna need to talk to Dal about this and when I do I need to know what to say." Soda gave me a hug and told me he was sorry before I got up, I went over to Darry and gave him a hug. "Look you guys need to tell me the truth about things, I know you got this whole idea that cos I'm a girl you can't tell me things but you need to ok? I'm sorry about the way I've acted the past few days, but I guess you can't blame me." I let Darry go and walked over to my room, "night guys."

"G'night" was the chorus I got back. I figured they'd all stay up talking about this now. So I made my way over to bed, plopped down and pulled the covers up over my head, I didn't even bother getting undressed, I just couldn't bring myself to do anything but lie there and think.

xxxx xxxx

I was woken up pretty late with someone tapping on my window, it was still locked from the other night luckily. It was Dally. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't need to face this for a couple more days but better sooner rather than later. I whispered through the glass for him to meet me at the lot. We needed somewhere we could talk, and outside the window, next to my brother's room was not a good place.

I changed into jeans out of my skirt and shoved on a jumper and shoes and made my way through the hallway. Unlucky for me Two-Bit was asleep on the couch, it was going to be hard to sneak past him. I was avoiding all the creaking floorboards when Two-Bit whispered to me.

"Where are you going missy?"

"Ugh, to meet Dallas in the lot, I need to talk to him, he was just here."

"Oh... sure. Well just be careful yeah?"

"You're not gunna tell on me?"

"Course not, but I'll come lookin' if you ain't back soon."

"Ok thanks Two-Bit." He always knew what you needed, had it been Steve or anyone else sat there I'd have been dead for even thinking it.

When I got to the lot Dally was pacing around with a lit cigarette, I'm guessing he was as nervous about what happened tonight as I was, he had no idea what they'd told me. I let him pull me into a hug, but I didn't respond, I didn't know how.

"What's up doll? What happened?"

"I'm guessing there's still nothin' you want to tell me?"

"What's to tell?" He shrugged but I could tell he was on edge.

"I know about Peter."

He threw his cigarette down and stomped on it harder than was necessary. He slumped down on the bench, head in his hands and didn't say a word. I gently sat down next to him, and we stayed quiet like that for a few minutes.

"Look I know you didn't mean to do it Dal, it wasn't exactly in cold blood, I can get over what happened, but what annoys me is this whole time you didn't tell me anything." Still no movement from him. "I know what we've had hasn't exactly been a relationship, but I'd hope that you would have felt like you could tell me the truth. Even when I asked you today, you never said anything. Out of all this time as friends I'm sure I've done nothing but prove to you that I'm loyal and trustworthy. I've stood up for you, lied to the cops for you and just done anything for you. And now we're boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever this is I thought you'd realise that."

Still nothing.

"I trust you with my life Dal, and I really want you to know you could trust me with yours. Can you just talk to me please?" I was begging now, holding his arm which still held his head up.

He slowly looked up at me. "I do trust you."

"Then tell me your side of the story. Tell me what happened with Peter, or if that's too hard then just tell me what you do for Buck."

"I can't."

I was starting to get impatient now, I knew Dally and he didn't like to talk, but this was important and he was just going to have to get over it. "Why not? Soda and Darry told me to ask you seeing as they reckon it'll drag me into trouble."

"Because I don't want you to think differently of me OK? Jesus Blue, can't you just drop it." I shook my head, "You already know enough to make you hate me so just don't worry about it." He got up off the bench to light another smoke and start stomping around again.

"I don't hate you, but I can see what mood you're in now. We can't be together until you get over this emotional crap and come clean ok? I get it and I get you but you can't keep putting me in this position where I'm in the dark. You know everything about me, I'm a pretty transparent person, I get you're not, but you gotta be honest with me Dal, if anything that'll make me respect you more."

"Whatever."

"Fine then, well until you can talk to me you know where I'll be." I got up to start walking away.

"Fuck's sake girl..."

I turned around, "You gunna talk?" He just stood there motionless, "Fine. But you know where I stand. I hope I see you soon." I walked away but I could hear him flip the bench as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

I figured he just needed time to calm down, I knew what boys were like, didn't like being overly lovey and talk about their feelings etc, I was like that to an extent, the influence of the overly male world I lived in, but Dally was a bit more than that, he'd had a hard life, and although I didn't know the details I knew it had a pretty bad effect on him. He just needed time, he'd eventually realise what needed to happen. I wasn't happy about it, but it was the only way when he was like this. If he wanted to be serious with me then he needed to start talking, otherwise I'd just be another Sylvia. And I knew I meant more to him than that.

When I got back I just sat down on the sofa next to Two-Bit who gave me a hug, and let me lay there while I spent the night worrying about Dally once again.


	14. Chapter 14

The week since I last saw Dally had dragged on forever. Every day I was waiting for him to turn up, tail between his legs, but who was I kidding like that was ever going to happen.

But on the plus side it was Friday and it was a half day at school and Soda and my party was tomorrow. So at least it was a promising weekend! Two-Bit was taking me, Pony and Johnny shopping after school to get a few more things for the party. I was pretty excited to say the least. Soda and I loved birthdays, anyone's birthdays, it was an excuse to party and have fun and we loved it. We made sure everyone in the gang's birthdays were celebrated properly, whether they liked it or not, and we loved having big parties for our birthdays.

Luckily everything had quietened down at home. I told Soda and Darry about how things were between Dal and I and they were cool with it. I was hoping things would get back on track between Dally and I but I think they were more taking it as a sign that things were over. Either way I hadn't seen Dal since last Wednesday and neither had anyone else in the gang, aside from Johnny.

I'd cornered Johnny a few times, begging him to tell me what was going on with Dally and where he was, but the kid wouldn't budge. I'd figured if Dally wouldn't come to me I would go to him, but he wasn't at Buck's and the only person who knew where he was staying was Johnny and, damn, was that kid loyal and the person he was most loyal to was Dallas.

The bell rang, interrupting my reverie, and I packed up my stuff ready to go. I met Pony and Johnny by their lockers and we went out to search for Two-Bit. He had arrived at school today, but whether he attended any classes or not was anyone's guess. We soon found him at his car chatting up some Greaser girls from his year, no doubt inviting them to the party tomorrow. I didn't mind, it wouldn't be too rowdy, people didn't disrespect Darry and so usually our parties went off without a hitch.

"Ready to hit up the shops then kiddies?"

"Sure whatever you say Two-Bit!" I'd gotten really close to him over the past year or so, he really looked out for me and I was glad to have him around, he makes the best out of any situation so I could tell this shopping trip would be an experience.

We finally made it into town, via a few of Two-Bit's shortcuts and a few near misses. We pulled up outside the big shopping centre and went in to get some party supplies. Soda and I had been saving for a while so we could afford to buy some party food and of course some drinks for everyone, but I wanted to get a few balloons and stuff as well, what was a party without balloons? Soda would probably be annoyed but it was my party too!

The shops were really busy with it being a half day and we had chosen to go to the big shopping centre in town so there were lots of Socs and Greasers which on a half day meant a lot of fights. We tried to avoid people as we went back to the car to put the stuff away. We were on a mission and we didn't want to get dragged in to anything. We managed to get everything put away and we made our way towards the liquor store, so Two-Bit could make use of his fake ID and get the last of the party supplies. We had to hang back outside so the shop assistant didn't think Two was buying for us who were clearly underage. He was only 19 but he could pull of 21, I seriously doubted Johnny or Pony's ability to look older, they still had too much of a baby face. I have done before, but I think that was mainly due to what I was wearing combined with a very easily distracted male shop assistant.

We were just sitting outside the store having a smoke when a group of five Socs made their way over to us. I recognised them, one was Diane's ex David, the others I couldn't quite remember all their names but they were all in my year. David looked pissed, I was guessing he knew Diane was coming to our party tomorrow with Pony.

We straightened up in response, puffing away on our smokes to look tough, Johnny and Pony moved so they were slightly blocking me. I had a hand on my switchblade which was in my jeans and I could see Johnny's hand lingering near his back pocket where he kept his, he wasn't about to let a Soc get a jump on him again. These weren't the guys that beat Johnny up, but they were friends or brothers of them. I had heard Bob Sheldon, who was a senior, bragging about beating Johnny up the day after when I was at school, but I never told anyone in the gang as they were livid, and Dally would have had two murders on his hands. I definitely wasn't going to tell him now.

"Well, well, well look what we have here guys. It's the little Greaser kid who's been trying to pick up on my girl." David's goons guffawed at his remark.

"I believe she's your ex-girl David." Pony was surprisingly confident; I knew we weren't going to get out of this without a fight.

"Is that so little Grease?"

Pony just glared him down. The others were standing in front of us, looking menacing. I hoped Two-Bit would hurry up in there, but he'd be taking his time, he was like a kid in a candy shop. I knew Pony and Johnny could handle one or two of the guys each but although the guys had all taught me how to fight I was too small to do much against this many. I could probably hold one of them off for a bit but they were all pretty big. If Two were here he'd be able to take them.

"Well maybe I'll just have to teach you a lesson about messing with my girl." And with that he punched Pony, Pony got himself together quick and punched David back. They were fairly evenly matched, but now it was all hands on, another two guys set on Johnny before he could grab his switch out and the other two pushed past the other two fights to grab me. I kicked one of them in the nuts and punched the other as hard as I could in the gut but it wasn't long before I was down, getting the shit kicked out of me. After a minute or two I heard Two-Bit's voice he was pulling them off me and Pony and Johnny were chasing the other guys off. Two-Bit pulled me up and assessed the damage.

"You'll live I think."

I just gave him a limp smile. Man was I aching all over. Johnny and Pony helped me back to the car, they weren't too badly hurt, they held their own ok, but I had a fair few cuts and bruises. Two-Bit had his own special thing to carry, the booze. Luckily he hadn't spilt or dropped one drop of alcohol on his way into the fight and it was safe and sound for the party tomorrow. At least that was a plus.

By the time we got home Soda and Steve were in from work waiting for us. They took one look at us and flipped out. Pony and Johnny went and cleaned themselves up, just a few cuts and bruises but I had bruised ribs by the look of it, a black eye, split lip, again, and plenty of other cuts and bruises to add to the collection. I groaned as I lay down on the couch.

"Calm down Soda it ain't as bad as it looks."

"Yeah well it looks pretty damn bad. What the hell happened?"

"Just some guys from my year at school, starting on Pony cos of Diane. Remember David?" He nodded, "Well Pony has made an enemy there."

"I'm gunna kill that bastard next time I see him… Not literally…" He added after he clocked my responding scowl. Dally's mistake was still a touchy subject. "So this wasn't anythin' to do with Dally then?"

I looked at him, surprised, "No? What makes you ask?"

Steve rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen ready to sort the booze and other supplies Two-Bit brought in for us.

"Well, Tim Shepard came by the DX today, said Dal was beat up pretty bad the other night when he saw him. He didn't know why but it was bad apparently. I thought there may have been a connection." He grabbed the ice and tea towel Two-Bit chucked him and lay it on my ribs and set about trying to clean up my face.

"JOHNNY?! Get your ass in here!" I can't believe that kid, I asked him EVERY day how Dally was doing. He shuffled into the room, looking somewhat apprehensive at my sudden outburst. "Anything you care to tell me about Dally?"

He shrugged.

"That's funny because Soda here just told me how badly he was cut up the other day. Didn't you think I'd wanna know? I only ask you EVERY day man."

"Dally swore me to secrecy. I wanted to tell you but he didn't want anyone to know." He stuttered, nervous of my next reaction. I swear that kid is a bundle of nerves. I cooled it a bit, I didn't want him to hate me.

"I get it Johnny. I know you are just doing what he tells you, to look out for him, but something like that you need to tell me. I could have, I should have, gone to see him and see if he was ok."

"He's ok now, I cleaned him up and he's just been resting."

"That bad, huh? How'd it happen."

"He wouldn't say."

"Sounds about right. When you go back tonight, can you tell him I know, and that I'm worried. I really want him to come tomorrow."

Johnny smiled, "I've already told him you're worried sick about where he's been. But yeah I'll pass along the message."

He went back through to Pony's room to change and I just let Soda finish fixing me up. I couldn't sit up properly so I just lay there. Luckily I'd finished my dress for the party the other day, these ribs would have made it difficult to sit up at the sewing machine. So I just lay there while Soda, Two-Bit and Steve watched the television. Pony and Johnny started to fix us some dinner, when I heard Darry's truck pull in the drive.

"What in the HELL happened to you?!" Looks like we're in for a fun night.

Xxxx xxxx

It was a total madhouse in here today. Luckily I'd cleaned up during the week, I still couldn't move around to good. My ribs were aching when I walked but sitting down and bending over was near impossible. Darry reckoned I hadn't broken them but just bruised them real bad, I had received a fair few boots to the side from that Soc yesterday.

The guys came over nice and early, by early I mean 1pm, to help us sort everything out. As it was November it was a bit too cold to have the party outside so we moved all the furniture against the walls to make the most of our small living space. Luckily we hadn't invited too many people, mostly Soda and Steve's friends and some of Shepard's gang. I didn't have too many girl friends aside from Angela, but Soda sure made up for that. A few girls from our year were going, they used to all follow him around before he dropped out. A lot of them tried being friends with me as a way to get to Soda but I could see straight through them. Angela was all I really needed, as annoying as she could be.

Angela had gotten here around 9am. And that was after I told her on the phone last night I needed a lie in. God knows what time she'd have turned up if I hadn't. Angela loved parties, I mean she really LOVED them. That girl lived for parties and she loved our birthday as Soda had a few hot guy friends that Angela never really saw so she was pretty excited for tonight,

We spent most of the day moving stuff around, trying to stop the guys goofing off too much, we made some food and got the beers and drinks into cool boxes ready for tonight. Around 5pm Angela announced it was time, so I hauled my ass off the sofa and towards my bedroom, with Two-Bit humming the funeral march as I walked past, I threw my ice pack at him in retaliation.

"I'd suggest you start getting ready now too Soda, you always take longer than me." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just threw one of his cards at me. He and Steve were embroiled in another epic poker game.

Angela assisted me in and out of the shower, thankfully, I wasn't too keen on doing it myself and there was no way I was about to ask Soda! But I was dreading what was to come next. Angela was totally impressed with my dress, it was a deep red with a loveheart neckline bust that was tight down to my waist where the skirt draped down and hung loose till a few inches above my knees. Given the current state of my ribs I was regretting the figure fitting top, but Angela assured me that after a few drinks I wouldn't feel it any more and proceeded to hand me a vodka and set about doing her worst.

By the time we were done getting ready and messing around in my room the party was almost ready to go. The guys had turned up the radio, one of the local stations played party music on Saturday nights so it was really handy as we didn't really have the money for records or a record player, and by the sounds of the commotion out there Angela's brothers had turned up and the drinking had commenced. Angela and I had already had a few, she kept popping in and out to grab us refills throughout the process but now she was ready to make our grand entrance, into my living room. Parties were great excuses for girls to get dressed up, and in our neighbourhood that usually meant dressed down with a heap of makeup on top. The guys on the other hand just put on a slightly cleaner shirt and the less ripped pair of jeans they owned. I didn't usually go too all out and dress up, I was usually the one making the dresses for everyone else, but I sure doll up when I wanted to, mainly with Angela's help. She was in fine form, she had a tight blue dress on, with a deep V neckline and a rather short skirt, I had helped her alter it and I must say I did a great job she looked amazing. Luckily Ange let me off wearing flat shoes as a result of my ribs so I didn't hobble too much as we made our way into the living room.

"The party has started!" Announced Angela as she made her way to refill her drink.

"Lookin' good dollface!" Tim greeted me, giving me a slightly too lingering hug.

"Thanks Tim, ya don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"Dally gunna make an appearance tonight?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Thought ya'll were goin' steady now or somethin'?"

"Hmm, it's complicated." I smiled and made my way over to Johnny to grill him about Dally.

After this past week and a half all I knew is tonight was my party and I wanted Dallas Winston to be there.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh no no buddy you hold it right there." Johnny had seen me coming and was making a move to try and lose me, but he stopped in his tracks and sighed, turning to face me. "So is he coming or what?"

"I dunno, honestly Blue. When I left he was in a shitty mood searching for something and he told me to piss off when I asked him. Sorry I can't tell ya more." He gave me a small smile and made his way over to Ponyboy who was introducing Diane to people.

Diane was a sweet girl, she hung around with Socs although she wasn't really a Soc, she wasn't a Greaser either. She was kind of stuck in the middle, however she had gotten mixed in with the Socs at school, I guess they were easier than Greasers to fall in with, a lot nicer in terms of living. She was really softly spoken and caring from what I saw, she was small, just a little bit taller than me, very petite with strawberry blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. Perfect match for Ponyboy, how she ever got involved with David I'll never know. Unfortunately her friendships in the Soc world would most likely create problems for them. But for the most part she was fitting in well tonight and everyone seemed to like her. I made my way over to them, figuring I may as well enjoy the party seeing as it was unlikely Dally would make an appearance.

"Having fun Diane?" I tried making conversation seeing as Pony and Johnny had rudely left her to go and get drinks. I swear sometimes they don't realise how joined at the hip they are, worse than Steve and Soda.

"Yeah everyone seems really nice, thank you for inviting me." I'm guessing Pony had told a white lie there to get her along. They weren't dating yet but he was wanting to ask her to go steady.

"Not a problem, it's nice to see Pony so happy." She smiled at this, blushing slightly, I took that as a sign she liked him too. "He's a sweet kid Diane, not really cut out for all this." I motioned to the increasingly drunken Greasers surrounding us.

"Yeah he's one of a kind." Pony made his way back over with the drinks for them, scowling at me worried if I was embarrassing him in front of his date, thankfully he didn't have Johnny in tow, I don't think Diane was looking for a package deal.

I just winked and left them to it. Two-Bit had an uncomfortable looking Johnny by his side as he was chatting to some girls, clearly trying to get them hooked up. Johnny was shy around us at the best of times, girls were just a whole other level. He'd had a girlfriend once a couple of years ago, but they were just kids messing around and she broke up with him when she realised how quiet he was and how deep he was in it at home. I don't blame her really, he's a lot to take on and he needs a real special girl to love him for who he is. He'd be a brilliant partner but it was going to take him a while to find the right one and I doubt it would be anyone Two-Bit picked out for him at a drunken party. But I just stuck my tongue out at him as I walked past him, he could suffer for making me suffer with Dally.

I made my way out to the back porch thinking I'd have a smoke. Angela was in the kitchen making out with some guy, I made it clear to her my room was out of bounds earlier, so luckily she hadn't taken him in there. Darry was inside with Tim having a drink and messing around, which was nice to see, he rarely let his hair down these days. I hadn't seen Soda and Sandy for a while they weren't inside with Steve and Evie and their friends so I was guessing they were probably in his room.

That was until I got out to the back garden and found them arguing, I didn't catch much of it but I heard Soda tell her he loved her and he didn't care. But Sandy just let go of his arm and left around the front crying. Soda was just stood there staring after her, tears in his eyes. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Soda what happened?"

"Sandy left me." It was all he could manage before a few tears escaped his eyes. He loved that girl more than anything. I'd always pictured them getting married, they were like soul mates, but she'd become increasingly distant from him lately and I guess this was the breaking point. He was shattered.

"I'm so sorry Soda. Look you don't have to talk about it now."

"Sandy's parents don't want her seeing me any more, they're sending her away to live with her aunty in Florida to finish school."

"That's horrible Soda! I'm so sorry." I gave him another squeeze. Sandy's parents were middle class, not quite Socs, same as Diane I guess. They wanted Sandy to do well in life and they never thought Soda was right for her. They had made it really hard for them to see each other but I guess this was the final straw.

"Guess I know how you feel now, with Dally."

"Maybe you do but I'd never wish this on you, I know how much you love Sandy and I hate seeing you like this."

"Guess that's Karma for you. I'm sorry Blue." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left to go inside.

I didn't care what was going on between us right now, and the similarities in our situations, I hated seeing my brother so upset. What a downer to the party. I sighed and lit my smoke, chucking the lighter onto the porch next to me as I slowly sat down. The alcohol was having some affect on the pain in my ribs, but it was still an effort sitting down in this dress.

"Man am I glad you're outside! Thought I could hear your voice."

"Dallas?"

"Sure is babe." He made his way over to me from the back gate, when he got into the light of the porch I gasped.

"Jesus Christ Dally who did that to you?!"

"Don't worry bout it babe." He sat down next to me. He was absolutely covered in bruises, his eye was black and really puffy, clearly had only just got rid of the swelling, his cheek was cut, lip cut, cuts on his forehead, his left arm was bandaged and he was slightly limping, turned out he had a couple broken ribs.

"Don't worry bout it? Ya look like you've been through a meat grinder! What the hell?!"

He was starting to get annoyed again, "Look if you're gunna get your panties in a twist then I'm gunna head back."

"Okay, okay, it's just a shock that's all. I haven't seen you in over a week, no one has. I missed you."

He just smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Really dollface?"

"Yeah I did. Now did you just come here to smart off or are you ready to talk?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Suppose so."

We sat for a minute, him picking at the bandage on his arm till I grabbed it. "Well?"

"Look, you know what there is to know about Peter, I don't wanna get into that, it's not exactly fun conversation material. All you need to know is it was a mistake, I never meant for it to happen like that. And this stuff with Buck, I can't tell you everything, it's need to know. If somethin's gunna affect you I'll let you know but it's just the way it is." He eyed my reaction, hoping what he'd said was what I was looking for.

"Sure ok. Is that how you got beat up so bad?"

"Yeah, got caught in a sticky situation but that's cleared up now."

"That's reassuring."

He frowned, "I dunno what to say Curtis, there ain't much else I can tell ya. You don't have to worry. Buck gets me to do things, make people pay up on bets amongst other things. It ain't exactly the best work, but people are scared of me so he takes advantage of that. First time I've been on the receiving end of a beating in a long time I'll tell you that."

I took a big sigh. "Fair enough. I don't wanna know the details, honestly, I don't. But just need you to be honest with me. If you'd told me all of this in the beginning then we coulda sorted this out ages ago. If you're serious about us we need to be in it together. It can't be you off doin' what you gotta do, you gotta keep me in the loop."

"I'm sure we can work that out. Just be patient alright?"

I nodded. This was the first straight up conversation I'd ever had with Dallas, infact probably the first straight up conversation he'd had with anyone, so I took that as a good sign.

"And hey I didn't just come here to tell ya my life story. Got ya this too." He dropped a silver chain into my hand, it had his class ring on it, well when I say _his_ class ring...

"Oh, thanks Dal, ain't you romantic!" I laughed at him as I put it on, it was quite a long chain, the ring resting just at my cleavage. He smirked at that.

"Yeah whatever, figured we better make it official 'fore we face your brothers again."

I just nudged him with my shoulder and threw my smoke butt down, he slowly got up and I grabbed his good arm as I got up.

"What happened to you anyways Curtis? You look nearly as bad as me."

"What do you think, bloody Socs. Mainly Pony's fault for pickin' up one of their chicks." I laughed, "Nothin' really. Poor kid, he's happy though. Just hope the Socs leave them alone."

"Yeah me too, they better leave you alone too." He leant down and kissed me, man did I miss that kiss. It's not like we had been dating or even spent that much time as a couple, but over the past couple of weeks, inbetween our various hookups I'd really gotten to enjoy these moments. Made me realise how much I'd gotten to like him over the past few months.

His hands started roaming my body, as best they could between our combined injuries, and just as things were getting passionate I heard a cough come from the porch. We sprung apart immediately and Dally just muttered a string of swears under his breath. It was Soda on the porch.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry. This is the first time she's seen me all week I swear, I'll leave if you want me to. I don't wanna cause trouble man."

Soda just sighed and made his way down the steps toward us.

"It's ok… I guess… Just don't go makin' out all over the joint. It's disgusting." He laughed at my reaction.

"So you're cool with us now Soda?" I was kind of apprehensive in his sudden change of opinion.

"Maybe. I dunno, I'm still worried about you, about Dally's general way of life, draggin' you in and what not, but you've been a pain this past week or so, mopin' around all over the joint. So provided he don't mess you about I guess I can try and get used to it."

I practically jumped at him and gave him a massive hug. Regretting it shortly after as a sharp pain went up my sides.

Dally shook his hand, "Thanks man. I promise you I won't let nothin' happen to her. I swear."

"I know you won't. I'm sorry about all this. But you can't blame us for worryin'. Just don't get her involved in your shit that's all." Soda gave him a serious look, Dally nodded and put his arm round my shoulder and squeezed. "Looks like you've already been through the mill Dally, but we still gotta tell Darry."

"Tell me what?" Darry just finished closing the door behind him, looked over toward us and groaned. "What the hell is he doin' here?! Sodapop Curtis do you mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on?!"

"Darry just wait alright, I think we've gone about this the wrong way. It clearly ain't gunna work, tryin' to keep them away from each other."

"This ain't some soppy love story Soda." By this point Darry was standing in front of us, ready to go for Dally.

Dally spoke up, "I know you ain't gunna be pleased about this. I get it. But I really like her, I'd die before I let anything happen to her, whether it be someone else hurtin' her... or me, and I know that's what you're worried most about. But you know me, more than anyone, and that'd never happen."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. I was kind of sad I never thought about it like that before. Darry was more worried that Dally would do something to me than someone else. I could understand, his dad hadn't exactly been a prime example of what a real man was, most people would follow in those footsteps if it were all they knew. But Dally had gone the other way. Sure he wasn't a saint, he never did anything the legal way, but when it came to his friends, to me, he'd never do anything to mess that up.

Darry seemed to calm down. He still wasn't happy but when he said his next sentence I could tell he was trying. "I ain't gunna pretend to be happy about this. Not for a long time. You gotta prove it to me that you'll look after her alright? And if you drag her into any of your shit then I'll hunt you down, I mean it."

Dally nodded, "I'll look after her."

"Ok if ya'll are finished talkin' bout me like I'm some sorta prize bull, then there's a party goin' on inside..."

"Ha yeah forgot about that. Guess I'm just not in the mood. But you guys head on in." Soda was back down to earth, remembering why he'd come outside in the first place, to mope over Sandy.

"Yeah I'll stay out here with Soda, but I guess you two can go in."

Dally cautiously made his way past. But I stopped and gave Darry a hug. "Thanks Darry, you have no idea how happy you've just made me." He returned the hug and with a smile let me go on into the party. One twin down, now he just had to sort Soda's problem, but unfortunately there would be no easy fix there.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm surprised how many reads this gets! But I'm glad. Please review though I'd like to know your thoughts. Hopefully it's not been too boring, I have a few more ideas up my sleeves.**

I rolled over to get the sun out of my eyes, noticing Dally's arm across my chest, and his occasional snores. I smiled to myself vaguely remembering last nights events, Darry and Soda, Soda and Sandy and then Dally and me. I don't know if Darry knew he was in my room but I didn't care, I could get used to this.

I shuffled off the bed slowly, still aching from my ribs, I noticed I was wearing Dally's tshirt and my shorts, smiling again I made my way to the bathroom. On my way back I noticed Johnny and Two-Bit asleep on our sofas, as usual, and the house was an absolute pigsty. Luckily there were no unfamiliar faces hanging around as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a drink. I don't know what time everyone left as the party was still going when Dal and I retired to my room, we had a bit of catching up to do. I grabbed some painkillers to help with the headache and ribs and made my way back. I swallowed about 3 painkillers and climbed back into bed, snuggling up close to Dally. He moved slightly in his sleep to let me in, I smiled some more, happy that things had turned out this way and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up it was 12 in the afternoon, the guys had started stirring and of course there was plenty of noise in the kitchen which shared a wall with my room, unfortunately. I nudged Dally awake, which didn't go down to well.

"Rise and shine cowboy!"

"What's the big deal?" He grumbled sleepily, nudging me back.

"Time to get up, we got a house to clean."

More groans as he rolled back over. "I'm gunna stay here a bit."

"It's 12pm Dal how can you still be tired?!"

"What? It's only 12? Come on man!"

I decided to go for a shower and let him lie in a bit. Soda had just gotten out as I made my way to the bathroom, I gave him a smile which he just returned limply. I could feel this was going to be a hard road with Soda. After I'd finished in the shower Dally eventually got up and followed suit. Darry was slightly unimpressed that he had been in my room, but he didn't make an argument out of it so I figured we were safe.

We spent most of the afternoon cleaning up after the party, it wasn't too bad, just a case of righting all the furniture again and getting rid of all the empty bottles and cans. Steve had turned up and conveniently taken Soda away to cheer him up, which was probably a plus seeing as a sad Sodapop drained the rest of the room. He was usually so lively that when he was depressed he seemed to suck all the energy out of the room. I'd tried talking to him earlier but he wasn't in the mood so I figured it was good for Steve to come and take him out, there's no way he'd want to talk to Soda about it, other than the superficial guy stuff, so it'd give him time to deal with it I guess.

Around dinnertime Dally suggested me and him go grab some dinner, to celebrate I guess. Plus he wanted to show me something. I cleaned myself up and got changed into some decent clothes. We were only going down to the Dingo which wasn't exactly fancy, but it was a bit of a hangout spot for Greasers so I wanted to look half decent. I shoved on my nice jeans and a black v-neck top, clearly displaying Dally's ring, grabbing my leather jacket on the way out. I loved that jacket, it was old and a bit worn but my dad had given it to me a couple of Christmases ago because the boys all had them and I was jealous. Luckily I had not grown in about 3 years, other than in the chest department, so although it was once slightly too big it fit me well now. Ponyboy had given Dally one of Soda's tshirts and he had his brown leather jacket on as usual, he was shaking Johnny's hand as I came out, which I thought was really cute.

Surprisingly Darry was cool with us going out so long as we were back by 9pm seeing as it was a school night. He was really trying to be ok with us being together. Which was nice. As we walked out our front garden Dally led me towards a really nice car parked just one house down from us.

"You like?"

"Uh… this yours Dal?"

"Yup." He said proudly, he was standing in front of a black, 1960 Chevrolet Impala. It was gorgeous! Mr Hill at the DX owned a 1958 Impala and I was so jealous, they were tuff cars.

"Where in the hell did you get this?!"

"Let's just say Buck owed me after the other night." He motioned to his face.

"Ah. I see. It's amazing Dal. So this is yours to keep?"

"Yup."

"Ain't you lucky!"

"Well ya just gunna stand there staring or you gunna hop in?"

He didn't have to ask me twice, I ran past him into the passenger seat, man was this a tuff car. It was only 3 years old, top condition. I wonder how the hell Buck got his hands on it, given the state of his red Cadillac, but I didn't want to know.

Dally certainly got the most of out of the V8 engine on the way to the Dingo, we made it in record timing. I didn't mind though, hanging around at the DX and with Soda and Steve as much as I did I'd been in a few drags and Soda and Steve weren't exactly the slowest drivers around. Soda had his license but no car, he was saving up for Ford Thunderbird like Steve's.

The Dingo was busy tonight, suppose people were trying to get the most out of the weekend before school started tomorrow. By now it was the young crowd in for dinner, the families had long gone. We made our way to a booth, Dally greeting some guys on the way through, it'd taken us 10 minutes to get this far as some other people Dally knew were admiring his new ride in the car park. The Dingo was frequented by both Socs and Greasers which quite often led to a lot of fights, but for the most part we stuck to separate sides of the diner and carpark to keep the peace, but if you wanted to look for a fight you were sure to get one.

We kept to ourselves though, it was nice, Dally wasn't exactly talkative, but I was used to that and I was used to just sitting with him silently. He liked watching people and observing what they did, laughing when they did something silly or embarrassing, one of us would occasionally break the silence to make a joke about someone, or in my case gossip about someone, he laughed at either and found it quite interesting what gossip I had on people. I guess he didn't realise what girls got up to all the time, it was mine and Angela's favourite past time. I guess because we didn't really hang around with many of the other girls in our year, but due to our brothers a lot of girls tried to be our friends and so we ended up privy to a lot of gossip. We finished our meals and had said hi to a few more people and were crossing the car park ready to leave when we crossed paths with a group of Socs, Bob Sheldon and his mates.

"Ah look who it is, my old mate Dallas Winston, who've you got here Dally? Who's your latest broad then?"

"Fuck off Sheldon." Dally was pissed.

"That's no way to talk in front of such a pretty lady, why don't you come with us dollface, we'll show you a nice time."

"He said fuck off didn't he?" I was so not in the mood for Bob's shit. I don't think he really knew me at all, but I knew of him at school and knowing what he did to Johnny I was not ready to hang about.

"You best watch your language sweetheart, that ain't no way to talk to a gentleman."

"She ain't your sweetheart, asshole."

"Sounds like fightin' words Dally, lookin' for another free ride to the cooler?"

Dally didn't even wait for him to finish the sentence before punching him, Bob was quick though, I got out of the way of the other guys, most Greaser guys wouldn't beat up a chick but for some reason Soc guys had no problem with hitting a Greaser girl. Luckily there were plenty of other Greasers around and they got in quickly, and soon enough the fight was over. Unfortunately for Dal, although he didn't lose, he had a fair few more cuts to add to the collection, Bob wore a lot of rings and they left a mark, Johnny still has his scar from when Bob beat him up a few months ago.

"Let's book before the fuzz show." Dal wanted to leave in a hurry, the Dingo were pretty quick at calling the police and even though the waitresses would testify the Socs started a fight it was always the Greasers who ended up in the slammer.

We got in the car and skidded out of the parking lot and sped all the way back to our place. Dally was angry, I think he realised it was Bob who got Johnny, and his knuckles were bleeding and the cut on his cheek looked like it'd need a couple stitches.

"I swear Bob Sheldon has it comin', I know it was him that got Johnny."

"Dal just cool it, I know it was but you don't wanna get into it with him."

"You know it was?" He looked over at me, eyes flashing.

"Uhhh, shit, yeah I heard him bragging about it at school not long after."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us then?!"

"Cos I knew you'd react like this! You don't need in any more trouble. Just get us home and we can sort it out later."

By the time we got back to mine he'd managed to get his anger down to a low boil. When we got inside he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer, sitting down at the dining table. I explained what happened whilst I got the first aid supplies together. It was usually down to me to stitch everyone up after the numerous fights and rumbles people got themselves into. Mainly because I wasn't cut up myself and we did First Aid courses as part of Home Ec at school, that and I knew how to sew. Dally could do himself ok, but it wasn't usually neat, not that he cared. But with this cut being on his face I insisted it had to be done properly. I got a bottle of vodka I still had in my room and let him drink a bit whilst I cleaned up everything else, that should numb it a bit whilst I got to sewing his cheek back. Luckily it wasn't to big, only needed a couple of stitches, but it was deep. He didn't make a fuss like any of the other guys did so I much preferred stitching him up, Two-Bit was the worst, he was great in a fight but a right wimp afterwards.

By the time we were done it was 10pm and Darry was heading off to bed. Soda was already asleep when we got home and Pony had gone to bed after he found out what had happened. I got Johnny another blanket as it was pretty cold, and he set himself up on the sofa as usual. Steve and Two-Bit had already gone home before we got here so the house was quiet for once. Dally and I headed to bed, I assumed Darry knew it was going to happen and he didn't say anything again so we just went with it.

Once we got comfy I turned to him and asked "What was all that about with Bob?"

"He's a dick. Remember how I ended up in the cooler last year after your parent's funeral? I was at a bar in town, drinking, a hell of a lot. And Bob started provoking me, he was real drunk too and we got into it. Of course the fuzz show up and I get done for assault and he gets to just stay in the bar, however I do see where they were coming from, I was the one holding the pool cue. We got in another fight at the Drive in not long after I got out that time and I figured he'd had something to do with Johnny. Man does he have it coming."

"Just be careful, don't wanna end up in the cooler again. How you keep getting out so quick I don't know."

"Good behaviour I told you." Although it was dark I could see him smirking at me.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is babe, why would you miss me?"

I answered him with a kiss. Probably a bad idea given the likelihood he'd get carried away, but he deserved a bit of fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warning this could be a bit of an upsetting chapter for some people, but I haven't gone into too much detail.**

The next two weeks were happy for the most part. Dally and I kind of got into a rhythm. I went to school, with either Two-Bit or Steve driving, and he'd stay in bed till late before heading off to "work". By the time I got home and did whatever homework, or projects I had and started on dinner he'd come back. Sometimes worse for wear but for the most part good. He, Darry and Soda seemed to patch things up a little bit, and although he still spent a few nights a week at Buck's he started slipping Darry a bit of money for food and stuff. Darry was usually a bit too proud to accept money, but the last couple of weeks with Dally he accepted without too much fuss. Our food, and beer, intake had certainly gone up. We usually always had someone or other round for dinner or breakfast, but with Dally there a lot and with Johnny being at ours more and more recently every little helped.

Although Dally was his usual secretive self he did try and make an effort to include me in what was going on. I guess he wasn't used to having someone else to worry about. He was so used to having to look after just himself that it was a shock to the system to have someone else, let alone a girl, to think about. I knew from his previous couple of "girlfriends" that they were fairly independent relationships, they knew they wouldn't get much out of him so they just went along for the ride. But he and I both knew that this was a bit more serious. I'd only ever had one proper boyfriend before, and that was before my parents died, I was only 14, but he was 15 going on 16 so it was reasonably serious if you could say that. His name was Michael and we dated for about 6 months, but he moved schools and that was kind of it. Then with my parents dying last year I just kind of forgot about boys and everything and since then the only people I'd even looked at were Steve and Danny. So it was an adjustment for me too. I'd never been in something so deep and serious. We hadn't told each other we loved each other or anything like that, but I guess we knew we kinda did. We'd only been dating a total of 6 weeks, if you can call it that. But we'd been friends for ages before that so I guess we kinda knew we did, deep down. Not that Dally would ever admit that.

Dally hadn't stayed here last night, so I was daydreaming as usual as I got up and ready for school, same drill making breakfast and sorting out everyone else. I was excited though, it was mine and Soda's birthday on Sunday so it'd be a fun weekend. Tow-Bit took us to school as usual but he had somewhere better to be apparently and so he didn't join us, he promised he'd be back at 3:30pm to pick us up, but he said that last week and he'd forgotten and me, Johnny and Pony had to walk home, which we weren't too pleased with let alone Darry.

Ponyboy and Diane were going steady now so although things weren't too bad at school the Socs still had it out for him and walking home just the three of us wasn't a good idea.

I dreamed through most of the day, although I loved Fridays my school timetable sucked. I was alone all day until the last two classes which I had with Angela. We were currently in our level one math class, the lowest math class they offered of course and last class of the day, and she was pestering me about the weekend.

"So what we doing then? For your birthday?"

"Nothing Ange," I laughed, "Dally and I have plans for tomorrow and Darry has plans for us as a family on Sunday."

"What? That's no way to celebrate!" She feigned shock and disappointment.

"Do you not remember the birthday party we had 2 weeks ago? Or the party we went to last week together?" Dally was busy last Saturday night so I let Ange talk me into going round to one of Tim's parties. It wasn't too bad, but most people seemed to treat me a bit different, now I was Dally's girl.

"That was ages ago now. You just don't know how to have fun."

I laughed again, she had such an appetite for partying, "Yeah well some of us just don't have the energy you have. Plus Dally had said we'd do something nice tomorrow just the two of us but apparently he has to work now, so we're going out tomorrow night instead."

"Well la di da, I wouldn't wanna interrupt Mr Romance Winston."

"Yeah you wouldn't! Although I wouldn't exactly call him romantic…"

Just then the bell rang signalling our freedom from school for the weekend. Luckily we didn't have school next week as neither of us took examinable classes. So we just had study week. I needed to use that time wisely though as I had a textile project due during the first exam week and I had been rather distracted of late.

We made our way to the car park and lo and behold Two-Bit was actually already there.

"Shoot kid don't look so shocked! As if I'd forget about you guys."

"Only cos you're scared of what Darry would do to ya!"

We sat in the car and waited for the other two. Johnny eventually appeared ahead of Pony who hung back to suck face with Diane for a bit before heading their separate ways. He'd been coming to school pretty much every day now that he was staying with us a lot more, mainly because I made him. He just rolled his eyes as he shut the door, his response to Pony's new found love. I just laughed at him telling him he'll be next.

xxxx xxxx

I woke late the next morning, it was just Pony, Johnny and I in the house, everyone else had gone to work, including Dally. He'd turned up late last night after I'd already gone to bed, made his way to my room and pretty much just fell asleep straight away, not wanting to talk or anything. Then this morning he woke up fairly early and caught a lift with Steve and Soda to the DX to make his way from there; again not saying much. I knew he had work and he was very sketchy on the details so I just figured I didn't want to know and left him to it. He did promise we'd still go out tonight but he'd be late so I just left it at that.

Johnny, Pony and I just spent the day doing odd jobs around the house then spent a bit of the afternoon watching a movie on television. Around 3pm Pony decided he wanted to catch the bus to the library so Johnny tagged along too and I was left alone to my own devices. I didn't mind so much, I just picked out what to wear tonight and decided what to make for dinner. Dally said he wouldn't be back till dinner time and we'd go and catch the nightly double after that, we wouldn't see much of the first film and would probably just get the second one, but it was better than nothing and after the last couple of days I just wanted to spend time with him. I settled for the red dress I'd made a while ago, same one I wore out with Danny that time, and got ready. By that time it was 5pm so I went through to see what we could make for dinner and realised we needed a couple of things from the shop. I'd wanted to make spaghetti for dinner but we had no pasta left, and we needed eggs for the cake I wanted to make tomorrow. I wanted to make sure dinner was ready when everyone got home so Dally and I could leave as quickly as possible and make the most of the night, otherwise I would have just waited for Soda and Steve to come home from work. But most likely they were working till 5:30 tonight and then closing up, so they wouldn't be back till near enough 6pm. So I grabbed some money out of the housekeeping tin and decided to go for a walk. It was only 10 minutes away from our place, if that, so I grabbed my leather jacket and my switch blade and set off.

The DX shop was pretty good, it would have what I needed and I got discount there, but it was a much longer walk and I just wanted to get there and back and make a start, I know Darry would be annoyed at me walking alone, but we were well within Greaser territory so I figured I'd be ok. To get to the store you just crossed to the far corner of the lot and follow the path through the band of trees which capped that end of the lot and then up the street on the other side. I kept a quick pace, mainly because it was freezing out and I was wearing a dress, and with winter getting in to full swing the sun was setting sooner and I didn't want to be out in the dark.

When I got to the shop I grabbed the pasta and eggs, along with some coloured sprinkles they randomly had on their shelf, I was going to make the sponge a couple of different colours to please Soda and thought those sprinkles would tie in nicely on top. I hurried to make my way back as it looked like the sun was getting ready to set, so I had a good 15 minutes before sunset.

I was almost at the end of the street, ready to head through the lot, when I heard the low rumble of a car following behind me. I looked around to see a blue mustang trailing me. I looked ahead and noticed I was about 50 metres from the tree line, so I quickened my pace knowing they wouldn't bother once I got to the trees and I could sprint across the lot. But the mustang was closer and it pulled up, letting out Bob Sheldon and a couple of his mates. I froze slightly, the fight or flight instincts battling it out inside my brain. If I ran that would give them reason to chase, and with my short legs they'd definitely catch up, if I stayed to fight then I was definitely outnumbered and would probably catch a good beating, however surely some Greasers would spot me and save the day. By this point I was just at the edge of the trees.

"Ah look who it is… how ya doin' there sweetheart?"

Great Bob was drunk, they all were by the looks of it. In fact I don't think I'd ever really seen these guys sober, I was sure they took hipflasks to school even.

"I ain't your sweetheart Bob."

"Aww that's a shame cos you're dressed so pretty and all."

I was regretting my decision to dress up before I checked what we needed for dinner.

"Whatever guys, I'm kind of in a hurry so if you don't mind…" By this point Bob was standing a few feet away and his 3 friends were hanging back a couple of metres. I tried to make my way past him thinking my false bravado would trick him into letting me through, but I was wrong.

"What's the hurry doll, how's about me and you have a little fun first?" He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me towards him, I dropped the shopping upset when I heard the eggs crack. I was starting to panic.

I made a move for my pocket where my switchblade was and tried to pull it out but he just knocked it out of my hand.

"You won't be needing that babe." He started pulling me into the trees, slamming my back against one and pushing himself on me.

"Bob please don't do this." My panicky tears escaped me and I started trying to push him off but he was too strong, before I knew it he'd ripped the top of my dress and part of my bra, all I could feel and smell was his hot whisky breath on my lips and neck. I struggled against him as we fell to the floor, crying for Dally for anyone, but that only earned me a few punches, no one would hear me anyway, no one would be in the lot at this time and if they were they'd be at the other side. I just kept struggling and panicking but it was no use so I just cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a short chapter, again I hope it's not too distressing. Let me know what you think.**

When I came to it was dark and I was alone. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I was freezing cold and sunset had been and gone. I tried to hold my dress up slightly, it was ripped completely along my shoulder and when I wiped my eyes and face there was blood on my hands. It took me a few moments to comprehend what had happened, and when I did I just huddled against the tree not wanting to move anywhere, mainly scared that Bob would still be hanging around.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, I kept thinking about the eggs being broken and not being able to get any in time for tomorrow to make the cake and that just made me cry harder for some reason. After a while though the sound of my name being called filtered through to my brain; I recognised the voice but I just couldn't work up the energy to respond. It got closer and I could hear a couple of other voices, I'm guessing still in the lot. I was hidden from view from the path by a big bush but I could see the feet stop a couple of feet from my shopping bag.

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" It was Soda, I cried with relief still not able to do much else. I could hear the other footsteps rushing over. Soda started looking around and it wasn't long before he found me.

"BLUEBELL! Jesus what happened?!" He rushed over, crouching down next to me, I think he put it together pretty quick when he saw the state of me. I just broke down more at the look on his face, he took off his DX shirt and helped me put it on, covering up my torn dress. He picked me up and made his way over to the path. Where I was met with a string of swear words as the others saw me.

"Darry get the truck! We gotta get to the hospital!" I could hear the footsteps of Darry thunder off across the lot as Soda carried me slowly across. I didn't open my eyes, just crying into Soda's chest. I could hear Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit and Steve's confused and angry voices around me but I didn't make out what they were saying. Darry's truck rumbled to a stop in front of us and I could hear Darry get out, I'm guessing to help Soda into the cab with me. Then it hit me, Dally's voice wasn't there, I hadn't heard it yet.

"D-Dally" I stifled a sob as I tried to ask where he was.

"It's ok Blue, we're taking you to hospital, the guys will find him and bring him there." Darry took me whilst Soda got into the car, I shuddered at the change of touch, but I was quickly placed back into Soda's lap as Darry shut the door.

"Steve, Two-Bit take Pony and Johnny with you and find Dally, bring him to the hospital, just make sure he don't do anythin' stupid 'fore he gets there, savvy?" I heard them agree and run off back in the direction of our house.

As the truck rumbled off I huddled deeper into Soda's chest as he stroked my hair and assured me everything would be ok. The whole time I was thanking myself for leaving the guys a note telling them where I was going and that I'd be back for 5:30, just incase someone got home before me and wondered where I was. But I soon passed out.

xxxx xxxx

When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed, I felt really funny, like my head was a bubble and my arms and legs felt too heavy to lift so I let them lie there. I shuddered when I noticed the drip attached to my arm and quickly looked away. Darry and Soda were standing just outside talking to a doctor, I looked around the room and when I saw the clock I noticed it was 7:40pm. I had no idea how time had passed but I was thankful the bed was warm. I looked down at my body, I knew I should have been sore, I was in a lot of pain before, but I couldn't feel anything now. I had a few bruises on my arms from what I could see, along with a couple of cuts, but I couldn't move my arms enough to feel my face or check my lower half so I just gave up.

Darry and Soda made their way back in, realising I was awake and rushed over, landing me in a hug. I felt safe with them there, but I couldn't breathe and I wasn't too happy with all the touching so I asked them to let go.

"You scared us something awful Blue." Darry was more upset than I've ever seen him. "And I promise we're going to get whoever did this to you."

Soda sat down next to me, unsure of what to do to comfort me, "The police are going to come by tomorrow and ask you what happened," I could tell what the next question would be and I was more than happy to answer, "who did this to yo-"

"Bob Sheldon." I cut him off and answered in a heartbeat.

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Soda slammed the edge of the bed with his hand, making me jump. He looked back at me with an agonising look on his face. "Sorry Blue I didn't mean to scare ya."

"Where is everyone? Where's Dally?"

Darry answered me, "the guys are out looking for him. He hadn't got back yet when we got home, but we saw your note and it was already 6pm so we set out looking for you. They'll be here soon, I'm sure." He was pacing slightly, not really sure what to do with himself. He decided on going outside, "I'm just gunna go get a coffee, do you need anything."

"No, I'm fine Darry." I didn't really know what I needed. Soda just shook his head and moved to the chair next to the bed and we spent the next 15 minutes in silence. I was glad, I just didn't want to think about anything or talk about anything.

I closed my eyes and was preparing to fall into a sleep when I heard a door in the corridor slam open and some familiar sounding boots stomp up the hall, it jolted me awake. Soda sat up straighter next to me and moved slightly closer to the bed.

I could hear Dally out in the corridor shouting, "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Someone mumbled an answer and he arrived in the door way, with Two-Bit and Steve hot on his tail.

Dally looked over at me, he had the worst, agonised look on his face, he tried to make his way over to the bed, but hesitated, he gave me another look turned around swearing and punched the door as hard as he could. I yelped and jumped slightly in my bed, the sudden outburst scaring me. He just pulled his hand out of the door and shoved Steve and Two-Bit out of the way and stormed off without turning around again.

Soda piped up "Steve, Two you better go after him before he does something stupid!" They nodded and took off after him. Pony and Johnny apprehensively made their way into the room as I started crying again, Soda dithering by my side not knowing what to do. He'd seen my cry before, probably the only person I'd ever been upset in front of, the guys would just make fun of me when I was a kid and got upset, but if I was genuinely upset Soda always knew what to do. But this time he was out of his depth, so he just moved his seat closer and held my hand. A nurse came running through to see what the commotion was about and gasped when she saw the hole in the door, looking over at Pony and Johnny as if in disbelief that they had done it. They told her the guy had gone and not to worry. She seemed to be ok with that and told me she'd be back in a few minutes to talk to me.

I didn't care though, I wanted Dally to come back. I didn't know how I expected him to react but I wanted him to be here with me, not that he'd know what to do, if Soda was out of his depth then Dally wouldn't even have a chance, but I just needed him.

The nurse came back a few minutes later, asking me how I felt, and telling me I needed to rest and get over the shock. She pushed a syringe of something into my drip and said she'd be back later to check on me but to just sleep.

I was too scared to fall asleep, but my despite everything my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I cried myself to sleep, vaguely award of the comings and goings in my room, but knowing I was safe whilst I could feel Soda's hand on mine.


	19. Chapter 19

Thankfully the stuff the nurse gave me let me sleep through the night and when I got up in the morning I felt a lot better. The shock had worn off now so now I was free to face up to what had happened. They had cleaned me up when I came in but I really needed a shower so the nurses helped me through and let me have one before the police came. I never wanted to come out, I just wanted to stay there letting the water run over me for hours, days even, but no matter how long I knew it wouldn't help the way I was feeling.

When I got out I examined my body, I was covered in bruises and cuts. I could see why Dally left the way he did. My face was cut and swollen all over, I had hand print bruises on my shoulders and arms and every where else was just cut and bruised, I looked awful. But I perservered, Darry had brought me some clothes in this morning, some old track pants of Pony's that he'd given me, they were from his grade school track team, but they fit perfectly if I rolled the cuffs up slightly, and one of Sodapop's jumpers. It felt nice being in Soda's jumper, it smelled like him and was really warm and big, I could just snuggle in it. The police were due any minute so I tied my hair up and made my way back to my room with the nurse, she informed me that once they gave me another once over I could go home around lunchtime. I was glad, I really didn't like being in the hospital. I just wanted to have a long bath and curl up on the sofa at home.

Darry sat with me whilst the police interviewed me in my room, seeing as he was my guardian. It was horrible having to go through everything in front of him, I felt so ashamed and horrible. I could feel him tensing up next to me and the vibrations of anger rolling off him were really tangible. The two policemen seemed like they couldn't care less what happened to me, especially when I told them who did it, they were obviously in favour of the Socs and I was just another Greaser whore, but they went through the routine and left. I knew they weren't going to do anything about Bob. His dad was a pretty high up lawyer and so they'd never take Bob to court over this. I didn't care I just wanted home.

xxxx xxxx

I'd been sitting in the bath for a good hour, the water was still pretty warm though, I had it almost boiling when I got in. The hot water and mountain of soap I used felt good but I had a feeling I'd be having another bath later on tonight. I got redressed in my hand me down and borrowed clothes and made my way through to the living room, grabbing my blanket and pillows off the bed on my way through. I set up camp on the sofa facing the television. It was late afternoon and the Sunday movie was about to start so I figured I'd settle in to watch it. Soda came and sat down next to me and Pony sat on the other sofa with Johnny. Johnny had given me a big hug when I got back, which felt really nice, I could just feel the love pouring out of him so we stayed like that for a few minutes, he was so lovely and warm, how anyone could treat him the way his parents do is unbelievable. I had still not heard from Dally, but Two-Bit and Steve had also not come around so I figured he was with them and just needed time to cool off. I really wanted to see him but I knew if he was that angry it wouldn't help so I didn't worry too much about it.

Darry was in the kitchen fixing us all some food when I heard Steve's car pull up outside, but I could only hear the sound of two doors closing, so I figured maybe Two-Bit or Dally were coming separately. That was until just Steve and Two-Bit came through the door. My heart dropped, where was Dally?

"Hey Blue, glad you're out of the hospital." Two-Bit gave me a warm smile.

"Me too, where's Dally at?"

Steve just patted me on the arm as he went through to the kitchen to see Darry. He didn't seem to want to look at me, I didn't blame him. Two-Bit looked concerned and sat down on the chair opposite us, trying not to look too shocked at the state of me.

"Look Blue, we tried to calm him down last night, but I ain't never seen him like that. He was livid so we figured we'd take him somewhere to calm down. When he got out of the hospital he just started storming off down the street so we went after him. He kicked over one of the garbage cans on the street and unfortunately a cop saw him, they told him to pick it up and he lost it at them. So they took him in and now he's in the cooler."

I was so upset now I was crying. It seemed to be all I could do now, all I wanted was for Dally to come and tell me it was going to be ok, that he still loved me and wanted to be with me, even after this.

"H-how lo-ong f-or" I got out between sobs.

"Depends if they charge him. We went down there today and told them what happened, and they said they'd probably just keep him in a few days to calm down. It'll be ok Blue, he'll be out soon."

"But I need him now! Why'd he have to do this?!" I just sobbed quietly to myself for a bit, Two-Bit let me be for a while, poor Soda, it was left to him to comfort me.

Darry came through after a little while with some food, I was starving, I hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday. It was mine and Soda's favourite, macaroni cheese! I loved Darry's mac and cheese, it was almost as good as Dad's. It was funny, my dad was a terrible chef, the kitchen was most definitely my mum's domain, but from time to time my dad would whip up his amazing mac and cheese. Ultimate comfort food. Everyone grabbed a bowl and we sat around eating. Then it dawned on me, I'd completely forgotten, today was mine and Soda's birthday.

"Oh gosh Soda! I'm so sorry I completely forgot!"

He just looked at me with a smile, "Blue it's fine! Don't worry." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"No it's not fine Soda, I've ruined your birthday! We were meant to do something nice today." I was on the verge of tears again. I know it was ridiculous but I was still feeling quite shaky. I knew I couldn't have done anything about the situation but I hated myself for forgetting completely and having everything be about me when I shared this day with Soda, and he really needed a happy birthday after everything with Sandy. He'd sent a letter to her aunty's address, which he got from her friend, but his letter was returned unopened. That broke him even more, and that's why Darry was planning something special for today.

I put my bowl down and made my way to my room to get his present. I'd saved up for ages for it so I had really looked forward to giving it to him. I sat back down next to him and pulled the blanket back over me.

"Here, sorry it's not under better circumstances but Happy Birthday twin!" He gave me another comforting smile, telling me not to fuss, I'd seen him admiring Dally's dogtags that he wore on his chain a while ago so I decided to get him some. I bought them and got them engraved with dad's nickname for him, Pepsi cola.

"Thanks Bluebell, these are amazing! How did you know?"

"I know things." I matched his smile, even though it hurt my face to move it like that.

"Give me a minute I'll go get yours." He shuffled off to his room, followed by Ponyboy who I'm guessing was getting his for us, Darry grabbed a bag from his room too. Steve and Two-Bit had gotten Soda bits for his prospective car which Soda already knew about, but Two-Bit grabbed something out of the car for me, and when he got back in he passed me a bottle of really nice smelling perfume, which he'd no doubt swiped for me.

Darry went first, he had gotten both of us new pairs of Converse shoes. I was super happy at this as my old pair was falling to bits and new shoes were a luxury that we just couldn't afford. I let him hug me, although my body was aching all over. Pony and Johnny had gotten Soda a jar of his favourite candy and me a big bar of my favourite caramel chocolate from the candy store in town. That would go down a treat later. The celebratory birthday atmosphere that had crept in was welcome, it was taking my mind off everything, although I could slowly feel the painkillers wearing off as I realised I was probably due for my next dose.

Now it was Soda's turn and he passed me a small box which I opened with trepidation. Inside was a lovely little silver Bell charm, it was gorgeous.

"Oh Soda it's lovely!"

"That's what I figured. I thought it'd go nice on your chain alongside Dally's ring."

Then it hit me, I grabbed my hand at my neck, panicking. My chain was gone, I hadn't even noticed with everything that had gone on the past day. I was guessing it had fallen off in the scuffle, I hoped Bob hadn't taken it. Darry had noticed my sudden realisation.

"Hey it's alright, Pony saw it on the ground last night when we found you and grabbed it. I fixed it for you this morning before I went to the hospital." He passed it across.

"Phew, thanks for that. I would hate to have lost that." I slipped the bell charm onto the chain and let it fall to the bottom before clasping it back around my neck. "Thank you Darry and Pony, and thank you Soda, it's beautiful."

"Yeah I guess we both thought along the same lines with our presents this year." I smiled. Bell was what dad always called me, apparently I was really noisy so he always knew I was around, with Soda being a quite child and the pair of us always being around each other he said I was like Soda's bell. Like a cat with a bell around their neck.

"Hey seeing as we're in the present giving mood, Dally asked us to bring you this." Two-Bit handed me an envelope. "When we went in to the station this morning he told us where to find it and to pass it along to you. Said it was your birthday present he was going to give you last night and he wanted you to have it."

I opened the envelope and peered inside. It was empty aside from a small gold ring in the corner; I pulled it out admiring the three small, red rubies that lined the top of the ring. I didn't know what to say, it was lovely.

Two-Bit continued, "told us it used to be his mum's and he wanted you to have it."

Soda and Darry looked shocked, I'm guessing at Dally's sentimental thought and the fact that he'd given it to me. Man was this special. I slipped it on my fingers trying to find the best fit, I had quite small fingers and so the best fit was on my middle finger, so there it stayed. I'd never had a ring before, luckily our parents had sorted a will not long before their car accident, I guess they never planned for it to be used so soon, but in that will mum had left me her jewellery box. The will stated that if I was still young when they passed that I had to wait till I was 18 to have it. I guess she wanted to make sure I was old enough to look after it, so Darry kept a hold of it. I hadn't looked in it for years, not since I was a little girl. Mum wouldn't have had extravagant jewellery but the fact it was hers would mean a lot. Which is why I was especially touched that Dally had given me this, although he NEVER spoke about his mum I knew she meant the world to him.

"Oh wow, I can't believe he gave me this." I admired the ring on my hand.

"Yeah who'd a thought ol' Dal would be that sentimental!" Soda was also admiring it.

"You'd better take real good care of that Blue." Darry sounded serious but he still smiled slightly. Steve looked bored with the whole thing and went up for more mac and cheese. Pony was impressed though as was Johnny, I don't think even he had known Dally would keep something like this.

But it just made me think more of Dally and how much I needed him right now. The happy birthday feeling was slowly being broken through by the reality of my current situation. I finished off my mac and cheese and asked Darry for some more of my painkillers. My body just felt broken, like my spirit, so I took a few more and just continued watching the movie, letting the painkillers wash over my body. They were strong stuff, so I let the feeling take over, my mind went fuzzy, which was good at keeping the thoughts of what happened last night at bay, and the aching throughout my body dulled and before long, I'm sure, I fell asleep, surrounded by everyone I loved, except the one that I really wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of days went by slowly. I didn't get much sleep, or alone time and so I was overtired and grumpy, and combined with missing Dally I was just a mess overall. Darry had insisted on Monday that I not be left home alone, he and Soda couldn't afford to take time off so it was left to Ponyboy to keep an eye out for me. Naturally Johnny was there too, but they were quiet and knew to leave me alone, so at least for the time that everyone else was at work I had some peace and quiet. Angela had popped round for a bit yesterday, which I was appreciative of. The guys didn't understand the impact this was having on me like Angela would. I guess it's something only a girl understands. The guys would never experience what I was right now and to a degree they just didn't know how to consol me. Angela, however, could and so I was grateful for her, she promised to come around again on Friday to keep me company as she had to work today and tomorrow, so I looked forward to that.

I was having trouble sleeping; every time I dozed off I'd be woken with a nightmare about that night. What's worse was knowing that he was still out there and would have no repercussions for his actions. Luckily Two-Bit came by this morning with some good news. It was Wednesday and the seniors were meant to go to school for an assembly. Being one of the school's more sociable events Two-Bit of course attended. It was at the assembly that he found out Bob had some 'family emergency' and was at his grandparent's house in Texas and wouldn't be returning till the start of semester 2. I'm guessing he'd realised that he was a dead man walking around Tulsa so he went down to Texas to let the dust settle.

Ponyboy had to go to the library at school and Johnny had gone with him, so Two-Bit left them at school and was going to go back and pick them up later, in the meantime he brought me some lunch from the Dairy Queen and told me all about Bob. I was glad, for some reason it just made me feel a bit safer. We'd still had no news on Dal and when he'd be out so I spent most of the day sulking.

After much insistence from me that I would be fine Two-Bit left again to go 'run some errands' before picking the boys up from school. I was pleased with the silence of the house. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for the guys for looking after me, but I just hadn't had a minute to myself since I got back from hospital and I just needed a break. It was only 1:30pm and Two-Bit and the boys wouldn't be back till 4:30pm so I decided to make the most of the time. I had another bath to try and relax me, it helped soothe my muscles and various bruises, which by this point had reached the climax of their swelling and blue/black colour. After that I settled back into bed, hoping to catch some sleep. I knew it wouldn't be long till I woke up with a bad dream or a flashback from Saturday night, but I did find it easier to sleep during the day.

xxxx xxxx

I woke up just after 3pm covered in sweat, my heart racing and breathing heavily. It took me a couple minutes to calm myself and remember that I was safe and at home in my bed. I gulped down some of the water I had on my bedside table and just sighed and lay back down to stare at the ceiling. Then I heard someone come in the front door, I looked back at my clock, it was only about 10 past 3, no one was due home. My heart, which had just slowed back down, began to race again. I sat up against the wall, grabbed my switch blade from under my pillow and flicked the blade out. There was a slight knock on my door as it pushed open, I was shaking from head to toe, then I realised, it was Dally.

I burst into tears as he sat down on my bed, wrapping his arm around me. I fell into him and sobbed my heart out. He didn't say anything; he just rubbed my back and let me cry into his lap as I lay down. Before I knew it I had cried myself to sleep.

xxxx xxxx

This time I woke up naturally, which I was surprised at, no sweat and no tears. I realised I was alone in bed, cuddling into Dally's jacket, which he must have taken off when he got out of my bed. I smiled slightly at how silly that was of me and glance at the clock. 7:05pm. Man, I'd had a great sleep, one I had definitely needed. I hadn't slept that long through since this whole thing happened. I could hear voices in the living room through my slightly open door, so I stopped to listen as I moved to get out of bed.

"I swear to you Darry, I had no idea that was going to happen." Dally sounded pretty rough.

"No one's blaming you Dallas. This is purely down to the Socs, we need to sort it out before it goes any further."

"Damn right, it kills me to see her like that."

"I know man, that's the longest she's slept through since it happened, but she'll bounce back, she's a tough girl."

A new voice entered the conversation, "I won't argue with that! Angela always said she was somethin' special… So we on for Friday night then? 7pm in the lot." It was Tim Shepard.

There was a chorus of agreement from the other voices in the room, I wondered how many people were out there so I decided to make my presence known. It wasn't until I heard a couple of gasps from the guys that I realised I was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Tim and a couple of his guys, Phil and Mark, hadn't seen me since it happened and I'm guessing my various cuts and bruises were a lot to take in. I just nodded and sat down next to Dally, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa down to cover me.

Dally piped up again, "As you can see, we really need to teach those guys a lesson." There was another round of agreement as Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny and Ponyboy nodded their heads.

Tim got up to make his way to the door, "Alright well we'll see you guys on Friday then," he paused to look at me, "don't worry Blue, we'll walk all over 'em!" I smiled appreciatively back at him as he, Phil and Mark left.

Darry said he'd go sort dinner for me and made his way to the kitchen. I took my chance to figure out what was going on Friday, although I'd already guessed.

"What's going on then?"

"Gunna have it out with the Socs on Friday. Rumble has been organised." Dally was still in a funny mood so I let him get on with it, just happy that he was back.

"Pity Bob won't be there. I'd like to see him get what's coming to him." I really wanted him to suffer, although at the same time I was glad because Dally probably would kill him and he didn't need that on his hands too.

"So it was Bob then?" Dally turned to face me, and when I nodded his jaw clenched along with his fists and he looked away again, grabbing his beer and downing the remainder of the bottle.

Steve jumped up and got another round of beers for everyone.

"So ya'll are fighting then on Friday?"

"You know it baby! Can't let them get away with doin' what they did to you. They'll be sorry they ever messed with ya." Two-Bit popped the lid of his beer off as Steve handed them round.

"Just be careful though ya hear, one invalid in this house is enough."

"You know us Blue, we can take care of ourselves." Steve winked at me and took a few gulps from his bottle.

It felt good having everyone back again. Now that Dally was here I could truly relax. I was grateful to everyone, especially my brothers but the past few days I knew I was missing something, I knew I needed Dallas there. It was ridiculous how quickly I'd become attached to him in that way, but I guess with being friends for so long first before we started dating these feelings just came natural.

We all watched the television for a bit, my favourite show _I Love Lucy_ was on so I made everyone watch it. Dally just laughed at how ridiculous it was, there were plenty of jokes from Two-Bit about her being a dumb broad, but it was good, it was almost back to normal. Pony turned in for bed about 9:30pm and Steve and Two-Bit took that as a sign to leave so they finished their beers. Steve's dad had been a bit better lately so he didn't need to spend as much time on our sofa. His father could be a real piece of work when he wanted and he and Steve got into it a lot so it wasn't unusual to find him on the sofa in the morning, but I guess he was trying to give us space these past few weeks, he still wasn't too fond of the whole Dally situation.

I think Johnny was glad when we all cleared off to our separate rooms. He had unofficially moved in at this stage. Darry had told him he was to stay here after he turned up to our house a few days after the birthday party absolutely black and blue, it was the last straw for Darry so he made Johnny stay. Not that Johnny's parents cared, but I guess for Johnny it was hard having no place to call your own, he wasn't welcome at home, he was plenty welcome here but he didn't have his own space. Darry was planning on rectifying that however. Our back door had a small porch room to go through before you stepped onto the veranda. Dad had already taken some of the space to create my room, but Darry's plan was to ensure the rest of it was air and water tight and get another bed and make it a room for Johnny. It was pretty tiny, but I was going to make some curtains for it to ensure its privacy and it was just big enough to fit a single bed in. We hadn't told Johnny yet, we wanted it to be a bit of a Christmas surprise.

Dally had been fairly quiet all evening, I knew this was tough for him and I wasn't sure how he'd react seeing me again when he got out of the cooler given his immediate reaction on Saturday night at the hospital. But so far so good. He made his way to my room and took of his shirt and jeans and sitting on my bed in his boxers. I shut the door and decided to get changed into something a bit warmer, as it was freezing tonight. I grabbed the sweat pants and the jumper and slipped out of the tshirt and shorts. Dally was staring at me the whole time, looking at the marks all over my body. I was worried about what he thought and ashamed at the state of me, so I hurriedly shoved on my warmer garments. When I finished he was still looking at me, his eyes unreadable, so I made my way over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Dally? Please say something."

"I dunno what to say." He was exasperated.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands.

"What in the HELL have you got to be sorry about? Huh?! It's that fucking animal that needs to be sorry." He grabbed my hand.

"I know, but I don't wanna be a burden on you, I don't want you to look at me and just see this, see what he did to me and hate me." I was on the verge of tears again, that was my worst fear in this whole situation, that Dally wouldn't want me after this. That's what I'd thought at first when he stormed out of the hospital. But then Two-Bit gave me the ring he'd apparently wanted to give me and I got confused.

I was just staring at me incredulously, "Is that what you think?" I just shrugged in response, still looking at my hands, "Well don't. I love you, and I hate him for what he did to you, not you."

I snapped my head up at that. It was my turn to stare at him, I don't think he even realised what he said, and so I responded. I kissed him with everything my broken spirit could muster and pulled away. He just sat there stunned.

"I love you too."

Then it dawned on him, "Oh, right." He gave me an awkward smile, embarrassed now that he'd gone all soppy, surprised that he'd let that slip out. Dally never really expressed any feelings other than anger so he had kind of shocked himself. I felt special though, knowing that I was probably the first person he'd ever told he loved. After a second he pulled me back in for another kiss, murmuring that he was sorry for the past couple of days, that he didn't know what to do, stopping for a second to say "you know, you're the first person that's ever said that to me, I could never hate you."

I let myself be pulled in by his kiss, by his smell and by his touch. I forgot about everything, for a few seconds, but when he moved his hand from my face to my shoulders, resting on the bruise of Bob's hand it hit me again. I panicked and jerked away. He punched the bed beside him and apologised, saying he didn't know what to do.

"It's fine, honestly, I feel safe with you, safer than I've done in days. It's just gunna take time."

"Yeah, of course, sorry." He didn't know what to do with himself so I pushed him down to lie on the bed and pulled back the comforter and climbed over and under the covers. He wriggled about and got under too. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled in and traced my fingers along his chest. It felt nice and safe here between the wall and Dally I knew I'd get a good sleep.

He was rubbing my back, getting comfortable for the night's sleep when he said, "just one thing though Blue."

"Mmhmm."

"Don't tell **anyone** about all that soppy stuff."

I just giggled slightly in my dozy state and nodded against his chest, "yeah I must admit it was a bit much even for a girl." He gave a short laugh in response and continued tracing my back again.

I was dozing off, thinking about how I thought I was wanting Dally these past few days because I needed him, but I realised it was really because I was worried he needed me, I had a feeling it was going to be me helping him through this rather than the other way around. He just doesn't cope well with strong emotions, and given the life he had I could understand why. I was almost asleep when he stroked my hair and said he loved me again, this time realising he'd said it and testing how it sounded, reassuring himself. I kissed his chest sleepily and fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I was feeling a lot better today, since Dally's been back I've been sleeping a lot better. I only woke once or twice the past couple of nights, only because Dal would put his arm over me in his sleep and the weight of it panicked me awake. But for the most part it was great. I was feeling a lot better as a result and started being able to work on stuff during the day.

Unfortunately Dally had to go back and see Buck as he had a few things needing doing so Thursday and today I was home alone most of the time, aside from Pony and Johnny but they were off doing other things when they realised that I'd be ok. It was good though, I got a lot of work done on my project due next week. We had to make an item of children's clothing for our final assessment, so I had picked a girl's party dress to make, I thought it would be easier and more fun to experiment with rather than an item of boys clothing. And it was almost finished, just had to hand stitch a bow on and it was done to hand in on Monday. Ponyboy started exams on Monday so he was going to hand it in to the textile teacher for me. I wasn't really wanting to go into school and face my classmates, but Darry had spoken to the school and they were fine with it and said they'd sent my assessment report home with Ponyboy at some point during the week.

Today however I was going to get started on the curtains for Johnny's room. Christmas was only a month away so I wanted to get them underway for Darry's big reveal. I got Two-Bit to measure the windows for me and then sent him down to the textile traders, with very strict instructions, on what I needed. I knew he'd be a while so I just started on the laundry while I waited for him. It was becoming an ever growing mountain over the past few days, now we had Johnny and Dally to add to that pile, and I wasn't feeling up to it recently so I'd let it get out of hand. It was going to take a while to get through seeing as it was well and truly winter and it was too cold to hang on the washing line outside so I set it up in Johnny's soon-to-be room to dry. That would give us an excuse to keep people out of it by telling them it was our laundry. Darry had already locked the back door so people couldn't use it and interrupt the space.

Finally Two-Bit made it home and put a couple of bags on the dining table for me to dig through.

"Excellent, you actually managed to get everything. And not too bad of a colour choice." It was a nice deep blue, I had half expected him to turn up with bright orange or pink or something ridiculous but it was good.

"Shoot kid, don't sound so surprised, I could be an interior decorator!" I just laughed as he helped himself to a beer. "Also did some shopping of my own whilst I was down there, here ya go." Two-Bit pulled a roll of glittery silver thread from his pocket, along with some gold thread, which I knew cost a fortune but I'd be wanting some for a while. Then from his other pocket I got a packet of smokes, excellent I'd been running out, I was smoking a hell of a lot more over the last week, with good reason.

"Aw awesome thanks Two!" I gave him a hug which he just shrugged off.

"It's nothin' kid, you need cheering up so here I am at your service."

Two-Bit spent the rest of the afternoon messing about in front of the television and drinking beer. Apparently he was getting himself 'in the zone' for tonight's rumble. I just set about marking out the curtains and getting them started.

Eventually Ponyboy and Johnny returned home, this time with Diane, she was coming over for dinner and was going to hang out with me and Angela during the rumble. She was pretty new to all this and was a bit worried about what might happen tonight. The guys were all meeting at the lot at 7 and the Socs were apparently turning up at 8pm so it was going to be a long night.

Diane and Pony hung about in his room for a bit and Johnny stayed out here with me and Two. I wasn't too worried about them going off alone together, Pony was a good kid and I doubted they'd be up to anything much in there, probably just reading or doing homework knowing him. But when Angela arrived at 5pm she was ready to create mischief, she loved nothing more than to embarrass Ponyboy. I guess she was outnumbered at home and so she liked the fact that she could get away with it with Pony. He didn't mind so much, he was used to Angela's antics. I thought they'd have been good together if she hadn't been 2 years older than him.

I managed to drag her away from eavesdropping at his bedroom door and made her help me get started on dinner. She was a good distraction and it was nice having a girl to talk to, someone that could kind of understand what I was going though. Ange had had her fair share of run ins with guys and so she was able to cheer me up and help me get over it. Currently however she was talking about her latest conquest, Tim's right hand man Mark, he was over here the other night talking about the rumble. Apparently they'd hooked up last Saturday night, at a party she had been trying to convince me to go to when I was meant to have gone out with Dally. And since then her and Mark had seen each other a few times.

"Well Tim found out yesterday and hit the roof."

"As you'd expect."

"Yeah I guess so, but whatever, he got into it with Mark a bit and they had it out, but I'm pretty sure he's still coming to the rumble tonight so maybe I'll see him after. Tim wouldn't say much about it."

"He is a lot older though."

"Like you can talk… Dally's 19!"

I laughed, "Yeah I suppose so, Tim's 20 though same as Darry right? And Mark's almost 21 isn't he?"

"I can see your point. But he's soooooooooo hot, and tuff, and he has a motorbike, so Tim can suck it." She carried on this way for the next half hour whilst we got dinner together.

By this point everyone else had turned up from work and were in various stages of progress before the rumble, most of it involved beer. Dally on the other hand never drank before a fight. He wanted to be clear headed when he went in, I guess he didn't need the beer bravado like everyone else did.

I grabbed Dally and myself a plate of casserole and settled next to him in front of the television. It was 6pm Friday night and that meant one thing, _Rawhide_ was on. Dally **loved** Westerns, and he loved Clint Eastwood so _Rawhide_ was easily his favourite tv show. It was the only thing he actually sat down to watch regularly. If he ever went to the movies for anything other than to create mischief it was to see a western flick. Even though he grew up in New York, his dad was from Texas and he was born in Dallas, hence the name, so I think his affinity with cowboys stemmed from there. It was funny seeing him in a rodeo or with horses like a true Texan cowboy but with his thick New York accent. I think his mum was from New York and from what I gathered and assumed from what little he told us, his mum wanted to move back there when he was a baby to be nearer her family so she dragged his father with her. I thought to myself that this probably had a lot to do with his father's behaviour after that. But I never dared talk to Dally about his parents. If he volunteered information about them that was fine and he did in passing from time to time, but if anyone ever questioned him on it or his childhood then they copped it. So I never bothered, I figured he'd tell me if he wanted me to know.

We settled in and everyone was relatively quiet whilst we watched and ate, most going back for seconds. After the show however the excitement broke out and the house was a mad house whilst everyone finished off getting ready and carrying on. Steve and Soda were messing around wrestling, Pony was off sucking face with Diane on the porch and Two-Bit was arm wrestling with Johnny. You could see the pride on Dal's face when Johnny won, he loved that kid. Johnny was surprisingly tough for his size and personality. It always baffled me why he never fought back with his parents, he could easily cream his drunk of a father, but I guess he loved them and didn't want to hurt them.

At 7o'clock everyone decided to make their way over to the lot, Angela asked Steve to get Mark to come back here after if he was there, Pony gave Diane one last kiss and I gave Darry a hug as he left. Dally was last to leave and he stopped to talk to me on the porch for a second.

"I know Bob ain't gunna be here tonight but I'll get him later ok? But Two-Bit told me who the others were that were there that night so we're gunna make sure they get what's comin' to them."

"Ok, just don't do anythin' stupid ya hear? And if the fuzz show just book it outta there."

"Don't worry dollface, I'll be back here later, keep the bed warm yeah?" He kissed me, gave me a wink and ran off to catch up with the rest of the guys.

I locked the door behind me when I went back in, we never usually locked our front door, there was always someone home or someone coming and going so there was no point. But with the rumble going on in the lot which was just down our street I wanted to be safe, never knew if anyone would come bothering back here whilst all the guys were down there.

I looked at Diane and Angela who were making polite small talk in front of the television and declared, "I need a drink."

Angela could not have looked more pleased, she jumped up and over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka, where she got the stuff from I don't know but she seemed to have a never ending supply.

She sorted glasses whilst I grabbed some bottles of soda and we sat back down with Diane. She looked a bit apprehensive of the drink we were offering her, I'm guessing she hadn't ever drunk before. Ponyboy may have only been a month or so off 15 but in this neighbourhood that wasn't too young to drink. He didn't drink much, took after Soda I guess but he'd had his share of wild nights hanging around with the gang, Darry didn't mind a drink, especially now that he didn't play football any more.

Angela passed the glass to her, "Trust me Diane, you're gunna need one tonight."

So she took it and after an hour or so we were having our own little party, when we turned the tv off we could hear the occasional holler from down the street, I'm guessing the Socs had only just turned up, late I'm guessing. I checked the clock and it was 8:45 so depending on what happened we could have a little while yet so we turned the music on and made the best of the time whilst we waited to see what the outcome was. Usually I'd be on pins waiting at home for everyone, worried about what state they'd turn up in, if the fuzz would show or if I'd end up making a trip to hospital or worse. But Angela was keeping my mind off things and I had faith in Dally, I knew he could take care of himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**

"_This is a man's, man's, man's world… but it wouldn't be nothin', nothin' without a woman or a girl_" James' Brown's _Man's World_ was playing on the radio and we were happily singing along.

"This song is just soooo accurate, right?" Angela was definitely into it.

"Haha I guess so Ange. Where would they be without us."

We were probably on our fifth drinks since the guys left at 7pm and were definitely enjoying the night, it was a good distraction from the possible outcomes of the rumble. We were just girl talking, it was good though, although Diane was a bit more innocent than Ange and myself it was good having someone else to talk to, offer a different perspective on things, so we started talking about our boyfriends.

Diane looked at me and asked, "I don't wanna seem rude Blue, but what is it you see in Dally? I know I haven't seen him very much but he scares me a bit."

I just took another gulp of vodka. "Yeah he can have that effect on people." I thought for a moment. "To be honest I don't entirely know myself. I've known him a few years now and there's just always been something about him, something special that draws you in, although he can be a jackass most of the time. But these past few days, since he got outta the cooler, he's been great for me and it hasn't been easy on him, what happened to me, but he looks out for me ya know?"

"I don't know if I could stand having a boyfriend in and out of the cooler all the time."

"Well he's only been in once since we been datin' but I know it'll be a lot more no doubt. It sucks, but it's great when they come back."

This is where Angela decided to jump in, "Ohhh man, is it great. There's not much to do in there except work out, and that is just fine by me. You'd know all about that Blue, that Winston is some looker!"

I just burst out laughing at her cheeky grin. "Yeah you could say that Ange, I'll never complain when he takes his shirt off." I winked at her.

"What about you and Ponyboy then Diane? What draws you to our little stallion." Ange was definitely having fun now.

"Well, I dunno, same as Blue I guess. He's different, one of a kind and he just gets me. Plus he's gorgeous."

"Ahhh we're gettin' to it now! So have you and Ponyboy…" She was wiggling her eyebrows now, making Diane blush. Diane looked over at me as if she was worried what I thought.

"Hey I don't care what you two get up to, just save me the gory details."

"No, just ignore Blue, dish all the juicy details."

Diane was far more embarrassed now. "Well… uh, I dunno."

"OH THEY SO HAVE!" Ange was ecstatic now, she thrived on gossip.

Diane just buried her face in her hands, and I was stunned. Jeez was Pony grown up, I thought out of all of us he was most likely to become a priest.

Now it was my turn to face Ange's questions. "So how is ol' Dally then? Aside from lookin' damn fine without a shirt on?"

"Amazing, trust me. But it's been a while I guess. And I think it'll be a bit longer, I'm just scared now. A few times when we've been kissin' since 'it' happened I've kinda freaked out."

"Oh yeah, sorry Blue. Didn't mean to bring it up. But hey, it gets better, trust me. Just take it slow and persevere." She gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Blue, you don't deserve it. No one does, but especially not you. You're so nice. Dally is lucky to have you."

"Uh oh they sound like drunk words Diane, at least we know you're a nice drunk." She just grinned back at me sheepishly. Ange and I continued sipping on our drinks but I think Diane had had enough, she made her way to the bathroom to go pee, but then we heard the sirens.

"Oh FUCK! That's the fuzz!" Ange jumped up and raced over to the door to unlock it.

I glanced at the clock, it was only just past 9pm, the Socs didn't seem to arrive till 8:45 so they'd only been at it 15mins. I raced over and joined her, pissed that someone had called the cops.

We stood on the porch and we could see the sirens heading over to the lot, there were four cop cars, so I hoped the guys had gone. It wasn't enough police to catch them all but 8 cops could still catch a few of them and they'd go after Greasers first.

We could see shadows of people running everywhere from the lot and the Socs piled in their cars and started screeching away. Diane joined us on the porch and she looked really anxious.

"W-what's going on?"

"Fuzz have shown, just gotta wait for the guys to show up I guess." I figured they'd all come round the back of the house and sneak in the front door seeing as they wouldn't want to lead the police down the street and right to our front door. So I made my way down the steps and into the garden to look down the side of the house and wait for them to turn up.

After a minute or two a couple of shadows started making their way breathlessly towards the house. I checked there were no cops nearby and ushered them in the front door. It was Ponyboy and Johnny.

I sat them on the sofa and Ange went off to grab some first aid supplies we had ready. Diane was pretty shaken as she sat next to Pony. He had a fair amount of blood on his face and his knuckles were busted. So I got her to start cleaning him off.

"What happened then guys?"

Johnny answered as I started cleaning the cut next to his eye. "We were winning till the fuzz showed up then it was every man for himself. Reckon the Socs got someone to call them, no one round here would."

"Where are Darry and Soda?" I was worried about Dally too but if Soda and Darry got booked then it would put our precarious situation with the State in jeopardy and our living arrangements could be changed. If Dally got booked it just meant I'd be going a month or so without seeing him, which would suck but I could deal.

"Dunno, they made sure Pony and I got away before leaving themselves. I don't reckon they'll be too far behind."

I let Johnny finish cleaning himself up, just a few cuts and bruises really, the only bad one was the one at his eye, but it didn't need stitches. Diane was nursing Ponyboy who was in the same boat as Johnny, not too badly cut up just a bit worse for wear.

Ange and I started pacing as we waited for the other guys, the police cars were still down at the lot probably arresting people, so we waited nervously to find out if it were any of our lot.

The next two in were Darry and Soda, neither looked too bad so they just made their way inside to sit down. They'd lost sight of the other guys when some cops were chasing them. Steve and Two-Bit held them off so Soda and Darry could get away, they knew what was at stake for us.

That just left Dally. No one had seen him since the rumble so now I started worrying.

We sat around for a couple of hours, no one saying much, just watching TV. Tim came by for Angela after a while and drove her home, Diane and Pony went back to his room and the rest of us just sat up waiting for news of Steve, Two-Bit and Dally. Darry reckoned we would have won had the cops not shown, said Dally had managed to get a couple of guys really good. Apparently they were the others who had been there the night Bob had…

I didn't want to think about it. I was glad they got a beating, served them right for doing nothing, but it meant Dally could have been arrested for assault, and by the sounds of it their injuries were pretty bad.

By this point it was pushing midnight and we still hadn't heard anything. None of us wanted to give up and go to bed but it was becoming increasingly likely that they wouldn't be coming home tonight. Soda and Johnny were pretty tired, so Darry and I made our way to our separate rooms. Soda decided to sleep on the sofa in case the phone rang at some point, and also to give Pony and Diane some alone time seeing as he and Pony still shared a room.

I got into bed and stared at the ceiling, I was far to anxious to sleep so I just waited for Dally.

Around 2am I woke up, there were hushed voices coming from the living room, I raced over to find Dally and Soda talking.

"Glory you look a state Dallas!" He was covered in dirt and dried blood. "What in the hell have you been doing?"

"Nice to see you too dollface." Great he was in a bad mood.

"Apparently Steve and Two-Bit are down the station. They got arrested when they held up the cops for me n Dar." Soda looked a bit guilty.

"Ah I see. Damn, well hopefully they don't get charged with anything. Where have you been? I thought you'd been arrested too." I went over and sat on the arm of the chair next to Dal.

"Got chased by the cops. They recognised me so two of 'em were on my tail for quite a while. But I lost 'em. Although they'll probably be out lookin' for me."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, hey I'm gunna go for a shower ok, I'll be in soon."

I took this as my cue to leave, so I left him and Soda to whatever it was they were discussing. It annoyed me a bit that I was banished whilst Johnny was awake and able to hear. But I let it go and made my way into bed.

After half an hour Dally eventually made it to my room, he was clean and under all the dirt I could make out some bruises forming on his face. He didn't have much wrong with him, he'd definitely come out on top tonight.

He was just wearing his boxers and when he slid in the bed next to me I relished the warmth of his skin, it was always freezing in my room. I moved in closer to him and wrapped my legs in his. I noticed his knuckles were wrapped up with gauze from our first aid kit. They must have been pretty cut up. He saw me looking.

"Got those guys pretty good."

"Thanks."

"From now on when I say no one messes with you, I mean it. I won't let it happen again."

"None of this was ever your fault Dally. But thanks, I know you won't."

I wriggled up so I could kiss him, he smelled nice and clean but when I ran my hand through his wet hair I could feel some sand still in there from his chase tonight. He pulled me up so I was lying on top of him and continued the kiss. After a minute or two I swung my leg over so I was straddling him, feeling slightly more adventurous, probably due to the vodka, and we stayed like that for a while. He gingerly moved his hands around my body, seeing what I was ok with, deepening the kiss and letting the lust take over a bit.

After another couple of minutes, things were getting pretty hot, and I pulled away from his lips, letting my forehead rest on his. I knew where he wanted this to go, and I knew where I wanted this to go, but when I thought about it my chest started to tighten and I knew it was too soon. I wanted to get over it because I felt like I really needed him tonight, but it was still too soon.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't."

He sighed, "That's ok, I didn't think. It'll be alright soon, I promise."

What did he know, but I nodded in agreement, giving him another kiss I lay back down on my side of the bed and wrapped my legs in his again. I could still feel him breathing hard next to me, even though I knew I couldn't bring myself to do anything, it felt pretty good knowing how hot I still got him after all this time. With that I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The next week went by slowly, we were waiting for Two-Bit and Steve to get out, it took Two-Bit's mum a few days to come up with the bail money and Steve's dad just didn't want to bail him out. Eventually however Steve's mum convinced his dad to bail him out, but they got into a massive fight when he got out yesterday so he ended up staying at our place. It was a shame because Steve had the money to put up for his bail but his dad was just too mean to sign him off. Darry told him he was welcome at our place as long as he needed, seeing as he ended up there in the first place to save Soda and Dar from being arrested. The pair of them had to be on good behaviour until their court date in January, which would be difficult for Two-Bit I'm sure.

Dally also got hauled in on the Saturday after the rumble, the police came by the house to pick him up, they were trying to get him to confess to beating those two Socs up at the rumble but he wouldn't say anything. Eventually they had to let him go because the Socs had the sense to not tell the police it was him that put them in the hospital, so they had no evidence to link him to it, even though they knew it was him. Needless to say I had a very anxious Saturday waiting for him to get back from the station.

Ponyboy had been in a grumpy mood all week, it was his first exam week so he was really wound up about studying and being left alone. But he reckoned he'd been going ok in his exams. He brought home my result last night from my textile project that had been due on the Monday, and I got an A so I was over the moon. Now I had nothing to worry about till semester 2 started. I'd spent the week finishing off a couple of other pieces people had asked me to make and got them off to them so that was good, and I'd made a few bucks from it so I was happy. Mr Hill from the DX had told me to take time off and when I felt up to it I could come back to work and he'd keep my position open for me. I was really grateful to him, I just hadn't felt up to going out and facing people yet.

But it was time I faced up to it and just got over it, I was going to force myself to move on and Soda provided me the opportunity.

We had been sitting on the couch for a couple of hours now, he'd been let off work early as it was really quiet and they had no jobs booked at the garage so we were just catching up and talking. He was still really cut up over Sandy, but he was coming to terms with the fact that she was gone and wouldn't be coming back. Steve had managed to convince him to go bowling tonight with him and Evie and one of Evie's friends, but he wasn't all that keen so he convinced me to come along and bring Dally.

"Reckon Dal would be keen?"

"Yeah I reckon so, I think it's been driving him nuts being stuck in with me all the time."

"How's he been about the whole thing?"

"Yeah really good Soda. I think he blamed himself a little bit about it happening to begin with but it was never his fault."

"Yeah well he did promise Darry he wouldn't let anything happen to ya so I guess that's why. But it's done now and so long as he's treatin' ya right that's all I care about."

I smiled, "He's been great Soda, really."

The others were due in from work soon and Steve was going to come by and get us around 6pm so I decided to go get ready.

I spent a while in the bath, just relaxing and trying to get myself in the mood for going out tonight. I was kind of looking forward to it I guess, I'd been going a bit stir crazy being in the house for so long but I was anxious at the same time. I decided to make a bit of an effort to look nice tonight, I wanted Dal to have a good time, and he deserved it because he had been really good with me. So I put on my tight high waist jeans and a tight, thin, v-neck black sweater with three quarter length sleeves, I loved that sweater because I'd embroidered two sparrows on the shoulders. I had sorted my golden curls so they were hanging nicely and had started teasing my fringe so that I could twist it back. I was just putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Dally walked through into my room.

"Hurry up and get changed, we're going bowling." I gave him a grin as I applied my mascara in the mirror.

"Uh… Curtis?" He was standing looking at me with a confused expression.

"Uh… Winston?" I mimicked him.

He scowled at me, "What's going on?"

"I told you we're going out. I'm sick of being stuck in here like an invalid so we're going bowling with Soda, Steve and their dates. So move it."

He still looked slightly confused but complied with my order and went for a shower. The last few days he'd been working down at Buck's stables, which I gathered he did quite often. I was glad, it was so much better than the other jobs Buck would get him to do from time to time, such as collecting debts he was owed.

Eventually we were all ready to go, Steve wasn't impressed that Soda had asked us along, he still silently had it in for Dally and me, but I didn't care, I wanted to enjoy myself tonight. I think Dally had picked up on Steve's attitude though as he insisted on driving his car there instead of sharing a lift with Steve. Probably worked out better as Steve was picking up Soda's date along the way.

When we got to the bowling alley we waited for Soda and Steve before we went in to get a lane. I wasn't surprised at Evie's choice of date for Soda, it was one of her best friends, Donna. Although Evie and Sandy got along ok, Sandy was a lot tamer and calmer than Evie, Sandy wasn't the stereotypical Greaser girl like Evie was, probably because her parents were middle class. Donna was much like Evie, very loud, quite obnoxious, had her black hair teased up all over the place and overly done in makeup. Both her and Evie were wearing skimpy clothes and high heels, I didn't particularly like Donna she was one of the girls in my year that had tried to get in with me and Ange in order to get closer to our brothers but she wasn't all that nice. Evie had some good about her and she was nice with Steve and they seemed to go together well, but Soda was a lot nicer and sweeter and Sandy had just been so perfect for him, Donna on the other hand was just awful. As we walked over to meet them she already had her hands linked in Soda's arm but as she saw me and Dally walk towards them her eyes lit up at the sight of Dal and his car. It kind of put a dampener on my mood for the evening but I figured I'd make the most of it.

When we got in and got settled Soda, Steve and Dal went up to get us some food and drinks, leaving me alone with the Evie and Donna. We just set about putting our shoes on, the pair of them gossiping, when they decided to include me in their conversation.

"So how long ya been with Winston then?" Donna was twirling her hair as she asked me.

"Comin' up on 2 months I guess." I wasn't really interested in what she had to say.

"Wow that's long for him." She was subtly trying to put me down.

"Uh whatever." Evie nudged her at this point, I'm guessing she knew I had to be on side if Soda was going to date her.

The guys cam back then with our food and drinks and so we got into it. Dally had his fake ID as usual so we had some beers whilst we began bowling. Dally was super competitive, about anything, same as Steve and Soda so they were taking this seriously. They weren't too bad at bowling though so there was a bit of competition. I was pretty good though and occasionally would get a higher score than them which would set them off.

They had us using two lanes so we got a whole area to ourselves it was pretty good. Every time Soda got up however Donna was trying to flirt with Dally, Dal knew what was going on but he played it cool, however I could tell he was enjoying himself. It was making me mad though, what a bitch trying to get with my brother whilst flirting with Dally. Soda and Steve seemed oblivious to the whole thing. But next time after I took my shot I sat on Dally's lap when I'd finished. Making it obvious to Donna she needed to back off. Dally definitely knew now what was going on, so he slid his hands around my waist and leg before taking another sip of his beer, with a massive smirk plastered over his face.

A little while later the guys went back off to get more beers, Donna had seemed to get the hint to back off but as soon as they left she was back with the snarky comments.

"Good to see that he's still into you then… all things considered."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothin', just good to see you doin' so well that's all. S'not like Dal to hang around damaged goods."

I was so ready to knock her out, but I decided against it. "Whatever bitch, I'm going for a smoke." Evie was looking at me apologetically but I grabbed Dal's smokes from his jacket along with his lighter and stormed outside.

I just needed a few minutes to cool down before I went back inside. I leant against the wall down from the door, watching a few people go in as I lit up. I decided I would convince Dal to leave, he'd said he wanted to get a few things from Buck's so hopefully I could pull him away from the intense competition. Donna just took it too far and I didn't want to spend any more time with her.

I was nearing the end of my smoke and was just about calm enough to head back in when two Soc guys walked over to me. Like the Dingo, the bowling alley was fairly neutral territory so there were a fair few Socs around as well as Greasers. I started to panic, I searched the parking lot but there wasn't anyone else around, so I just perked myself up and tried looking as tough as I could.

"Looky here, its Winston's latest broad." I just glared at him, again recognising him as a senior from school, Joe I think. "Where is the hood anyways? We're pretty upset with what he did to our friends, a week in hospital wasn't fun for them."

"They only reason they were in there was cos of what they did to me, so unless ya'll wanna follow them I'd fuck off if I were you." I tried to push past them, but the other guy pushed me back, I didn't recognise him. I closed my eyes as Joe raised his fist, but then I heard a click.

"She said fuck off didn't she?" It was Dally and he had a gun against Joe's head.

"A-alright man." Joe and the other guy backed off, hands up slightly.

Dally's eyes were like ice "if you come near her again I won't even hesitate shooting you." The guys turned and ran back to their car, calling him a psycho as they sped off.

Dal just put the gun back in the inside pocket of his jacket, which he was now wearing.

"Glory Dal! What are you doing with a heater?!"

"C'mon we better go."

"Uh, ok. I'll just get my shoes and say bye to Soda."

"Ok I'll be waiting in the car." He stalked off towards his car and I ran in to our lane.

"Finally, it's your turn Blue!"

"Can't Soda, I gotta go." I kicked my bowling shoes off and grabbed my wedges, shoving them on.

"What? Why?"

I kissed him on the cheek, "Ask her," I nodded to Donna, "see you at home."

When I got outside Dal was sitting in the car at the door waiting for me, soon as I got in he sped off towards Buck's.

I waited a moment, judging the level of his mood before asking, "So since when did you carrying a heater?"

"I've always had one."

"Yeah but not in your pocket."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't, it made them fuck off so what's the point?" He was getting angrier.

"Okay, okay." I gave up. It scared me a little that he was so nonchalant about having a gun in his pocket, but like with everything else I just had to give up and accept it.

After a few more minutes he started to cool off a bit. "Look when I told you no one would mess you about again, I meant it." He glanced over at me, I just looked down. "It ain't loaded babe so don't wig out alright?"

"Yeah alright. Just a bit scary that's all."

"Well it works."

"What if someone calls your bluff on it? Or has their own, **loaded**, gun?"

He just shrugged so I left it at that.

We pulled up at Buck's, which was reasonably quiet for a change. It had been ages since I'd been round here, Dal didn't hang around here much anymore. Because he was spending so much time at our place Darry suggested he may as well just move in. I guess he figured me and Dal were in it for the long haul and Dally had been pretty good at looking after me the last little bit so he told him to just make it official. They worked out an agreement on rent and it was a done deal. Dally still had some of his stuff at Buck's so we decided to pick it up tonight, Buck was cool with the whole thing, seeing as Dally was still working for him. They were good friends so I guess Buck was happy for Dally, I still didn't like him though.

"Howdy there dollface, nice to see you roun' here for a change." His thick Texan accent made me shudder, but I was polite and smiled at him as we made our way up to Dal's room.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the room, locking it behind him, Dally didn't have much in the way of possessions but there were a few items of clothing and stuff hanging about the place.

I sat on the bed, fiddling with his mum's ring on my finger, whilst he gathered his bits up into a pile and put them on the dresser by the door. Then he made his way over to the bed and lifted the top corner of the mattress slightly and pulled out a small metal box before placing it on top of the dresser too, under his jacket. He made his way back over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"What's in that?"

"Just stuff." He glanced down at the ring on my finger and smiled, then chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny Winston?"

"You got pretty jealous tonight huh?"

I just punched him slightly on the arm.

He laughed his bark like laugh in response, "Well I am quite the stud."

"Ha, is that what ya think."

"It's what I know." He winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes at him, but after a second or two his lips were on mine. Before I knew it I was lying back on the bed with him on top of me. Our kiss was more intense than usual, and I could tell where this was going, but I wanted him. I couldn't think of anything but him as he pulled me up to take my sweater off before pulling off his t-shirt. I bit my lip as I admired his muscles, he noticed and smirked before leaning back down to kiss me. I wasn't anxious this time though, I was already out of breath thinking about Dally, he was all I could think about. He ran his hand from my face down my neck, down my necklace to my chest. My skin erupted in goosebumps at his hand on my chest and as he moved his lips down to join it I moaned his name, he responded by leaving a hickey at the base of my neck on his way down. I felt good, better than I had done in ages, so I pulled at the button on his jeans and he undid mine. As he pulled my jeans off I knew it was right and after his were I pushed him down next to me and swung my leg over. His eyes lit up as he pulled me back down towards him, we made out for a bit and I could feel his hips moving underneath mine as his hands moved around my body. I moved my lips down to his neck, where I left a hickey of my own this time, and then moved on to leave a trail of kisses down his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Dally rolled over and lay on his back, breathless.

"Wow. That was good" I panted as I pulled the blanket over me.

"So I've been told." He winked at me, so I slapped his arm.

"Someone's a cocky shit tonight."

"Why wouldn't I be cocky? Got you don't I?"

"Ha, sure Winston." We lay there for a few minutes till we got our breath back. I was feeling a lot better now, felt like I was over the hurdle and now I could just move on. Dally sure was glad too, if there was something he liked better than sex I was yet to find it. "Suppose we should get a move on then."

"Why what's the rush?" he smirked.  
"Curfew is comin' up. Don't wanna piss off Darry. So get a move on." I kissed him as I climbed over him to pick up my clothes and sort myself out. I waited on him to get dressed and make his way over to pick up his stuff. "Well I sure won't miss this place."

"I will."

"Why's that?" I gave him a sceptical look, it wasn't exactly prime real estate.

"I've spent many nights in here thinkin' about you, and then I've spent many nights in here with you." He gave me another wink before grabbing his stuff and opening the door.

We made our way down through the bar and I took Dal's stuff out to the car while he cleared things up with Buck.

We were just about to leave when a rather angry looking Tim Shepard came running over to us.

"Hey guys, have you seen Angela anywhere?"

"Nah sorry Tim, what's wrong?" I had no idea where she was tonight.

"I saw her, she's inside with Mark."

"Thanks man." Tim rushed off inside, followed by a couple of other guys and Curly.

We got in the car to head back to mine.

"Wonder what all that was about?"

"Tim doesn't want Ange seeing Mark, he hit the roof the other day when he found out."

"I can see why."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just got a feelin' about him that's all."

I gave him a funny look but he didn't take that as a cue to explain further so I left it. We got back to mine and got the last of his stuff in. Dal joined Darry with a beer and sat down on the sofa with Pony and Johnny. Some western film was on so I left them to it. I made my way to my room and started sorting through Dal's clothes and things; it had taken me ages to make room in my closet to fit what little clothes he had. Eventually everything was in its place except for that box. I didn't want to be nosey, even though I was dying to open it, so I left it on the dresser for now.

I went back through to the lounge when I heard Soda and Steve's voices and sat on the arm of the sofa over Dally.

"So how was the rest of the date then?"

Soda just shrugged. "That Donna sure is somethin' else."

"Ha, you can say that again."

"Don't be such a downer Blue, everything was fine after you and Dal left."

"Whatever Steve. I'm gunna head off to bed babe." I patted Dal on the shoulder as I got up.

"Sure, I'll be in soon." He was transfixed with the movie so I left him to it. I just didn't want to hang about with Steve.

Dally eventually made his way to bed, though it was well after midnight. I think he stayed up drinking with Johnny and Darry after the movie, not that Johnny drank very much. He saw the box on the dresser and hid it behind the dresser, I don't think he realised I was awake, then made his way into bed.

I woke a few hours later, I could hear the phone ringing and ringing but no one was answering it. After I realised what was going on I climbed over Dally and made my way to the bedroom door just as Johnny answered the phone.

"Uh, sure I'll just get her." He saw me standing at my door and motioned for me to get the phone. I glanced at the clock and noted that it was 3:35am. Confused as to who would be calling me at this time I made my way over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lulu is that you?"

"Yeah, Angela?"

"Yeah it's me, listen I'm in SpringfieldMissouri-"

"What you doing there?!"

"Tim found me and Mark tonight and lost it; Mark got away and stole a car, found me and asked me to go with him so I did."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Your brother is going to go nuts!"

"I know, it was stupid, but I'm gunna stay here with Mark, he's got friends in Missouri, I just wanted someone to know where I was. If Tim says anything just tell him you don't know where I am, but that I'm fine. I'll call again on Sunday."

"Ange this is crazy, just come home. Me n Dal can come and get you even just te-"

"No, no, don't worry about me I'm fine. I'll come back when everything dies down a bit ok? Just trust me, I'm fine."

"Ange wa-"

"I'm about to run out of money for the phone, I'll call you Sunday, thanks Bluebell."

"Okay, be safe Ange, ju-" But then the line went dead.

I looked around and Dally, Darry and Johnny were staring at me, my outburst over the phone must have got their attention.

"What's going on Blue?" Darry looked as confused as I felt.

"Ugh, Ange and Tim got into it over her new boyfriend Mark, Tim went after Mark, so Mark decided to run away and took Ange with him. She's insane."

"Dumb broad." It was all the response Dally could muster at this time of night/morning.

"Her brother is probably going crazy, we need to tell him where she is."

"I can't Dar, I promised Ange I wouldn't say." He was about to argue but I cut him off. "If we tell Tim where she is its just going to cause a fight and he'll go rushing off to her and probably kill Mark. Plus it sounded like they were only stopping for a bit where she called me from, they'll be moving on from there. Just let it settle and she'll come back in a couple days. She's going to call me Sunday so hopefully I can convince her to come back then." I was worried for sure, but I knew Angela could take care of herself, she was a tough chick. So I ushered everyone back to bed and said we'd figure it out in the morning. But morning came all too soon.

I was woken, again, at 8am by someone banging on the front door. It was Tim Shepard of course. Johnny let him in and called me to come through. I looked out the front window when I joined him in the living room, Dally hot on my tail, his car was out front with a couple of his guys inside waiting.

"Please tell me you know where Ange has run off to?"

"She called here last night, she didn't tell me where she was but she told me she was safe."

"Why didn't she tell you where she was? What has gotten into her head? Imma kill Mark soon as I find him!"

"Look Tim, I know you're worried, but she's fine. She said she'll call again on Sunday so I'll try convincing her to come home then."

"Yeah do that, let me know how you go." I felt bad for him, he looked awful, he worried so much about Angela, and with reason.

Dally walked him out onto the front porch and I saw them shake hands before Tim got back in the car and drove away. By this point everyone else was woken up so I decided to make some breakfast. Darry and Soda had work today so I made pancakes, I hadn't planned on being up yet so I guess they were happy they weren't stuck with plain cereal.

Luckily Dally didn't have to work today so we went back to bed as soon as breakfast was done and left Pony to do the dishes. I was glad; I really needed the extra sleep.

When we eventually got up it was lunchtime, so I had a shower and got dressed and started getting Dal and I something for lunch. It was freezing today so I decided to heat up some soup, Pony had left a message saying he and Johnny went into town and would be back later. I think he mentioned something about meeting up with Diane and a couple of her friends. Dally came through from the shower then and sat down at the table.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"Real smooth Dallas."

"What can I say?"

"Just soup, it's too cold for sandwiches."

"I ain't complainin'." He started flicking though yesterday's newspaper that was on the table. "Fancy going to the movies tonight?"

"Someone's in a good mood! Drive in or indoor?"

"Indoor."

"Yeah sure. What brings that on?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I can do the whole date thing, alright?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "Plus that new movie _4 for Texas_ is out n I wanna see it."

"That western one?" He nodded, "Ugh I suppose."

He smiled and tucked into the soup I put down in front of him. It wasn't often Dally took me on a 'date', let alone offer the idea himself, so I went with it. I read the blurb about it in the newspaper, turns out it was a comedy western, and it had Frank Sinatra in it and my mum had loved him, so I figured it couldn't have been too bad. I didn't mind westerns but sometimes they just dragged on and on. Plus I've seen enough real cowboys to know the Hollywood ones weren't that fantastic.

I spent the rest of the day finishing off the curtains for Johnny's room and then got Dally to help me hang them, he grumbled a fair amount about having to move from the sofa but he got there in the end. Soon as Darry got home I showed him the progress, and with Christmas only being like 2 weeks away we wanted to get it finished. I panicked at the thought seeing as I still hadn't got Dally anything and I wanted to get him something nice seeing as he'd given me his mum's ring for my birthday. He was so pleased that I liked it, still wouldn't talk about his mum though, even when I brought up the ring.

Seeing as we were going on a date and all I decided I'd get dressed up nice. So I put on my high waist black skirt that stopped just above my knees, another one of my creations, and my red sweet heart neckline top. When I was just about finished I could hear Darry and Dally talking in the living room.

"Seeing as you're here full time now, I just want to be sure you're definitely serious about Blue."

"Course I am man, wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Ok, I'm gunna treat you like adults, but I expect you to act like adults, you especially, and be responsible… got enough mouths to feed under this roof without you two adding another."

I almost burst out laughing at that, but managed to stifle it, I could just imagine Dal's face at the thought of us having a kid right now, and also at the parental sex talk his best mate was giving him. I decided I'd better save him and so I bounced into the living room ready to go.

I managed to drag Dallas away and Darry just smiled at me, I think he knew I'd heard. To be honest I think he was enjoying embarrassing Dal like that.

We got to his car just as Steve was dropping Soda off.

"Well if it ain't ol' Dally Winston takin' my sister out on a date. I'd best go fetch my shotgun, no shenanigans and I expect you to have her back home by curfew!" Soda was enjoying himself.

Dallas just flipped him the rod and got in the car whilst I lost it laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone in the house was pretty excited, it was Christmas Eve! With everyone pitching in this year it was shaping up to be a good Christmas. Mum always made sure our Christmases were amazing, we never had much money, but mum and I would make decorations and cook **a lot** and made sure there was plenty to go round. The house was always warm and filled with love and just happy, it was the one day a year we'd forget everything else going on. Last year we didn't make that big a deal out of Christmas. Although our parents died at the beginning of the year we just didn't feel like making a big deal out of it. But we regretted that after, so I made sure this year would be special. Seeing as I was not at work I'd spent the last two weeks just going Christmas crazy! Dallas was getting pretty sick of it, I had him pinning stuff up for me and doing all that, and he wasn't exactly Santa's Little Helper…

We'd only just got our tree last week so I made sure I got the most out of it, I dragged every piece of decoration we had out of the attic and had it up, and although it looked like Rudolf and Santa had vomited tinsel in the living room, it looked good. Our house was going to be centre for everything tomorrow, Johnny was of course with us, his parents didn't know what time of the day it was let alone that it was Christmas, Dally was here anyways, Steve's parents and his little sister were going to his mum's sister's house for Christmas and he'd stayed back, things hadn't gotten better at home for him in the last couple weeks. And Two-Bit was staying here as his mum had to work Christmas day; she worked at the hospital and needed the money so she took the shifts no one else would.

Right now though I was putting the finishing touches on Johnny's room, Darry had managed to get the room air tight and warm and given it a quick paint with some leftovers we had lying around, my curtains were also up and we'd sourced a free bed that someone was throwing out so I made up a new blanket and cover for the comforter and fitted on some clean sheets. Two-Bit had also brought along an old dresser from his place, it had been under his veranda for a while so it was pretty battered but it would do. Although it was small we had made it into a nice little private space for Johnny, the single bed was up against the wall with the dresser at the bottom of the bed blocking off the back door. There wasn't enough room to move about but it was looking pretty nice in there and we were super excited to show Johnny. I went back through to where everyone was sitting in the living room and winked at Darry.

"Hey Johnny can you come help me with this for a second?" He looked at me slightly confused but complied.

I led him over to the back door and opened it up, ushering Johnny in.

Everyone else had come up behind us and Sodapop couldn't resist but shout out, "MERRY CHRISTMAS JOHNNYCAKES!"

Johnny didn't say anything he was stunned, although it was tiny, most definitely smaller than his room at home, but he was welcome here and he didn't have to put up with his parent's shit, so he was happy. He didn't really know what to do; he was super shy most of the time and hated being centre of attention. But when he said thank you we knew he meant it.

I gave him a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek which made him go bright red but he let me hug him. "You guys didn't have to do this for me!"

"Nonsense Johnny, you need something better than a sofa!" Darry patted him on the back and the guys all smiled at him as they made their way back through to the living room.

"Well you better move your bits in and get comfy." I helped him move some of his stuff from behind the sofa into the room and he spent a bit of time putting it away. He didn't have much but he'd cleared out his room at his parents' house so he had a few bits of clothes to put away.

I went back through and settled in next to Dally, he was happy, more than he'd let on, happy that Johnny was safe here with us and with him. When Johnny came back through he looked happier than I'd seen him in a long time.

xxxx xxxx

I'd gotten up fairly early this morning to make everyone some breakfast before we all opened our presents. It was really lively and vibrant in the house this morning as everyone excitedly ripped at wrapping paper. Dally had gotten me a really nice silver bracelet, which I was surprised he had picked, and I got him another dog tag for his chain, he'd lost one earlier in the year somewhere. Everyone else seemed happy with their gifts and we settled in for some Christmas lunch. We'd saved up a bit and got a big bit of ham, roast veggies, potato salad and all the rest and then of course plenty of beer and chocolate desserts to go around.

We were currently sitting watching the Christmas movie on TV with the fire on, enjoying some drinks, someone occasionally going back up for a bit more food. It was about 5pm now so I was pretty tired, usually when mum cooked the Christmas dinner I helped out, but I'd never done it on my own and it certainly took it out of you. The only person I could trust to help me in the kitchen was Johnny and even then he was more in the way than helping, so I had sent him back through to the others.

The phone started ringing so I jumped up to go and get it. Angela had been calling every couple of days from Missouri, but she hadn't called for a few days now so I was hoping it was her.

Darry turned down the TV as I answered, "Hello?"  
"Blue? Am I glad to hear your voice." It was Ange and she sounded awful.

"Ange, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Kansas City."

"Where's Mark? What's happened? You sound upset?"

"Mark left me."

"HE LEFT YOU THERE?!" Everyone was listening in eagerly after my outburst.

"I'm pregnant Blue, he left me."

"… oh Ange, I can't believe he left you there. Do you want me to call Tim?"

"NO, don't, please Blue, I can't face him, and when he finds out he'll just go on about it and make us search for Mark and I can't do it."

"Ok, well I'll come and get you. Where are you?"

"Union Station in Kansas City."

"Ok stay there," I turned to Darry, "How long will it take to get to Kansas City?"

"About 4 and a half hours."

"Not if I'm driving." Dally got up and went to get his keys.

"Ok Ange we'll be there in about 4 hours, hang tight ok."

"Ok, thank you Blue." She started crying.

"It's ok, we'll be there soon." We hung up and I grabbed the jacket Dal was offering me.

"So what's happened then? Mark left her?" Darry was worried.

"Yeah, she's pregnant, so he left her, ditched her at the train station by the sounds of it." Everyone was stunned.

Darry let out a string of swears and got up to come over to the phone. "I better call Tim tell him that you've gone to get her. He's been worried sick."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later."

Everyone said their goodbyes and told us to tell Ange they were sorry. Dal got the car started and blasted the heaters. It was freezing outside and had snowed yesterday so everywhere was a bit slushy looking. Luckily Dal hadn't been drinking that much.

"Thanks for this Dal. Sorry to drag you away from Christmas."

"That's ok, Christmas don't bother me none."

I knew he didn't care that much, but I thought he might have been enjoying it, I guess he just didn't put as much worth on things like Christmas that I did, with reason given his childhood. I slid along the bench seat and rested my head on his shoulder, I was knackered. Luckily he had a blanket in the backseat so I dragged it over me and fell asleep.

xxxx xxxx

We had to stop and grab fuel along the way, and probably would on the way back too, but we'd finally made it to the station. Dal waited at the car and I went in to find where the phones were. It was freezing inside and there were hardly any people around. I ran along looking for Ange and eventually found her, asleep, on the seats next to the phones.

"ANGE!" I shook her awake, she only had on a scabby pair of jeans and a thin jumper, her hair was raggedy and she looked a bit thinner than last time I saw her. Mark really didn't treat her right; they'd only been gone almost 3 weeks.

"Blue! Thank you." She started crying and she was freezing, so I pulled her up and took her back towards the car.

Dally was standing outside the car having a smoke when we walked over. He didn't say anything but he looked apologetic, Ange just thanked him for coming and got in the back. I put the blanket over her and went round the other side and sat next to her. Dal stubbed out his smoke and got in and we took off. Before she fell asleep, Ange told me everything that happened. How she'd missed her period, and panicked so stole a couple of tests from a pharmacy only to find out she was pregnant. It had to be Mark's because he was the only person she'd been with since her last period. So she reckoned it must have been only 6 weeks. When she'd told him that she was pregnant he flipped out and ditched her at the train station and took off. I felt so bad for her, she'd really liked this guy and thought he was amazing, but he just threw her out and left. She fell asleep not long after that so I climbed into the front seat.

Dally hadn't said anything yet so I just went back to sleep on his arm. He didn't seem to mind, I was surprised he was still awake, it was almost midnight and he'd been driving for about 6 hours pretty much straight now. We stopped at a gas station to fill up and grab Ange some food. Dal had about 3 cups of coffee before taking another one for the road, and we set off again.

By the time we got back to my place it was just after 1am, all the lights were still on and Tim's car was out front. Ange looked terrified but I told her Darry had to tell Tim and we made our way up the steps. Ange braced for the barrage of abuse she was sure Tim was going to give her, but as soon as she stepped in he just grabbed her into a hug, and she started crying again.

"Thanks Dal, I owe you one." They shook hands and Tim took Angela to the car to go back to their place. I told her to call me tomorrow and she nodded.

After I gave everyone the run down, we made our way to our separate beds. Johnny was about to lie down on the sofa again when I reminded him and he grinned and made his way off to his room.

Dal took off his jeans and jacket and made his way into bed whilst I changed into my flannel pants and t-shirt, luckily the house wasn't as cold today as we'd had the fire on all day, but recently it had been terrible at night.

I climbed over him onto my side of the bed and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for that Dally."

"I told ya, it's nothin'."

I sighed, "Poor Angela."

"Yeah, feel sorry for that broad, humped with some looser hood's kid for the rest of her life."

I was a bit puzzled by that sentence and his tone, but I was too tired to think about it and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Well after our lovely Christmas dash to rescue Angela, the last few days of the holidays went by quickly and it was back to school today. I'd managed to convince her to come back to school and finish Junior year. It wasn't uncommon for Greaser girls our age to fall pregnant and drop out, along with the occasional Soc, so she wasn't too worried about going back. Plus both of us had decided that we weren't going to do senior year anyway so we may as well finish junior year and get that certificate. Angela was going to pursue a spot at secretarial school so she could work in an office, but that would have to wait until after the baby now. Also prom was coming up and seeing as we weren't doing senior year we had both wanted to go. Due to not many people, mainly girls, doing senior year at our school, prom was open to both juniors and seniors so we were pretty excited.

We'd had pretty quiet New Year's celebrations last weekend so Ange and I planned our dresses for prom and bought the material this week. I only had a couple more weeks to finish them and I had to convince Dal to come with me. I must admit it wasn't something I was all that interested in going to, but Ange had convinced me last year that we had to go. Plus my mum was super excited for me to go to prom, as she had gone with dad, and I guess now I wanted to go for her as well.

Unfortunately for us, Soda was still seeing Donna, so she'd most likely be going to prom with him. I don't know if I could stand her long enough to last the prom but I'd give it a go for Soda. I guess her 'out there' personality was distracting Soda and he was slowly getting over Sandy. I just wish it had been with someone a bit nicer. Since that night at the bowling alley I'd only seen her a couple of other times briefly and mainly tried to avoid her. Two-Bit was coming to prom, again, and had still to decide on someone to take, so I think that was his goal at school today. He was running names by me in the car on the way to school. Johnny and Ponyboy didn't really know many of the names, but would occasionally pop in with opinions on their siblings which were in their year. There weren't too many eligible Greaser ladies who were single so he had to get a move on before any of the other guys in his year made a move.

I met Ange in the car park, she was waiting with Curly till I got there and then Curly headed off with Pony and Johnny. Curly was a nice kid, although he often got dragged in to his brother's many messes, deep down he was a good kid so I didn't mind him hanging around with Ponyboy. There were a few other friends of his I didn't approve of, mainly because I knew their older brothers or sisters and knew what sort of people they were. But Curly was good. He clearly was worried about Ange and made her promise to come see him at lunch. We knew there would be some gossip around the school today, but Ange was tough enough to deal with it, to be honest she didn't give a shit what people said about her but I had a feeling that today wouldn't be much fun.

We had our core classes together, like English, Maths and Social Studies. We were in the lowest class of each, but I didn't mind because that meant they taught you really only what you'd need for the real world. So household maths, basic English like how to write letters and fill in forms etc, and then just basic American history and local law etc. Then I had textile design and Home Ec. Angela did Home Ec too, but was a bit rubbish at it. She just didn't pay attention properly and with her attention span much of her cooking ended up either very much overcooked or severely undercooked, but she had promised herself she'd make more of an effort given that she'd need it now.

Lunchtime eventually rolled around and Evie had followed me to my locker to discuss some things for her prom dress. She had gotten a dress off her older cousin to use but she wanted to alter it a bit, plus it had to be taken in slightly as well. I didn't mind doing it for her, it wouldn't take long, plus Evie wasn't so bad. I knew she was really looking forward to it and going with Steve. Ange was hanging about with me waiting for me and Evie to finish chatting, when Donna came over.

"Look who it is, little knocked up Shepard and her damaged friend." She gave us a fake smile and wave.

"Whatever Donna." Like usual I wasn't in the mood for her shit.

"You seem in a bit of a down mood Blue, missing Dally are we? He sure ain't missin' you." She gave me a wink then. I knew she was bullshitting me. Dally would never cheat, and even though we'd been dating for a while and after the whole Bob thing our sex life was back better than ever.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" Angela was never one to back down from a fight.

"Given your current condition Ange, I'd back off." Donna was fronting up to Ange now.

"Don't matter what 'condition' I'm in Donna I'd still wipe the floor with ya." That wound her right up and she shoved Ange back into the lockers. So I jumped in.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Donna?" I pushed her back a bit and got in between her and Ange.

"Whatever Blue, I wouldn't touch her anyway, might catch something."

I saw red at that comment, Angela didn't deserve that, not from some Greaser whore like Donna. So I punched her, caught her right under the eye next to the nose. I knew she wasn't too good in a fight, but she could be vicious to make up for it. She grabbed me and shoved me against the locker, I was shorter than her and lighter so it was easier for her to man-handle me. But I kneed her in the stomach and shoved her off, but she grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and punched me hard and caught me on the mouth. She threw me to the ground and got on top of me and gave me a few more punches, but I eventually managed to roll her off me and I ended up on top. By this point we'd gathered quite the crowd and I could hear people whooping as I punched her a few more times, but she was scratching at me as I punched her, I managed to get a few more punches in until I felt arms around me lifting up, I realised it was Two-Bit.

"GET OFF ME TWO!" I was wriggling through his grasp trying to get back to Donna, but couldn't break it, luckily though my feet were still within kicking distance so I got the boot in a few times before he dragged me right away.

"Calm down Blue, let's get outta here 'fore the teachers come out." He dragged me by the arm into the car park with Ange, Pony, Diane and Johnny hot on our tails. "What was all that about?!"

"She had it comin'."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Since her first date with Soda she'd been having sly digs at me, about what happened with Bob, then flirting with Dal, and just now she started sayin' shit again about the Bob thing, sayin' shit 'bout Dally and sayin' shit about Ange. Stupid bitch."

"Ahhh you got her good Blue, seriously, that was awesome!" Ange was happy so I gave her a smile.

"Yeah it was, felt a bit bad 'bout breakin' up a cat fight." Two winked at me, so I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Well I'm glad, she deserved it. Hope Soda doesn't get pissed."

"Let's go to the DX then, grab some lunch and get you cleaned up." We all crammed into Two-Bit's car and made our way to the DX, we still had just over half an hour till lunch ended and the DX was only 5 mins drive away so we had plenty of time. When we got there Ange headed inside to grab some first aid stuff to clean me up with and I made my way over to the workshop where Soda and Steve were. It was Tuesday so he wasn't at school today.

"Glory Blue! Only back at school for half a day and you've already been in a fight. What happened?"

"She got into it with Donna." Two-Bit happily told Soda as sauntered over and sat on the bench.

"She what?!" He stared over at me.

By this point Ange had come through, "That bitch had it comin'." She handed me a wet cloth to clean off some of the blood on my lip and nose.

"Why?"

"Remember at the bowling alley? She'd spent half the night flirtin' with Dal whenever your back was turned, then when you went to get more drinks she was sayin' shit to me about what happened with Bob and how she was surprised Dal had stayed with me, and just then at school she came up to me sayin' shit about Bob again and havin' a go at Ange about bein' pregnant. So I gave her what she had comin'." Soda stared at me before coming over and high fiving me.

"Sounds like she deserved it, she was a bit of a bitch."

"Thank god, I thought you'd be pissed at me."

"Ya kiddin'? If that's what she's sayin' to ya I don't want nothin' to do with her." He gave me a hug and then went back to the car he and Steve were working on. Pony, Diane, Johnny, Ange and I went and for some lunch from the shop and sat next to the heater in the workshop office. Diane had caught the tail end of the fight and was pretty impressed by what she saw. I was by no way a great fighter, some of the girls at school were pretty tough, but I could hold my own and I guess Diane hadn't really ever been in a fight before. When Johnny got up to go to the toilet she told us about one of her friends she was thinking of setting Johnny up with and wanted to know our opinion. I vaguely knew the girl she was talking about. She was a Greaser but she didn't hang around with anyone too rough, she was pretty quiet too so I figured she'd be great for Johnny. Plus she was quite pretty, she had dark hair like his and was small and shy too so I told Diane to go for it.

Eventually though, it was time to go back to school and Two-Bit reluctantly dragged us back to the car and back to school.

xxxx xxxx

By the time we got home that afternoon my eye had bruised and my lip was a bit swollen around the cut. I had a couple of other bruises beginning to show, but Donna had gone home. Our fight had certainly been the talk of the day and apparently Donna was a hell of a lot worse off so I was glad. I was currently in my room hand stitching a couple of pieces of Ange's dress together, Diane had come back to our place and offered to cook dinner which I gratefully accepted, so I didn't have to worry about anything. Darry was going straight from roofing today off to the lumber yard to sort out their deliveries. They got trucks of big trees, from the nearby plantation, which they'd unload and chop up in huge saws and distribute to other places. During winter they were pretty busy so Darry had been picking up a few more hours there, which was good because the winter weather and the early dark nights the roofing hours had gotten smaller as it wasn't safe to work when it got dark.

Eventually I heard Dally come in, kick off his boots and make his way through to my room. He did a double take when he saw my face.

"What in the hell happened to you?!"

"Got in a fight with Donna." I put my sewing stuff on the floor at the end of the bed.

Dal chuckled and made his way over to sit next to me.

"Over me again?" He laughed some more.

"Kinda. Mainly about her bein' a bitch to me and Ange."

"Alright then. How'd she pull up?"

"Pretty bad apparently, Two-Bit dragged me off her and I didn't see her after that."

"Tuff enough."

"She did say somethin' about you though."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothin' much really. Just implied that you were bored with me."

"Whatever, she don't know shit."

"Ya sure?"

"Fuck's sake, I don't need this shit right now. Course I'm sure."

"Alright calm down, just checkin'."

"'s'if you need to check."

Seeing as we were on the bed, and seeing as Darry and Soda weren't home and Pony, Johnny and Diane were watching TV we made the most of it. Like I said, Dally's favourite thing to do was have sex, and who was I to complain…


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Been a while since anyone gave me any feedback. Please review and let me know what you think if you are still reading it this far on!**

I was pretty excited today, Angela was going to the OBGYN to get her 12 week check up and she'd asked me to come with her. She was asking me to help her a lot with the pregnancy stuff seeing as Mark was no where to be found. Tim had been out hunting for him a lot the past few weeks, there was a rumour he was back in Oklahoma, but he couldn't find him. Luckily Darry agreed to let me have the day off school to go with her. It was going to be super cool as they were going to check the baby's heart beat so I'd get to hear it too.

Darry was being pretty good to me now, I'd recently just been offered a job at the local department store, Brown-Dunkin Department Store, as a seamstress when I finished the school year. It was amazing, my teacher knew someone at the store and had sent in my end of semester project along with samples of my other work and they offered me the job. So I had a guaranteed full time job when I finished. Beats working at the DX for a while longer!

Also Prom was tonight so once we had finished at the doctor's we were going back to mine to get all done up for the dance. Two-Bit had gallantly offered to be Angela's date seeing as he had forgotten to secure one, Soda was going with another of Evie's friends and obviously Evie was dragging Steve along. Dally was really not happy with me but I'd forced him to come, eventually he just gave in to my nagging.

"Your carriage awaits ladies!" Two-Bit had just arrived back from dropping the boys off at school.

"Thanks sir!" Ange slapped him on the butt as she walked past him to the car.

Tim was too busy to drive Ange so Two-Bit, having nothing better to do with his time, offered to be chauffeur.

When we eventually made it to the doctor's surgery we had to wait in the waiting room for about 5 minutes. And those 5 minutes nearly killed us. Trying to keep Two-Bit quiet in appropriate situations is like trying to herd kittens… a futile effort. So after a few scathing looks from some of the other older women in the room he made his way outside for a smoke.

Luckily Ange's name was called not long after and we made our way through to the doctor's room.

"So Miss Shepard, your GP told me you are 12 weeks along? And this is your first?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, and how are you feeling?"

"Not bad really, just bit hungrier than usual, bit sick sometimes but good."

"Ok not a problem, if you make yourself comfortable I'll begin the examination and I'll give you some more information after."

After hearing the baby's heartbeat, which was amazing, and given a heap of pamphlets and information we made our way out to meet Two-Bit who had luckily chose to wait at his car rather than back inside with the grumpy ladies. It wasn't uncommon for young girls to get pregnant round here, most people got married and started a family straight after school, but I think hanging around with Two-Bit some of the older ladies in there thought a bit badly of us.

We stopped at the Dairy Queen on the way home and grabbed some lunch before making our way back to the house to do some final touches on the prom dresses. Ange was ecstatic and was very pleased that she wasn't showing yet in her dress. She didn't really have much of a bump by this stage so it was pretty easy to make her dress, if it had been in a couple months time it would have been more challenging for me to design. But as it stands she has a deep blue satin dress, the neckline was my favourite as it had off the shoulder sleeves that were in line with the top of her cleavage, the bust line went straight across but was really flattering, then the dress was tight down to her waist where the skirt puffed out slightly with an underskirt underneath to give the skirt strength. The skirt itself swished slightly and stopped just above her knees, she was going to wear her black high heels along with some pretty black beads around her neck. I loved my dress though, the patterns I'd used for both our dresses were probably my favourite cuts that I had seen. My dress was red and lacy, with a sweetheart neckline, there was a clear red lace layer over my chest and just up to my neck and cut along the shoulders. The body was tight down to my waist where the skirt puffed out and again stopped just below my knees. I'd used a red fabric underneath and then put the red lace on top. I was pretty proud of myself at pulling these off and I'd shown my textiles teacher during the week and she was even more impressed, promising to take a photo of them tonight to send to my new bosses at the store.

The guys had managed to scrounge up some black pants and suit jackets and had gotten shirts to wear underneath, all of them refused to wear tie's however, but the girls knew that was the best we'd get. Luckily there were quite a few Greasers going this year so the guys felt less annoyed about going.

Evie and her friend Janet were meeting us round here later for a photo before we left, so it was up to Ange and I to get ourselves ready and make sure the boys were decent before we left. I'd altered what I'd needed of Evie's dress and sent it over with Steve the other night and apparently it was great so I was happy. She had a deep emerald green, strapless dress with a slightly swishing skirt. It really suited her so I couldn't wait to see it on her tonight. I had no idea what Janet would be wearing, she was a hell of a lot nicer than Donna so I was happy for her to be with Soda tonight. She was in my home ec class, she was a Greaser like us, bit more outspoken than Sandy, but she reminded me of her in many ways, except she was a bit taller and had dark brown hair instead of Sandy's blonde. But personality wise they were very similar. She had broken up with her boyfriend a month ago now so Evie thought her and Soda would be a good match.

Ange and I spent the rest of the afternoon sorting our hair and were about to start on our makeup when the guys all arrived from work. I ushered Soda into the shower first as I knew he'd take the longest, Steve had his first beer of the night and Dally joined him, still grumbling about being made to go.

"They ain't gunna let me in babe, so I dunno what all your fuss is about."

"Yeah they won't let you in if you get loaded first!"

"It's only one man, don't wig out."

"Whatever Winston, but you're takin' me to prom whether you like it or not." I went back to my room to finish the makeup marathon with Ange. She was almost finished hers and was ready to start on mine when Soda got out the shower. I shouted through to him to get a move on getting dressed and told one of the other two to go next. I could hear Pony and Johnny laughing from the living room as I ordered everyone around.

Darry arrived shortly after Steve jumped in the shower and I was glad that Two-Bit had gone to his to get ready, otherwise it would have taken forever for the showers to go through and there would have been no hot water left for Darry at the end of it, he'd be lucky if he got any now. After Dally grabbed his clothes from my room I banned him, demanding Ange and I finish getting ready in peace.

After about half an hour Darry came and knocked on my door as we were putting the final touches on, he was pretty excited for us as he knew how much my mum had looked forward to me going to prom. She'd been ecstatic at seeing Darry and his date during their senior prom but it would have been different to see her only daughter all dressed up.

"You girls look amazing! You did a real good job on the dresses Blue, well done."

I gave him a hug, "Thanks Dar."

"Well the guys are ready and waiting in the living room so whenever you two are ready we'll get some photos." He was holding mum's camera that she'd saved up for a few years ago. He'd primed it and got some more film for it the other day and was happy to get a couple snaps of us looking our best, his exact words were more that he needed photographic evidence that Dally and Two-Bit actually could wear suits and pretend they were normal human beings.

After we got our shoes on we shuffled into the living room to a chorus of wolf whistles which of course plastered a grin on Ange's face. Two-Bit bounded over and sloped his arm over Angela's shoulder saying he'd definitely picked the right date. I made my way over to Dal and he winked at me. The guys were looking pretty sharp, they all had their suits on, Soda and Dally were wearing white shirts, Steve a dark blue one, Two-Bit a lighter blue and of course all four had their collars up slightly and naturally a ton of grease in their hair, aside from Dally as usual.

We set about getting a couple of photos whilst we waited for Evie's brother to drop off her and Janet. Eventually they arrived and Evie looked stunning, as per, Janet had a really pretty light blue dress with spaghetti straps and a full skirt. Her dress was a bit Soccy but being a Greaser girl her skirt was a fair bit shorter. She blushed when Soda kissed her on the cheek and I could tell this would be a good night.

Two-Bit drove him and Ange, in case she wanted to go home early, Steve drove Soda and their dates and Dally drove me. When we made it to the school car park it was show off time, the guys had done up their cars over the past few weeks so they were ready to show off to the other Greasers and show up the Socs. Naturally the Greasers were all hanging around one side of the car park, finishing smokes and beers, talking about cars and eyeing up the Socs as they all made their way straight inside. Dally was a bit more at ease now that he was here and he realised how many other Greasers had come along. He knew quite a lot of them and so he was happy. I was still worried that he wouldn't be allowed in, his time here at Will Rogers High School had certainly not ended well, he was expelled about 3 months into his senior year, he was lucky he'd made it that far. He was expelled, and arrested, for breaking the windows in the school, even though it had been Two-Bit who did it, but the amount of other stuff he'd done over the year and a half he'd been there had certainly added up. I think the only reason he'd lasted that long was because there was no other school in the area to send him too and he wasn't really of age to drop out.

Luckily the teachers on the door didn't notice, they were newer to the school than Dal's time, he'd left a year and a half ago so it was ok. I could breathe a sigh of relief as we made our way into the gymnasium. It was sickenly decorated in true Soc fashion. All the Greaser tables were up the back with the Soc tables lining either side of the dance floor up the front. But it was better that way, less visible to teachers. Janet and Evie had dragged Soda and Steve off to mingle with their friends at another table and Ange and Two-Bit had gone to create trouble no doubt so it was just Dal and I left at our table for now, so with me sitting on his lap he scoped out some of the Socs that were here, looking out for Bob and co. They were up the top near the front with the Soc seniors. His girlfriend Cherry was, of course, on the organising committee so they were living it up near the front, although I saw him earn a glare off her when he took a swig from his hipflask. I shuddered and turned my focus to Dally, his hand was creeping up my skirt so turned around slightly and we made out a bit before Two-Bit arrived back and made a fuss.

"We can finish this later." I whispered to Dal as I shuffled back across to my seat to make conversation with Ange.

"Ugh have you seen Bob and his goody two shoes girlfriend."

"Yeah, I can't believe her and her friends. She seemed smart enough that night at the drive in, so I'd thought when she heard about Bob she'd have given him the flick. But guess she was stupider than I thought." In fact since the incident Cherry and her Soc friends had been staring me down in the hallways as if it were my fault Bob had forced himself on me, they were too scared to start shit with me though, although I'd have loved it if they did. Any excuse to wipe that self righteous smile off her face would have made me happy.

Dinner was good and the music wasn't too bad. A little bit too much Beatles for the guys, but the band played the odd Elvis track so we got up for a dance, much to Dal's displeasure. As long as we danced close he was happy, until the teachers came around and told us off.

We were having a pretty good dance when I whispered in Dal's ear that we sneak out for a minute, so we managed to make our way out to the car park and over to his car without being noticed. There were a couple of Greaser guys in the car park having a smoke, but it was quiet so we made the most of it.

I straddled Dal in the seat and he pushed my skirt up slightly as we made out. Things got pretty hot pretty quick and before I knew it my underwear was off and I'd unzipped Dal's pants. Unfortunately he didn't keep any condoms in his car, but it hadn't stopped us before, I didn't care anyways and Dal would never care at this point. Before I knew it we were panting each other's names and the windows of the car fogged up with the breath from our moans.

After we'd finished he, quietly and slightly breathlessly, murmured "God, I love you" as I leant my head against his chest, catching my breath.

He hardly ever said it out loud, I could probably count the times on one hand that we'd said it to each other, but when he did it always earned a smile from me.

I sorted myself out and got ready to get out the car before kissing him once more, "What's not to love?" I gave him a wink and shuffled over to the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: If you really do like this please review and let me know. I never know how I'm doing!**

"Where have you two been then?" Steve deliberately said loud enough for Soda to hear when Dally and I made our way back inside. Luckily Soda was too enthralled with Janet to notice Steve.

"I'd watch your mouth Steve, I've not forgotten that night at Buck's." Dally could be pretty menacing when he wanted to be. He and Steve hadn't ever really patched things up since that night when he kissed me and outed us to Soda. I think they both just pretended it never happened for the sake of keeping the gang harmonious.

Unfortunately Evie picked up on that, "What night at Buck's? What happened, Steve?"

"Well-" I quickly pulled Dally away from the table before he could cause any trouble for Steve. I dragged towards the dance floor so I could talk to him out of Evie's hearing range.

"What you do that for?"

"Just leave it Dal, let's just enjoy ourselves, we don't need to get into it with Steve. Plus it would break Evie's heart."

"So?"

"Ugh, you can be such a jackass sometimes, you know that?"

Dally just shrugged and we made our way over to Two-Bit, Ange and some of our other Greaser friends on one side of the dance floor. They were about to announce Prom King and Queen… yawn. But, Paul, one of the Greaser guys had something to make the night a little more interesting. We sipped out of his hipflasks as they announced Bob and Cherry as Prom King and Queen. I knew it was taking every ounce of self-restraint tonight for Dally. It was the first time anyone had seen Bob since he got back from Texas. He'd barely been showing up for school, the only reason no one had jumped him yet was because there were heaps of teachers and security around. But I'm sure Bob could feel Dally's glare burning a hole in his head all night, he knew what was coming. Although I shuddered every time I looked at Bob I was starting to get used to it. I had seen him at school the odd time he'd been and aside from wanting to run and puke up with fear from that night every time I saw him I was starting to get less shaky and just deal with him being there. Dal I guess was a different story, he was like a ticking time bomb.

"Excuse me while I go vomit." I said sarcastically as they shared the slow dance.

"Ain't ya gunna take your missus up for a dance Dal?" Paul joked as more couples joined them on the floor for the dance.

"Shut it Paul, just cos you ain't got a broad." Dally thought for a minute. "Nah let's blow this joint man."

"Agreed, after party is at mine, see ya there." Paul and his mates decided to head off now and we made our way back to find Soda and Steve.

Although we were leaving slightly early, I'd had a good time, it was mainly what I thought it would be, super Soccy. Mum would have been happy though, car park aside. And the after party would probably be the highlight so we decided to get a move on once we managed to eventually round up the other two guys and their dates. Steve was still in a mood, but to be honest I didn't really care. Ange and Two-Bit were certainly having a good time, they were flirting non-stop as we made our way down the corridor to the car park.

Unfortunately when we got to the entrance Bob and his mates were outside having a smoke at their cars. I panicked slightly as I couldn't see any security around so I knew this could be the start of something. However if anything happened the police would be here straight away and I didn't want anything happening to Dally, or Soda for that matter who was just as angry. Luckily there were quite a few other Greasers in the car park and I signalled for Paul and his guys to come over. They knew the deal and they weren't as emotionally invested in this beef with Bob so they would know to keep the cool in case we attracted the fuzz.

Dally was at the front as our little group marched over to them, he was about to swing for Bob when he said, "Look who's handing himself in, Peter's killer."

That stopped Dal dead in his tracks. "Fuck off Sheldon, this is about what you did to her!" He was as menacing as ever, it was scaring me slightly because I knew he'd blow any second, and once that happened there was no stopping Dally.

I tugged Dally's arm slightly, "Stop, Dallas."

"Ha, funny that's exactly what she was crying that night too, over and over."

And that was it, Dally and Soda both launched themselves at Bob, but luckily the others were on the ball and it took 6 of the other Greaser guys to hold them both back. They were ready to tear Bob to shreds. Bob just stood back slightly with his mates and took a swig from his hip flask.

Unfortunately we'd caught the attention of a security guard as he made his way around the school so, with great effort, we managed to push the guys towards their cars.

But Bob called out, "Watch your back Winston! We'll get even with you for Peter, soon!"

As we managed to shove Dally into the car I caught a glimpse of red hair and a swish of pink dress and the only consolation from our slight altercation was that Cherry had heard the whole thing.

xxxx xxxx

Dally drove around for a bit before we went to Paul's. He was absolutely fuming. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry, and it was starting to scare me. He'd said nothing the whole time and we'd been driving around for about an hour.

"Dallas? Stop the car." He wouldn't answer, just kept his eyes on the road, not caring about his speed. I wasn't too fussed about the speed, I knew Dal could handle it, but he was just not right.

"Do you hear me? Dal please, just pull over for a sec."

He frowned slightly but obliged and slowed down and pulled off to the dirt at the side of the highway.

I turned on the seat so I was properly facing him. "Dal say something please. You're startin' to scare me a bit."

He still had his hands on the wheel and was staring dead ahead when he eventually said, "Is what he said back there true?"

I stared at him slightly confused, I wasn't really sure what he meant.

His voice raised slightly, "Is what he said about you callin' for me true?"

I nodded my head slightly, I didn't really know what to say.

"FUCK!" He slammed his hands on the wheel and punched the door. I jumped, not that he noticed. "I was pissin' about late at Buck's, not helping you!" His voice was still quite loud and it made me shudder.

"Dal, just calm down." I touched his arm, but he just pulled it away and slammed his fist on the steering wheel again.

"How the FUCK can I be calm Blue?! I did NOTHING to help you."

"The only reason I was calling your name is because I wanted to think of you, get as far away in my head as possible from Bob. And I dunno, I guess when I thought of safety I was thinking of you so I called for you. I knew you wouldn't be able to hear me Dal, I didn't actually expect you to be there. There's nothin' you coulda done."

He still sat there staring in front, breathing heavily, but eventually his breathing slowed and he looked down at his fist which had a slight cut on it from punching the door. I took this as a cue to move closer, I pulled his cut left hand towards me and used the hem of my dress to wipe it.

He let his hand lay in mine for a few minutes, I worked up the courage to pull his face towards me and kiss him. He let me, but I could tell through his lips how upset he was. Usually the only emotion we ever got out of Dal was anger, the rest of the time he just varied slightly around his cool expression. So this was new to me. He could never handle strong feelings, so when my parents died he just blew up, same when Johnny was bad after Bob got him and then same when I was in hospital that night. He didn't know how to handle it so he just blew up and ended up in the cooler.

After a couple of minutes of slow kissing he'd calmed down. "I'm sorry Dal."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just am." I felt sorry for him really, he just was never shown how to deal with anything other than anger, so as hard as it was for me to deal with him I couldn't imagine what was going on inside his head.

"Guess we should get you over to Paul's before your brother gets worried."

"I doubt he'll have noticed I'm gone, but Angela will… unless she's too busy with Two-Bit."

He chuckled slightly and flicked the back end of the car around on the gravel so we ended up going back the way we came towards the city. We had been pointing towards Texas before, I didn't know if that was Dally's previous destination before I made him stop.

We didn't say anything the rest of the way back to Paul's. We weren't that far away, only about 15mins. Dal wrapped his arm around me as we drove, he was driving less erratically now so he had cooled down a bit.

When we pulled up at Paul's he didn't make a move to get out the car.

"You changed your mind? Aren't we goin' in?"

"Nah you go. I needa cool off still. I'll meet you back at home."

I didn't like the sound of that. "I don't think that's a good idea Dal, please just come in with me."

"No. Just go ok. I ain't gunna do nothin' stupid if that's what you're worried about. I just ain't in the mood ok?"

I knew not to push him too much, he was still on edge. So I leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "Ok, but please just be careful, don't go lookin' for trouble. I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. Savvy?"

"Don't worry I'll see ya later."

I gave him another kiss and made my way inside. I was really worried, but I knew I couldn't talk him out of it. There were a lot of Greasers from the prom here and some who had just come for the party, like Tim Shepard.

I couldn't see anyone else so I made my way over to him. "Hey Tim, ya seen my brother around anywhere?"

"Yeah he's through back with some broad."

"Oh. Ok. How 'bout Ange?"

"Not sure doll, last I saw she was causin' trouble with Two-Bit. You ok?"

"Not really. We got into it a bit with Bob as we left prom. He said some shit, Dally hit the roof and now he's gone off on one."

"Yeah I heard 'bout that. He'll be ok, just needs to blow off steam."

"That's what I'm worried about Tim. I've never seen him so angry, we were on our way to Texas 'fore I managed to get him to pull over. Then he dropped me off here and said he'd meet me back at mine later. But it's already after midnight."

"Hows about I drop you home and me n some of my guys'll go out and look for 'im."

"Sure, thanks Tim. I owe ya one."

"Nah, it's nothin'. Plus I owe Dal for Ange so we're even."

"I'm just gunna go talk to Soda before we go."

"K I'll meet ya out front."

I made my way through to the back of the house where I found Soda and Janet in a very cosy embrace on a chair.

"Hey Soda."

"Oh hey, sorry Blue. You ok?"

"Suppose. Look Dal just dropped me here, he's super pissed and he's gone off somewhere, said he'd be back later but I'm pretty worried. Tim said he's gunna go out and look for me."

"I don't blame him Blue, it's taken Janet about an hour to calm me down and Bob really wound Dal up by sayin' what he did."

I looked down. "Yeah I know."

He and Janet got up and he pulled me into a hug, I started to sniffle a bit, but I didn't want to start crying so I made it brief. "Don't worry Blue, Tim'll find him. We'll come back with ya ok?"

"Alright, thanks Soda, sorry for ruining your night Janet."

"Hey it ain't a problem Blue." She gave me a hug too, she was really lovely, I knew this would be the start of something good.

As we made our way towards the front I figured I better find Ange, "Hey Soda, you ain't seen Ange around have ya?"

He chuckled, "Yeah she went through there with Two-Bit a while ago." He pointed towards a bedroom door.

I smiled, "Ha of course she did. I so knew it." At least that brought a smile to my face.

When we arrived back home Darry was asleep in the chair in front of the TV, which was now just static until morning, with Pony asleep on the sofa, I guess Johnny was in bed seeing as he had a room now. Darry knew we'd stay out tonight after prom so he hadn't set us a curfew but I guess he still wanted to make sure we got home ok.

"Oh. Hey guys." He yawned. "Where's Dal?"

I explained to him what had happened and that Tim was out looking for Dal. Darry was pretty angry too, but he gave me a hug and insisted I have some hot chocolate before bed, which was really rare for him to offer, it was usually me that did that if anything. Pony said he'd sleep on the sofa so Janet and Soda could go to Soda's room so they retired to bed. I sat up with Pony and Darry for a while before they nodded off again. I got the blanket from my room and lay down on the other sofa, wanting to be awake when Dally got back. Tim said he'd bring him straight round when he found him and I just didn't want to go to bed alone. But I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell asleep on the sofa.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up with a start that morning. Darry was sorting himself out for work and Pony was still asleep on the other sofa. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep for, but all I knew is that Dally hadn't come back last night. I made my way over to where Darry was in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Blue. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, please." He set me down a cup. "Why didn't he come home last night? God, I'm so worried now."

"He'll turn up Blue, you know what he's like. And from what Soda told me Bob really set him off. He's probably just sleepin' off a hangover at Buck's."

"He promised me he'd come home." I took a sip of coffee, mulling things over in my mind. "He better not have gotten in any trouble."

"Well, that's the chance you gotta take with Dally. I told you that from the beginning, he's not exactly stable. Just don't let him drag you down with him."

"Ugh, I really don't need this discussion right now Dar." I took my coffee and made my way to my room, Darry was off to work now and Soda and I had work at 9am. It was currently 7:30am so I messed about for a bit and had a shower and got dressed for work. Seeing as it was still pretty cold I was wearing jeans with a tight, long sleeve jumper under my DX shirt. By 8am I figured I'd better get Soda up for work, so I knocked on his door and told him to move it. Steve would be coming over at 8:45am for us so he'd better get a move on.

I made my way back to the kitchen and made myself another coffee while I made some breakfast for Soda, Janet and Pony. This was going to be a long day.

xxxx xxxx

I'd called Angela when I got to work, she said Tim had explained what had happened last night when she got in this morning. Apparently Tim hadn't found Dally at any of his usual spots, but he said he'd bring Ange and come pick me up from work and we'd go for another look around.

The day went really slow, it was fairly steady but all day I was just expecting the person opening the door to be Dally, looking sorry for himself and worse for wear, but no sign. A couple of Greaser guys came through at various points but no one had seen him since last night. I knew he could look after himself usually, but last night he just seemed really out of it, I just didn't want him to do anything stupid.

I hadn't spoken to Steve since this morning, he'd tried giving me a lecture like Darry did, but I told him where to shove it. I don't know where he got off trying to talk to me like that and said to him he couldn't give me relationship advice until he told Evie the truth.

Eventually 5pm rolled around, luckily I'd brought a jumper with me, even though it was the start of spring the weather hadn't seemed to heat up too much and the watery sun just didn't put out enough heat.

Ange and Tim pulled up as we were locking up. Tim went through to speak to Soda and Steve while Ange came through to help me finish up in the shop.

"Sucks about Dally babe, but we'll find him." She gave me hug in greeting.

"That's ok, just worried he's gotten himself into trouble that's all." I put the broom back behind the counter. "Speaking of trouble, what did you get up to last night missy?"

Ange smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would actually. Seemed to get pretty cosy with Two-Bit." I matched her grin.

"Well you could say that."

I laughed, "I knew it! So what now?"

"What do you mean? I dunno really. I don't know what to think, with the baby and all. But I've always kinda thought he was a bit of a doll."

"Ah I so knew it! He's a nice guy though Ange. He wouldn't mess ya about I'm sure."

"Have to see how we go I guess."

Just then Tim came through so we stopped giggling about it, I'm guessing Tim wouldn't be too happy about Two-Bit making a move on his already pregnant younger sister.

"Ready to go girls?"

"Yeah c'mon Blue."

"So you catch anything of him last night Tim?"

"Nah sorry Blue, but that's a good thing. Means he's not been out causin' trouble, otherwise I'd have heard 'bout it."

That was true I suppose. Our first stop was Buck's but Buck insisted he hadn't seen him so we made our way to the Dingo, Drive-In, a few other Greaser hang outs but no one hanging about had seen him.

Eventually we made our way into town to see if we could find trace of him. All the shops had shut by now, but the bars were just opening and we figured that's where he'd be if anywhere. Tim went into a couple of their favourite hang outs, but no sign. The last place we checked had seen him last night but said he left around 2:30am. But the guy had no idea where he was headed unfortunately. The guy knew Dal fairly well and I think Dal had helped him out from time to time with stuff, so he hoped we found him soon.

We'd been driving about for a couple of hours now and we kind of gave up. We had no idea where to look any more. He'd obviously decided to drive somewhere as we hadn't seen his car either. I just hoped he wasn't too bombed when he left the bar last night. Tim decided to stop by the police station on the way back to ours, he checked to see if he'd been hauled in. But no sign, usually he would have called by now if he had been arrested.

Ange offered to stay the night at mine, so I accepted. It would be good to have some female company. Tim had some stuff to do but he promised he'd keep an eye out for any notice of Dal. He said he reckoned he most likely had just gone for a drive somewhere to get out of town and that he'd be back soon enough. But I wasn't so sure.

"Hey girls, we left ya some dinner up there if ya'll are hungry." Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny were all crowded around the television. Some movie was on and they were all focussed on it, although I did catch Two-Bit's wink to Ange as we made our way past, she answered him with a smile.

"Take it Darry's at the timber yard?" I got a nod in response from Soda, so I made sure I left a bit for Darry when he got home. It was just pasta, but I knew he'd be hungry when he got in.

Ange and grabbed a bowl each and sat down in the living room. Pony and Johnny, being the gentlemen they are, got up and insisted Ange and I sit on the sofa they had previously been occupying. When Soda and Steve realised they apologised for forgetting their manners. Now that Ange was 'with child' as they put it, they had been acting way more polite to her, and me, than they usually would.

"So no luck today then Blue?" Soda turned down the TV as he asked me.

"No, we checked everywhere, most we got was from Charlie's bar, he'd seen him last night but he left there around 2:30am. Tim reckons he's gone for a drive and would be back soon, but I dunno."

"He's probably in Windrixville." Johnny finally spoke up.

"What makes you say that Johnny? Where's Windrixville?" I'd heard the name before but didn't know how far away it was.

"Not far from here. Just into the country a bit. Remember when me n him disappeared for a week? When it all kicked off here? That's where we went. He's got a hideout there."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I dunno, I figured he'd just be at Buck's, but I guess he was super pissed. He probably wants to be left alone."

"So? Johnny he can't just up and leave like this. I'm worried sick. It don't matter if he wants to be left alone, he can't just keep thinking' of himself like that. And you gotta start thinkin' about how what he does affects me too. Cos he clearly doesn't if that's where he's been this whole time. He must know how upset I'd be when he didn't turn up last night."

"Sorry Blue, just he promised me to never tell anyone where it was."

"Well I'm not just anyone Johnny, not to him, not any more."

I huffed now, I know Johnny was just looking out for Dally. They were the closest to each other, but surely by now Johnny would have the sense to realise that I wasn't just another one of the gang to Dally, I was his girlfriend, and by all accounts a pretty serious girlfriend by Dally's record. We'd been together since October and it was now February so it had been four months. I guess Johnny was still as oblivious with girls as ever. I wondered how on earth Diane was going to sort him out with this friend of hers. They'd double dated twice now but I dunno how they went really.

"Well you'll just have to direct us there tomorrow Johnny if he doesn't come back tonight. He can't pull shit like this."

He nodded in agreement and we went back to watching the film. After while I was getting pretty tired and I could tell Ange was too, even though her and Two-Bit, who was sitting opposite us in Darry's chair, kept looking at each other and smiling. The start of her pregnancy hadn't exactly been the best and it was starting to take its toll on her. She was getting tired a lot and really easily, I guess she was under a lot of stress. But she knew she could come to me with anything. Her mum hadn't exactly been much help. She didn't really give a shit about her kids, just herself and she would frequently just abandon them whenever her next meal ticket came along.

"Hey I reckon I might head off to bed. If Dally doesn't come home tonight we'll make an early start tomorrow to go lookin' for him."

We were met with a chorus of goodnights as Ange and I made our way to the bedroom. Two-Bit got up and followed us to my room.

"I'll take you two tomorrow if you need. But I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

"Thanks Two-Bit." I grabbed my pyjamas and gave them to Ange to wear, I got a pair of sweat pants and one of Dal's shirts to wear and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and give Ange and Two-Bit a few moments in private. By the time I had my shower, got ready for bed and shoved my work uniform in the laundry hamper, Two-Bit had made his way back to the sofa. Ange had changed and hopped into bed. I climbed in beside her, glad she'd warmed up the bed slightly, and set myself up to sleep. Although I was worried sick still about Dally, and every possible scenario as to where he was, was playing out in my head, I was very tired. However I could feel Ange being restless beside me.

"What's wrong Ange?"

She was silent for a moment, before turning to face me.

"Two-Bit just told me he liked me."

I could feel the smile cracking on my face, "Really? That's awesome!"

"Not so much."

"Why not? I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm not exactly in the best situation, am I?"

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he didn't care, he'd liked me for ages. But I don't think he gets what impact the baby is gunna make."

"That's probably right, but you can only try can't ya? What have ya got to lose?"

"Hmmm. I dunno, I guess we'll see. Tim won't exactly like it."

"You might be surprised. In his mind, at least you'll have someone else lookin' after ya."

"True. Well, I dunno. I'll talk to him again tomorrow, see how we go. Dally'll turn up. He always does. Ya can't get rid of him, he's like a bad smell."

I giggled slightly. Eventually we managed to get to sleep.

xxxx xxxx

We woke next morning to the smell of pancakes and a lot of commotion coming from the kitchen. I noted Ange's stirring presence next to mine, remembering that Dally was not here. I checked my clock, it had just gone 8:30am. Man, we managed to sleep a fair whack last night. Guess we were both more tired than we thought. I was annoyed at myself though, I had hoped on getting an early start looking for Dally today.

Two-Bit, as he promised, was on the sofa this morning. Soda wasn't up yet, but everyone else was, so once Ange and I were up we started on breakfast. As we were eating the phone began to ring. Unusual for us on a Sunday morning, although it may have been Darry's work calling him in. The roofing had been slow over winter, so he mainly had Sundays off recently, but he always expected a call from his boss for emergency jobs.

"Hello… yes this is Darrel… Not a problem… yes I know him… what?... where?... I see… well, yes… ok, I'll see you soon… thanks ma'am." He hung up, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Darry what's going on?" I was first to ask, everyone had stopped eating and Soda had made his way through from his bedroom, confused as to what was going on.

"That was someone from the hospital in Oklahoma City. They have Dallas, he was in a car accident and found early yesterday morning."

"Oh no! Is he ok? What happened?" Ange rubbed my back as I was close to tears.

"Well he's ok, pretty bashed up, and under a lot of painkillers and not making much sense so they didn't know who he was. So they asked the police to find out who he was and had to wait to hear back from them, they eventually gave the hospital my details. Seems like he'd been heading for Dallas, Texas."

Now I was kind of angry. He promised me he'd come home, and ok he was angry, but going to Dallas? That was pretty far away, ok if you had a car, but not for me. What was he playing at?! I calmed myself down enough to ask "So we're going to see him?"

"Yeah finish breakfast and get yourself ready, we'll make our way down there. It'll take about 2 hours to get there."

I hurried up and got myself dressed, the others were going to stay here and Ange said she would find Tim and let him know what happened and to stop looking.

As worried as I was about Dallas' condition, I knew one thing, as soon as he was better I was gunna kill him, for pulling a stunt like this.


	30. Chapter 30

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. I had no idea what condition Dally would be in when I got there so I just had every scenario running over in my head. When we finally made it we rushed through to the reception and they sent us up to the ward he was on where we spoke to the nurse in charge. She explained that he had been unconscious since he came in but had come round now, however he was still pretty high from the painkillers. We asked where his room was, but we could hear him long before we got in there. He was shouting at some orderly for touching him, obviously he was in a bad mood. Darry decided to leave us to it and left me at the door.

I walked over to him as the orderly left and sat down next to him, taking in his appearance. He was cut up all over the place, I'm guessing from the glass and he appeared to have broken his left wrist. He also had a bandage around his head which had a couple of red splotches on it where blood had started to leak through the padding underneath.

I punched him on his good arm, a little bit hard, but he deserved it.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He was pretty angry.

"What the fuck were you playin' at Winston?! Huh?" I punched him again. "You fucking vanished for 2 nights! I had no idea where you were and it turns out you were halfway to fuckin' Texas! Care to explain yourself?"

"Alright, alright, calm down." He was kind of taken aback by my angry mood, for once the shoe was on the other foot.

"You do realise you have a girlfriend now? So don't be a selfish jackass and leave me hangin' like that you asshole!" My anger was subsiding now, but he'd better watch his next answer.

"Glory Blue! Man, someone's moody."

"What did you expect?... moron."

"Look I wanted to go and fucking kill that asshole on Friday night, if I didn't get the hell outta dodge you'd be visitin' me in the cooler right now, not hospital."

"I told you to come home with me."

"I didn't want to."

"I see." I started to huff. Didn't want to come back with me, he was being such a jackass. "You seem to forget that Bob did this to me, not you. So don't be such a selfish ass and think about me for five minutes. It's been hard dealing with Bob being back these past few weeks, and seeing him on Friday night was hard for me, especially when he said what he did. You pullin' a stunt like this has put me under more stress than I needed. All you could think about was getting revenge for hurting you, not lookin' after me. So you deserve to be in here… asshole."

He stared at me for a minute. "You done?"

I just scowled at him and gave him the finger.

"Right, whatever then."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, interrupted by the doctor.

"Mr Winston, things are looking good now you are awake and responsive. I don't see any need to keep you here any longer. You'll just need to go to your local doctor every couple of days for a dressing change on that head and I'll make you an appointment at the hospital in Tulsa to check your wrist. Seeing as your girlfriend is here you can head back with her this afternoon. All good?"

He rolled his eyes, "Only if you can give her somethin' to stop bein' such a bitch first."

The doctor chuckled and made his way back out on his rounds.

"Jackass."

"Whatever. Where's Darry?"

"Dunno. Café probably. I'll go tell him we can leave."

The drive home was probably worse than the drive to the hospital. On the way in I was worried about what state he was in and worried sick that he would be in hospital for months, or unconscious or anything. But when we got there and he was giving his usual lip to the orderly it just pushed me over the edge. I was worried sick the past 36 hours and he was just his same usual self, few cuts and bruises and a broken wrist and not one word of apology.

Darry could sense the tension and I'm sure it made the 2 hour journey seem like an eternity to him. Dally wouldn't say anything and I was stuck in between the pair of them, the tension in the cab of the truck was particularly uncomfortable. Darry was pretty pissed off at Dally too for putting us through this and for causing trouble. But he'd get over it I'm sure, couldn't say if I would.

I believe I had reached the end of my rope with Dally. To be fair I put up with a lot of shit from him, dealing with his secretive jobs, not telling me what he was up to, his moodiness, aggressiveness, he rarely asked me how I was and what I was up to. Granted he had been great to me after the Bob thing, after he'd sorted himself out, and I was grateful, and I knew what I was getting into when I started dating him but the time had come for him to grow up and realise that he couldn't just keep thinking of himself all the time and start thinking about how what he did affected me.

When we eventually made it back to our place he slowly made his way to my room, I did feel kinda sorry for him, he was in a lot of pain. And that made him angry… like everything else. He quickly said hi to everyone and shuffled through to my room.

I went through to the kitchen to get him some water for his painkillers and grab some ice for him, sure he would like it for some of his cuts. Darry explained to the guys what had happened, and Soda came up and asked me how everything was. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way through to Dally who was calling out for me to bring the water. Soda laughed and went back to his poker game with Steve. They were going to head out to the Dingo for dinner with the girls, eventually.

"Here. Stop being such a baby."

"Little bit of sympathy for the guy who survived a car wreck."

"And who's fault was that? Sure ain't mine!"

"Can you just can it Blue? I ain't in the mood."

"Tough luck. I've been goin' outta my mind with worry about you and you couldn't care less! In what world was runnin' away to Texas, without me, a solution to any of this Bob shit?"

"Look I was angry and drunk. I'll admit it wasn't the best idea, but cut me some slack." He was lying on the bed, after swallowing a few painkillers he lay back and started rubbing the bridge of his nose with his good hand. I could tell he was pissed but we were having this out.

"No Dally. I always cut you slack. About everything. But this was the last straw. You keep doin' shit without thinkin' about how it affects me! Usually its small stuff so I let it pass, but this time you just didn't even give me a second thought-" He cut me off there.

"Didn't give you a second thought? Huh? Why the fuck, do you think I was headed for Texas?! For a holiday? I was going there so I wouldn't kill Bob, cos I knew that would just land me in the slammer and fuck up your life. So ya happy?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that. Maybe I should cut him some slack.

"Ok, sorry I over reacted. But I was worried. Ange even had to sleep with me last night I was so worried."

A smirk crept onto his face, the first since we met at the hospital this morning. "Is that so? Well I am sorry I missed that!" He winked.

"Don't think you'll distract me. I'm still pissed." I sat down at the end of the bed and nudged his leg.

"You'll get over it. But in the meantime, fancy nursing me?" He still had the smirk on his face, and I couldn't resist shuffling up next to him and planting a kiss on his lips, careful with my hands of the few cuts surrounding his face.

After a few minutes of making up, I pulled away and lay down next to him. We couldn't get too carried away after all with everyone outside. Plus Dal was in pretty bad shape after all. So we just lay there for a bit, my head resting slightly against his shoulder, his hand holding mine. Pretty romantic for once actually.

"What's your plans for the future Dal?"

"Huh?"

"Like where do you see yourself in 5 years' time?"

"Dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Suppose I don't really think about it. Don't really expect much so I don't worry about it. Why?"

"Just wondering I guess."

He was silent for a minute or two. "What do you want to be doing in 5 years' time then?"

I pondered for a moment. "I'd like to have kids I guess, probably be married, be a seamstress, normal stuff like that."

"Sounds like a drag."

I nudged him, "Why, don't you want any of that?"

"Never really thought about it I suppose." I was a bit disheartened, I don't know what I expected his answer to be but I was slightly disappointed. After a few more minutes he piped up again, "Maybe, if everything goes well, I'll still be with you in 5 years."

I smiled at that, it wasn't so much of a promise, but I guess it was his wish for that to happen. Like me, he knew a lot could change in that amount of time, especially with his temperament.

"I'd like that Dally."

We were both lightly sleeping when Darry knocked on the door and came in, announcing that he'd made some dinner. It was kind of late now after all the driving we did today. Dally was pretty sore and couldn't really move around a lot, his ribs were kind of bashed up and he'd hurt his back and got whiplash in the accident. So I went through to get him some dinner and brought it back to my room for him. I ate outside with the rest of them as I had a few things to sort out with Darry first.

"Is it alright for me to take a sick day tomorrow to keep an eye on him?"

"I dunno Blue. You gotta focus on this last bit of school. I don't want Dally messin' ya about."

"Don't be so overdramatic, I ain't gunna turn into some hood for skippin' class one day."

"Enough of the sass."

"Look I already got a job lined up anyways, school is just a formality, plus I'm acing all my classes and haven't missed school for ages."

"Fine, one day. But after that he can toughen up and look after himself. If he's gunna get himself into spots like this he can get himself out."

Two-Bit chose this point in time to chip in. "Thought ya'll were gettin' along fine now?"

"Most of the time Two. But I still don't want him stuffin' her around and doin' a dissapearin' act like that ain't good enough. Not anymore."

I rolled my eyes and finished my dinner. Giving Two-Bit an appreciative smile for trying to stick up for me as usual. I went back to my room to grab Dal's empty plate, hoping he hadn't heard anything. Luckily he was asleep so I quickly made a phone call to Ange to let her know I wouldn't be in tomorrow. And seeing as I had the day off Ange decided she would too, she hadn't been feeling the best anyway, but she said there was no point suffering through it if I wasn't even going to be there.

I made my way to bed and snuggled in. It was good having Dal back and not sleeping alone again, although he did wake up a few times during the night when his painkillers wore off.

xxxx xxxx

Unfortunately Dally was not a baby when he was sick, that I could have dealt with. No, if he was sick or in pain it made his moods and moodswings ten times worse than usual. But I just took it in my stride, although I did tell him to fuck off a few times. However he was slowly getting better and less angry so by next week, when most of the pain should be gone, I'd be happy. Then I'd just have to deal with his impatience regarding his broken wrist, which would take up to 8 weeks to heal.

I went back to school on Tuesday and luckily did not see Bob hanging around, Cherry wasn't at school either, but the rumour was that her and Bob broke up. A few people knew why so some of her Soc friends were still giving me the stink eye but I couldn't care less. As long as I didn't have to deal with Bob's shit I didn't care.

However today was Friday and as I walked out to meet Two-Bit and Angela in the car park for lunch I saw Bob and his mates over by their cars. I tried to just ignore them and quickly catch up to where Two-Bit and Ange were at the other side of the car park, but Bob saw me and strode over. Luckily I had Johnny, Pony and Diane hot on my tail so I wasn't alone.

"Ahh look who it is. Miss me doll?"

I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than spit at his feet, so I did, and kept walking.

"That's no way to treat a gentleman dollface."

"Like you're a gentleman?!" I kept walking and Pony told him where to shove it. He didn't want to pick a fight though as we were severely outnumbered and any fight here would result in Pony or Johnny being arrested, not Bob.

"More of a gentleman than your hood of a boyfriend. Tell him we're lookin' for him sweetheart. See ya round!"

"Asshole."

We finally made it to Two-Bit and I got into the car and burst into tears. Pony and Johnny managed to stop Two-Bit from chasing after Bob when he realised what happened. They sat in the back and I squished in the front with Two-Bit and Ange while she tried to calm me down on the way home.


	31. Chapter 31

Naturally when we got back to the house Dally went mental.

"HE HAS NO FUCKING RIGHT COMING NEAR YOU!" He was pacing, as best he could, around the living room. "I should go and find him right now, teach that FUCKING ASSHOLE a lesson!"

"He reckons he's lookin' for ya Dally." Pony wasn't really helping the situation.

"I ain't hard to find, let him find me."

"Yeah but he reckons he's gunna kill ya, remember." I think Pony was trying to warn or scare Dally. But he wasn't worried.

"Sayin' ain't doin' kid."

I was just sat on the sofa crying. I could really use a cuddle right now, but Angela was the only one with enough sense to do it. I just listened to Dally roar on and on. At one point he'd convinced Two-Bit to go with him to go find him but luckily Johnny and Pony got it through to him that in the state he is in he'd be best leaving it for now. In the end I just wanted to be alone so I went through to my room and lay down on the bed.

It just wasn't fair that Bob was getting away with this, and still harassing me and it didn't matter that the police or the school knew because they wouldn't do anything about it. If Dally or any of the guys retaliated they'd end up in the slammer and I'd be in a worse position than I am now. I lay there and cried for a bit, great start to the weekend. We were technically missing the last class of the day but after what happened no one cared, so early start to the weekend and it was spent in bed crying. Usually Ange would be in here with some vodka ready to cheer me up and take me out to keep my mind off it; but given her current predicament that was not a good idea. I didn't mind I just wanted some time alone.

After a while Dally seemed to calm down so he came through to my room. Apparently everyone else had gone down to the Dingo for some lunch and were going to bring us some back.

"Can you just lay down with me for a minute?" I sounded pretty pathetic so he slowly edged his way over and lay down next to me, slinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him. He let me cry a bit more, even though it made him uncomfortable.

"Once you finish school we should blow this joint." Dally randomly offered this once I'd eventually stopped crying.

"Huh?"

"Get outta here, go someplace else."

"I couldn't. I've got a job lined up and I couldn't leave my brothers behind."

"Hmm ok."

"I would like that though. Just going somewhere with you."

"Me too babe, me too."

xxxx xxxx

The next month went by slowly. Tensions were running pretty high, a few guys from our side of town were jumped pretty badly by some Socs. We knew it was to do with Bob and his group, but Darry and Tim had spoken about it and didn't want to do anything yet. Not after what happened with the last rumble, Socs would probably set another trap with the police.

Luckily Bob hadn't been going to school very much but I still had to put up with his mates in the hallway. Whenever Bob was there I'd make myself scarce. As a result I'd left school early a few times. Two-Bit would take me home and I'd just spend the day working on some projects I had lined up. I was also making some clothes for Ange's baby, and some maternity wear for her. She was 4 months gone now and was starting to show, but I wanted to make a start and practice on some maternity clothes as I'd never tried them before. Baby clothes were easy, and so small and cute. I was getting pretty clucky and couldn't wait to meet her little baby; between me and her brothers that baby was going to be so spoiled. Although Tim wouldn't admit it, he was pretty excited too. Sometimes when he was talking about things he'd let it slip without realising, but I'd picked up on it.

Two-Bit and Ange were kind of seeing each other, but she didn't want to commit to anything seeing as she was waiting the arrival of the baby. Two-Bit reckoned he didn't care, but at the same time, given his track record with responsibility I didn't think he understood how much of an impact this baby would have on Ange's life. He thought they could date and go steady etc, but all Ange's time would be taken up with the baby. However they really did like each other so they were just taking it easy enjoying each other's company. Tim was cool with it, seeing as he knew he could easily crush Two.

Johnny was a surprise however. He had been dating Diane's friend Emma for 2 weeks now. She was pretty sweet, she was not as quiet as Johnny, so she could kind of egg him on a bit. But she wasn't stereotypical, over the top Greaser chick. So they were a good match. Plus it meant that Johnny was no longer third wheeling with Pony all the time. It was funny seeing him with a girlfriend, and he was quite taken with her.

Same with Soda and Janet. As much as I'd thought Sandy was Soda's other half I was starting to think I was wrong and it was Janet. Now it was just Darry we had to set up with someone. But he reckoned he did not have time to have a girlfriend. So that would be an upward battle. But we didn't really know any girls his age, so it'd be up to him.

Currently Dally and I were making the most of the couple of hours the house was quiet. I had the day off, but being a Saturday, Darry, Soda and Steve were at work, Johnny and Pony had gone out with the girls and Ange and Two-Bit had made off somewhere. I was sat on the kitchen counter with Dally standing in front of me; I had my legs wrapped around his waist when he picked me up and carried me to my room.

Eventually, when we'd finally finished, we rolled back and lay on the bed, trying to catch our breath. We'd had to make the most of the short periods of alone time we got in the house, seeing as Dally no longer had a car. In our house those times were few and far between, but we made do.

"Fancy goin' down to the Dingo tonight babe?"

"Sure. I think Two and Ange were gunna head there too."

"Alright, it's a date." He winked at me and got up to go have a shower.

Things had been going pretty good between us since the car accident. I think I had finally gotten through to him about the whole girlfriend thing. Trying to explain to him that he was no longer just looking after himself, but me too, was hard but he'd finally got it. Although he was still oblivious as ever to my needs he did try and make an effort. But his work was still off limits mostly, most of what he did for Buck was illegal or rough work and I guess he just didn't want me to really know what he did.

I'd been pretty worried about him though, Bob was out to get him and although I knew Dally could easily take him Bob would never fight fair. Dally always did, if the other guy was alone or didn't have a weapon he would match it. It wouldn't be a real win if you were fighting someone outnumbered or with a blade when they had nothing. Bob on the other hand couldn't care less, most of the Socs were the same. They'd been jumping guys and girls all over our neighbourhood the past few weeks and we knew it was only time till they got Dal, so we had to be careful. As a result we hadn't really been out much the past few weeks.

Cherry finally came back to school after a couple of weeks off. Luckily she was a senior and I didn't have much to do with her, but the odd times in the hallway she would hurry past me and avoid eye contact. I didn't care though, I was just glad she finally realised what a horrible person her precious Bob was.

Two-Bit drove us down to the Dingo, and luckily there was quite a lot of other Greasers there. Otherwise it would be quite dicey and we'd possibly end up in a fight. We sat down and ordered our food and just enjoyed finally being out of the house.

Dally and Two-Bit were messing about joking and Ange was sitting next to me chatting about stuff for the baby.

"So can you come shopping tomorrow? I need to get a few lady things and don't really wanna go with Tim."

I chuckled, "I'd love to see his face with you dragging him around for personal items." Although it was Sunday there'd be a few shops in town open so it could be a bit of fun.

"Sweet, I'll come by yours first and we can head to the pharmacy first and then have a look around the shops."

That got me thinking, I'd probably need a few more bits from the pharmacy. I was trying to think back to when I last had my period, but it must be due soon. After a bit of mental maths I realised that my last one was about 2 weeks before prom… that meant I was two weeks late.

Fuck.

Surely it was just a mistake. I was pretty lax at keeping track to be honest, most of the time it caught me off guard and Ange had to end up saving me. Ange babbled on about things as I drifted off into space, barely hearing her.

I picked at my food when we finally got it. I'd lost my appetite really. Ange asked me a few times if I was ok, but I said I'd talk to her later. Dally didn't notice anything wrong and offered to finish my burger and fries.

As we left the Dingo the guys started chatting to some of their mates, I took Ange over to the car to talk to her.

"I just realised something Ange."

"What? Why are you so quiet?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh. My. God."

"Yeah."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I just counted back and I'm pretty sure my last period was like 2 weeks before prom. 6 weeks ago. And Dal and I ain't always so careful…"

"Jeez, ya sure though? You know what you're like."

"Yeah I'm sure. Dally is gunna freak."

"Yeah he is."

I frowned at her, I kinda needed reassurance right now. "Thanks."

"Look don't worry yet, we'll find out tomorrow, ok? You're probably just confused."

"Hmm, maybe. Just don't tell anyone k?"

"Promise." She gave me a hug and the guys made their way back to the car.

That night I lay in bed worrying. I tried to distract myself, but I didn't know what to think. It was Johnny's birthday on Monday so I was planning what food to make tomorrow to have ready for Monday, but there was only so long I could plan a cake. Then it was back to worrying. Dally could sense my restlessness but I just told him I was fine. I don't think he believed me but he didn't push it. He just pulled me in for a hug and I lay with my head on his chest.

I wasn't worried so much about Darry's reaction. Like I said it was common around here. My mum and dad got married straight outta high school and had Darry by the time a year was out. Dad had been a senior and mum a junior and she dropped out before senior year. That was life for Greaser girls. He'd more flip out about how Dally would look after us, given his current career path. However deep down I reckoned, money aside, he'd be cool. Soda would be over the moon, after he got over his initial angst over us dating, he was super happy with it. He was always teasing Dal about being serious with me and he told me on a couple of occasions that I was the best thing to happen to Dal.

Dally on the other hand…

I had no idea how he would react. I thought I knew Dally fairly well, aside from Johnny I was probably the closest person to him in the world. He didn't have anyone else. But as much as I knew him he frequently surprised me. I had no idea what mood he'd be in and how things would affect him. So quite often he'd react opposite to what I'd thought he would with things. This would just blow him away. If it was true.

I was worried, but mainly for fear of Dally's reaction. Generally I wasn't too worried, I'd always thought this would happen. It was just the way I imagined my life going, like everyone else. I'd always thought I'd finish Junior year and get married and have kids. So to me this wasn't too much of a plan deviation. But I don't think it was even near any of Dally's plans.

This was going to be a long night.

xxxx xxxx

Two-Bit dropped us off at the pharmacy and said he'd come back and get us from the street in a couple of hours. Ange had managed to book me an appointment with the nurse and she took my blood, which was horrible, and said to come back in an hour and she'd be able to tell us the result.

In the meantime Ange picked up the bits and pieces she needed and we made our way around the shops that were open, just having a look at a few things. Tim had managed to get a cot for Ange and we'd found a bassinet in their attic at home which her mum must have shoved up there years ago. Her mum had turned up a month ago and was happy when she found out Ange was pregnant. She bought her a heap of baby things and then a week later the novelty had worn off and she vanished again with some guy. Ange didn't care though.

"So what do you think Dally will say?"

I sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea. He's so unpredictable. But either I think it'll be bad."

"Hmm. Well either way, I'll be there for ya. You've been amazing to me."

I smiled at her. "You are my best friend after all. But hey, we're saying all this like its confirmed, let's wait and see. Probably nothing."

Even though I said that I knew it, in the pit of my stomach, I knew what the nurse's answer would be.

By the time we made it back to the pharmacy I was shaking. I felt like my stomach was in knots, but I knew her answer. As she said the words I followed them in my head.

Dammit.

It was positive.


	32. Chapter 32

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." It was all I could say or do. We were sat outside the pharmacy waiting for Two-Bit. "How am I going to tell Dally?"

Ange was rubbing my back, my head was just going a hundred miles a minute. I couldn't hold on to any one thought long enough. Everything was just rushing around.

"It's gunna be alright Blue, ok? Just calm down, deep breaths and we can go tell him when you get home ok? Just one step at a time right?"

I nodded. I was pretty close to tears. According to the nurse she reckoned I would have been about 5/6 weeks along. Which would put us at the prom. Stupid prom. We were such idiots. Although we had done it a few times without protection so its our own fault.

Two-Bit finally arrived and I sat in the back, not saying anything, just thinking. Two-Bit didn't really notice though, he was too busy chatting up Ange. Luckily she was keeping him distracted. She knew I wouldn't want to talk right now.

Soon as we got home I made my way to my room, saying I wasn't feeling too good. Darry, Pony, Johnny, Steve and Soda were home. Ange and Two-Bit joined them in the living room and I just sat in my room waiting for Dally.

The hour waiting for Dally to turn up was torture. I sat on my bed, paced around as best I could, tidied up, lay down, paced again. Nothing would calm me down. I was kind of excited, but at the same time worried as hell about Dally's opinion.

Eventually I heard his boots clumping in the front door and greetings from the guys. Ange told him I was in my room and he made his way through. This was it.

"Hey doll." He kissed me on the cheek. I was sat on my bed staring at my hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah I suppose. How was work?" How was I supposed to tell him this.

"Same old." He took off his jacket and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Dal, I gotta talk to ya."

"You're talkin' ain't ya?"

"Seriously."

He cocked his head, confused. "Uh sure babe, what's up?"

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant Dal." His face was blank. "I realised I hadn't had my period this month, so Ange took me to the pharmacy today and the nurse did a test and she reckons I'm 5 or 6 weeks." He still said nothing. "Say something Dal. Please."

He got up slowly, walking slightly across my small room, rubbing his face with his hands. Then he slammed his hand into the side of my wardrobe.

"FUCK!"

"Dally calm down, please, just sit and talk to me, please." I was starting to panic now; this was taking a bad turn.

He turned to face me, with a pained expression on his face, before turning and grabbing his jacket and moving towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk outta here Winston!"

He opened the door, "I'm sorry." And he made his way through the living room to the front door.

I got up and followed him, the tears I'd been holding back since the pharmacy starting to bubble over. "DALLAS WINSTON, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

He kept walking. "COME BACK HERE!"

Everyone was staring at us now; he opened the front door and started across the front yard. "YOU JACKASS, COME BACK HERE!" I stood at the front door crying, by this point Soda was at my side and the others were starting to get up to crowd around the door. Dal just walked up the street.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD DALLAS WINSTON!"

Soda pulled me back inside and sat me on the sofa, he sat on one side of me hugging me and Ange sat down on the other rubbing my leg.

"What the fuck is goin' on Blue? The hell did he do this time?" Darry was pretty pissed off. Pony sat down in front of me, worried as hell, whilst Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, it's alright sweetheart. Just deep breath, what happened?" Soda was soothing in my ear.

"I-I'm pr-preg-nant." I gasped out between sobs.

Darry punched the wall, letting out a few swears as he did so. "And he FUCKING LEFT you!? I'm gunna kill him."

I just cried more. I could here the guys talking in the kitchen. After a few minutes Two-Bit and Steve came through.

"We're gunna go find Dal, 'fore he does anythin' stupid."

"Yeah before I find him and skin 'im!" Darry hadn't said much else yet. "Thanks guys, look, take Pony and Johnny with ya."

The boys obeyed, Pony stopped and gave me a kiss on the forehead first.

"Hang on, I'll come too. I might be able to talk to him. Will you be ok Blue?"

"Yeah, thanks Ange." She too gave me a kiss on the forehead before grabbing her jacket and following the others.

After a few minutes the house was silent. Aside from my sobs and Soda's soothing shhhh noises. Darry sat in his seat and stared over at me. After a few more minutes my sobs had died down.

"So, what happened?"

"I just realised yesterday, that I hadn't had my period this month, and so Ange took me to the pharmacy today, and the nurse told me I was 5 or 6 weeks pregnant. All Dally said was 'fuck' and 'I'm sorry'. That's it."

"I **told **you from the beginning he was no good. Why couldn't you have settled down with someone else?!" Like I had predicted Darry was more concerned with the choice of father than the fact I was pregnant.

"Darry I don't really think this is the time…"

"I knew he would leave her high and dry."

"Yeah **OK Darry**, leave it." He turned back to me. "It's gunna be ok Blue, he just needs time. This ain't exactly Dal's ideal situation. But I know he really loves you."

"If he did he'd be here."

"You know what he's like though. He don't do well with this sorta shit. Every time he can't handle somethin' he goes before he blows up in front of us. I know this ain't that big a deal to you, like it's somthin' you've always wanted, but Dal don't exactly plan much outta life."

"Another reason why she should have taken our advice back then."

"Yeah OK DARRY! I get it, I fucked up and now I'm in the same situation as Ange. Knocked up by a no good hood!" I got up and stormed off to my room.

I was left alone for a good hour, crying my eyes out. Eventually Soda came through and lay down with me and gave me a cuddle. I cried even more because it should have been Dally doing that for me. He should be here looking after me, telling me it was going to be fine, getting excited for the future now. But this was the Greaser side of town and that didn't happen round here. Although most girls our age were staring their families, Ange and I were part of the majority where the fathers were mostly absent or in prison. Soc side didn't have this problem, a Soc guy would have rushed off to buy the engagement ring so they could get married before the baby arrived.

As if that would happen.

We stayed like that for a while, until I was finally cried out. But crying time was over. If Dal was going to be his usual asshole self then I was going to have to toughen up and do this on my own then. I know it was early days and I didn't know what was going to happen, but it my mind he'd left me when I needed him most so whether he came back or not was irrelevant. Instead of staying with me when I needed him the most he chose to fuck off and be selfish and deal with himself, instead of being a man and looking after me. This would take a lot to get over.

"It's Johnny's birthday tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure is. Poor kid."

"I should make a start on his cake and stuff. So it's ready for tomorrow. This shouldn't ruin his birthday. Even though Dally already has by fucking off as usual."

"He'll be back Blue, trust me."

"I couldn't care less if he comes back. All I care about is the fact he left me in the first place."

"Don't be too hard on him. He never exactly had the best childhood so I doubt he's prepared for a kid of his own."

"Boo hoo. He just needs to man up. Stop sticking up for him, I'm not in the mood."

He chuckled slightly. "Sure, ok. He's the devil incarnate. Happy now?"

"Wiseass." I sat up. "I don't really know what to do now. I wish mum was here."

"Me too kid."

"She'd know what to do about Dally. And she'd know how to help me be pregnant… if that makes sense."

He chuckled again. "Yeah that makes sense. But you got Ange don't ya? She'll help ya out."

"Yeah, I know. Guess its just not the same. She'd have been happy for me and would help me out. Darry on the other hand, he ain't pleased is he."

"Look everyone will be happy, Darry will be too, we just needa sort Dally out first. I always knew you'd be the first to start a family Blue. Darry is well overdue, but he's gotta get himself sorted and find a girl first!" He pulled me off the bed to stand up and led me through to the kitchen, where Darry was having a drink.

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Blue, I know you'll make a great mum, I just hope Dal pulls his finger out and becomes a great dad."

I sighed into his hug. "Me too, Darry, me too."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I got some stuff coming up, but please let me know what you think!**

I didn't get much sleep last night, as would be expected. Steve dropped Pony and Johnny off pretty late. They couldn't find Dally everywhere. This didn't surprise me; Dally had heaps of little hideouts that he didn't tell anyone about. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

That annoyed me even more though, selfish asshole. I had no idea what this meant for us. Either he was too scared and didn't want this and would run away or he would come back tail between his legs and expect me to forgive him again. I don't know if I could though. This just crossed the line, I put up with so much from him and after the car crash he promised he'd start paying more attention to how his actions affected me. But I guess he forgot about that. I'd spent the whole day in bed, luckily Darry had let me have the day off school so I just tried my best to catch up on sleep, but I just spent most of the day lying in bed, staring at the ceiling wishing for sleep to come.

Unfortunately I had work this afternoon, although Soda tried to convince me to stay home. I figured I'd need the money now more than ever, so I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and went with Steve to work. Steve went to school on Mondays but he'd sometimes have a short shift after school if there was a lot on. I was rostered on today as well as Mr Hill had somewhere to be, so I was going to go in for the last couple of hours and close up the shop. The ride to work was quiet but I could tell Steve was wanting to talk to me.

We were locking up ready to head home when Soda had gone into the office to sort a couple of things for tomorrow. Steve had sent Soda in to check what jobs they had on tomorrow to make sure they were prepared in the morning. Steve and I were sat out by his car, in silence, when Steve decided to pipe up.

"I won't say I told you so."

"Good. No one asked your opinion."

"But I will tell you that if you need anything you can ask me. You know where I stand."

"Whatever Steve. Dally may have fucked off, but it don't mean I'm gunna suddenly realise undying love for you. I hope Evie knows how you feel."

"Don't worry about Evie."

"I do worry about Evie Steve, because unlike you I care about people other than myself." I stomped off towards the road, deciding to start the walk home. Although it was only a short drive home I couldn't stand being in the car with him for that long. He called after me but I just ignored him. I'd been walking for a few minutes when I heard his car pull up next to me, Soda leaning out the window.

"Blue get in the car."

"Not with that asshole."

"I'm not kidding Blue, you can't be walkin' alone out here. Not now."

He had a point. Things had been pretty rough recently. I sighed and made my way over to the car.

"Look I dunno what ya'lls problem is, but just kiss and make up already." Soda was kind of exasperated.

"I'd rather not, given that that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

Soda made an 'O' shape with his mouth and decided he'd better back off.

Today was Johnny's birthday so when everyone was in from work I endeavoured to make sure he had a good night. It wasn't the same though, the whole situation was a bit awkward but we had a bit of a laugh and some cake and he was happy enough. I know he wished Dal had been there. He came up to me as I excused myself to go to bed and followed me to my room.

"I'm sorry bout all this Blue. Dal will be back though. I promise you, I know he'll come back."

"Thanks Johnny. Sorry it kind of ruined your birthday."

"Ya kiddin', that was cool, best cake I ever had. And thanks for the present." Dal and I had got him a new shirt to wear, seeing as he had a girlfriend now.

"No problemo Johnnycakes. See you in the morning." I gave him a quick hug and got myself ready for bed. Not that I'd get any sleep, I spent most of the night staring at the ceiling again.

xxxx xxxx

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. I was beginning to think I'd never see Dally again. Darry became angrier as each day passed. I think, like Soda, he'd believed that Dal just needed to adjust to the news and would come back. But as each day passed Darry's anger towards Dal increased. Soda was still hopeful, however, and told me not to be too hard on him.

School had been pretty tough all week; I had too much on my mind to focus so I was struggling in class. Luckily I had been acing everything before all this so it wasn't too bad. I'd just need to pick up my game next week. Luckily Bob didn't seem to attend school much, if at all, any more. Not that I cared. But it just made the days that much easier.

Today was Friday though so I could just go home and chill. Seeing as Friday was date night our house was full of people as everyone met up before going off on their dates. Steve, Soda and Two-Bit with their dates, Johnny and Pony with theirs, and just Darry and I sat on the sofa ready for whatever movie was on the tv that night.

Ange had tried convincing me to go along with her and Two-Bit but I really didn't fancy being a seventh wheel as they were going out with Soda and Steve and the girls. So I resigned myself to a night in with Darry.

I did feel kind of bad we always left him on his own, but he'd insisted he preferred it. He enjoyed having some quiet time to relax after work so we always left him to it. But I think he was happy to have some company tonight.

Everyone else had gone to the Dingo for dinner tonight, so I was preparing some macaroni cheese for Darry and I, even though I preferred his more, but he was already settled in front of the tv with a beer so I left him to it. It was only about 6pm when the phone started to ring, I wondered who it would be, and surely the guys hadn't gotten themselves into trouble just yet. Then I realised it could be Dally.

Darry answered it before I could grab it.

"Hello… Where the **hell **have you been?... You're jokin'… 15 days?... Why?... What are you playing at?!... Yeah she's here but why would I let her talk to you?!" I was standing at Darry's side now. He looked down at me, but I shook my head. "No Dal, she don't wanna talk to ya… You've pushed it too far this time… yeah she's fine, no thanks to you… uh huh… whatever Dal… you got a lotta thinkin' to do in there… I'll believe that when I see it… We do a hell of a lot better job at lookin' after her than you do… it'll take a hell of a lot more than those three words to fix this Dal… trust me… See ya when we see ya then." He hung up.

"He's in the cooler isn't he?" Darry nodded. "What for this time?"

"Drunk and disorderly. What else? He's lucky he didn't get more for it after last time. He got arrested on Sunday night after he'd left here."

"What a jackass. So when's he out?"

"Not this Monday but next."

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"Wanted to talk to you. Reckons he's sorry, he'll make it up to you when he's out, he loves you. And just that he wanted us to look after you, which I told him we have been, no thanks to him."

I went back to cooking. "Why did it take him so long to call? If he was that sorry?"

"He didn't say. Forget 'bout him Blue, you don't need him. We'll look after ya, he's provin' he's nothin' but trouble."

"Easier said than done."

Darry sat back down to finish his beer, I could tell he wanted to say more, but he had the sense to keep his mouth shut. I needed a bit more time to think about this.

Later on, after Soda, Pony and Johnny made their way back from their dates I dragged myself to bed. I'd just gotten into bed when Soda knocked on my door. He made his way across and sat on the bed with me.

"Darry told us about Dal."

"Yeah, in the cooler. Typical."

"Guess he went on a bit of a bender on Sunday night."

"Doesn't surprise me, selfish ass."

"It's the only way he knows how to handle shit Blue. Just promise me you'll give him a chance when he gets back? I know I was totally against him in the beginning, but that was just because of the whole Peter thing, and the fact he was a mate. But you've been really good for him and he's been really good for you. You've been happier these past few months with him than you have been since before mom and dad died."

"I was, until he left."

"Just give him a chance, ok?"

"For you I will. But he's got a lotta makin' up to do… not just with me, with Darry too!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, he does." He gave me a hug and made his way to the door.

"Thanks Soda."

"Any time Bell!" He winked and shut the door.

xxxx xxxx

I'd finally gotten a decent night's sleep the last two nights. I guess I was relieved that I knew where Dally was and that he was thinking about me. I would have slept all day if I could, but I had work all day yesterday and today.

I was feeling a bit better though, as much as I was angry at Dally for leaving me, and angry at him for ending up in jail, I was happy that at least for now I could relax knowing where he was and that hopefully we could sort this all out soon. So I let Ange talk me into going to the movie theatre with her tonight. _Mary Poppins_ was finally showing and we were really excited to see it. It would be good to have a bit of a girl's night to cheer me up. Darry had agreed to let me go, even though it was Sunday, but I had to promise to go to school tomorrow and not complain.

It had been a slow day and I was busy stocking the shelves in the shops, Soda and Steve still had a couple of cars in the workshop so they were trying to get through them so they could get their owners to pick them up tomorrow so they had space for the next jobs that were booked in. I was busy stacking some soda cans when I heard the bell next to the door jingle and a few people come in. I got up to go and serve them, when I made it to the front of the shop I realised who it was. And my heart almost stopped dead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothin' sweetheart, just wanted to come and grab a few things." Bob was standing on the opposite side of the counter to me, staring me down. His 3 friends chuckled and started picking up bits and pieces.

"Just get out." I said through clenched teeth.

"Now that's not very nice service." I just glared at him. "Well we were just wonderin' where that looser boyfriend of yours is. We've been lookin' for him."

"Well you'll be lookin' a while longer, he's in the cooler."

"Now that's hardly surprisin'. I just don't get what a lovely young thing like yourself is doin' with a hood like him. Well when he's out we'll be lookin' for him. We have some unfinished business." He and his friends made their way to the door, with quite a few items under their arms. "Look after yourself dollface." He gave me a wink and stumbled out after his friends, no doubt in search of more beer.

As soon as they were gone I ran to the door and locked it before running through the internal door to the garage workshop to find Soda.

"They still here Blue?" He held on to the wrench he was using and made his way to the front of the workshop, Steve hot on his tail.

"Nah they're gone Soda. I just wanna go home."

"Sure Bell, we'll finish up here and head off." He gave me a half hug and made his way over to the car he was working on to pack up his stuff.

"Sounds like Dal is going to be in even more trouble when he gets out. Bob just won't let up." I sat down on the chair outside the workshop office while I spoke to Soda. He'd told Steve about Dally this morning and luckily Steve had the sense to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing.

"Yeah Bob's not gunna let this go. You're just gunna have to be careful."

Well this would put a dampener on my evening out with Ange. I couldn't wait for Dal to get out now, really only so I could see him beat the shit out of Bob and end this once and for all.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Don't forget to let me know what you think, review!**

The fun I'd had with Ange on Sunday night was pretty much forgotten now. Which was a shame, _Mary Poppins_ was amazing, Dally would never have taken me to see a film like that. However today was Tuesday and the start of a new week had brought about a whole new set of problems for us to face.

Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse around here. It was ridiculous that Bob had caused so much animosity and now it was Soc against Greaser all over town. The weekend had seen quite a few guys get jumped and so everyone was on high alert. Tim's gang had taken revenge on a few people, but for the most part Greasers had to be careful as they were the ones who would end up in jail.

Two-Bit had just gone out to pick up a few things from the Dingo, Ange was craving stuff and so Two-Bit had gone off to get them. Soda and Steve had been working on Darry's truck in the garden so Two-Bit went himself. We'd thought it would have been a fairly straight forward exercise. Although the Dingo was frequented by Socs it wasn't that bad and so Two-Bit had figured he could easily just drive up, grab what he needed and leave.

But I was currently fixing up some stitches on his side. He'd been jumped by about 5 Socs as he got back into his car with the food. There weren't many people at the Dingo and I guess these guys just took their chance. Luckily for him they'd only just pulled out their blade when a few guys from Tim's gang had turned up for dinner and they'd chased them off. He'd gotten a slight cut in the process, which had been deep enough to need stitches but not deep enough to cause concern.

"Two-Bit will you just lie still! This is gunna end up all wonky."

He bit the cushion on the sofa whilst I stitched him up. He was the worst to stitch up after a fight. How he managed to make it through fights amazed me, he was such a baby in the clean up afterwards.

After a few more groans, cusses, and whimpers, and a threat from Steve that he'd sit on him, he eventually let me finish and I cleaned up.

"You are such a baby Two-Bit."

"You ain't the one with a massive gash down your side!"

"Baby."

Ange and I made our way to the kitchen to sort a few things, and for her to eat her dinner which Two-Bit had managed to already get in the car before he was jumped. The guys stayed in the living room and were discussing the evening's events. Darry said he'd drop Ange off later and go in and chat to Tim, he was worried about how far this was escalating and wanted to put an end to it.

We also had a fair few things to talk about in regards to the baby. I had to go in for a gynaecologist check up in a few weeks and so Ange was helping get me sorted with her doctor and everything.

Since finding out about Dal's whereabouts I'd managed to get into a bit of a relaxed routine. I was sleeping better and even though there was a big question over our relationship I was relieved and beginning to get excited about what the future had to hold. Even though I'd always had plans I guess I'd felt, growing up around here and with my parents dying, that sometimes life would mess you up. This time though I had something to look forward to and something to bring purpose to what I did in life. I was hoping it would have the same effect on Dally. He lived his life without purpose, he had no goals or dreams and that was what dominated his actions. He didn't care what happened to him and so it didn't bother him when he ended up in the slammer or hospital or homeless or anything. And that must be a depressing way to live. He'd started to change a little bit with us dating, like he had something to do, someone to keep him company so that did make him think twice with some things. But for the most part he just kept on the way he was, which was why he rarely realised how much his actions affected me. A baby would be different. It'd be more real, and it would depend fully on him, unlike me who could actually function without him around. I think that's what scared him the most.

I guess I would find out next week when he got out. I was happy he'd not gotten a longer sentence, which he very easily could have done. I don't think I'd have lasted 30 or 90 days with this big question hanging over my head. He could have visitors but he never wanted anyone to come see him when he was inside, he reckoned it made him look weak, plus he didn't care whether he was in jail or not so he felt no need to have visitors. I wouldn't have gone anyways, partly because I'm mad at him still and partly because it wasn't really the ideal setting to discuss the future of our relationship. I'd just have to wait.

Wasn't like I didn't have anything to keep me busy in the mean time.

xxxx xxxx

By the time Friday rolled around Ange and I were completely over school. Things had been dragging on in the lead up to the end of term and we would be glad of spring break in a week's time. Mainly so we could escape the tension going around the school. Things between Socs and Greasers had definitely reached fever pitch and although Ange was pregnant she had still been the target of a few digs by female Socs, luckily the guys left her alone.

Ange had gone to see the nurse and I made my way to the yard to meet Pony and Johnny. Two-Bit hadn't come to school for the rest of the week, but he'd be there to pick us up after. I was walking over to the tree they were sat under with the girls when I was approached by Cherry and a few of her friends.

"I hope you're happy." Cherry was standing in front of me, surprisingly confrontational for her.

"Uh, what?"

"All this, just because of you and your hood of a boyfriend."

"Yeah, right Cherry, this is all my fault. My fault that you were dating a monster, my fault that the Socs are jumpin' everyone all over town and my fault that ya'll are stupid enough to go along with it." I shoved past her and she continued.

"Bob would never have done what he did if Dallas hadn't have killed Peter. It messed him up."

I turned on my heel and got right up in her face, my voice was slow and steady, but very threatening. "Dally has got nothin' to do with what Bob did to me. Bob raped me because he is a monster, he's a worthless piece of crap and as soon as you realise that and move on the better. He deserves to be rotting in jail… in fact that's not good enough, he deserves to be dead." I turned back around to head over to Pony who'd gotten up after realising what was going on. "Grow up Cherry, and get a grip, you stupid little girl."

I finally made it over to Pony, Diane, Johnny and Loretta, but I was livid. I'd heard that Cherry and Bob had made up, but I couldn't believe it. She was just trying to justify what he'd done so that she wouldn't feel bad about it. But that was unbelievable, trying to blame everyone but him for his actions. Stupid, stupid girl. People may pity me dating Dallas, being in and out of prison, but Cherry was the one that really deserved the pity.

"What was all that about?" Pony was standing next to me his arm around my shoulder.

"Stupid bitch, she was trying to blame everyone but Bob for what he did. I can't believe she is back with him."

"She'll regret it sooner or later Blue." Diane was knowingly looking at me.

"That's the worst thing though Diane. I'd hoped she'd have learnt her lesson, I don't want her to go through the same thing I did. As much as I hate her." I paced around a bit. "I'm gunna go for a walk and a smoke, I'm to hyped up to sit down."

"Alright I'll come with ya. I'll see ya after lunch Di." Pony followed me and as we walked away Johnny soon followed. I think he was still a bit too shy to be left fully alone with both girls at once. Diane and Loretta made their way back across the grass to find their other friends.

We walked a little bit into the trees at the end of the school playing field. Everyone sat on it at lunch on nice days and there were a few people playing football and such. But we moved into the trees and sat on a log and lit up some smokes. I'd cut back recently but the stress had been getting to me so I gave in every now and again.

After a few moments the smoke had worked its magic and I'd stopped shaking so much. The boys were sat either side of me just doing the same, it was nice and peaceful. We could just hear the cries of those playing football coming through the trees. We hadn't walked too far away but it was good.

"So how are you and Loretta doing then Johnny?" I just wanted to think about something else.

"Good, I s'pose." He was blushing slightly.

"It's good to see ya with someone." I nudged him with my elbow, "To see ya in lurrrrve." I giggled, he blushed more and Pony let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh too much there Pony, you're just as bad! *oh Diane, I lurrrve you Diane, mwah mwah mwah*"

He playfully punched me on the arm in response. We shared a few more giggles and were just chilling out when I heard some steps come up from behind us.

"Three little Greasers sittin' in a row, we could have some fun with these guys couldn't we guys."

We immediately got up and turned around, the boys' hands reaching to their blades in their back pockets, mine too. I was standing slightly behind Pony, but we were outnumbered 6 to 3. There was no way Pony and Johnny would be able to hold these guys off for long, no chance.

I recognised some of them as seniors and some from my year and panicked when I realised we were just another group in a long line of jumped Greasers. The guys ran at us and Pony tried to keep me behind him but a couple of them grabbed him and Johnny and started beating the crap out of them. Their blades were useless.

I tried to run but two of the guys caught up to me and within a couple of seconds I was on the ground. I had my blade still in my hand and I flicked it out as they rolled me over. One of the guys straddled my stomach, not caring that he was suffocating me. He slugged me a couple of times for trying to use the switch blade on him and he knocked it out of my hand. I tried punching him back but my arms couldn't reach. All of a sudden he was knocked off the top of me, a bloody Pony had managed to break free and tackle the guy off me but he was soon set upon by the Socs again. I tried to get up and make another run for it, knowing that staying to fight would do nothing, but before I'd gotten another couple of metres I was back on the floor, this time the Socs feet making contact with my chest, ribs and stomach over and over. I curled into a ball and tried to protect my stomach and head, but it was futile.

"SHE'S PREGNANT! STOP!" I heard Pony shout before I blacked out.

xxxx xxxx

"P-Pony-boy?" I could hear sirens but I wasn't entirely sure where I was. I couldn't open my eyes and I was having trouble breathing so I started to panic.

"It's alright dear, don't worry love, calm down, we'll be there soon." A female with a really strong Texan accent was trying to soothe me as I felt her hands pushing down on my shoulders. I could hear her unwrap something and fiddle with my arm and after a few seconds I started to feel drowsy.

xxxx xxxx

"Bluebell? Bluebell Curtis? Can you hear me?"

My eyes were aching, I still couldn't open them more than a fraction, but I could sense the strong light coming in the gap. My throat was raspy and everything was aching.

"W-what-s-g-going-on?" I was struggling to stay conscious and form words.

"You're in hospital sweetheart, everything's fine ok. Just rest. Your brother will be here soon." I vaguely wondered where the Texan lady had gone.

"Ponyboy?"

"Your brother is here too, don't worry. And Johnny. Just rest and your brother will be here."

xxxx xxxx

I could feel someone's hand on mine and I woke again, not remembering where I was. I think I was in hospital, I could kind of remember someone telling me that, but I couldn't really remember anything.

"She's comin' round Dar." It was Soda. I heard some boots clunking over towards the bed.

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah its me, how ya feelin'?"

"Like a pile o' roofin' has dropped on ma head."

He chuckled softly. "You're gunna be ok. You're just pretty bashed up."

"What happened?"

"Socs happened. Pony and Johnny are here too. They're gunna be alright, but they are keepin' ya'll in overnight. You maybe for two nights."

"Huh, special treatment for me."

"Only the best!"

"What's so wrong with me anyways?"

"Mmm, don't worry 'bout it now, just go back to sleep for a bit."

I was kinda tired still, but he had a weird tone in his voice, I was trying to figure out what was wrong but Darry pulled up a chair next to me and started to distract Soda with another conversation. I was too tired to follow it.

"What's the time?"

"7:30pm, why?"

"Just… curious…" But my head swam and that was me out.

xxxx xxxx

The next time I woke everything was quiet. I started to panic when I realised there was no one in my room. I wasn't as groggy now and could open my right eye enough to make out my room. It was pretty blurry but I could see the empty bed next to mine, the clock on the wall, but I couldn't make it out and the lamp and water on the table next to the bed. I managed to find the call button for the nurse and fumbled with my hands to press the button. I realised the pinky finger and ring finger on my left hand were bandaged together. I tried to bend them but the shooting pain up my arm told me that was a bad idea. So I didn't try it again. I tried to sit up while I waited for the nurse but I could hardly move the whole middle section of my body and back was on fire. I tried to look down but even positioning myself to see my belly button was impossible, so I gave up again.

Eventually the nurse made her way into my room.

"Hello, how are we feelin'?"

"Sore."

"You're bound to be, I'll push some more painkillers into your drip, that'll sort everything." She set about getting the stuff ready.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 6am."

"Oh, I've been out a while, huh?"

"That's understandable sweetheart, you've had quite a beatin'. I hope they throw the book at those animals."

I just nodded. I couldn't really remember what had happened, I tried to think back as far as I could, but all I could remember was walking across to meet up with Pony at lunch. Pony and Johnny. They're here too, I just remembered.

"How is my brother? And Johnny?"

She finished up injecting the liquid into the drip attached to my arm. "They're goin' to be fine. Just had to keep them in overnight, you can't risk it with head injuries, plus they were pretty beat up too. They can come in and see ya next time you wake up. This is strong stuff so you'll feel drowsy again in a minute, but it'll take the pain away."

"What's wrong with me then?"

"Don't worry 'bout that now, just get some more sleep ok?"

I was going to argue with her, I knew there was something important to ask, but my traitorous eyes grew heavy again and my eyelid shut and my head swam and that was me out again.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Remember to review and let me know what you think. I write this most of the time with no idea what people are thinking of it.**

I woke up a couple of hours later; it was lighter in the room so I figured it must have been late morning. I was alone again, but not in as much pain so it was ok. I was wondering where everyone was when I realised I could hear some voices in the corridor just outside my room.

"Darry you're gunna have to tell her sooner rather than later. She'll be wondering what happened when she wakes up properly." It was Ange and she sounded really concerned.

"Yeah I know. But how do I tell her?" He paused for a minute. "I'm gunna kill those guys when I find 'em."

"Don't worry you'll have a queue of Greasers behind you to help."

I realised they must have been talking about the fight. I was really groggy and couldn't really remember much about why I was in here. I was starting to remember a bit more about what happened. I remembered Cherry, then going for a smoke with Pony and Johnny and vaguely the guys coming up behind us. But I figured I didn't want to remember the rest of it.

They made their way into the room and Ange's face lit up when she realised I was awake. She came over and gave me a hug, as best she could in my battered state. She plopped herself down in the chair next to me and Darry made his way over to the bed too.

"How ya feelin' doll?"

"Not too bad, but I know that as soon as the painkillers wear off that it'll hit me like a truck." She patted my hand. "I am feelin' more awake though. Like clearer ya know…. So what happened?"

Darry looked nervous and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, some Socs decided to jump you and the boys when ya'll were on your lunch break. Pony is pretty beat up, Johnny too, they kept them in last night, so they'll come by and see you soon." He wrung his hands awkwardly as I nodded at him, prompting him to go on. "And you, well they got ya good kiddo. Black eyes, cuts, head injuries, bruises everywhere, and they broke a few of your ribs and the two fingers on your left hand." I looked down, remembering trying to press the call button this morning.

Then it hit me, Ange was wanting Darry to tell me something. I realised it wasn't good.

"The baby?... I take it…"

Darry dropped his eyes to his hands and Ange grabbed my hand.

"They said you miscarried last night, a few hours after they brought you in. I'm sorry doll."

I closed my eyes. I remembered Pony screaming at the Socs yesterday, and the guy's feet kicking into me as I curled up.

I felt like crying, but I just couldn't. I didn't have the energy.

Darry finally broke the silence. "You ok Blue?"

I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"The doc is gunna come in and talk to ya later but I dunno… I'm real sorry kid." He sounded awful. Darry was really not good in situations like this.

"s'ok Dar. I'd kinda already worked it out. Just sad tha's all. S'pose the kid dodged a bullet if this is the world they'd be born into." A world where their dad ran away and their mum was beaten within an inch of her life. Then I realised Ange was sitting next to me. "Sorry Angel."

"That's alright doll. I know what ya mean. I plan on gettin' outta here soon as I can."

The doctor came in a little while later and explained everything to me. It'd take 6 weeks for my fingers to heal, so I just had to keep them in a splint and go in for a couple of check ups, same with my ribs, I had heaps of bruises and swelling, but that was just a job for the painkillers and bed rest. As for the other thing, I'd be getting some cramps etc, but he said I probably wouldn't feel it under all the pain from my ribs anyway. He gave me a couple of leaflets and told me he was sorry and that I was a young girl so I'd bounce back.

I knew I would, eventually. Just sucked. I didn't really know how to feel right now, I knew I was sad, but I just couldn't muster up the energy to do anything.

Ange had gone home after the doctor arrived, but I wasn't left alone for long. Darry went into work for the afternoon after he was sure I'd be ok for a while, however he had arranged for Two-Bit to come in and sit with me, Soda and him would be back later on tonight before visiting hours finished.

Two-Bit and I were currently trying to fill in the crosswords in the magazines he had swiped me; it was good, taking my mind off everything else. Two-Bit had been briefed on what happened, but he took it in his stride and made it his mission to keep me happy. He'd also managed to bring some chocolate and a blue teddy bear for me, I was assuming he'd utilised his five finger discount in obtaining them for me.

Around 3pm a rather sore looking Pony and Johnny made their way into my room, having just been officially discharged from the hospital. Unfortunately the doctor wanted to keep me in for another night to keep an eye on me. I'd received the worst injuries out of the three of us, probably because I was unable to hold them off as much as Johnny and Pony did.

Pony made his way over and gave me a hug before sitting down on the bed next to me. I pulled myself up as much as I could and told Johnny to sit on the end of the bed.

"Thanks for yesterday guys. I know you tried your best." I gave them a smile. Not the biggest, but the biggest one I could muster.

"I'm sorry it wasn't enough Blue."

"That's ok Pony. There's nothin' you coulda done more." I'd remembered him managing to tackle the guy off me to begin with.

"Well I sure know those guys have it comin' when Dal gets out." Johnny looked at me from the end of the bed, judging my reaction.

"S'pose so." I didn't really want to think of Dally right now. I don't think I had the energy to even think about his reaction to this news. I still didn't have the answer to his reaction to the original news. If this was too much for me to handle it'd be out of the ballpark for Dal. I don't think I was strong enough right now to deal with that.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, eventually Darry and Soda arrived just before the end of visiting hours. They gave me some more magazines and some sandwiches to eat before they had to leave.

Soda gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. "See ya tomorrow sis."

It was so quiet without everyone there, although I was kind of glad of the peace, I was pretty tired and maybe it would give me a chance to process things. They came round with the dinner tray not long after they left and I had a little bit to eat. I was pretty hungry, but the food wasn't the best. So I ate some of Darry's sandwiches. I can tell you one thing; I was definitely looking forward to some macaroni cheese tomorrow when I got home. Darry better have some going!

xxxx xxxx

Although I was really tired, and pretty doped up on painkillers, I had a somewhat sleepless night. I guess I'd slept so much the previous day that I'd filled up on sleep. Although the painkillers made me drowsy it had been the sedative they had given me before which had knocked me out. Now I was just uncomfortable and upset. I wasn't in pain as such, because the painkillers were taking care of that, but I was in that awkward feeling where you knew you were hurt and moving certain ways should be painful and so you avoid moving like that. It made trying to get to sleep that much harder.

Not to mention I had a million and one things running through my mind. It was now Sunday and tomorrow was the day Dally was due to get out. No one had heard from him since the night he'd called our house so I wasn't sure what his plans were once he got out. Usually he got a lift back to our neighbourhood but this time I had no idea. I'm guessing from what he told Darry on the phone that he would probably head back to see me and sort things out, but that was just a guess.

I also wasn't sure if anyone had told Dally about what happened or if word had gotten through to him. So who knows what would happen if he did show up tomorrow. Either way I really wasn't looking forward to it.

The doctor came round a final time, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Well Miss Curtis everything seems to have gone fine during the night so we're happy to discharge you today. You'll just have to look after yourself like I told you to yesterday. We've already called your brother to come and pick you up so he should be here soon." He went through any questions I had before giving me some prescriptions to fill on the way home and wishing me all the best for my recovery. He was nice, quite young and really sweet. I thanked him for everything and he gave me a final parting smile before heading off to see the rest of his patients.

xxxx xxxx

By the time I got home I was ready to keel over. We had stopped along the way to get my painkillers, I did feel kinda bad for Darry as it must have cost a fortune between Pony, Johnny and I, but he just told me not to worry. Luckily I had a bit of money saved up from the money he made me keep from my wage at the DX so I'd be able to take care of my medical bills at least.

They set me up on the sofa next to Pony who was also nursing his wounds. I lay down with my legs over Pony and we huddled under the blanket. I had to be careful though as Pony had bruised ribs and a fair few cuts, but he seemed comfortable. Johnny had similar injuries and was laid out on the other sofa.

"So you three invalids need anything?" Darry was being extra nice today.

"Ya know what would make me feel amazin' Dar? It'd cure me right away. Some of your mac and cheese." I gave him a pleading look and puppy dog eyes so he gave in.

"Fine alright, anythin' to keep ya happy." He gave me a smile and made his way to the kitchen. I know he hated cooking but he made the best and I was looking forward to it.

Soda flicked over to the Sunday movie and we all settled in to watch the film. We were left in peace tonight by everyone's girlfriends and of course Two-Bit and Steve. But I knew that wouldn't last long. Two-Bit was coming to babysit us tomorrow seeing as we wouldn't be going to school. Darry had a call from the principal this morning who apparently had apologised profusely for what had happened, and the guys that got us were arrested eventually on Friday night and the principal had expelled them. We were pretty shocked at this news, it was highly unlike him. But I think given what had happened to me during this instance he'd been forced to take extreme action. Seeing as it was the last week of term the principal had told us all to just take it off and he'd make sure he sent any work home with Two-Bit or Steve at some point during the week. That's if Two-Bit even bothered to go.

Just as I had thought the macaroni cheese had worked wonders and I was feeling slightly better already. I eventually fell asleep on the sofa and Soda decided to wake me and help me to bed as I'd need a good sleep. Last thing I remember was him helping me into my bed and pulling up the comforter and I was out like a light.

xxxx xxxx

I'd woken up a couple of times in the night when the painkillers had worn off, but for the most part I'd gotten an ok sleep. However when I woke up this morning I knew that I wouldn't be getting any rest for the rest of the day. Now it was just a waiting game to see when Dally would show up, if he showed up.

I struggled to the bathroom and managed to then get changed into some fresh sweatpants and t-shirt, before slowly dragging my butt through to the living room.

"Mornin' beautiful. What can I get ya for breakfast?"

"Ha, mornin' Two-Bit, you my butler for the day?"

"I'll be whatever ya want me to be."

"Sure sure, but seein' as your offerin' can I have some toast?"

He nodded and set about making me some toast and a cup of hot chocolate, which was far too sweet, but I gulped it down anyway.

Johnny and Pony soon joined us, Darry and Soda had long gone to work, so we set about watching some day time TV.

After a couple of hours of messing about and playing some board games, with me dictating from the sofa, I couldn't distract myself any longer.

"Any ya'll heard what's happenin' with Dal today?"

The guys grew silent, none of them really knew what to say about my current situation and we'd avoided the topic mainly. I knew it was quite likely to miscarry naturally during the first 12 weeks of a pregnancy but for it to happen like this was pretty brutal. The guys had no idea what to say about it, so they'd avoided the topic, but they knew it would set Dal off when he found out.

"Nah doll, I ain't heard nothin' other than Tim's gettin' him. Dunno when though." Two-Bit gave me a half smile.

"Well the waitin's killin' me so I'm gunna head back to my room." I moved to get up and Pony immediately helped.

I hobbled to the bathroom again and made my way to my room after. I was just about to lower myself into my bed when I heard some voices coming from the front of the house. I stopped in my tracks and waited for the inevitable.

I heard his voice in the living room, clarifying things with Pony and Two-Bit, who eventually pointed him in my direction. He didn't sound happy. I stood my ground and waited for him to appear.

As soon as he opened the door to my room I felt my resolve disappear. I held strong though, wanting to see what he said first before I reacted. He pushed the door shut behind him and leant against it as he took in my appearance. He looked shocked and confused; I don't think he really knew what to do.

After a moment or two he started to walk towards me. "I'm so sorry doll." He tried to put his arms around me, but I pulled back slightly, as best I could.

"Don't."

His arms dropped to his side. "I really am sorry." He still sounded slightly angry, once again he didn't really know how to appropriately display his emotion in this setting.

"No you're not. You're relieved. Relieved there's nothin' for ya to worry about anymore."

He glared at me. "Don't tell me what I feel. You got no idea."

"No you got no idea what I feel. You fucked off and left me Dal. And now ya got your wish. Ya happy?"

I immediately felt bad. I knew that wasn't fair. He looked absolutely crushed, and before I knew it the tears that had neglected to form since I'd first found out just came tumbling out all at once.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: What do you reckon of the story? I have ideas of where it is going, but do you like it?**

Dally was running his hand through his hair, still with the pained expression on his face. He didn't really deal well with crying chicks. He went to reach out to touch me again but faltered, thinking I'd pull away again. So I just stood there, bawling my eyes out.

Ponyboy knocked on the door. "Blue? Everythin' ok in there? If not I'll get rid a Dally for ya."

I let out another sob but Dally answered for me. "Fuck off kid, we got this under control!" He was still majorly angry.

"Don't sound like it Dal."

"I said FUCK OFF!"

I jumped slightly at his raised voice, but the sharp inhale caused a shot of pain from my ribs so I gasped. I managed to get out "s'ok Pony, just give us some time."

He didn't sound too convinced. "Ok sis, just holler if ya need me."

"She won't need ya kid she's got me, now beat it 'fore I beat you!" He was turned yelling at the door before turning back to me.

"Just cool it will ya, he's only lookin' out for me, more than what you've done these past coupla weeks." I lowered myself onto my bed with great difficulty, Dal still unsure about offering help, not that I'd have accepted it. I didn't need anything off him right now. I pulled a tissue off the bedside table and used it to try and stop the stream of tears which were still falling.

Dally let out a long exhale and rubbed his face with his hands before sitting down next to me. He looked at his hands for a few minutes before breaking the silence between my sobs.

"I am sorry doll. Sorry I reacted that way. I panicked… I woulda been back that night but I just didn't know what to do." He looked up at me, so I looked down at my hands, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "I panicked cos I got nothin' to offer ya, nothin' to offer a kid. I had a good for nothin' dad and I'm gunna be a good for nothin' dad… already proved that one didn't I."

Another moment's silence passed.

"Just cos you're dad didn't do right by you don't mean you have to follow in his footsteps. You're your own man Dal, you've proven that many times, you make a point of showin' that no one can tell ya what to do. It was your choice to walk out on me like that. No one elses."

He grunted and lay back on the bed, hands on his face again, he always did that when he was uncomfortable or stressed, he'd rub the bridge of his nose or his face and run his hands through his hair. I'd have killed right now to lean over and comfort him, but I restrained myself. I wasn't going to forgive him that easy, he'd fucked up bad this time.

"I don't know what else to say Blue. I fucked up ok? I panicked and fucked off and left ya when ya needed me most. I get that. What can I say, I'm a shit boyfriend ok, I'd have made an even shitter dad, you know that. I ended up in the cooler that night for fucks sake. But after a few days I realised I fully intended on comin' back that night and at least tryin'… the only reason I was gunna try was for you. I don't wanna lose you, although I almost did. I thought of nothin' but you while I was in there, and the kid."

I lay myself back on the bed, so I was lying next to him, sitting was starting to hurt my ribs, this way it was harder to see his face and for him to judge my reactions seeing as we were both staring at the ceiling. But I said nothing.

He sighed again. "When Tim told me what happened when he picked me up it took every ounce of self restraint I had to not go and hunt those bastards down straight away. But I realised I needed to see ya… I'm sorry you had to go through that, sorry that I wasn't there to look after you… I love you babe."

I stifled a sob at that. But I didn't know what to say.

He lost his patience after another moment's silence and brought his fist down on the mattress causing the bed to shake slightly. "Will you fucking say something?! I'm tellin' ya everythin' here!"

"I thought you'd left me for good Dal! When you walked out the door and didn't come back I thought that was it. Then when I realised you were in jail I got angry, angry that you'd chosen that over stayin' with me, as usual. I can't deal with that, every time I need you ya get locked up! Then when this whole thing happened the first thing I wanted to do was have a hug from you, but you were in jail so that didn't happen."

"I'm here now ain't I?"

"It's a bit fuckin' late now Dal."

"No. It ain't. An' I ain't leavin' till this is sorted."

"It is sorted. I can't be around you right now Dal. I'm crushed about this, you ain't."

He pounded the bed again and rolled over to his side so he was leaning over slightly. "There you go again, tellin' me what I feel. I am fucking crushed about this! How many times do I need to tell ya I'm sorry! I wanted to come back and try, I promise you that. So don't fuckin' tell me I ain't sad about this!"

I looked into his eyes; his dark blue eyes looked like they were filling with tears. I was kind of taken aback. As was he, he sensed he was tearing up so he rubbed his face, frustrated.

Maybe I should cut him some slack. I believed him.

I sighed. "I believe you Dal. I'm just upset, tired, confused, angry and broken. You broke my trust by abandoning me and now I'm grieving over the life we coulda had. I just don't know what to do." I started to cry again, everything was just rushing over me all at once and I didn't know what to do.

Dal reached his arm around my head and used his other hand to rub my non broken hand, leaning his forehead on mine he let me just cry, and I swear I felt one or two drops fall from his eyes.

This was a lot of intimacy on his part. I mean sure we'd been "intimate" but this was emotionally intimate, and it was new to both of us. After a while I stopped sobbing and he propped himself back up again.

"So, where do we go from here then?"

I sighed. "I still love you, I'm just gunna need some space to come to terms with this Dal. And so do you."

"Sure. But I ain't leavin' ya. We ain't breakin' up."

"No, I don't want to. I just mean I'm still angry with you, you're gunna need to earn back my trust, you really fuckin' hurt me."

"Ok, I get it." I could tell his patience was wearing thin again, I'd been lucky to get what emotional conversation I did outta him, so I left it at that.

"I'm gunna need some sleep Dal, and some more painkillers, I ain't feelin' so good."

"Sure, yeah. I'll get outta your way." He helped me move so I was lying down the right way in the bed, I let him plant a kiss on my lips before he made a move for the door. "I promise you one thing babe, I'm gettin' ya outta here, you deserve better than this."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Dally."

xxxx xxxx

I woke a few hours later to Soda bringing my dinner through to me. He helped me sit up and sat the pasta on my bedside table before crawling across the bed so he was sat next to me.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Alright I s'pose… pretty quiet out there, wha's goin' on?"

"Pony's got Diane over so he's out on the veranda with her, everyone else has gone round to meet with Tim Shepard. Plannin' a rumble it seems."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah they've all had enough. Tim had been holdin' off on it for a while seein' as what happened last time. But it's gone too far."

"I see. Dal gone with them?"

"Yeah, he's goin' to see Buck quickly after, but he's comin' back here."

"I've heard that before."

He paused for a minute before asking "What happened with you guys?"

I chewed my mouthful of pasta before answering. "We talked through some stuff. He's sorry, said he was gunna come back and try with the baby and that. But he freaked out cos he reckoned he would be a shit father. Reckoned he had nothin' to offer."

"I could see that. He's not even 20 yet, he's not got a proper job, no money, it's a lotta pressure for a guy. He panicked. But I know he would never have left ya."

"Didn't feel like that at the time… but I can see where you're comin' from. And we made our peace with it. But it's gunna take a while for him to get back in my good books."

"Fair enough. I'm glad though. He needs you, more than he'll let on."

"Hmmm… what did he go to Buck's for anyways?"

"Somethin' about work and a car. Nothin' serious."

"I just hope he don't go anywhere and do anythin' stupid."

"Nah Steve and Two-Bit are gunna go with him, just incase."

"Ha. I'd like to see Steve and him right now. That would be awkward."

"Yeah Steve ain't exactly in Dal's good books is he."

"No way. Not after that night at Buck's that ya'll found out about us… seems like so long ago now."

"Yeah it does. I guess a lot happens in a few months. But look on the bright side, you've got the rest of your lives ahead of ya, ya got plenty more time to mess up in!"

I scowled at him, "Pffff speak for yaself Sodapop… but yeah, I guess we do have plenty more time… he wants to move away from here with me."

He looked slightly taken aback by this statement. "Oh yeah? Where to?"

"Dunno, just away from all this stuff. Somewhere better I guess, fresh start."

"Not too far I hope, can't be too far away from my other half."

"Better half… you should come too. Get a job at another garage, or open your own."

"Hmmm, it's a nice dream."

"It don't have to be a dream Soda. We shouldn't have to fight for everythin' in life. Just put in the hard work."

"True." We sat in silence for a few moments while I ate.

"What's happenin' with you and Janet then?"

"We're goin' great. I really love her, more than Sandy. After her I thought that was it. But Janet is amazin'."

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy."

"So do you… but that's enough of the sappy stuff for today." He flashed his trademark smile at me and climbed off the bed.

"Make yourself useful Soda and help me up? I gotta pee."

"Well that was a great end to the lovely moment." He smirked and helped me off the bed, taking my plate he went through to the kitchen while I hobbled to the toilet.

I hobbled back to my room, noticing Diane and Pony cuddled on the sofa on the porch through the living room window. It was sweet and I decided that I really needed to patch things up with Dally, sooner rather than later. It'd be hard, but I had to.

As I walked back into my room I stopped to grab a magazine off my dresser, seeing the corner of the box that was behind there poking out, the box from Dally's room at Buck's. I knew I shouldn't but I really wanted to see what was in there. Curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it out and, with great difficulty, picked it up and sat on the bed.

I wiggled the little sliding latch across and lifted the lid. I was surprised at what was inside. A lot of old letters and papers, some quite crinkled. I read the bottom of one to see who it was from, it was from his mum. I placed it back with the others, not wanting to invade his privacy any more than I already had. There were only a handful of letters in there, all from his mum, a couple of keys, some other bits and pieces, then a couple of drawings he'd clearly done as a young child and a couple of photos. The first was of what I assumed to be his young mum and dad. They were dressed up as if they were at a prom and both looked really happy. He got his dark hair off his dad, and looked a hell of a lot like him, but the deep blue eyes were his mum's. She was beautiful, and the resemblance he had to his dad was uncanny. I could see why he worried about turning out like him. They both looked so happy in the picture. I wondered when it all went wrong. The second was a picture of him and his mum when he was a baby and the last was a picture of us all from a couple of years ago. Would only have been a few months or a year after he got here. I remember it being taken, he had me on his shoulders with Darry, Soda, Pony and Johnny doing silly poses next to us. We had been messing around in the garden during summer and mum had brought out her camera and snapped a couple of photos of us playing. There's a couple from that day in frames in the living room, but I hadn't seen this one.

I turned the photo over and on the back in my mum's handwriting was '_for Dallas' _and a loveheart. I smiled thinking of how much my mum had liked Dally, and that he'd managed to keep all this stuff over the years. I wondered how he'd managed it being in and out of prison, with or without a solid house to stay in and it made me sad.

He was just scared, that's why he kept running away from things. He'd never had anything permanent his whole life. And I wanted to give him that, come hell or high water.

I put the box back where he'd left it and made my way back to bed. I slept lightly for a while till I heard everyone come back, catching bits of what was said but remaining in a happy sleepy state.

After another short while Dally, made his way into the room. He leaned over and grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor and lay down, wrapping himself up with the blanket he'd brought through from the living room.

I smirked a little bit, waited till he got fully comfortable then said, "What are you doin' down there Winston? Decided to become a guard dog?"

He sat up, "Thought I was in the doghouse."

"Ya still are, but I need someone to keep me warm."

He got up and took off his jeans and t-shirt, sliding into bed next to me in his boxers, careful not to move or disturb me too much with my sore ribs. I cuddled my head into him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"God I missed this."

"Me too Winston, me too."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Again, please review and let me know what you think. And just to clarify Dally looks like he does in the movie version, but has blue eyes like the book. I just like that combination.**

I'd had a pretty boring day today. The principal had told Pony, Johnny and I to take this week off school seeing as it was the last week of term. Pony didn't understand why seeing as he and Johnny weren't so badly beaten, and he actually liked school and wanted to go, and after yesterday off school he was ready to go back. But I knew why, he didn't want us there to cause a fuss about the Socs. Best for everyone I guess. Things were tense enough as it is.

Soda and Darry were at work like usual along with Steve. No idea where Two-Bit was, I doubted he'd gone to school given that we were off, probably out causing mischief somewhere. Then again he'd probably show up at school to keep an eye on him and Steve's sisters. They were a lot younger and didn't really hang around with us, but they were nice kids. Two-Bit's sister spent a lot of time with their older aunt seeing as their mum was always working, so luckily she didn't hang around us, it would have been bad for her.

Dally had gotten up fairly early this morning. I had a good sleep, having him next to me, but it was a broken sleep, he kept moving around in the night which would shake me and wake me up, I almost felt like pushing him off to go back on the floor at one point, but I suffered through it. I was pretty out of it when he left so I wasn't entirely sure where he was going, something to do with Buck so I figured it was work related.

Johnny, Pony and I had spent the day in front of the tv, messing around and eating some of the cake that had been left in the fridge. It was nice chilling out with them, they were the quietest in the group and so sometimes you'd feel like you hadn't spoken to them in ages because they just kept to themselves. But I'd managed to get them to talk a bit about their girlfriends and how things were going. Pony was totally in love with Diane and Johnny was heading that way with Loretta. It was funny to see Johnny like that, but good at the same time. Since moving out of his parent's house he'd really changed, for the better. He was slowly getting more confident. He was sad though as they didn't seem to notice, or care, that he was even gone. He made a point to go round there a couple of times but it didn't end so good.

"So I take it you and Dal have patched things up then?"

"Yeah kind of. He's still in the doghouse though. You don't sound too pleased about it Pony?"

"Only cause of what he did. I just don't wanna see him fuck it up again."

"For some reason, I don't think he will." I gave him a smile and Pony dropped it. I don't think he was too convinced. He had a weird relationship with Dally. He seemed to like him but at the same time he didn't.

Pony and Johnny cooked everyone dinner under my direction. I felt bad for Darry having to do it straight after he got in from work but I couldn't really move around or stand up for any length of time so Pony and Johnny agreed to assist. I think they saw it as a bit of a novelty.

Everyone showed up for dinner at the same time and come 6 o'clock we were finished and sitting around in the living room.

"Johnny and I are headed out to meet up with Diane and Loretta, we won't be back too late cause they got school in the mornin'." They were getting ready to walk out the front door.

"Alright Pony, but just be careful, it's pretty rough out there." Darry was ok about it, but he still sounded slightly concerned.

They were only going to May's Diner which was well and truly in Greaser territory and a 10minute walk from our place so they should be safe. Both of them had their blades with them anyways.

"Hey Blue, Dally's gunna stay here with you but the rest of us are goin' to go meet up with Tim 'bout this weekend, see what's happenin'. You be alright?" He was also still pretty mad at Dally. And I believe they'd had words last night.

"She'll be fine, I'm here." Dally loped his arm across the back of the sofa around my shoulders and took another sip of beer.

"If it's all the same Dal, I ain't askin' you." Darry shot him a look and Dally didn't respond, not wanting to push it.

"I'll be fine Dar. You guys go, we'll see ya later."

Soda, Darry, Steve and Two-Bit all filed out to head to their cars, but not before Two-Bit winked and told us not to get up to any hanky-panky, landing him a slug on the arm from Soda.

Finally we were in peace again. We were currently sat on the sofa, my legs propped up on the coffee table, watching some nonsense show on the tv. Dally was quiet, just drinking his beer, he wasn't in the best of moods. But when is he ever…

"So, what you get up to today?"

"Nothin."

"Uh huh… What work you doin' for Buck now?"

"Same old. What's with all the questions?"

"Just tryin' to talk to ya, but if you're gunna be like that I won't bother." I crossed my arms and stared at the tv.

He sighed. "There ain't much to talk about that's all… What did you do?"

I nearly fell off my seat! Dally rarely ever took interest in what I did day by day, other than asking if I was ok. Like I said, he's independent and he doesn't deal well with people relying on him for everything so it was up to me to look after myself most of the time. I didn't mind though, I wasn't exactly the clingiest person.

"Not much, kinda housebound. Just watched TV and mucked about with Johnny and Pony… thought about us a lot."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Just about the future I guess. This whole baby thing got me thinking. I guess everything happens for a reason."

"S'pose so, or just means that Socs are assholes." He finished his beer, going up to get another one, reluctantly asking, "So what were you thinkin' about then?"

"Us movin' away I guess. Where would you go?"

"Anywhere. I don't care." He sat back down again. This time looking at me intently. "I promise you I'm sorry about everything."

"I know. I guess it was a lot to take in all of a sudden. I'm still pissed. But at the same time I wanna know what you wanna do in life, go where you wanna go."

"I ain't got no plans doll. Whatever you wanna do I'm down." He gave me a wink and went back to watching the tv.

I guess that was as good as I'm going to get. But I was happy. I could see a way for us to move on from here. We were in agreement. We both wanted a better life and we wanted it with each other. I could deal with that.

After a while I started to get real tired so Dally helped me to bed. He wanted to wait up to see what the guys had to say about the rumble so he went back to the tv. It was getting late so it'd shut off soon, but I reckoned he'd fall asleep on the sofa before that happened.

I woke a little while later, I could hear hushed voices from the living room, it sounded like Pony and Johnny but their voices were anxious. Dally made his way to the room, and I shut my eyes pretending I was asleep. He fumbled about in his drawer of my dresser and pulled out a revolver, I had my eyes just open slightly and could see him check it and make his way back out to the living room. He didn't shut my door behind him so I could hear what was going on, and catch a glimpse of Ponyboy. He looked terrible, and wet but he was changing his clothes and drying his hair with a towel. I could hear Dally and Johnny talking, I couldn't quite catch it all but could picked up something about a train and being careful. I started to panic, as they started to leave I tried to pull myself off the bed, but by the time I got up they had gone.

"Dal, what the hell's goin' on?" He was standing at the front door, his hands running through his tufty, brown hair. He jumped when he realised I was there and he looked stressed.

"Uh, nothin' nothin', go back to bed doll."

"That sure didn't look like nothin'. What were they doin'?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Yeah I do wanna know Dal. Tell me, right now."

He sighed and pinched the top of his nose, "Johnny killed Bob."

"HE WHAT?! WHY?!"

"They were on their way back here and they got jumped in the park. Apparently they were tryin' ta drown Pony in the fountain and Johnny took out his switch and stabbed Bob."

"Oh. Fuck. Where are they goin'? What's gunna happen?" I was close to tears now, poor Pony and Johnny. That was so not in their nature, they were too innocent to be caught up in something like this.

Dally moved over to me, "S'ok babe, I got this. They're goin' somewhere the cops won't find 'em. Trust me."

I nodded against his chest.

"We can't tell your brothers 'bout this though."

"We have to." I looked up at him.

"No. They'll just wanna find them and bring 'em back here. And that's not a good idea. Not right now. Trust me, please." He looked down at me. I could tell he was desperate.

"Ok. But you gotta have a plan."

"Yeah I got it." He moved away and took Pony's wet clothes and hit them in the bottom of the laundry pile. "Just sit here with me ok. And when the guys come back you know nothin', they didn't come here. We gotta let this run its course and we'll go see the boys in a coupla days."

I sighed and moved myself towards the sofa. I wasn't happy about this. But Dal had a point. If they were arrested tonight that would be the end of it. The police needed time to figure out what really happened and let it die down a bit before catching them. They'd never believe it was self-defence, not right now anyway.

I couldn't believe Bob was dead. It felt like such a relief. I suddenly felt safe again. It was like being told the monster under my bed had taken away and I could finally close my eyes without being certain it was under there. He'd been hanging around in the back of my mind since it all happened. And now he definitely couldn't hurt me any more. Well not physically. He was hurting me still seeing as Pony was now in trouble because of him.

Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit arrived back not long after. They sat down and began to talk about the rumble, apparently it was going to be on Saturday, in the lot. But the Socs had reckoned they didn't call the cops last time and certainly wouldn't this time as they wanted to have it out. I wondered if that would change when they found out about Bob. He had it coming though.

I was having trouble keeping quiet about this. I was worried sick. On the one hand I wanted to mount a search party and bring the boys home, but I had to trust Dally and I knew this was the right thing. I just hoped they could look after themselves.

Almost as if he could sense what I was thinking Darry asked, "Hey, where's Pony and Johnny? I thought they were comin' back early? If he's still out there I'm gunna skin him! It's nearly 11pm!"

Darry got up and started pacing before going out and checking the street, he wasn't satisfied so he sent Two-Bit and Steve down to the lot to see if they were hanging about there.

"I'm gunna kill those boys, they know its rough out there, they should be smarter than this!"

"Calm down Darry, they're probably just hangin' around with their broads."

"That's probably worse Dally, gettin' into more trouble!"

I kept pretty quiet, I was going out of my mind, Dally just kept stroking my arm and giving me a look every now and again to make sure I was going to stay quiet. I let out a long sigh and hung my head on the back of the sofa. Soda was lying on the other one, clearly not worried. He believed Dal and just reckoned they were still out with the girls, making a comment that 'it was about time those two got some action' which earned him a glare from Darry.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door, which was weird given that the only people that would have come back would be Steve and Two-Bit and I don't think they've ever knocked on our front door.

Darry looked just as surprised and worried and opened the door, to two police officers.

"Is this the residence of a Ponyboy Michael Curtis?"

Darry straightened up, "Yeah it is. Is he ok? What's happened?"

"I'm sure he's fine sir, I'm more worried about the young gentlemen he and his friend Johnny Cade have killed."

"THEY WHAT?!"

Soda jumped up at this and rushed over to the door, Dally helped me up and we stood behind them.

"We have witnesses that put them at the scene of a murder this evening and we'd sure like to take 'em in for questioning. They around?" This officer really seemed to be enjoying this. I'm guessing he held Greasers in contempt.

"No they ain't been back all night. How do you know it was them? Those two'd never hurt a fly."

"We have it on good word. Now if you wouldn't mind lettin' us in." He pushed past Darry and made his way into the living room. The other officer looked slightly more apologetic as he was ordered to look around for the boys. I held onto Soda's arm, petrified. This was real then. 100% real.

"Ah Dallas Winston. I sure ain't surprised to see you all caught up in this. What do you know son?" Darry looked over at Dallas. Not surprised that the officer knew him.

"I don't know nothin'. And I ain't your son."

"Good I'm glad. Maybe you can take a trip down the station with us. I'll bet you are involved in this somehow." The other officer came back and shook his head, so the annoying one nodded to Dally and so the nice one made his way over to Dal, pulling out the handcuffs.

"Ah for fuck's sake!" Dal was angry.

"He's been here all night with me officer!" I was more upset now. I'd only just got him back.

"A likely story sweetheart. You'd do good to stay away from his sort. You don't wanna know half of what he's been in for."

I glared at him.

"She ain't your fuckin' sweetheart pal." Dally's eyes were venom as he was pushed out the front door by the other officer. "Don't worry babe, I'll be home by breakfast." He winked and was on his way. Bumping into Steve and Two-Bit as they made their way up the steps. I heard them question him, getting a smart ass response in return. They pushed their way into the living room, confused as ever and ready to ask a hundred questions.

The angry officer turned to us, standing in the doorway, and said, "I sure hope those boys know what they're doin' cos they are in a lotta trouble when we get our hands on 'em."

"They're good kids." Darry made his way over to the officer, restraining himself as I'm sure he wanted to kill him.

"Oh I'm sure they are." He made his way down the steps towards the car out front and Darry slammed the door so hard behind him the whole house shook.


	38. Chapter 38

"Are you sure Dally wasn't involved in this?" Darry was pacing backwards and forwards in front of the door.

"No! Of course he wasn't! As if he'd let Pony and Johnny do it when he wanted to do it himself."

He seemed to see the reason in that and made his way over to the chair. Steve and Two-Bit were still standing by the front door, stunned. Soda grabbed my arm and helped me sit down on the sofa, letting me cuddle into him.

"What in the hell is goin' on here? Why's Dally been hauled off?"

Darry took a big sigh, "Apparently Pony and Johnny killed Bob. The police are out hunting for them and naturally they took Dal in for questioning."

"No way did they kill Bob. Those kids would never do nothin' like that." Two-Bit lay back on the other sofa while Steve sat next to me. "Those police must be on somethin'."

"They reckon they have witnesses though. This is bad." Soda sounded more worried than I'd ever heard him. He squeezed my shoulders.

"Probably just them Socs settin' us up! I wouldn't put it past 'em to kill one of their own just to get the fuzz on our case." I could tell Darry thought Steve was right. But unfortunately I knew otherwise.

There was silence for a few moments while everyone tried to process recent events. I just hoped Dal was right and that he was home by breakfast.

xxxx xxxx

I was woken rather early by Dally sliding into my bed. I checked the clock and noted that it was 4:30am. I wondered if Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were still sleeping in the living room. I'd dragged myself to bed so they could have space, plus if I slept on the sofa I'd be in a whole world of pain with my ribs. The doctor had said after a few days I'd be fine to walk around with it, but they'd be sore for a few weeks until they healed.

I felt Dally's arms snake around me as he got himself comfortable.

"What they doin' keepin' ya till this hour of the mornin'?"

"Just tryin' to make life hard for me. Assholes."

"What happened?"

"Ah nothin'. I told 'em the boys were headed for Texas." He chuckled softly.

"Where are they headed?"

"Not Texas that's for sure." He seemed mighty pleased with himself. "Don't worry babe, can we just sleep, I'm fuckin' knackered."

I agreed, Dally could sleep through anything and within moments he was out like a light. He just didn't seem to worry about anything. Whatever will be, will be. I, on the other hand, did not sleep a wink for the rest of the morning.

Come sunrise I tried to manoeuvre my way out of bed without waking Dally too much. I wanted to see if Darry and Soda were going to work today and if I could make them breakfast before they left. When I got out there I noticed the guys still asleep on the sofas but Darry was awake in his chair, staring at the door, waiting for Pony to turn up.

I went over and wrapped my arms around him from behind the chair. "You haven't slept have you?"

He shook his head. "I saw Dally come in a couple hours ago."

"Mmhmm. I'm just gunna make us all breakfast, but I'll get ya a coffee first. You sure ain't goin' into work today Dar."

"I got to Blue, we're gunna need big money for lawyers."

"Darry you can't work in this state, let Soda work today. You can always go back tomorrow but you'll be too tired. It's an accident waitin' to happen."

I don't know if he agreed or not, but he wasn't going. Even if I had to tackle him to the ground.

As I made the fry up I wondered how Pony and Johnny were getting on, they must be starving. I hope they were looking after themselves. I had no idea where Dally sent them but I hoped they had food.

Slowly but surely the rest of the guys woke up, no matter what the situation was, fried egg and bacon would wake those boys from the deepest slumber. They made their way up to the table and grabbed coffee and plates.

"Dally back yet Blue?"

"Yeah Soda, he came back at like 4:30 this mornin'. They didn't half keep him late." I started dishing up the food. I'd kept some aside for Dally for later.

"Coulda kept him the full 24 hours if they'd felt like it. Surprised they didn't." Steve was starting to wind me up again. He just got on my nerves a lot more these days.

"What'd he have to say 'bout it all?" Darry was wanting to get to the point.

"We didn't talk too much cos he was real tired. But he told them that the boys were headed for Texas."

"Well, are they?"

"I dunno Darry, but I doubt he'd have told the fuzz where they were really goin'!"

"He knows more about this than he's lettin' on. He knows where they are."

"I dunno Darry, can we just drop it for now? I don't know half of what goes on in that boy's head."

As if his ears were burning, Dally made his way through then. Still in his boxers, he sat down at the table. Rubbing his face with his hands. He was tired and stressed. I know he didn't like to keep this from Darry, but I agreed with him here, that it was best for the boys.

"Are the boys really on their way to Texas?" Darry was adamant that Dal knew something. He wasn't wrong.

"I dunno man."

"Dally, I'm bein' serious. I know you know."

"They'll be fine. Trust me." He gave Darry a look, asking him to trust him. Darry let it drop, he knew there was no way Dal would give it up.

"Well we're goin' to Texas to find 'em then!"

"Two-Bit they ain't goin' to Texas!" Dally slammed his hand on the table. I put his food in front of him and sat down next to him to start mine, but I rested my hand on his thigh first, trying to calm him.

We ate in silence, Darry eventually hurrying Steve and Soda to get ready. The life had just drained out of Soda, I could tell how much he worried. He and Ponyboy were really close; there was no way he'd be able to focus today. Darry ended up dropping them off to work so he could pick up a newspaper while he was there. Two-Bit, Dally and I stayed back waiting to see what would be on the front page.

When Darry came back he looked worse than ever. Paper in hand he sat down in his chair while we sat on the sofas eagerly awaiting the news.

"So what's the story Dar?"

"Front page, of course, 'upstanding senior killed by teen thugs' headline." He sighed. "What were those boys thinkin'."

"Dar they would never have done it on purpose. You know that. What does it say happened?"

"A fight broke out between the groups and the two thugs brandished a knife, they have know fled the area. Police are hunting them down." He let out a string of swears. "Wherever they are Dallas they had better be safe, or so help me lord!"

Dally left and went through to my room.

"Just trust him Darry."

"How? Every time I do he fucks it up."

I heard a bang come from my room, so I got up to make my way over. "Well then just trust me Darry."

He threw the paper down and got up himself. "I'm goin' for a walk." He stormed off to the door. Two-Bit looked a bit lost, but he got up and followed. Giving me a nod saying he'd look after him.

When I got into my room Dally was sat on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. The side of my dresser had a dent in the wood from where he'd hit it and it had almost cracked through. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" he snarled.

"Just calm down Dal. I can't help ya if you're gunna be like that."

"Johnny's like my kid brother, as if I'd put him in danger!"

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I know Dally. I trust you."

He knocked my arm off his shoulders and put his round me, pulling me into him. "Thanks babe."

"What's the plan then?"

"In a couple days, once this all dies down, I'll head up to go and see them. But I gave them heapsa money and told 'em to get some food so they'll be alright till then."

I nodded. "You look knackered. Should probably try get some more sleep."

"Stay with me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Thought you were still mad at me."

"Kinda am, but it's pretty much forgotten about now. I'm more worried about Ponyboy." We lay back on my bed. "We had such a good day yesterday, and now this."

"Don't worry, I got this. I won't let ya down this time."

"I know."

He rolled onto his side so he was looking over me and leant in to give me a kiss. I let him, responding back with more intensity. I needed to feel close to him right now, it was comforting. After a few minutes we broke apart, I wasn't ready yet to take it further.

He gave me his trademark smirk before leaning back and drifting off to sleep. I just watched him, I couldn't even think about sleeping right now. There was too much running through my mind.

xxxx xxxx

The rest of Wednesday and Thursday crawled by. News had spread that Pony and Johnny were the ones the police were looking for. The local Greasers were happy, congratulating Darry when he saw some at the shops. Tim reckoned it was the best news he'd heard! Diane had called worried about Pony when she'd heard the rumours. I confirmed the news, and she cried, Loretta too in the background. Her parents would never let her see Pony now. But I told her I'd keep her updated, she was worried sick. Janet also called round yesterday, worried about Soda; she couldn't do much to comfort him unfortunately. He was too worried.

I spent a lot of time with Angela, Dally went back to do some stuff for Buck on Thursday and Darry went back to work along with Soda. We were really going to need the money. But Steve, Two-Bit and Dally said they'd give as much as they could towards the lawyers. They wanted them safe just as much as Darry and we did. It was real nice of them; they had little money as it was. But that's just what you did for each other.

I kept pestering Dally for when he was going to go and see the boys. He relented and said tomorrow but point blank refused to take me.

"You don't need caught up in this Blue! I'm not gunna fuckin' say it again!"

"That's my brother out there Dal!"

"It's not happening!" He stomped out of the room and out onto the veranda for a smoke. I went back through to the living room where Ange and Two-Bit were sitting.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing." I sat down, saying slightly louder for Dally to hear, "He's just being an **ass**!"

I just got a reply of "Fuck off!" from the veranda.

"Whatever Winston… So how ya feelin' today Ange?" I was eager to change the subject. All I'd thought about since Tuesday night was Pony and Johnny.

She groaned and rubbed her slight bump. She'd started showing now, only slightly given that she was four and a half months, but it was onwards and upwards from here.

"Gettin' there. What about you?"

I rubbed my ribs. "Same really. Gettin' better slowly. Not as stiff now, so I can start movin' about more."

She smiled. I could tell she didn't want to go into detail about the baby around me, I appreciated it though. I was still happy for her but at the same time I was still grieving. It was a lot to take in; it came so suddenly and went so suddenly. Its weird mourning someone you never met, mourning the life you could have had.

But I made a move on dinner ready for when Darry and Soda got back. They were both so stressed. Soda was quieter than I'd ever seen him. It was weird seeing him like that when he was usually so full of life. The only other time he was ever like this was after our parents died. Darry on the other hand just got angry when he was stressed or worried. He couldn't help it, he just had so much to worry about.

When they got back Darry went straight for a shower, not saying anything to anyone. Soda on the other hand sat with Dally on the veranda for a bit. They seemed to talk for ages, then they got up, Soda shook Dal's hand and he came in ready for dinner.

It was another quiet meal. No one knew what to say to each other. Everyone was too stressed to make small talk about other things, but we just couldn't bring ourselves to talk about the boys. Plus it had ended in a fight yesterday with Darry and Dally at dinner, with Darry pressuring Dal again and threatening him. So they just avoided each other now.

Dally hadn't really spoken to me since this afternoon. I knew he was stressed, but I wanted to go tomorrow, I wanted to see Pony. But it was another one of his things where he wouldn't tell me anything.

We were currently in my room getting ready for bed. It was still kind of early, Ange and Two-Bit were still here, but it just beat sitting out there awkwardly avoiding the elephant in the room.

I wrapped my arms around Dal's waist, giving him a slow kiss.

"You have to take me tomorrow."

"Don't fuckin' start this again. I ain't in the mood." He flopped angrily onto the bed.

"I don't care if you're in the mood or not I need to come."

"I said no Blue!" His voice was getting louder.

"At least tell me where you're goin'!"

"Just LEAVE it!"

"Don't you trust me or somethin'? I thought we'd been through all this shit, you need to tell me stuff, especially stuff that concerns my little brother!"

"Of course I fuckin' trust you, but this ain't about trust. I'm not gunna ask you again to drop this." He was staring right at me. I just folded my arms and stared defiantly back.

"If you care about me at all you'll take me with you."

"That's the reason you ain't comin'. You don't need mixed up in this shit too."

I kept looking at him.

"If this is how you're gunna be, I'm goin' to Buck's. We needa think clearly tomorrow and that ain't gunna happen if you're there makin' them homesick." He got his stuff together and stormed towards the door.

"Not this again. Dal, get your ass back in here. I'm serious."

"So am I babe. See ya later." He walked through the living room to the front door.

"Don't even DARE walk out the front door."

He slammed it behind him on his way out.

"ASSHOLE!"

I groaned and flopped down on the sofa next to Soda, who'd been dozing before Dal and I walked through.

"What was all that about this time?"

"He's goin' to see the boys tomorrow and he won't take me, or tell me where they are."

Darry got up, "I fuckin' knew it! I'm gunna kill that boy." He made his way to the door.

"Darry if you go after him he ain't gunna take you to them. He won't say where they are, you know that. He'd never talk."

He threw himself back into the chair. Clearly not happy with my reasoning, but he knew I was right. I figured it would be one thing to convince Dal to take me along, but there's no way he'd agree to take Darry. He was thinking too quick and being irrational right now.

I sighed and sunk into Soda, preparing for another long night of no sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

I rolled over, wondering where Dal was, and then I remembered, he'd stayed at Buck's last night. He was such a stubborn ass when he thought he was right. I checked my clock; it was only 7:30am. Maybe if we got ready in time we could head to Buck's and follow him.

I hopped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a jumper and made my way through to the living room. Darry was leaving for work, as were Steve and Soda. Luckily Two-Bit was still here.

"Two-Bit! Get up, we're goin' to find Dally."

He groaned and sat up off the sofa. "Huh?"

"We gotta follow him to wherever he has sent Pony and Johnny."

Darry was just about to leave, "Be careful Blue, and call Soda soon as you find out. He'll come get me."

"Will do Darry, try not to worry."

The three of them left for work. Darry really didn't want to go, but he had to if we had any chance of getting Pony and Johnny a lawyer.

I hurried Two-Bit along, promising him we'd get breakfast later. He wasn't too happy about that, but he understood the urgency of the situation.

We raced on over to Buck's. I reckoned we'd be too early given that Dal rarely got out of bed before 11am unless he absolutely had to for work. When we got there however, Buck's car was gone. That was the only car he had access to.

"Dammit! We're too late."

"He might still be inside, Buck might just be out somewhere."

"At 8am? I doubt it." I figured we should go check anyway so I got out the car. "C'mon then, we better find Buck."

We made our way over to the front door and Two-Bit banged on it a few times. "Buck?! Hello?!"

After a few more bangs a rather annoyed Buck opened the door. "The fuck's goin' on?"

"Dally here?"

"Aw nah man, he left early. Asked to borrow ma car."

"He say where he was goin'?"

"Nah sorry man." He shrugged and shut the door, most likely stumbling back up to bed.

"Dammit!" I sat down on the steps at the front door. Two-Bit plopped down next to me.

"So what now?"

I groaned, "I got no idea Two-Bit. I wouldn't even know where to begin lookin'."

We sat there for a couple minutes before Two-Bit got up and pulled me up.

"Shall we get breakfast? My treat?"

I smiled. "Sure Two-Bit, thanks."

We made our way over to May's Diner, they did good breakfast there. We sat down and made our orders, and then just had a look to see what other Greasers were in there. We wouldn't risk going over to the Dingo, not right now with everything that was going on with the Socs. This was well and truly Greaser territory and Socs would never come here. It was fairly quiet seeing as it was still breakfast time.

"God that boy is so infuriating!"

"That's Dal for ya." Two-Bit smirked.

"I just hope he knows what he's doin'. They can't hideout forever. That's why I wanted to come today. Talk some sense into them."

"Don't worry he knows what he's doin'. That's probably why he wouldn't bring ya."

I let my forehead drop to the table. "Ugh, this is such a mess."

"I hear ya kid. All this stuff with Bob just got way outta hand."

"And it's only gunna get worse… Dal should have kept them here. This is only gunna make things worse."

"No way Blue. If they'd have stayed they'd have been locked up by now, no one would believe their story. Look, I dunno what's gunna happen from here but at least he's bought us some time."

Two-Bit was right.

We talked to a couple of Greasers that Two-Bit knew who were on the table next to us. Apparently they'd seen Dally at Buck's last night and he wasn't in a good mood. Managed to get himself in a fight. Which annoyed me. Guess he was just blowing off steam. It happened, but I'd rather he'd been back in my bed rather than off getting himself in trouble as usual. Plus there would have been girls there, and even though I knew Dal wouldn't cheat, it didn't mean that I liked it.

When our breakfast arrived I ate in silence. Two-Bit was still joking about with the guys next to us. That was Two-Bit for you, no matter what was going on he could still find a bright side, a funny side. I was currently the butt of a few jokes, it was rather hard to operate a knife and fork when two of your fingers were out of order. Even though it was on my left hand, and was the pinky and ring finger it was still difficult. I just kicked him from under the table.

When we eventually finished breakfast we drove around town for a bit, just incase we maybe caught Dally if he'd been sidetracked on his way to the boys. But there was no sign. We ended up just driving past the DX and hanging out there for a bit. Soda was anxious, seeing as we'd missed Dally this morning. But I tried to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"I just wish he'd let me go cos I could convince Pony to see the other side of the story. Dal would just be convincing them to stay away from the fuzz." We were sitting on the bench in the workshop.

"I know sis. But I gave Dal a letter last night when I got home, to give to Pony. Hopefully it'll make a difference. I dunno what the best outcome is though."

"Me either. And neither does Dal, as much as he thinks he's always right."

We finished the Cokes we had and jumped down off the bench. I'd felt bad drinking it; I knew how much Pony loved Coke. I wondered if he'd managed to get some when they got their supplies. I also felt bad for Soda, he and Pony were so close and I knew how much this must be killing him.

"They'll be ok though Soda, no matter what happens."

He gave me a half-smile. "I hope so."

I gave him a hug before Two-Bit and Steve made their way back through.

"Guess we ought to lock up huh?"

"Yeah let's make a move. I'm hungry."

I don't know how Two-Bit was still hungry. We'd spent most of the day at the DX and he hadn't stopped eating stuff since we got here. Luckily the guy who did the day shifts in the shop didn't mind when the guys went in to grab food and drinks, but Two-Bit almost ate them outta house and home.

I lit up a smoke as Steve drove us back to our place. I had the window down, letting the wind catch my hair. It felt nice, it was starting to get warmer again and the cool wind felt like it was blowing all my worries away. That was until Steve started up again.

"So guess we'll be waitin' for s'more cops to show up tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean Randle?" I glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"Seein' as Dal is their legal advisor."

"Fuck off Steve."

"Just sayin' someone shoulda stopped him, got him to tell us where they were."

Two-Bit piped up. "Yeah I'd like to see ya try Steve."

"Well he can't keep gettin' away with doin' shit like that. Gettin' Blue in trouble then fuckin' off and now he's makin' it worse for the boys."

"Whatever Steve, you don't know shit."

When we got back I made my way to my room. I was going to thump Steve if he kept this up. He was such a know it all sometimes. I knew he was just worried about the boys, but he knew better than to pick a fight with, or about, Dally. Especially with me, given our track record.

I couldn't hide out in there for long though seeing as it was almost dinner time and Darry would be back soon. So I eventually dragged myself out of bed and went through to the kitchen to get started. It was a lot easier to move about now, although still painful, but at least it was getting better. It took forever to prepare dinner though, I couldn't get any of the other 3 to help chop up the veggies, and it took me forever with my hand. But eventually it was all together.

Darry had stayed late at work, helping his boss clean out the yard at their office again. His boss was nice to offer him the extra pay so he accepted even though he must have been dying to get home every night to check for any news of Pony and Johnny. Plus it wasn't hard work really, just cleaning up the old bits and pieces of equipment and material that stacks up over time.

By the time he got home it was almost 7:30pm. I'd kept some dinner in the oven for him so he scoffed it down before heading for a shower. The rest of us had the television on, not really paying attention, but it was something to do. I was starting to get really worried, Dally should have come back by now. Unless he'd decided to stay with them. But he should have called. He would have known I'd be worried, even though we argued last night.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard some movement outside and a knock at the door. Immediately, my stomach dropped. This couldn't be good.

Soda got up to the door, it was the police.

"Is Darrel Curtis here?"

"Uh, yeah, he's just in the shower, I'm his brother Sodapop. What's wrong?"

"Ok, Sodapop," the officer had a funny look on his face, due to the name, "I believe your younger brother, Ponyboy, is at the hospital along with two of your friends."

Two-Bit had gotten Darry out of the shower, he had a towel round him and made his way over to Soda.

"What in the hell has happened?!"

"There was a fire at a church in Windrixville, for some reason your brother and friends had been passing and went in to help. There were some children trapped inside. They saved the kids but unfortunately they got injured in the process."

"Are they ok? What were they doing in Windrixville?"

"I'm not sure of their condition sir. I was radioed to come and tell you they had been rushed in. We believe that Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade had been hiding out in the area. I believe there are warrants out for their arrest?"

"That's correct. They were jumped the other night and it turned ugly."

"I see."

"Thanks officer, we'd best make our way down there."

"Ok, there will be officers there too who will know more about the situation." He turned and went back to the car with the other officer.

I was stunned. Darry ran through to his room to get his clothes on, yelling at me and Soda to get ready to leave.

"I KNEW Dally would get them in more trouble!" Steve was choosing now to start this?

"How is this Dally's fault?" I walked over to Steve, I was so ready to lay him out.

"This whole situation is Dally's fault, Bob would never have started on any of us in the beginning if it wasn't for his beef with Dal."

I lost it, punched him square in the face before kneeing him in the crotch. He dropped down to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Do you think we need this shit now Steve?! Huh?!" Soda came up behind me and pulled me off. "Bob woulda done this either way, he just used Dal as an excuse!"

"I think you better go Steve. I'll talk to you later." Soda's face was like thunder. We didn't need this right now.

Two-Bit went home too, we said we'd call him when we got there and let him know what happened. Soda was shaking the whole way to the hospital, petrified of what might have happened. It didn't sound good.

Darry kept his hands firmly on the wheel and eyes on the road, saying nothing the whole way there. When we finally made it he slammed the truck into a parking spot and hopped out, Soda practically ran into the hospital. Darry enquired as to Pony's whereabouts whilst Soda hammered on the lift's buttons.

We eventually made it to the floor they were on. We were told Pony would be in the waiting room, which was a good sign. As soon as the doors opened Soda was out there like a shot, all I saw of Pony was the top of his head. His now blonde head. Whilst Soda lifted him off the ground into a big hug. I ran up behind them and grabbed the pair of them, Darry trailing behind.

"I thought we'd lost you like we did mom and dad." He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the three of us. Darry never cried. He'd been so worried and I guess everything since Tuesday night had just bubbled to the surface.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: This chapter is sort of a blend from the book and movie. I hope you're enjoying it. Leave a review so I know what you think.**

"Oh man, look at your tuff hair!" Soda was running his hands through Pony's dry, uneven and bleach blonde hair. I giggled slightly, I couldn't help it. He used to be so mental about his hair, always had to be perfect, and it was a lovely rusty colour. This was so far from the norm.

Then I remembered where we were and why we were here.

"How's Dally? And Johnny?"

"Well they only just brought them in not long ago, but Dal was swearing at me as they rolled him past, so I think he's fine." He did have a smirk on his face, but then he looked down, "Johnny, I dunno. He was unconscious when they rolled him in."

I hugged him again. "He'll be ok though, Johnny's a fighter."

Darry piped up now, "What about you Pony? They checked you out yet?"

"Nah Docs comin' to see me after Johnny and Dal. Apparently some cops are too." He looked nervous now, poor kid.

"Ya'll mind if I quickly run and see Dally?"

"Naw we don't mind." Pony smiled, "Don't be too hard on him though Blue… he saved my life ya know."

I took off down the corridor in the direction the nurse had told me. I was playing with the chain around my neck, still with his class ring on it, thinking about what Pony told me. I suppose I'd get the full story later, but it sounded like I really did owe him one.

As you could imagine he was not in a good mood when I made it to his room. He was being fussed over by a nurse who was bandaging his arm. That wasn't all; he was sat in his bed, with a hospital gown on. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Glad you find this funny Curtis. Your kid brother's fault I'm in here."

I made my way over to him as the nurse got up and left, clearly annoyed with the level of cussing coming out of her newest patient. Dally sure could swear when he wanted to.

I grabbed his face and pulled it in for a kiss. After a couple of seconds he pulled me onto the bed with him so I was kind of lying on top of him. I was so glad he was ok. He ran his good hand through my hair, pulling my face in deeper into the kiss whilst his other hand was on the small of my back, pulling me towards his body.

"This is the kinda nursin' I could get used to." He breathed, in-between kisses.

After a few more minutes I pulled away, kind of breathless, "Don't get too used to it, not in here."

He smirked while I pulled myself off him and straightened up my clothes. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"So what happened then?"

He sighed, running his good hand through his hair. "I'd sent them to a church to hideout in, we went out to get lunch and when we got back it was on fire and there were some stupid kids in there. Pony and Johnny ran out to go save them and I eventually had to run out and go save them, stupid kids."

"Thanks babe."

"Well I managed to get Pony out in time, but the church kinda collapsed on Johnny. How is he?"

"I dunno, haven't seen him yet. I'll ask."

We went through a few things and chatted for a bit when a doctor walked in with another nurse and prepared to take Dally away for some x-rays just to check everything out. He made it clear that visiting hours were over for the night and seeing as Dal was ok he wanted me to come back in the morning. I gave Dal another, quicker, kiss and made my way back to where Pony was.

When I got there he was surrounded by reporters, they were questioning him and Darry whilst Soda was going around messing about with everyone's cameras and pens and just being generally annoying. I really didn't want to be a part of that circus so I made my way over to the nurse's station to find out about Johnny.

"He's still being checked out darling, so we won't know more till morning if you come back then. The most I know is he has a lot of damage to his lungs due to smoke inhalation and some severe burns, but we won't know the extent of the damage until the doctors have finished doing their checks."

"Ok, thank you."

I hung back for a few more minutes and luckily the two police officers that were there had managed to get rid of the reporters, so I made my way back over.

"Ready to go sis?" Soda was certainly in higher spirits now that Pony was ok.

"Let's make a move then."

We had to kind of pile into the truck cab seeing as it was really only meant for three people, and Pony, Soda and Darry were all rather large young men. Pony fell asleep on Soda while I explained a bit about what Dally had told me, and Johnny's condition.

Soda and Darry had to work tomorrow but I said I'd go down and check on him with Pony. Ponyboy was so fast asleep when we got back that Darry had to carry him to bed. We stayed up for a little bit after, just so Darry could explain what the police had said after the doctor checked Pony out. We would have to go to a juvenile court hearing to decide if our living arrangement could stay as it was. But given what happened in Windrixville, and Pony's non-involvement in the murder, and the fact that they believed the murder was self-defence they had decided not to press charges against Pony. So we could at least breathe a sigh of relief on that part. Johnny they weren't so sure about. But we'd cross that bridge when we came to it. For now we had to focus on him getting better.

xxxx xxxx

I was woken up by the sound of crashing about in the kitchen. I checked my clock realising I'd slept in and hadn't cooked anyone's breakfast. Poor Darry! I felt bad that he and Soda were carrying the entire financial burden given that I was currently not working. The least I could do was make sure they were fed.

I raced out of bed and got dressed, making my way into the busy living room.

"Rise and shine beautiful!" Two-Bit was winking at me from behind his beer bottle. Beer for breakfast? Didn't surprise me.

"Where is Soda and Superdope?" Steve was shoving cake into his mouth as he said it. He was so disgusting. I sure hope Darry smacked him one for that.

Just then my prayers were answered as Darry appeared behind Steve and picked him up.

"Superwhat?"

"All brawn no brain." Steve mumbled as he followed me to the kitchen.

"Blue you seen my DX shirt anywhere?" Soda was just wearing a towel, still in his usual slack self getting ready for work.

"Ya gotta wear pants too buddy, I hear there's a law or somethin' like that." Steve was smarting off behind me.

"Or my jeans even?"

"Yeah they're hanging up in Darry's closet."

But instead of making his way through to get ready he sat down to watch TV, calling Two-Bit over seeing as Saturday morning Mickey Mouse was on.

Steve was hanging about clearly wanting to talk to me as I made my breakfast.

"What do you want Steve? Cos if it's another punch I'd be more'n happy to give it to ya."

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry tha's all."

"Oh…" I was more stunned than anything. It was very rarely that Steve Randle accepted responsibility for doing something wrong and even rarer that he'd apologise for it.

"Can we just start fresh?"

"I guess so Steve, but you gotta stop bein' so bitter about Dally. You two are s'posed to be friends."

He nodded and made his way back through to the living room.

"Hey after we stomp the Socs real good tonight me n Steve are gunna throw a big party and everyones gunna get ripped!" Soda was still on the sofa.

There were a few hoots of agreement before Darry questioned the income for the booze.

"Pony? C'mere. Just behave yourself today."

"Don't worry Darry, I'll babysit him." Says Two-Bit, taking another swig of beer.

This statement ended with Pony and Two-Bit scuffling on the floor.

"Two-Bit lay off, he ain't lookin' so good."

"Lazy bum."

"Pony, you smoke more than a pack today n I'll skin ya, understand?" Darry grabbed his tools ready to go.

"Yeah and if you carry more'n one bundle of roofin' at a time today and me n Soda here'll skin you."

Darry and Steve stood at the door waiting for a now, slightly more dressed Soda, as he approached them.

"Soda, shoes." That made me laugh. It was kind of back to normal now. Even down to Steve having to dress Soda. Finally they left and there was peace and quiet.

"C'mon guys we gotta clean this house, there'll be reporters and police round here today, plus the lady from the State." I was trying to rally Pony and Two-Bit into assisting me quickly clean before we went to the hospital.

"Shoot Blue, this house ain't messy, you gotta see my house."

"Yeah I have and if you had the sense of a billy goat you'd start clean up your house instead of bummin' round ours."

"Glory kid, if I ever did that my mum'd die o' shock." Two-Bit grabbed what was let of the cake and his beer and settled in front of the TV whilst Pony and I set about sorting the house.

xxxx xxxx

Naturally Two-Bit's car was broken so when we'd decided to head down to the hospital we had to walk. I really wasn't looking forward to walking all the way into town, but it was our only choice.

"I was drivin' when the brakes went out on my car. Almost killed me and Kath the other night. You ought ta meet her brother. Now there's a hood. He's so greasy he glides when he walks. He goes to the barber shop for an oil change, not a hair cut." That made me laugh. Kath's brother was in the Brumly Boys and had hit on me a fair few times, earning him a place in Dally's bad books.

We were currently walking down the main street with Two-Bit fishing for a lift. Naturally no one wanted to pick up three Greasers. But then a familiar looking blue Mustang started trailing us. We made a dive for the diner we were passing. They wouldn't be able to start anything there. Luckily there were a couple Greasers there.

"How many in the car?" Two-Bit had his hand on his switch.

"I dunno, 4 maybe 5?" I leant against the wall and pulled out a smoke, trying to look tough. Not that it'd make much difference.

They piled out of the mustang. Four of Bob's friends. I recognised a couple of them from the night in the park, sending a shudder down my spine. Pony moved a bit closer to me; he knew why I'd shuddered. I noticed how stiff he was, realising these guys must have been there that night Bob died.

"No jazz before the rumble, you know the rules ape face."

"We know." It was Randy Adderson. "I wanna talk to you." He looked over at Pony who stiffened even more. I cocked an eyebrow, blowing out a stream of smoke. Randy gave me a glance but ultimately ignored me. I'm not surprised, must be feeling guilty seeing as he was one of the ones who was there that night.

Pony looked over at Two-Bit who sized up the situation. "Go ahead, I'll keep my eye on him." We were in front of a couple of other Greasers who were sat on their car outside. So there wouldn't be any trouble from the Socs.

Pony went over to Randy's car with him whilst Two-Bit, the other 2 Greasers and I spent the next few minutes making fun of the Socs.

"So I hear they stamp your face into gorilla cookies?" Two-Bit was really enjoying this. As was I, it was good to see the three Socs squirm, clearly uncomfortable that they were outnumbered and not wanting to say anything back.

Pony and Randy sat in his car for a few minutes, talking. Pony sure was lucky, it was a nice car.

He eventually made his way back over to us.

"So what did Mr Super-Soc have to say?"

"He ain't a Soc, just a guy who wanted to talk. That's all." Pony walked on, hands in his pockets.

I just looked at Two-Bit and rolled my eyes, God, Pony was such a dreamer. I guess he had no idea about Randy going along with Bob with all his plots and schemes. There's no way I'd forgive him for not stopping Bob that night, not now, not ever.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Again this one is a lot like the book/movie but it's just setting the scene.**

"Alright, you can go in, he's been asking for you." The doctor finally came over to give us the ok. The nurses were a bit apprehensive to let us in given we weren't family, even though we had explained we were as good as.

We made our way over to his room. It was awful, he was lying on his stomach on a bed, his arms were all burnt and the top of his shoulders too, he had a slight burn on his face and his legs were broken. Turns out a piece of timber had fallen on them and Dally had had to lift it off which is why he got burnt on the arm. During the time he was stuck Johnny had breathed in a lot of smoke so his lungs were pretty badly damaged. But he seemed in high enough spirits.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hey ya'll."

"How they treatin' ya kid?" Johnny tried his best at shrugging in response to Two-Bit's question. "Look uh, they got your picture in the paper for bein' a hero." He sat it down on the mirror Johnny was looking into.

"Ha, that's tuff enough." He gave us a smile.

"So uh, you want anything?" Two-Bit didn't really know what to do.

"The book man, can ya get me another one?"

Two-Bit and I looked at Pony, not sure what he meant.

"I think he wants a copy of _Gone with the Wind_ so I can read it to him. Do ya mind goin' downstairs and gettin' one?"

"Nah they got a gift shop downstairs I'll go an get him one." Two-Bit made his way out. I followed suit, I wanted to talk to the nurse to find out about his condition.

"Hello, my name's Bluebell Curtis, I'm Johnny Cade's sister. Just wondering what his condition is? I asked last night but the nurse said they wouldn't be sure till the Doc had seen him."

The nurse sighed. "I know you're not his sister."

"I'm good as mam, trust me. He lives with us. His parents don't look after him. Please we're goin' out of our minds."

She relented and put her hands on the benchtop separating us. "We've just got to wait and see. His legs are broken, which will take time to heal, although he may have trouble walking properly afterwards, only time will tell. The burns are pretty bad but they'll just take time to heal and keep free of infection. It's his lungs that we are worried about. They are really damaged from the smoke and may give out. If that happens, well, it won't be good."

My heart sunk. "So, so what happens now?"

"We've just got to wait and see, the improvement his lungs make in the next couple of days is crucial. But it will be touch and go."

"But he seems fine, he's talkin' and everythin'." I was holding back tears at this point.

"I know, but it'll just be touch and go. I'm sorry we can't give a more definite answer. Its just the way it is. Everyone is different."

"Don't worry mam, Johnny Cade is a fighter. He'll pull through." He's made it through worse I thought to myself. She gave me a pitiful smile, but I turned back and made my way back to his room. Pony and him would have had enough time alone by now.

I met Two-Bit outside the door and the nurse was hanging over Johnny. Pony was almost in tears.

"What's wrong with Johnny?" Two-Bit was really concerned.

"You just can't see him now."

"He ok?"

"I dunno." Pony sobbed slightly.

"He's alright." The nurse tried to reassure us. I pulled Pony's arm and gave him a hug as we walked out.

Two-Bit handed the nurse the book asking her to give it to him. We walked out into the hallway and we were unfortunately met with Johnny's mother. She looked worse than I'd ever seen her. Life had not been treating her well.

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE MY SON!" A poor nurse was battling with her, trying to drag her away.

As soon as she saw us she flipped out. "He'd rather see these no good punks than his own mother! YOU'RE SCUM!"

"No wonder he hates your guts, you don't even care about him! Ya damn drunk!" She glared at him. "You go straight to hell! You go right to hell."

I dragged him away. All of us were on edge now, Two-Bit was closer to tears than I'd ever seen him. Pony and I had already let a few slip. It was something about Johnny, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to mixed up in a murder, it wasn't his fault, he didn't deserve to be at death's door for saving those kids and he sure didn't deserve his horrible, devil of a mother. I wrapped my arm round Two-Bit's waist as we made our way towards Dally's ward. He'd been moved over night seeing as he wasn't so serious. Two-Bit gave me a kiss on the head as we made our way into the lift. Still able to hear his mum's drunken screams.

By the time we got to Dally's room we'd composed ourselves a bit. The guys sure didn't want Dally to see them upset like that. Mainly because it would get them trouble for being soft, but also because they knew it would set him off if he found out how serious Johnny was. Out of all of us he cared the most about that kid. Aside from me he was probably the only person Dally loved and cared about. And I was only a recent addition to that list. Pony and Johnny were best friends and really close, but Pony had other people too. Dally just had Johnny for the most part. And me now of course.

Dally was as you'd expect him. Up to his usual tricks. Another poor nurse was sorting him out as we came into his room.

"What happened to your gown?"

"I threw it away!" He was grinning, loving the trouble he was causing.

"I'm gunna be so glad when you're outta here." She made her way to the door.

"Get out, just get out. You're makin' my stomach sick." He let out his trademark staccato laugh as we made our way over to him.

"How ya doin'?" Two-Bit gave him a handshake.

"Yeah good, how ya doin' man?" He got up and shut the door. I rubbed my face in my hands realising he was just in his pants. Too tough to wear a hospital gown.

"I swiped ya a gift." Two-Bit threw him a Mickey Mouse he'd stolen from the gift shop. I laughed and sat down on the end of his bed waiting for him to sit back down.

"Am I glad to see you guys man, this place gives me the creeps." He sat back down on the bed. "I want out!"

I was sitting on the end of the bed facing him, my legs crossed under me. Pony and Two-Bit standing on the side. Dally gave me a wink as a way of acknowledging my presence, not wanting to do anything else with Pony in the room.

"Tim Shepard dropped by. Saw my picture in the paper, couldn't believe it didn't have 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' written underneath it. Started rubbin' it in about the rumble man, I hate missin' it." He stretched out, searching on through his jeans jacket on the table looking for something. "Hey you got a cigarette Pone?" Pony threw him a packet. Dal took one, offering me one too. I accepted, smiling at Ponyboy to tell him I'd pay him back later. I needed one after Johnny.

All joking aside now, Dally was anxious to hear about Johnny. "How is he? How's Johnny doin' man?"

We all kind of shifted slightly. Knowing Dal would take this hard. I just put my hand on his arm.

Two-Bit took the hit though, "Look uh, I don't know about this stuff, but uh, he didn't look too good. Passed out cold 'fore we left." None of us looked at Dal, but I could feel him tense up. He lay back down, running his hand through his hair.

"Still got that knife on you?"

I looked at Two-Bit, not liking where this was going.

"The knife? Give me it will ya." Dally demanded.

Two-Bit pulled it out of his jeans and flicked it out proudly, passing it into Dally's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He turned over. "You know we gotta win that fight. We gotta get EVEN with those Socs!" Stabbing the pillow as he said it before turning back over, "Let's do it for Johnny man, we'll do it for Johnny!" He put the knife to his forehead, closing his eyes, breathing heavily.

I signalled for Two and Pony to leave and that I'd catch up later. No way I was leaving Dally like this. He'd end up doing something stupid.

The other two left and I sat with him for a bit. Neither of us saying anything. After a while I moved forward on the bed. Taking the knife out of his hand and placing it on the table. He opened his eyes, they were dark and stormy. Not a good combination.

"Just calm down ok? He's gunna be alright." I kissed him, "I promise."

"It's my fault though. I sent him there, I didn't get to him in time when the church fell."

"Just don't wig out, he'll be ok." I bent my head down for another kiss. I was lying over him, supported by my arms. After a minute or two he grabbed me and pulled me down, rolling over slightly and kissing me more ferociously. Things sped up quickly, Dally wasn't wearing much so he'd pulled my t-shirt off. After a couple more minutes I managed to get my self on top so I was straddling him.

Pulling away I sat up. "Should probably save this for later." I glanced at the door.

He groaned, trying to pull me back down. I relented for another couple of minutes, but when I heard some people out in the hallway I jumped off. Grabbing my t-shirt, I shoved it back on; Dally smirked and let out another laugh at my quest for decency.

He wasn't too fussed, just dragged the bed sheet up slightly so it covered his, now tight, pants.

"I wouldn't have minded stayin' in here tonight if you'd be here."

"Sounds like you're not plannin' on stayin'." I raised an eyebrow.

"As if, there's a rumble with my name on it babe." He sat up.

"Dal they've told you to stay here for a reason. You should probably listen to them." I knew it would fall on deaf ears though.

"Maybe… you think Johnny'll be alright then?" I had that hurt look in his eyes again.

"Course babe." I got up, I really needed to head back, it was already 4 and the rumble was due for 7pm, it'd take me a while on the bus to get back and Ange was meeting me at my place. "Just make sure you behave yourself Winston."

"When do I not?" He smirked and gave me another wink before picking up the switch blade and closing it up. He still had the stormy expression however, and I knew I'd be seeing him at the rumble.

I started to get the feeling as I walked along the corridor that something bad was going to happen tonight, and I couldn't shake it.

I decided to take another sneak peek into Johnny's room to see if he was awake. When I got to his floor I dodged the nurses sneaking my way through into his room. He was awake, just.

"Hey Johnnycakes, how ya feelin' now?" I said softly as I knelt down next to him.

"Rough." Was his only response as he looked at me through the mirror.

"Dal's goin' outta his mind with worry."

He smiled slightly. "Course."

"He is. I promised him you'd be ok. So don't make me a liar, alright?" I winked at him.

He was pretty tired and his breathing was getting hoarser, so he could only smile in response. He wasn't looking too good.

"I better get goin' the guys will all be gettin' ready for the rumble. I'll come back and see ya tomorrow ok. So rest up." I got up and kissed the top of his head, he gave me another sleepy smile and drifted off again.

I felt a couple of tears run down my face as I made my way out of the hospital. That kid better pull through.

xxxx xxxx

I eventually made my way home. The bus ride seemed to take forever, it was 5:30 by the time I walked in the door. I was currently scrambling together some dinner for everyone as the went about getting ready for the rumble.

Soda and Steve had definitely made up and were currently playing a game of poker whilst Ange was sitting on Two-Bit's lap, sharing the occasional kiss. Pony was in the bathroom doing his hair, he'd finally seemed to get most of the soot out of it from the church fire. But now the bathroom was black, much to my annoyance.

"Soda, when'd you start shavin'?"

"When I was 15."

"When did, when did Darry?"

"When he was 13, why? Figurin' out on growin' a beard for the rumble?"

He joined us in the dining room where Steve was throwing cards at Soda. One of them usually cheated furing a game of poker and it was usually Soda. I was good at helping him though, we'd managed to cheat a few guys outta money at Buck's from time to time. It evolved into an arm wrestle.

"You like to fight huh Soda." Pony sat next to me on the kitchen bench while I waited for everyone to grab some food.

"Yeah I like to fight." He was currently winning against Steve.

"How come?" I could tell Pony was on edge, he was asking so many questions.

"It's a contest. Like a drag race or a dance or somethin' like that."

"We gon' beat those Socs heads in. Ain't we?" Steve was in high spirits. "When I get in a fight I like to stomp them others good!" Steve won the arm wrestle.

Two-Bit and Darry had already grabbed some chicken rolls and Pony grabbed his and made his way over to Darry whilst Steve and Soda tucked in.

"How come you like fights Darry?"

Soda piped up, "He likes to show off his muscles."

"Hey imma show em off on you little buddy if you get any mouthier." He finished putting his shirt on. "Hey Pony, I dunno if you oughta be in this rumble."

"How come, I always came through before ain't I?"

"Yeah but you was in shape before and now you ain't lookin' so good. You're tensed up all the time, ya know?"

Soda made his way over to stick up for Pony. I was glad; I knew it'd kill him if he couldn't go tonight. He had a score to settle.

"C'mon Darry let him fight, everyone's tensed up before a rumble. Skin against skin, he ain't gonna get hurt is he?"

"C'mon I'll grab hold of a little one."

Darry relented slightly, "Well we're gunna need every man we can get, but I dunno."

"Look, if it were knives or chains or somethin' it'd be different. I'll be ok."

"Alright, but you be careful, ok?"

Pony grinned, I winked at him and made my way over to sit next to Ange on the edge of the sofa.

"How come you don't worry 'bout him so much?"

"Man that is one kid brother I ain't gotta worry 'bout. This kid can use his head, least for one thing… to grow hair on!" He rubbed Soda's head and made his way through the door. Everyone else whooped and jumped out after him.

Ange and I followed and watched for the veranda. They carried on down the street laughing and carrying on, getting psyched up for the rumble.

We made our way back inside to grab our jackets. We planned on watching from the street. We didn't wanna miss this one. There was a lot at stake.


	42. Chapter 42

Angela was pretty worried about this rumble, Tim was in it like usual, but this time she was worried about Two-Bit as well. They had definitely been going along great guns and so naturally she worried about him. Plus her younger brother, Curly, had been sent to the reformatory so if Tim got hauled in tonight she'd be on her own.

We'd set up camp in the yard of the house a few doors down, it was closer to the lot so we had a great view of everything, whilst being close enough to our place to run back if we needed. Girls didn't usually go to rumbles; it was just a guy thing. And they never fought in them; no one would ever let a broad in a fight. Girls in our area had cat fights fairly often, and some of the guys would teach you how to fight incase you got jumped by Socs. But we'd never been in a rumble style fight, so for the most part it was scary for us to see. I'd only ever watched one other rumble before and it wasn't pretty.

After a few minutes of waiting the Socs started arriving. There were so many cars, I was wondering if we'd have enough people. But after everyone got out and started sizing each other up we realised the odds were as even as we could get them.

I hadn't heard anything from Dally and he hadn't turned up at the house before the rumble so I was thinking he'd maybe decided to stay in the hospital after all. Although he was fine for the most part he was still being treated for smoke inhalation as well as Johnny, so he had to be careful.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, until we saw someone else running over towards the Greaser side.

"Ya'll know a rumble ain't a rumble without me!"

It was Dally, of course.

"I fucking knew it! I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away!" Now I was more on edge.

I was of course worried about my brothers, mainly Ponyboy, but really I knew they could handle themselves. Dally was an amazing fighter, he didn't care what happened to him so he'd take risks the other person usually wouldn't, and if he got hurt he didn't give a shit and just kept on hitting. I'd seen him once, not long after he got here, he'd been slashed in the side whilst in a fight, he didn't have a blade on him, but instead of backing down he just kept on hitting. Skin against blade. It was pretty brutal and he was super cut up after, but he won, purely because he wouldn't back down.

But tonight I was anxious, as much as he wouldn't admit it, he had done some damage during the fire, and he was super on edge about Johnny. I reckoned it might hamper his judgement. Usually he wouldn't be thinking of anyone but himself, but right now, the main reason he was here, was because of Johnny. To get revenge for Johnny and me. So this time he wasn't just in the fight to show off or prove a point.

Angela and I didn't talk. We just watched with baited breath to see what was happening. The punches had started flying and there was a lot of noise and after a couple of minutes it started raining. Soon all we could see was muddy people and we couldn't tell who was who. We didn't want to risk getting closer though as we didn't want to get involved.

After a few more minutes one side was backing down.

"I can't tell who it is." Ange had a death grip on my arm.

But a couple of seconds later people started fleeing to the cars, it was the Socs. We had won!

As the stragglers dragged themselves away the Greasers started whooping and cheering. We made a run for it and through the mud towards the guys. Ange found Two-Bit and I searched for Dally. I clocked Darry and Soda and they seemed fine so I continued searching the muddy faces for Dally.

I eventually found him dragging Ponyboy up and shaking him.

"C'mon, we gotta go." He looked rough, not just from the fight but there was something else.

I helped him drag Ponyboy over to the edge of the lot. I don't think he particularly registered that I was there, but he didn't say anything about me coming. Ponyboy looked awful. He was covered in blood, mostly his own.

"Where we goin' Dal?" I asked anxiously as we shoved Ponyboy into the passenger side of the car. I didn't know who it belonged to but I doubted Dally did either.

"Hospital. Get in." He quickly pushed me over into the back seat and hopped in the driver's side revving the engine.

I'm used to fast cars and drag races. I'd very often go with Soda and Steve, I loved having a go myself, not that Darry knew. And Dallas sure liked to drive fast and loose. But he was on a highway to hell tonight. I was a little green around the gills after we'd drifted around a fair few corners. But I didn't worry; I knew Dal knew how to handle a car. He'd been stealing cars since he was 14.

After a few minutes though we had attracted the attention of a motorbike cop. He signalled for us to pull over, earning a few swears from Dally. I got the feeling we weren't rushing to hospital for us. He pulled up at the side of the road, telling Pony to act sick, not like he had to do much acting.

"You gotta have a good reason to be driving like that, where's the fire?" The cop shone his light into Dal's face, I hoped to god he wouldn't recognise him.

"Uh, the kid fell off his motorcycle, I'm takin' him to the hospital."

The cop looked at Dal for a few seconds, then me in the back before seeing Pony. There was no reason not to believe him. Pony looked awful.

"How bad is he?"

"I dunno man, do I look like a doctor? He looks pretty bad to me. I dunno."

"Ok follow me."

The cop made his way back to his bike.

"Sucker!" He looked pretty proud of himself.

Dally took off at some speed after the cop, in a world of his own.

"I was crazy, you know that kid? I was crazy for wanting Johnny to stay outta trouble man, if he was smart like me he wouldn't have been in this mess. If you were smart like me you wouldn't have ran in that church man." This was definitely not good. I put my hands on his shoulders from the back seat to try and calm him down. But it made no difference, he didn't even acknowledge it. "You better wise up on me man, you just better wise up." He was giving Pony the occasional glance, but ultimately I think he was trying to talk to himself. Pony was looking from Dal to me, confused. "Get **tough** like me and you don't get hurt. You watch out for yourself and nothing, **nothing**, can touch you man."

We followed the cop all the way to the hospital, with our own police escort we made it there in record timing. I could tell Dal was in a bad way, he made changes every few seconds from being angry and hitting the steering wheel to fighting back tears and pinching his nose.

When we arrived Dally just slammed the car to a stop at the side of the building, not even bothering to look for a parking spot. We scrambled out the car after him. We caught up to Dal and he helped Pony walk through the hospital. We earned a few stares from some of the nurses as we passed, their clothes were ripped, wet, bloody and muddy and Dal wasn't even wearing a shirt, just his jeans and jeans jacket. It was clear that those two were in need of medical attention. But Dal had one destination and he wasn't giving up.

"Dal, what's goin' on?" He just kept going, ignoring my question. This wasn't good. I swear to god, Johnny had better pull through.

We finally made it to his room, this time he was lying on his back, his breathing a lot heavier than before. Everything was deathly quiet. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

Pony and Dally made their way either side of his bed. And I stood next to Dal, putting my hand on his arm.

"We did it man, we won, chased the Socs right out of our town!" Johnny didn't say anything in response. "They're still writing editorials in the paper about you man." Johnny gave a weak smile in response to that one. He looked over at Ponyboy and started trying to say something, but before he could he fell back against the sheets, his breathing stopped and the machine next to his bed started beeping.

It all happened so fast, Dally panicked, shaking Johnny's arm, begging him to wake up, Ponyboy just looked stunned, he too was silently pleading for Johnny to wake up and I just stood there, torn between the three of them. Dal got up and pushed past me. I couldn't really move not yet, I could hear some nurses and people rushing over to the room. Dally punched the wall next to the door, cursing Johnny. Then a team of nurses and doctors ascended the room, pushing us out. Dal took off down the corridor, and I followed, praying there was still hope for Johnny. I didn't think this was the end, but Dal did. He'd given up. He knew how tough the breaks were for us, more than anyone, so he didn't even bother hoping that Johnny would make it. Nothing that good would ever happen in his world.

Before I knew it we were back in the hospital car park. He wouldn't respond to me, so I kept following him till we were around the block from the hospital. I finally caught up to him and shoved him against the wall. I'd never usually be able to manhandle him like that but he was pretty out of it.

"Dallas! What the fuck is goin' on? Look at me!" He brought his eyes up to meet mine, but didn't say anything. "We gotta go back there, Johnny needs us."

"There's no point babe. He's gone."

"How do you even know that?"

He slammed the wall behind him with his hands. "Because! Nothing good ever happens for us, for me."

I looked at him for a few seconds. "What about me huh? Ain't I a good thing?"

He looked startled for a second. "Course you are babe. I just mean that luck is never on our side."

He looked down again.

I took a softer approach now. "Dally, please. Just come back with me."

He was quiet for a moment. "No." I shook his arms seeing as I still had a hold of them. "We gotta get outta here. Go someplace better. This is the time."

"Of course it isn't Dal. Just cool it."

"If I don't get outta here tonight Curtis, it ain't gunna be good. Just come with me."

He looked at me again with those stormy eyes. I knew there was no way to talk him out of it. Not like this. So I caved. I figured if I went with him I could keep him out of trouble until we figured out what was happening. Then when he had calmed down enough I'd bring him back to face whatever it was that needed facing.

When I agreed he seemed to form a plan in his head, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the street towards the convenience store. I'm guessing so he could get us some things for the road. I had no idea where we'd go or how we'd get there, but if he needed time to cool off I'd be more than happy to help him.

He told me to wait outside in the parking lot while he went in. I wasn't really paying much attention, thinking really about where we would go and what we'd do from here. But then I heard a couple of gunshots, so I spun round to see Dally running from the shop with a bag in one arm and a gun in the other. I was stunned.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I screamed as he grabbed me and took off running down the street. "DALLY?! What the hell is your plan? What did you just do!?"

I was in complete meltdown by the time we stopped running. We were a few blocks away and I knew we were in big trouble. He dragged me into an alleyway out of sight of the road.

"What the hell Winston?!"

"We need money to get outta here. I got it." He was panting heavily from the running. Then I noticed the top of his arm bleeding. The shopkeeper must have grazed his arm with one of the bullets.

"Dally what the fuck?! That was the stupidest thing to do." I could hear the sirens in the distance, getting closer. "Babe there's no way outta this now."

"Just trust me. Ok?" He stared into my eyes, pleading with me to go with this. I sighed and let him drag me back out onto the street.

There was no way we'd get anywhere. They were catching up.

"If anything happens just run ok? I'll tell them you weren't involved. Trust me on this one."

"Of course I trust you. I just don't wanna loose you. How could you be so stupid? Knockin' off a shop?"

We stopped at a car, Dally took some stuff out his pocket to attempt to break in and hotwire it. But he didn't get far before the police cars came round the corner. That was us. Done for.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**

"RUN! NOW!" Dally shoved me and I turned to take off.

I didn't get far though, before I was knocked to the ground by a policeman. I let out a yelp and I could hear Dally responding with a few choice words as he realised I'd been handcuffed. The cop pulled me up and dragged me over to the car, pushing me onto the side of it next to Dally while they frisked both of us. I was surprised when they found nothing on Dally. I'm guessing he dropped the gun in the alleyway.

I wasn't paying much attention as they read us our rights and shoved us in the back of the police car. I was just trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few minutes. Praying for Johnny more than anything.

Dally almost seemed to be enjoying himself. He loved winding cops up, I'd have thought that given our current situation and the situation with Johnny he'd have been more quiet and brooding. But he couldn't help but make it hard for the cops as they tried to deal with him. He'd been through this circus a fair few times. I don't think a year had gone by since he was 10 that he'd not been arrested and served time at least once.

I on the other hand hadn't been arrested before. I'd been questioned a few times due to my association with the boys when they'd done something stupid. But I'd never been arrested. Both Darry and Soda had, but Pony and I were the goody two shoes of the family and managed to stay out of trouble the most. When we had been taken in for questioning we knew how to keep our mouths shut so they never kept us long.

This was different though. As I sat in the back of the car with Dally, hands cuffed behind my back, I started worrying about the future. If I was charged with helping Dally then Soda, me and Pony would be sent into care and everything Darry had sacrificed and worked for would have been for nothing.

As we pulled up to the police station I looked over at Dally, I guess he could see the worry on my face and he gave me a half smile. As the two cops got out the car to come and let us out he whispered, "Don't worry babe, I got this, you'll be home tonight. Just blame everything on me."

"But Dal-"

"It's my fault anyway, just do it!"

We were pulled out the car and sent through to be processed. I lost sight of Dally during that and started to worry about him. They were nice enough to me, but I knew they'd be rough with Dally, they knew him all too well.

By the time I was taken in for questioning I was sure Dal had already done his interview as they seemed to look at me with pity, like I'd been dragged into this by Dally. Which was somewhat true. But I went with him willingly. I'd do anything for him.

"So Bluebell Curtis, what is the nature of your association with Dallas Winston?" I was currently in the interview room with a big, fat, Texan sounding detective standing over the table and a smaller quieter man who sat opposite me.

I shrugged in response.

"Ok… what were you doing with him tonight?"

I shrugged again. Not wanting to get myself in trouble but not wanting to add to his at the same time.

"Fine. We know you're his girlfriend. We know you had been at the hospital together and we know that you accompanied him to the convenience store. What we don't know is why he did it." He changed tack slightly and put on a more calming and less aggressive tone for the next part, "We know you weren't involved, so it's ok to tell us why he did it."

I just ignored him. Staring at my hands.

"Fine! Well we've got enough on him to put him down for this anyway. You're free to go, I believe your brothers are waiting outside." He gave me a distasteful glance as I was ushered out past him back down to the reception area by the skinny detective. As we passed by one of the other interview rooms I swear I could hear Dal's distinctive laugh followed by the sound of a punch. I shuddered.

"Blue!" Soda rushed over and hugged me. Darry didn't say anything, he just accompanied the skinny detective to the desk to sign some paper work. Luckily I hadn't been charged with anything so the people from the State wouldn't hear about it.

Soda ushered me outside as we waited for Darry. We made our way over to the truck and I couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok Blue, you're fine now." He wrapped me in another hug.

I stopped sniffling after a few minutes.

"So what happened to Dally?"

"I dunno Soda, sounds like he's goin' to jail." I let out a hiccupped sob.

"He'll be fine, he knows the drill. We're lucky it's jail. I'd hate to think of the alternative that could have happened when he blew up."

I shuddered again. I knew how close I was to loosing Dal tonight. He keeps everything bottled up all the time so when something emotional happens he just can't handle it and blows up and does something stupid. I dread to think what he would have done if I hadn't been there, if I hadn't followed him out of the hospital.

The hospital. I almost forgot.

"Oh Soda, how's Pony is he ok? And do you know about Johnny?" I didn't really want to know the answer to that second question.

"Pony made his way home, told us about Dally, so we figured something like this was gunna happen. Johnny almost died, but they've got him back in intensive care. He's still in pretty bad shape. Somethin' about his lungs and his heart not bein' able to cope… funny that, he's had the biggest heart outta all of us and it's choosin' now to give up."

I let that all sink in; breathing a sigh of relief that Johnny was ok, for now. At least in jail Dally couldn't do much harm. I just hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Darry made his way back over to the car, he looked livid, so I didn't bother saying anything. Soda sat in the middle so I wouldn't have to sit next to Darry. I could feel the anger rolling off him as we made our way back to the house. Soda squeezed my hand reassuringly, but it didn't help.

When we eventually pulled up at home I relaxed, noticing Two's and Steve's cars still out the front. Hopefully that would save me a yelling from Darry.

But that hope was short lived. As soon as we were inside Darry slammed the keys down and turned to me.

"What in the **HELL** do you think you were doin'?! Huh?! Followin' Dal into trouble like that! If you had been charged you woulda cost us our family!"

I looked down.

"WELL?!" He stomped over to me and shook me by the shoulders.

I jerked back, turning and running outside to sit on the veranda, let him cool off for a bit. He was scaring me like this.

I sat on the edge of the veranda with my legs hanging over the side. I could hear Darry still complaining inside and Soda's voice occasionally trying to calm him. I didn't even have a chance to go and see Pony.

I lay back and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down, I couldn't help it though. I was still worried about Dally. I knew he was in for a rough time, and he'd get a couple months for this, at least. Everything was a mess. Why could nothing ever be simple?

After a few minutes I heard someone open the front door and make their way over to me, stopping before sitting down next to me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Steve.

"I really don't need this right now Steve, if you wanna say 'I told you so' you can shove it." I shut my eyes again.

He sighed. "I wasn't actually. Dallas is still my friend. Same as you, I hope."

I opened one eye and looked at him. He seemed serious.

"Fine."

"Sorry it went down like that." He passed me a smoke. Lighting his.

"Me too." I sat up, taking the lighter for mine. "It's not all his fault. He can't help it that he can't control himself like that. He's never known anything else. We take it for granted, but Dally's never had an easy life like us. Well as easy as ours is." I say easy, our life was anything but, compared to Dally's however, it was easy.

"I know what you mean. He doesn't know how to handle anything. He's too cool about everything."

"He tries to distance himself from any commitment, emotion, family, anything. I don't blame him after the life he's had. But it means he can't handle it when something happens to someone he cares about."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was playing with the class ring he gave me, still hung on the chain around my neck.

"He'll be ok, you know that Blue."

I sighed, "Yeah I guess."

"When he gets out, you need to take him away. Somewhere without this drama."

"That's why he stole the money. He wanted to get us outta here."

"I figured." He got up. "I'll go see if I can talk to Darry."

"Good luck."

xxxx xxxx

Naturally Darry tore me a new one. Even though Steve had tried to talk some sense into him, along with Soda. He calmed down a bit, but he was still pissed at me. I apologised a hundred times. But I gave up eventually and made my way to see Pony. He was doing ok, just stressed, tired and pretty sick. He'd heard the commotion but couldn't drag himself out of bed to come and see.

The house was quiet now, everyone had gone to bed now the excitement of the night was over. Steve was out on the sofas and Soda insisted Two-Bit and Ange sleep in Johnny's room. They felt a bit bad about it but we insisted that Johnny wouldn't have minded.

I'm sure I lay awake all night. Come breakfast time I couldn't remember a time during the night when I wasn't awake, looking at my ceiling and the shadows that were being cast on it by the light from the moon. I can't remember what time we got in from the station as we'd spent most of the rest of the night arguing.

I figured I'd better drag myself out of bed and get Darry and Soda some breakfast though, anything to butter Darry up.

He didn't talk to me during breakfast, just ate up, said thanks and left. Soda rolled his eyes at me behind Darry's back and Steve dragged him off to work. Ange and Two-Bit were still in bed, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just spent the next couple of hours tidying. Waiting for Ange to wake up so I could talk to her about everything. I didn't get a chance last night.

xxxx xxxx

Monday rolled around in much the same way. We had called the hospital yesterday to get an update on Johnny, Two-Bit and Ange had wanted to go in and see him but they said after his episode on Saturday night, after the rumble, they wanted him to rest. We decided to go today however.

We'd managed to convince the nurse to let us in, but Johnny was out of it. I mainly just wanted to see that he was ok, and that he did still have a chance to pull through. I had a couple of minutes alone with him and I just held his hand and talked to him. I told him everything that happened on Saturday night after the rumble and that Dally was really worried about him. Hopefully he heard me.

I was currently making dinner, hoping that Darry would talk to me tonight. He'd pretty much ignored me all of yesterday and this morning. I decided I would try and build a bridge for us tonight, so I was making him his favourite beef stew.

Naturally everyone else was still camped out at our place so we had a fairly large dinner, Darry wasn't talking to anyone so after we'd finished eating I followed him through to the living room, forcing Steve and Soda to wash up, Pony was still really sick and went back to bed.

"Darry, we can't go on like this. I really am sorry, I don't want you to be mad at me forever."

He sighed and looked over at me. "Me either. You just scared the shit outta me Blue. I thought you were done for. I don't even blame Dally that much. I was worried about both of ya."

"Sorry to put you through that. I tried to stop him doin' somethin' stupid. But I guess I failed."

"There's nothin' anyone coulda done Blue, trust me. Once he's got somethin' in his head that's it."

"Guess you're right."

Just then the phone started ringing. I jumped up and got to it first.

"Hello?"

"Blue?"

"Yeah, Dally?"

"Yeah s'me babe."

"Oh thank god, how are you?"

"Eh, alright considerin'."

"So what's happening?"

"Got court next week, looks like I could get three months."

"Three months? Dammit Dally."

"What? You gunna miss me?" He chuckled. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Nah I'll make do."

"Sure you will babe. Hey can I talk to Darry?"

"Uh, sure ok."

"Thanks, I'll call again soon."

I motioned for Darry to get up and get the phone.

"Feel like I have most of my conversations with you like this Dally…. Look I understand… fine, for now… just gotta wait and see… yeah I know… what day? We'll come… you sure?... ok then… just don't do anything else stupid, I don't wanna have to put up with Blue mopin' about, three months will be bad enough… bye." He hung up the phone and sat back down in his chair.

"So what did he say then?"

"Nothin' much."

"What about his court date?"

"Doesn't want us to go."

"Well I'm gunna go anyway."

"He won't like it if you do. Trust me."

"Ugh." I flopped back onto the sofa. This was going to be a long three months.


	44. Chapter 44

The last 8 days had been pretty hard. Johnny was struggling, but he was getting there, the doctors were more positive about his condition now. And he had been conscious when we went to visit him yesterday, but still out of it. They had had to keep him a drug induced coma so that his lungs would have the best chance to repair themselves. But it was looking positive, it was just draining on us worrying about him and paying for his hospital fees. Naturally his parents had contributed nothing and when Darry went around to see him they had told him where to go, apparently the only thing stopping him from killing Johnny's dad was the fact we already had a court appearance looming over us.

Pony and Diane had called it quits. Well her parents had on their behalf. They weren't happy with her hanging out with Pony and being associated with him when he was in this situation. Even though everyone else, including the newspaper surprisingly, had known that it was in self defence her parents still thought of him and Johnny as no good hoods. So he had been moping around all week, and tomorrow was his juvenile court hearing so today he had been worse than ever.

He'd taken off to go to the lot in the lead up to dinner. It was pretty much ready now so I went down to go find him. He was where I thought he'd be, in the old seats we had dragged there one summer to sit in. Watching the sunset and having a smoke.

I plopped down next to him and took my own cigarette from my packet of smokes and lit it. He looked up at me and smiled slightly, though I could tell he was worried about tomorrow.

"You look really pretty in the sunset light, like mom."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks Pony. It's nice to think that we won't forget about them, we are all so much like them."

"What do you think they'd think about all this?"

"Not sure… but I they'd support you, and Johnny. Probably even Dally too. Mum certainly would."

"What makes you say that?"

I turned to face him and crossed my legs. "Well don't tell anyone this but I was snooping around some stuff he'd left in my room and I found a photo of us that mum had given him, one of the ones from the lounge room, and she'd written for Dally, with a loveheart on the back. And he kept it all this time, with stuff from his mum."

"Jeez I never woulda thought Dal would be one for sentimental stuff."

I let out a small laugh, "Me either Pone. He's funny like that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the light grow steadily more scarlet.

"Do you worry 'bout Dal in there?"

He'd been to court on Monday, he was lucky to just get the three months, the judge had been nice, taking into account his 'heroics' at the church along with the circumstances leading up to the convenience store. He'd be out the first week or so of summer holidays.

"Kind of. Like I know he knows the drill, he ain't gunna care bein' in there. But I worry he'll get himself into trouble."

"Yeah I s'pose he's a bit of a hot head."

"You got that right. He just doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, he don't care what happens to him… he forgets that I do."

"He'll be alright though Blue." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Then when he's out, you two can go find somewhere to live and have a heapa lil' babies runnin' around." He squeezed my shoulders and tried tickling my ribs, which were still slightly tender.

But I let out a laugh anyways, more so at the image of Dallas Winston, father of six little rugrats…

"I dunno, I don't see that happenin' do you? I can just picture it now, him in his chair, newspaper in hand."

We both lost it at that and laughed for a few more minutes.

As we watched the last glowing embers of the sunset fade away I thought to myself about our future. As much as he says he wants to move away with me, I doubt he ever would settle down.

xxxx xxxx

The place was a mad house this morning. We had to be at court at 11am and everyone was in a panic about getting ready. I had looked out their suits and stuff yesterday, washed and ironed them, but they were still fussing about what they looked like.

I was all dressed up and ready to go, I was waiting for them on the veranda talking to Ange. She'd been great the last few weeks since everything with the baby happened, and now with all this. I was supposed to be the one supporting her. But she didn't mind, she'd told me all my drama kept her busy focussed away from her own. Plus her and Two-Bit were going steady so she had him.

It was funny seeing those two together. They were so opposite to what they would usually go for. Ange was crazy, wild and dark where Two-Bit usually preferred sweet and flirty blondes. Two-Bit was goofy, light-hearted and silly where Angela preferred strong, brooding and macho. But I guess that's what made them a good fit, they were different to what they were used to.

I was a bit jealous though. Janet had arranged for Soda, Steve and Evie and Two-Bit and Ange to go out on Friday night as a bit of a distraction from everything that's been going on. Soda had been pretty stressed about everything. But I wasn't invited. I just had to sit at home with Darry and Pony and watch all of them head off together, Dallas in the cooler.

Ange came back and bitched about it anyway. She didn't like StEvie so much, said the couple made them sick, especially after what Steve did to me. And she felt bad that I was left at home, but I just told her to enjoy it and not let me drag her down.

"I'll wait here for ya later, no doubt we'll be celebratin' the outcome." She chuckled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Ange, I'm hopin' it'll be fine. In fact I'm sure it will be. They can't split us up, not after this." She smiled at me before I turned to shout into the house. "Ya'll better get your asses out here and into the car or we're gunna be late!"

After a couple of seconds my three, sharp looking brothers appeared on the veranda. Earning a wolf whistle from me and Ange.

"Well if we ain't goin' to court I'd be takin' a picture of you for the mantelpiece. You guys sure scrub up good when ya want to."

Darry frowned and pushed us all towards the car. Steve had leant us his so we didn't have to pile into the truck. Figured we'd look better that way.

We were all silent on the way to the courthouse, all contemplating the day's events in silence. We were in high hopes though. Bob's girlfriend, Cherry, had come up to us last week as we hung out at the lot. She told us she would testify for Pony and Johnny, that Bob was drunk and looking for a fight and that they had decided to drive over to our neighbourhood especially. Randy had also decided to testify for Pony and Johnny as well, even though it'd most likely get him in trouble. Whatever he and Pony talked about that day on the way to the hospital had worked. He was still an asshole though.

We left out the part about what Bob and his friends did to me though. No one asked us about it and we figured if we brought it up they'd make it out like Johnny and Pony had done it out of revenge for me, plus I figured Bob had got what was coming to him.

xxxx xxxx

"You're a smart kid Mr Curtis, so keep your head down and work hard, I don't want to see you back here."

That was it! We jumped up and cheered and hugged each other.

Pony was fine and we could stay together. It was like a giant cloud had been lifted, although Johnny was still messed up, and Dally was in the cooler, at least we had our family still.

None of us stopped smiling the whole way home, Darry even stopped to get pizza for everyone. We'd been at the courthouse all day and it was pretty much dinner time. They had gone over everything, listening to statements and evidence but the judge knew that Johnny had saved Pony, they'd acted in self defence, and even though he had a perfectly good home to go to they had run away out of fear of a biased justice system. Luckily they had happened to go past that church on their run and saved those kids! We never told them they had camped there as they might have suspected they were the cause of the fire.

Steve, Two-Bit, Angela and Janet were at home waiting for us, and the good news. They were just as happy and we spent the night celebrating. It was sad without Johnny and Dally there, but we would go and see Johnny tomorrow and let him know the good news. This was good for him too as they were still unsure about charging him with murder, the state prosecutor had told Darry they would most likely downgrade it to manslaughter and depending on what the judge and jury thought he would most likely get a suspended sentence. Darry had started the process of applying to be Johnny's guardian as well. We doubted it would go through but we could try seeing as his parents were no good. The lawyers and police were all going through Darry in relation to Johnny anyway so he figured he may as well make it official. Plus Johnny was 16 so he was able to make a statement regarding his living arrangements and we knew he'd be pleased when he eventually came around properly.

Now that everything was done and dusted, for now, Angela, Pony and I had to focus on school. We started back next week, sadly for us our two week break had pretty much been taken up by the dread of this court appearance, along with Dal's. The week we'd had off before that hadn't exactly been a holiday either. At least now these things were out the way we could focus on our last term at school.

Angela and I wanted to enjoy it. We didn't have to worry about much now, other than my upcoming internship at the department store, and her baby. So we planned on making the most of our last term. We'd had a rough school year pretty much, so we wanted to enjoy what was left of it. Plus if I just focussed on getting through the term I knew I had Dally to look forward to at the end of it.

He called on Monday night to let us know the verdict of his hearing. He refused to let me come see him, reckoned it made him look weak. I didn't know how I was going to go for 3months without seeing him, but he wouldn't change his mind. He did get one phonecall a week so at least I'd get to keep in touch. There's no way he'd write letters. But it had got me thinking.

He'd kept all those letters from his mum, which upon further inspection the other day, turned out to be whilst he was in prison. I didn't really read them, but they were dated at various stages throughout his early teenage years, before she died. I got the gist of them though. He'd first been arrested at age 10, I knew he'd had a rough home life thanks to his father, and even though his mum clearly loved him he still wound up being in and out of prison. However, I noticed that right up until she had died, not long before he moved here, she'd write him letters when he was in prison. Whether he replied to them or not I don't know.

But he had kept them, along with the photograph from my mother. So I knew he had some sort of loving and sentimental bone within him somewhere. And seeing as he wouldn't let me see him I decided I'd start writing letters to him too. He had clearly treasured the ones his mum sent him, I looked down at her ring on my finger, and they'd obviously kept him going in there, so seeing as she couldn't do it now I decided I would.

I excused myself from the busy living room, I departed to a chorus of goodnights and sweet dreams, giving Pony a hug on my way through. I pulled my notebook and a pen out of my almost forgotten school bag and lay down on the bed to write. I knew he'd never write back but I was going to let him know I was thinking of him.

Once I started I couldn't stop. I wrote about Pony being let off, wrote about everything leading up to the disappearance to Windrixville, how I worried about him then and how I worried about him now he was in prison, I wrote about Johnny and how he was doing, about my plans for the term but most of all I wrote about how much I missed him and couldn't wait to see him when he got out. I also wrote I knew he would find this sappy and over dramatic, but seeing as he wouldn't let me see him he'd just have to accept my letters and if he were lucky their content might just change a little bit…


	45. Chapter 45

The first week back at school had been pretty tough. Everyone knew about Ponyboy and Johnny, it was the talk of the school. Poor Ponyboy had it tough though, he had been having to deal with all of the fall out from Bob's death. People knew it was Johnny who'd actually killed him, and the newspapers had reported what really happened and that it was self defence, but it didn't stop some of Bob's friends getting on his case. We had to be super careful around him to make sure that there was no opportunity for Socs to jump him.

But we were well into our second week now and things were dying down. Naturally some of Bob's friends still held a grudge against Pony, but everyone else had moved on to the next item of gossip. The new kid being a part of it. He joined mine and Ange's English class, and I must say he was a fine looking guy. Greaser, but he had those movie star good looks, like everyone said Soda did. His name was Tommy Lewis, he'd transferred from somewhere in Texas, his dad had moved up here for work. All Angela and I did in English now was check him out; which was pretty bad considering we both had boyfriends, but we figured it wasn't hurting anyone.

Sadly, though, today I was by myself. Angela hadn't been feeling well with the baby so she'd take today off, which was a real bummer, I just hoped she'd be back tomorrow. Friday's timetable was the worst and the only light at the end of the tunnel was that I had English and Maths up last with her.

English was last class today so I reluctantly dragged myself in and sat down; moping at the empty seat next to me. We had a substitute teacher today and he was wanting us to work in pairs to analyse the book we'd been reading. I sighed heavily. I didn't really like a lot of the people in this class. It was mainly Greaser guys goofing off and some of the less intelligent Soc girls, who didn't let their lower IQ's affect their bitchiness and of course some of the Greaser girls. They were ok, Ange and I knew most of them but they were mainly after one thing, guys.

Tommy was sitting across the aisle from me, by himself, so he got up and moved to find a partner. All the girls waited with baited breath, even the Socs, primping themselves in the hope he'd ask to join with them. But he made his way over to me.

"Mind if I pair with you?"

"Nah go ahead." I smiled up at him, thoroughly enjoying how annoyed it was making the rest of the girls.

The two Soc girls in front of me, Mandy and Clare turned around, "Forgotten about Dallas already have we?"

I replied by giving them the finger and they turned back around, insulted.

Tommy sat down, "So who's Dallas?"

"My boyfriend, he's in the cooler." I raised my voice slightly to get their attention for the next part, "Just a shame that some of the girls round here don't realise that talking to a guy doesn't involve opening their legs." I heard them mutter angrily from the table in front.

Pleased with myself I turned back to Danny who was smiling, amused.

"Tommy Lewis." He held out his hand.

I was slightly confused, no one ever offered to shake my hand before. "Uh, Bluebell Curtis. But everyone calls me Blue."

"Nice to meet ya Bluebell." He arranged his notebook on his desk while the sub wrote the instructions on the board. "So what's your boyfriend in the cooler for."

"Ughh," I sighed, "it's a long story."

"Looks like it's gunna be a long lesson." He looked at me expectantly.  
So I indulged him. Told him about Dally, what happened with my brother and Johnny, which he'd heard about around school, and then what happened after with Johnny in the hospital and Dal robbing the store. He seemed to understand and was pretty cool about it all so I asked him about himself. He told me why he moved here, how he liked the school better than his old one in Texas but that it was harder to fit in here, harder to make friends. I totally agreed with him on that one. By the end of the lesson we'd pretty much heard each other's life stories. He was a real nice guy.

"Hey why don't you come back to my place, meet the guys?"

"Yeah sure, if that's alright?"

"Course. Steve'll be waitin' out in the carpark to give us a lift."

We got our stuff from our lockers and he followed me out around the side of the school as we made our way to the carpark. That's when we saw Pony, being held up against the wall by some of the older Socs. Three of them.

"Ponyboy!" I ran over, Tommy hot on my heels.

"Got a girl to come save ya Greaser?!" The guy holding him up slugged him in the chest. Pony just swore at him in response.

Tommy, on the other hand, grabbed the Soc holding him up by the neck and pulled him off. He was pretty strong. He lay into him a fair bit and so the other two backed off, when Tommy stopped the other guy followed and the three of them left.

"You alright Pony?"

He nodded, slightly out of breath. "Thanks."

"Any time kid." Once Pony was walking again Tommy struck out his hand again, "Tommy Lewis."

Pony looked kind of amused. "Ponyboy Curtis." And shook his hand.

"So what was all that about then?"

Pony looked down at his feet. "Ah, was nothin'."

I gave Tommy a look, he understood, it was about the Bob thing.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it kid."

When we got to the car Steve eyed the new guy suspiciously, but when I explained everything he seemed cool with it. So we made our way back home.

xxxx xxxx

Tommy seemed to fit right in back at our place. Turned out he'd played football down in Texas so Darry loved him. But he got on well with everybody. We all had a great night and the guys asked him if he wanted to come play poker here on Saturday night and he agreed. I felt good, getting him some friends he could hang out with, must have been hard trying to fit in and find a new group. Pony was especially thankful for getting him out of that situation. He asked if we wanted to go see a movie after school tomorrow but we explained we were going to see Johnny.

Johnny was well and truly on the mend now. He was still pretty sick, but he was making progress so we visited him every chance we could get. The doctor said at this rate he could be home in the next few weeks. His legs would take a while to heal, and when they did he'd have to go and learn how to walk again probably. But we were going to take it one day at a time. He had to go for an operation at the beginning of the week to set them properly now that he was well enough to go under anaesthetic. But he seemed happy enough and was convinced he'd be back playing football in the lot with us by the end of summer.

By the time I got to bed that night I was shattered. I didn't know if I would make it through tomorrow but I had a progress assessment for one of my sewing projects so I couldn't bail, not that Darry would let me. I had one thing to look forward to though, Dally would call on Saturday night.

xxxx xxxx

Soda, Steve and I were working Saturday, but Tommy and Two-Bit had decided to hang out so they swung by an hour or so before we had to close. Two-Bit stocked up on some supplies for the poker game tonight, mainly beer, but he got some chips and candy as well so at least they'd have some snacks. Angela and I were going to hang out at home too, seeing as I'd be waiting on my call from Dally. Plus the dance show would be on the TV and we loved dancing, even though Ange was 5 months pregnant now.

After we'd eventually tidied up and made it back to our place the guys' party got into full swing. By the time I'd had my shower and got dressed, simple jeans and jumper, they were already on their third beers. Steve wouldn't let me anywhere near the table though, knowing I'd help Soda cheat. Darry thought it was hilarious. And it was good to see him laughing and playing with the guys. He'd been mega stressed recently.

Angela and I settled in to watch the music show with our ice cream, having to turn it up more and more as the guys got louder and louder. But finally the phone rang and I jumped up and raced over to answer it. Darry telling me to calm down as I answered.

"Dally ain't goin' anywhere Blue!" He yelled mockingly at me as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how ya doin'?"

"Alright I suppose. How 'bout you?"

"Same old. What's goin' on over there?" The guys had been cheering and whooping just then.

"Ugh, the guys are havin' a poker game."

"Ohh, who's all there?"

"Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Pony, Steve, Tim and Tommy."

"Who's Tommy?"

"New guy at school. Made friends with us. I reckon you'll like him, he's from Texas."

"Ha, we'll see doll. So what's been goin' on? Missin' me?"

"Nah not really." I giggled when I heard him grunt on the other end of the phone. "Of course. Not much has been happenin'. Pony got jumped again, but wasn't so bad, Tommy got the guys off."

He made a disapproving noise at that.

"But Johnny's doin' good now. They reckon they'll be able to let him out in the next few weeks. So he'll be home before ya."

"That's great doll." He was silent for a few minutes. Our phone calls usually went like this. Dal wasn't exactly a huge talker, he wouldn't contribute much to the conversation. I'm lucky I got what I did out of him so far. He seemed to be a bit more inquisitive tonight. But that had run out now. It wasn't so bad though, we were like this at home anyway.

"So, ya get my letter?"

"Yeah, thanks babe. You know I ain't gunna write you back."

"I figured. Don't bother me none. So long as ya like 'em."

"Yeah I like 'em. Makes me think of you yammerin' on about some shit like I'm at home." He chuckled.

"Sure Dal. You're so romantic." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"It is my middle name, dollface." He was quiet for a second. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya same time next week yeah? Look after yourself."

"You too babe. Love you."

"You too Curtis." He hurried the last bit and hung up the phone. Bit strange. But I didn't let myself think about it too much. Didn't know what was going on in there, he'd never tell me anything. I guess other people could hear him and he didn't want them hearing his personal stuff.

I grabbed my smokes and went outside to the front veranda and lit up. I sat down on the old sofa we had out there and just chilled. After a few minutes Tommy came out and joined me.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?"

"Sure go ahead, Two-Bit lifted 'em for me anyways."

He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"So how'd it go with Dallas then?"

I sighed. "Same as usual. He's a tough person to read. Can't wait till he gets out. At least when he's in front of me I can tell what he's thinkin', over the phone I dunno what's goin' on."

"It's tough in there. He just won't be wantin' anyone to know his shit. They'll hold it over you." He let out a long stream of smoke.

"You been in before?"

"Yeah twice. 6 months all up. Wasn't good. But I ain't goin' back I can tell ya that."

I laughed. "I doubt this'll be the last time Dal goes in. He's been in and out his whole life pretty much."

"It ain't a good way to live, I can tell ya that." He looked kind of funny. I wanted to ask what he meant, but decided against it. Probably was a conversation for another time, when we knew each other a bit better.

"You can say that again." I got up. "S'pose I should get back in to Ange." I grabbed the pack and lighter and made my way back inside. Pondering Tommy on the way. He had some deeper stuff going on, but I'm sure we'd find out later on. He was nice enough though, I just wondered what Dal would make of him, he was much better at reading people. That was how he was so good at manipulating them.

I sat back down next to Ange. "Finally!" she exclaimed. Luckily I got back when I did. The next song up was a Rolling Stones one, we were getting really into them. Most people round here liked Elvis, he was pretty out there, but the Rolling Stones were something else! From England like the Beatles, but way cooler. Their songs were tuff. Ange and I got up and started dancing like idiots. The guys laughing at us as we did. But it was a fun night, and a good distraction. Still 2 and a bit more months to go.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been crazy here in the lead up to xmas. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews ;)**

"Yeah that's right I win again! I am the Poker King!" Johnny threw the cards at Pony who let out a long sigh and started picking them up. I chuckled as Johnny collected all the smokes he'd won off Pony and handed them to me and Tommy.

The docs told him he had to give up smoking seeing as the damage to his lungs was pretty bad. He'd be really affected by colds and could easily get the flu so he was going to have to be careful for the rest of his life. But it didn't bother him. The past few times we'd gone in he'd been betting smokes with Pony and Two-Bit and passing his winnings on to me.

"So we getta take ya home tomorrow, excited?" I passed him a can of soda.

"Sure am, can't wait ta get outta here! Starin' at the same four walls for weeks on end has been drivin' me crazy!" He pulled himself up further in the bed. "Pity I gotta use the wheelchair though."

"I dunno kid, I'm sure we could do some good skids and drags in that thing!" Two-Bit eyed up the wheelchair in the corner, making Johnny laugh.

It went on like this for most of the afternoon. Two-Bit and Tommy messing around in the wheelchair, wreaking havoc with the nurses, they were used to it by now though. Just at the end of our 5th week back at school, so Johnny had been in here nearly two months, and he was sick of it. Finally he was well enough to come home, but he still couldn't walk yet so we had to have the wheelchair for him. Darry put a bit of a ramp in to get him up the steps to the front door and we tried to tidy up as best we could inside so that he had space to move around in. He'd been getting some practice in at the hospital, but our house was pretty tiny and was always full. He did have some crutches too, which he could kind of use, but it was going to take months before he could walk properly again. Unfortunately he had to drop out of school. He was already behind and now he'd missed so much he'd just given up. Plus for the next few months he'd be having to have physical therapy 3 times a week so even if he did go back to school he'd never be there. So his plan was, once he could walk properly again, was to just find a decent full time job so he could pay his way and repay Darry and us. Although we insisted against it.

The state department had looked into Johnny's homelife in the lead up to his trial, which now he was better was set for a few weeks time, and found that his parents were obviously unfit parents. Even though Darry's resources were stretched, and given recent events surrounding Ponyboy and Johnny, we were surprised when they decided Johnny could live with us officially. They also started giving Darry a bit of money towards his upkeep like they did for us, and he got discounted hospital bills. So at least that side of things was taken care of. All we had to worry about now was the trial, they had gone ahead and charged him with Manslaughter. But given Ponyboy's outcome from his trial, and the testimony of self-defence from Cherry and Steve Randle, things were looking ok.

"S'pose we better get goin' then 'fore it gets too dark out. Or they kick us out." Two-Bit made a move for the door, not before giving Johnny a handshake first. Ponyboy followed suit and I gave Johnny a hug and followed Two-Bit to the door. Tommy and Johnny awkwardly shook hands also before he joined us at the door.

"See ya later Johnnycakes."

It was kind of weird, Johnny was the only person in the gang that seemed to be funny around Tommy. I don't blame him being weary of strangers but Tommy had been hanging around with us for a while now and we brought him with us to see Johnny quite often. So I'd have thought by now he'd be used to him. But I guess some people just didn't gel.

By the time we got home it was dark. Two-Bit's car was on the fritz again and so we had to bus it which meant a bit of a trek on foot as well. It took a hell of a lot longer. And we'd gone to the hospital straight after school so it was kind of late when we started.

"Ya'll can't be walkin' around like that in dark. I don't know how many times I gotta tell ya." Darry was in a mood. He'd cooked dinner too, which I don't think he was too happy about after work.

"Sorry Darry, just took us longer than we thought without a car. Plus everything's cooled down now so you don't gotta worry so much."

"It ain't cooled down that much, you still gotta watch yourselves. Just be smarter about these things, I'd expect you to have a bit more of a head screwed on ya than these boys." He ruffled my hair as he passed me back into the kitchen.

We tucked into our dinner while we watched some of the last tv shows for the night.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow then guys?" Tommy was always keen to do stuff on the weekend. He didn't have a job yet so I had no idea where he got the money for all these things. He was always paying for me and Pony seeing as we didn't have much money.

"Me n Steve are workin' tomorrow. But keen to drag tomorrow night. Wanna show off my beast!" Soda had recently struck a bit of luck. Mr Hill, who owns the DX, had a bit of a run down T-Bird that someone had abandoned at the garage, I'm guessing they didn't have enough money to pay for the repairs on it. So Mr Hill said Soda could have it. He'd spent the last few weeks madly trying to fix everything with it and had stayed back late after hours with Steve to get it in top shape. This week it seemed to be finished so I'm guessing he was keen to show it off.

"Ah cool, I'm in for that. What about you Blue? Two-Bit?"

"I got a thing at Brown-Dunkin tomorrow, an interview type thing in preparation for my job there. So I'll be busy till the afternoon, but I'm down for the drag race Soda. Who else will be there?"

"Dunno, loada Greasers are gunna hit up the old air strip outsida town. Figured I'd take my beast down there. Steve is too."

"I'm busy with Ange durin' the day but I'm sure she'd be keen for the drags tomorrow night too." Two-Bit and Ange were practically joined at the hip these days.

"So sounds like tomorrow will be a fun night then!"

"Yeah and Johnny can come too!" Pony was super excited to have Johnny back. He was a bit of a loner without him.

"Just you guys cool your jets though. He might be too tired to go to the drags straight up, just don't spring too much on him at once." As usual Darry was the voice of reason. Though I'm sure Johnny would be keener for that than anything else. Darry was heading down with Pony to pick him up at lunch time tomorrow so he'd be back before everyone else so he'd have time to settle.

xxxx xxxx

My day at Brown-Dunkin had been pretty exciting. They just wanted me to come in to show me around, have a bit of an interview and sign a contract agreeing to my hours etc. I'd be working Monday to Friday 9-5pm so pretty good. The pay was also pretty decent for someone my age. To start off with I'd just be helping with alterations and helping stitch some of the special designs and commissions people would come in with. But their hope was that after I got some more training then I could start designing the commissions. Apparently the pieces of mine they'd seen so far had shown 'great potential'. So I was pretty pleased with myself.

By the time I got home Johnny was back, it was about 3pm so he'd had a bit of time to get used to being out of the hospital, and like I had predicted he was really excited about tonight.

By the time I'd had my shower and got dressed it was time to cook dinner. I'd had a bit of a nap after I got in from the department store so I had fallen behind with my evening plan. Luckily with it heating up for summer now the sun was out longer and the weather was a lot better. We were heading down there at 6pm so I made sure dinner was early and ate mine first so I could catch Dal's phonecall before we left.

I went to give myself another once over while we waited. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, seeing as Dally wouldn't be there, but I saw nothing wrong with wanting to look good. Ange had also been taking great interest in my appearance of late. She was 6 months along now and her bump was well and truly on its way. So she couldn't wear what she used to. So she loved dressing me up as a result. Tonight it was Capri jeans and a red halter neck top and my leather jacket. I tied a bandana in my hair to keep some of the curls out of my face. Janet had gone for a similar look too and was more excited for tonight than Soda was. It had been a while since we'd all gone out and done something fun.

The phone soon rang and I ran out of my room and dashed for the phone before any of the guys got to it. They'd do it to wind me up the last couple of times. He didn't get long on the phone so it really annoyed me when they took up heaps of Dal's time. I answered as I grabbed the phone and dragged it over to the front door so I could sit outside in the quiet to talk to him. The phone line only just reached the front door so if I put the base down there I could stretch the handset away from it by a few more feet and sit on the old sofa, which I'd dragged closer to the door.

"Cannot believe you wrote me that letter babe." He sounded pretty impressed.

"Well what can I say, I miss you." I'd recently written him a bit of a racy letter, I found that recently I was thinking about him more and more, and I definitely couldn't wait for him to get out.

"I miss ya even more now." We were quiet for a few minutes. Although I could practically hear him smirking through the phone line. "So what's goin' on tonight then?"

"Soda's finally got his T-Bird fixed up so we're gunna go to a drag race."

"Ah sounds cool. Glad I'm gunna be out in time for summer, sucked bein' stuck in here last summer."

"Yeah it'll be so much fun. Tommy's talkin' about gettin' everyone to go to KeystoneLake one weekend so that'll be fun."

"Tommy does a lotta talkin'."

"Don't be like that Dal. He's a nice guy, just wait till ya get out. You'll like him."

"He goin' with ya tonight?"

"Yeah, everyone is."

He made an 'mmmm' noise and was silent again.

"Is Dallas Winston gettin' jealous?"

"Fuck off, how's Johnny doin'?" He sounded a bit peeved with my last remark and was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he's good, just gotta use the wheelchair, which is hard in this house, partly due to the small size and partly due to the fact that Two-Bit is never off it. Steve offered to break his leg for him so he could get one too."

He let out his signature laugh. "Sounds good. Will be good to see him outta hospital."

"Yeah, 'specially after what happened."

We were quiet again for a few more minutes.

"Hey can you chuck Soda on for a bit?"

"Uh sure." I was a bit put out that he didn't want to talk to me more, but I figured there was no point arguing. "I'll just get him."

"Thanks babe, be careful tonight yeah?"

"Course I will. Love ya." I sat the phone on the sofa and made my way inside. "SODA?! Dally wants to speak to ya!"

He came rushing through from his room, half dressed, and made his way outside. They seemed to chat for a good few minutes before Soda came back in and put the phone back on its table. I gave him a quizzical look but he just winked and went back to finish getting ready.

Tommy handed me another beer and I made my way over to join Janet who was dancing along to the radio. Whenever Soda was finally ready, we were going to have a good night!


	47. Chapter 47

The ride over to the airstrip was interesting to say the least. It was about a half hour drive from town and we had to pile into the two cars. Soda, Janet, me, Pony and Johnny crammed into the T-Bird whilst Two-Bit, Angela, Tommy, Steve and Evie crammed into Steve's car. Luckily Johnny's wheelchair could fold up enough to fit in the trunk. By the time we made it to the drags we were pretty squished, but we didn't care and rushed out of the car to go and find all our friends. Soda made his way over with Janet to the edge of the airstrip and we hung around with some friends around the other cars.

Everyone was excited to see Johnny feeling better and finally out of hospital, and of course wishing him the best for his trial. It was only Greasers here so we were among friends and they were all on Johnny's side, even though we didn't know everyone. Naturally someone had the radio on, loud, so we could have a bit of a dance.

Tommy and Two-Bit had brought beers for everyone so we made it into a bit of a party. Janet eventually made her way back over to us, Steve had gone to find Soda and they were going to sort out the car a last time before Soda tried it out. There were a couple of other guys here with T-Birds so he was going to race against them. It was nothing serious, just a bit of a laugh and muck around; no one was playing for pink slips or anything, just pride and bragging rights really.

"OH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Janet grabbed Evie and I and pulled us over to a bit of an empty space, it was _I Can't Get No Satisfaction_ by the Rolling Stones that was playing. So we were of course up and showing what we got. The guy with the radio turned it up and another couple of girls joined us, to a few cheers from the guys. We carried on like that for another couple of songs before I got tired out so I made my way back over to Ange, Tommy and Two-Bit. I sat on the trunk of a car next to Tommy, who chucked me another beer.

"Looked like you were havin' fun up there." He asked as I took a long gulp.

"Yeah it's been a while since I danced like that, I can tell ya!"

"Looked good… to see ya so happy I mean."

I smiled, we just sat in silence for a bit whilst I made quick work of my beer. All that dancing was thirsty work. Tommy turned to me again to ask me something but Soda popped up out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"I'm about to race sis, ya gotta come watch!" He dragged me off towards the edge of the strip, grabbing Janet too along the way. The rest soon followed and we lined up at the start line. Soda and one of the other guys got their T-Birds lined up and started revving their engines. I'm not biased or anything but Soda's definitely sounded better that's for sure.

Before we knew it they were off and racing. After a couple of seconds however we couldn't tell who was in the lead. A whole lotta dust kicked up behind the cars as they took off. We still cheered for Soda though. Would be a couple of minutes before we found out who won. Two-Bit handed me another beer, he'd brought the box over with him. I drank some of it in anticipation for Soda's return.

We could hear the engine sounds die down slightly as they turned to come back, but as soon as they were back on the straight again we heard them pick up. As they returned we could see how close it was, pretty much neck and neck. But as they approached the finish line Soda took out in front. He was a pretty awesome driver.

As soon as he stopped and got out the car Janet ran over and gave him a kiss and we all cheered, happy that all Soda's hard work had paid off. A couple of others challenged Soda and so we decided we'd best set up camp where we were, no point going back to the music now.

We'd spent the rest of the night cheering Soda on; he raced 3 more times before we decided it were time to head home. All up he lost one race but one three so he was happy. I was a little too happy. It was one of the first times I'd really drunk since, well, forever. So I had to be supported back to Soda's car by Tommy.

"If she pukes in my car I'mma have your head Tommy. You shouldn't'a kept feedin' her beers all night." He looked disapprovingly in Tommy's direction.

"Ah shucks Soda, was my choice to drink em." I hiccupped slightly. "A girl's gotta have fun once in a while."

"Yeah sure, ya won't be havin' so much fun when Darry's through with ya." He helped Tommy get me into the back of the car.

"Gotta have a bit of fun while Dally's away. Can't miss him too much."

"Sure lil' sis. He ain't gunna be so impressed when he finds out I let ya get in this state." Now he was folding up Johnny's wheelchair and cramming it into the back. Poor Pony was in the middle, so he'd be responsible for looking after me on the way home.

"Sally, *hiccup* whoops, Dally, won't mind. He ain't gunna find out Sodapopper. I ain't your problem to worry about."

"Yeah sure. Don't worry, he made it my problem."

"That what ya'll were talkin' 'bout on the phone for so long tonight?"

"Yeah, now shut up and go to sleep. Don't need you yammerin' on the whole way home."

As soon as the car started I totally obeyed his direction. I couldn't help it, the low rumble just sent me straight to sleep!

xxxx xxxx

Oh. My. God. I am so hungover. I could smell Darry cooking breakfast from my room, and I knew I had to get up to go to work but I couldn't even find the motivation to get out of bed. So I stayed there a while longer. Mainly contemplating whether I could live the rest of my life in bed. But eventually I was disturbed by an unusually awake, and clothed, Sodapop.

"RISE AND SHINE BEAUTIFUL!" He flung the door open and switched the light on.

"Soda! You tryin' ta kill me?!" I groaned and pulled the sheets above my head.

"Nah we need the money, come on you're gunna be late."

He finally left me in peace, but I couldn't stay there long, it was 8:30am and we were opening at 9 so I hauled ass to the shower and started getting ready.

I felt so rough by the time we made it to work. I went straight to the kettle in the workshop's office and started making myself a coffee. I hoped it'd be a quiet day. The boys only had a couple of jobs on and Soda was off tomorrow so he wanted to get them done. Mr Hill let him have two days a week off, usually weekdays as we were quieter then. But recently Soda had been taking all the extra hours he could and it was killing him so we'd finally convinced him to take a day off. Although some of the time he'd been killing himself was due to working on the T-Bird but I guess that had paid off.

By the time lunchtime rolled around I was feeling a lot better. We hadn't had many customers through, so I'd managed to grab a cheeky sleep in the office for a bit. But I had to restack some products this afternoon so I'd need to be awake for that. Plus Darry apparently wanted to 'have words' when I got home tonight so I'd need to be sharp for that too. Steve and Soda were still reliving the excitement of last night whilst I quietly ate my sandwich, still in a semi-sleep state.

"So what was goin' on last night then Blue?" Soda had woken me from my daze.

"Huh? How'd you mean?"

"You n Tommy seemed to be havin' a lotta fun."

"Yeah, and…?"

"You just needa watch yourself around him. I got a funny feelin' about that guy."

"We were only havin' fun Soda. Just like I'd have fun with you guys. I thought ya'll liked him." I was rather confused as to Soda's sudden change of mind with Tommy. I thought everyone liked him, they all seemed to get along fine aside from him and Johnny.

"I dunno. He just kept feedin' ya beers and eggin' you on to do stuff."

"I dunno what you're so worried about. He's only doin' the same as what Steve or Two-Bit would do. How many times do they get me drunk? Like every time we go out."

"Yeah but they've known ya a hell of a lot longer. I dunno, I just wasn't too impressed is all. Plus now I gotta face up to Darry 'bout lettin' ya get in that state."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl now Soda, I can handle Darry. Don't stress 'bout Tommy. He's a nice guy, just needs some friends." I got up to go back through to the shop. "And tell Dally not to worry either, I know he's the one who's set ya up to this."

xxxx xxxx

I was currently sitting on the veranda, smoking another cigarette, trying to cool off after my 'words' with Darry. Pretty much he had a go at me about expecting more from me. I'd pointed out that the guys were probably drunker than I was, but apparently it was different because they're guys, then I stated that Evie and Janet were DEFINITELY drunker than I was, but he said that he expected more out of me. So I just let him say his piece, agreed not to do it again, and moved on.

I heard the door open next to me and Steve plopped down on the edge of the sofa next to me. Grabbing a smoke out of the packet which lay on the cushion, he helped himself to a light and blew out into the crisp night air.

"What ya doin' out here?"

"Just coolin' off. I'm sure you didn't miss Darry's 'quiet words'."

He chuckled slightly. "Who could?" He took another drag. "Soda's right about Tommy though. He's a little bit too keen I think."

"We were only havin' fun. I thought ya'll liked him. That's why I brought him around so much, he just needed some friends."

"Yeah but he's gettin' too friendly."

"Soda's only bringing it up cos Dally put him up to it. He's just bein' silly, ya know what Dal's like."

"Yeah but you gotta remember that Dal's in the cooler and he don't know Tommy. He probably ain't so keen on ya spendin' so much time with a guy he don't even know."

"As if I can forget he's in the cooler Steve. Plus it's his own fault he's in there. I shouldn't have to give up my life just to cool him off. Dally don't gotta worry, I don't like Tommy like that."

"It isn't you he's worried about." He got up and finished the last of his smoke. "Just think about it Blue, why else would Tommy keep feedin' ya beers like that." He chucked his butt down and stood on it, before heading back inside.

What does Steve Randle know? Tommy's just looking for friends and Dallas is just worrying. I don't blame him after Sylvia cheated on him when he was inside, but he knows me better than that. Surely he knows I'm thinking of him all the time. I write him enough letters. He's the one that won't respond to them, he's the one who's distant on the phone.

I didn't plan on stopping to see Tommy. He'd grown on me these last few weeks, he was a nice guy. I reckon if we gave it time the guys would grow to trust him. I'd thought they got along great, but maybe they were just doing it to please me. I don't know, I couldn't really be bothered speculating really. The guys were doing my head in. Girl time with Ange was definitely on the cards this week. I was getting sick of thinking about Dally and what was going through his mind, analysing every phone call after it happened. Then there was all the rest of the guys, they all had stuff going on all the time. I could never fully understand what they wanted or meant. I guess men really were from Mars and girls from Venus. We just didn't speak the same language. The only guy I could truly read was Johnny. It used to be Soda, but as we grew up, and especially in these last few, hectic months, we'd kind of grown apart. Not in a bad way, just now that we were older and he was a man and I was a woman we'd changed slightly. It made it harder to have that close relationship we'd had when we were kids. There were certain things expected of him and certain things expected of me and so we just didn't communicate like we used to. However I'd spent a lot more time with Johnny recently, in the hospital and I realised then how easy it was to talk to him and how much he picked up on from other people that most of us were too busy to notice. Guess that's what happens when you're so quiet.

I suppose I didn't really know what Tommy wanted. I could be misreading his signs of friendship. I don't know, it was too hard. The only guys I'd ever had experience with were my brothers, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny, so what happens between us might be different to what happens between Tommy and me.

It was about 6 weeks till Dally got out, he should be out sometime in the first week or so of the school holidays, so I figured I had enough time to talk to Johnny, see what he thought about the situation, that way I could resolve it before Dally came home. He had nothing to worry about though, as infuriating as he was to deal with, moody, angry and explosive as he was, I still loved him.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the night before Johnny's trial, second last week of school started tomorrow too. So we were kind of on edge but excited at the same time, hoping that the outcome of his trial would mean we would have an awesome summer holiday.

"Hey Blue, fancy goin' down to the lot with me?"

"Yeah sure Johnnycakes, let me just go grab my shoes."

It was just Johnny, me, Ange and Two-Bit at our place. Pony was hanging around the DX with Steve and Soda and Darry hadn't got back from work yet. It was a Sunday evening, I'd finished up at work around 4pm but the guys wanted to stay back and play with their cars, so Two-Bit came and brought me home.

I wasn't sure where Tommy was, he'd been around last night but he and Soda had a 'disagreement' so he figured he best give us a bit of space. Things had been pretty tense in the lead up to Johnny's trial. I think that's why Soda had stayed back to work on his car tonight, we hadn't been seeing eye to eye on the whole Tommy thing.

"Do you think I'm being stupid with Tommy?"

Johnny looked kind of taken aback by the sudden question. I had been quietly smoking, him in his chair and me on the bench. He looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"Yes and no." I took another drag, while he thought about his asnwer. "I know you don't mean nothin' by it, but I think Tommy has other motives."

"Maybe. He just seems friendly that's all. Plus he asks me for advice on some of the girls in our year, who to ask out on a date and stuff like that. If he were so keen on me why would he do that?"

He paused again before answering. "I dunno Blue. We might have it all wrong, we are kinda on edge I guess. But I just think there's somethin' wrong about him. Just be careful yeah?"

"You know I am."

"How's Dal been?"

The last couple of phonecalls we'd had hadn't gone down so well. Soda told him about me getting drunk at the drags. He answered the phone that week after before I had the chance. Needless to say Dally wasn't too impressed. I tried explaining that I was just having fun and that he should stop being such an ass about it, but he hung up on me. Then the next week he didn't call till well after his usual time, by which point I'd gone out already, with Ange and Tommy. I think when Darry told him that he definitely hit the roof. Then yesterday was the next phonecall and he had been pretty moody. I had written him a letter after I'd missed his call. So he must have received it during last week. No matter how much I tried to reassure him about everything he was still angry about it. I think it was just his way of dealing with insecurity or jealousy, but it was tiring to deal with.

"You know what he's like Johnny. Guess it'll be easier when he's out."

"Yeah I s'pose so. He's just worried I guess, he don't exactly have the best track record of keepin' girlfriends when he's inside."

"He should know not to compare me with Sylvia, that's the thing."

"Yeah I know." He watched me take a final drag before chucking my butt down on the ground and stamping on it. "I'd say let's blow this joint, but with the trial tomorrow I don't think that's such a good plan."

I laughed, "Me either Johnnycakes." I started pushing him, he could wheel himself pretty good but when he was on the grass it was harder. "Nervous?"

"Kinda, I know I deserve it whatever punishment they hand down, but at the same time I just hope it's not too much. He did kinda have it comin'."

"It won't be. Just have a little faith." He gave me an appreciative smile as we landed back on the pavement.

xxxx xxxx

Johnny's trial was a lot longer than Ponyboy's. I thought it'd be a day long thing but it was Tuesday now, second day of the trial. We were just waiting on the verdict coming back. We were somewhat confident of the outcome, he would most likely be guilty, but his lawyer reckoned it would be a suspended sentence given the circumstances of the crime. He had been charged with manslaughter so there was no way that he'd be found innocent, but the self defence angle played well into our hands. Especially when we had Cherry and Randy testifying on his behalf.

Poor Johnny looked terrified. He was in a suit miles too big for him and it swamped him sat in his chair. He had lost a lot of weight during his time in hospital, and he didn't exactly have much to start with. Combined with his shorter, tidier haircut and anxious look, I think everyone in the courtroom just wanted to run over and hug him. We were of course watching, all in our courtroom best. I felt kind of sad when I realised we each had an outfit reserved purely for court appearances and funerals. The life of being a Greaser I guess.

At that point the jury walked back into the room, followed by the judge a few minutes later. I watched with baited breath as the proceedings took place. The verdict came down as guilty. As we knew it would. But now it was up to the judge to sentence him.

"After careful consideration of the case I sentence John Henry Cade Junior to a four year suspended sentence. During that time Mr Cade must refrain from any criminal activity. If he is charged and found guilty of a criminal act during that time, he will have to serve the rest of his sentence in prison along with the additional charges. Mr Cade you have been given a second chance. I know you were put in an unfortunate position and reacted in a way which saved your friend, however I hope you use this second chance to forge a better future for yourself. I don't want to see you back here."

Naturally we jumped with joy, hugs all round as we waited to leave the courtroom. Johnny had to go through some final processing before he could leave, but it had been a nerve-wracking two days and we were just happy to have him back for definite. Although it would probably mean he stay away from Dal… if he didn't want to end up charged with a criminal act.

We spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating before Darry went out to get us pizzas again. It was also kind of sad that the only time we had pizza was after a successful court date.

"Well c'mon now guys ya'll gotta get some sleep, school t'morrow!"

"Ugh, Darry we should get a day off in celebration."

"No chance Bluebell. Bed time, c'mon."

He shooed us off to our rooms and Steve and Two-Bit made tracks to leave. I knew I could definitely get a good sleep tonight though. Everything was finally behind us, well would be as soon as Dally was out.

xxxx xxxx

"So he's got a suspended sentence then?" Tommy was pretty happy to find out what went on with Johnny, I hadn't seen him since Saturday night.

"Yeah, finally can relax now." I sat down on the grass next to him. "Hey I'm sorry 'bout my brother on Saturday night."

"That's okay, I know he was pretty wound up about everythin'."

"Yeah you can say that again." I wasn't sure how to broach the next part of my subject, but I figured it had to be done. "Look he's mainly just worried about me, I've had a pretty rough year and he just doesn't want to see anythin' else happen to me. Things with Dally are complicated, but I love him. I just want to make sure you knew where I stand." I watched him intently waiting for his response.

He kind of looked at me strangely for a minute before responding. "I get it Blue, and you're a real nice girl, trust me, but I know where you stand. I've known it since I met ya. It's pretty obvious how keen y'are on Dallas. He's a lucky guy." He got up to make a move, "I just hope he realises how lucky he is." And he left, giving me a forlorn smile, before going back towards the canteen.

I sat there kind of stunned. It wasn't really the response I expected. Well I didn't know what I expected. But he seemed almost disappointed, but relieved at the same time. I dunno, it's too confusing. It's not common for guys around here to be friends with girls, as Soda heatedly pointed out to me, Greaser guys are only after one thing. But Tommy, as it seems, was not like that.

I sighed and lay down on the grass, nothing was ever easy round here.

xxxx xxxx

"Not long now then babe, can't wait to see ya. Do ya know which day for sure yet?"

"Nah, still gotta wait n see. Bein' that its me, they'll drag their assess as long as they can."

I sighed. Dally was slightly more talkative tonight. I hadn't spent very much time with Tommy for the rest of the week, and he knew it, Soda again. So he was in a slightly better mood than the last few times.

"How ya gunna get home when you're out?"

"Buck'll have the car waitin' for me. Don't worry babe, you're the first stop on my list."

"Oh there's a list I see."

"Yeah but you're number one."

I laughed, "Wow thanks Dal. Your usual romantic self I see."

"Don't you know it!"

We were silent for a moment. "But you do miss me, yeah?"

"Hell yeah I do. Look I gotta go, but I'll see ya soon dollface."

I sighed. "Okay babe, next week'll hopefully be our last call then. Sweet dreams."

"They're always sweet if you're in 'em." He laughed his usual distinctive laugh before hanging up.

I flopped down onto the sofa. "Soda you gotta stop rattin' me out to Dally."

"Hey, he asked me to look out for ya so I did."

"You should be lookin' out for me anyway, you're my brother. You should be reportin' to me not on me!"

"I'm not reportin' on you to Dal. I'm just keepin' an eye on ya and makin' sure he's up to date on everythin' before he's out."

"Yeah well you ain't got nothin' to worry about."

He looked up from the TV. "How'd ya mean?"

"I made it clear to him, on Wednesday, about me n Dal and that me n him could only be friends. He said he got it. But he's kinda avoided me the rest of the week."

"I figured. Just leave him. He'll make more friends, he's not your problem."

"Guess you're right."

"Plus Dal's out in a couple weeks and it'll be summer so it's party time!"

"You got that right! One more week of school and I'm done!"

He smiled and looked back to the TV.

One more week, I'd be finished school for good, Dal would be almost home and we could move on from everything.


End file.
